¿Quieres ser mi esposa?
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Crack! (VenecianoXSuecia) Italia Veneciano se ve en la peligrosa situación de ayudar a Suecia, su deber se basa en convencer a Finlandia que Suecia es su esposo, pero... ¿qué pasa si en lugar de lograrlo sucede algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba? (GerMano) (DenNor)
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí viene Sayonara Distance con otro fic crack… esta vez es el turno de Italia y Suecia!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Himaruya, la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** Soy terrible escribiendo el acento de Suecia, así que lo eliminé… si tenías intención de leerlo con su sexy acento me temo que estás en el lugar equivocado.

* * *

 **¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

Feliciano y Lovino habían salido de la sala de conferencias en búsqueda de un buen restaurante italiano, la reunion les había dejado con un hambre mortal y ahora debían recuperar sus energías con un buen plato de pasta a la bolognesa.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de salir del edificio, pero el italiano menor se dio cuenta que había olvidado su saco en la sala de reuniones, por lo que le pidió a su gemelo que se adelantara mientras él iba a buscar la prenda que había olvidado.

Afuera hacía frío… estaban en Suecia después de todo, y el italiano no pensaba salir de allí sin estar apropiadamente arropado.

Feliciano estuvo a punto de entrar al salón donde habían llevado a cabo la reunion, pero antes de hacerlo escucho voces que provenían del interior… se escuchaba a alguien gritar de manera muy molesta, el joven de cabello castaño permaneció parado detrás de la puerta por unos minutos, luego de lo cual decidió tocar la puerta para poder entrar; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando a la vista a un joven rubio de ojos violáceos.

一¿Finlandia, e-estás bien?.一Preguntó Feliciano con preocupación en la voz, el rostro del finlandés expresaba odio y rencor, expresiones que el italiano nunca había visto en el semblante del rubio.

Tino simplemente le vio por unos momentos antes de seguir su camino ignorando la pregunta de Feliciano.

El castaño se preguntó que pudo haber transformado de esa forma al siempre sonriente Tino, recordó que la razón por la que había vuelto era porque había olvidado su saco, pero le aterraba la idea de entrar y encontrar a la persona que había estado peleando con el finlandés… seguramente era una persona temible para lograr hacer que Tino sacase a luz su lado oscuro.

Con mucho temor acercó su rostro trás la puerta para observar el interior del salon, su vista se posó inmediatamente en el lugar que había ocupado al iniciar la reunión, en el cual visualizó su saco colgado en el respaldo de su silla.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se hallaba con el saco puesto y listo para salir de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo recordó porqué había tenido precaución al entrar… frente a uno de los ventanales del salón observó la alta figura de un hombre rubio que se hallaba de espaldas a él.

Todos los sentidos del italiano le gritaban que saliera de allí antes que su presencia se hiciera notoria, pero antes de lograr que sus pies respondiesen las órdenes de su cerebro tuvo una sensación de deja vu.

Por su mente pasaron momentos del día en que vio por primera vez a Alemania… Feliciano había tratado de hacerse pasar por un hada de tomates dentro de una caja.

El italiano recordó que Ludwig le había causado demasiado miedo, pero después de haberle conocido se habían convertido en amigos y compañeros.

Feliciano se sintió culpable, había prejuzgado a uno de sus mejores amigos, y ahora estaba prejuzgando a alguien que no conocía realmente…

El castaño se acercó temblorosamente al rubio que aun no se había percatado de la presencia del menor, cuando el italiano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se quedó mudo…

Estaba seguro que el rubio frente a él no era Alemania, pero su semejanza era impresionante… era un poco más alto que Ludwig, su rostro permanecía en perpetua seriedad, sus ojos azules y el cabello rubio también le recordaba al alemán, pero los lentes y la forma en la que su cabello estaba peinado, fueron las razones por la que reconoció que no era su amigo alemán el que se hallaba frente; Alemania usaba lentes de vez en cuando, pero los que él hombre frente a él llevaba eran diferentes a los que Ludwig usaba regularmente; en cuanto al cabello, el alemán siempre lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, mientras que el desconocido llevaba no lo llevaba así.

一¿V-ve, e-estás bien?一Preguntó el menor con el mismo miedo con el que había estado al principio, por primera vez la mirada intimidante del grandulón se posó sobre el italiano…

一Si.一Fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del rubio.

La manera en que mencionó esa palabra fue suficiente para terminar de espantar al italiano… lo mejor sería correr por su vida y olvidar toda la culpabilidad que sintió por el prejuicio que hizo sobre él.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero la profunda voz del desconocido le detuvo.

一Italia.一Su nombre resonó en el salón haciendo que el castaño se lanzará a abrazar las piernas del alto.

一¡Ha-haré lo que sea, por favor no me lastimes!一Empezó a clamar el menor.

El rubio lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó con facilidad. Feliciano había empezado a llorar, por un momento pensó que sería brutalmente golpeado por el mayor;sin embargo, ningún golpe se llevó a cabo.

一¿Qué necesito para que Tino acepte que es mi esposa?一La pregunta hizo que el italiano dejase de llorar… eso explicaba la presencia de Finlandia anteriormente.

一Ve~ ¿N-no has con-considerado que ta-tal vez prefiera ser llamado es-esposo?一Respondió Feliciano.

一Ayudame a convencerlo que es mi esposa.一Feliciano tembló al escuchar eso… todo esto estaba pasando por andar de despistado y haber olvidado su saco…

一¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda para eso?一Preguntó el italiano con mucha confusión.

一Porque tu eres uno de los países que conocen el amor mejor que nadie.一Respondió el rubio, luego de lo cual volvió a poner a Italia en el suelo.

Veneciano por su parte había entrado en dudas… ¿acaso era posible que ese terrorífico ser pudiera enamorarse de alguien tan amigable como Finlandia? Recordó el rostro de Tino al verle salir… estaba enojado, cosa que nunca había visto en él, por lo que habían posibilidades de que el rubio también tuviera buenas intenciones escondidas en el fondo de su ser.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Quien era ese país? Feliciano intento recordar su rostro… pero lo único que lograba ver en él era la semejanza que tenía con Alemania, en momentos como ese se sentía mal por dormirse durante las reuniones en vez de ver quienes asistían… Conocía el rostro de Finlandia porque él siempre le llevaba los regalos de navidad, pero no tenía idea alguna de saber quien era el de lentes que se hallaba frente a él.

La vibración de su telefono le hizo terminar su intento por reconocer al hombre, ¿Sería seguro contestar? Era probable que fuera Lovino tratando de saber porque estaba tardando demasiado.

Había posibilidades que si contestaba y le pedía ayuda a su gemelo, este evitase rescatarlo, o en el peor de los casos sería asesinado en el intento de pedir ayuda.

Prefirió ignorar la molesta vibración, y terminar todo de una vez.

一¡E-está bien, pero no me lastimes por favor!一Luego de decir esas palabras, Feliciano sintió que acababa de firmar un pacto con el diablo.

一Ven a mi casa.一Dijo el rubio antes de escribir sobre un papel su dirección.

Feliciano lo tomó con miedo, lo leyó y al instante descubrió que estaba hablando con Suecia… el país anfitrión era ese temible hombre y él no lo supo hasta ese momento.

一E-esta bien, pero si me disculpas… mi hermano me está esperando y debo irme, así que nos vemos.一Dijo el italiano antes de salir corriendo como si Inglaterra estuviese a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

El crack es maravilloso! Lo amo con el alma entera!

Hay alguien a que le guste esta pareja? porque yo la amo!

El próximo capitulo se viene pronto…

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Berwald permaneció en silencio luego de que Feliciano saliera corriendo del salón.

El sueco no comprendía el porqué de la reacción de Tino, simplemente le había llamado esposa… no había nada raro en eso, lo llamaba así desde que huyeron de la casa de Dinamarca; sin embargo, esta vez había recibido como respuesta la misma expresión de odio que el finlandés le dedicaba a las países que se atrevían a atacarlo… le dolía, no lo iba a dejar.

Berwald jamás pensaría en herir a Tino, por qué él realmente amaba a su vecino, y haría cualquier cosa para que éste entendiera que era su esposa, incluso si eso requería pedirle ayuda a uno de los italianos.

* * *

Feliciano corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, al salir del edificio donde habían llevado a cabo la reunión se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía, lo cual hizo que corriera aún más rápido… ¿Acaso Suecia había notado su intento de escape y ahora planeaba herirlo por ello? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, su instinto de preservar su vida le gritaba que siguiera corriendo.

Logró atravesar tres cuadras sin ningún percance; sin embargo, el destino lo traicionó haciendo que el semáforo de la cuarta cuadra estuviera dándole la vía a los autos.

Sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo al ser agarrado fuertemente por los hombros.

ㅡ¡Por favor no me mates, tengo familiares en Estocolmo!ㅡ Fue lo primero que imploró con tal de aplazar la golpiza que tenía esperada.

ㅡNo… voy… a… golpearte.ㅡPronunció una voz a la que le faltaba aliento.

Feliciano volteó a ver quien era el que le tenía agarrado por los hombros e inmediatamente se abalanzó a abrazar al finlandés que reconoció al instante.

ㅡ¡Tino!ㅡGritó con alegría el italiano.ㅡPensé que Suecia venía tras de mí para herirme.

El rubio aún seguía recuperándose de la corrida que había dado, por lo que utilizó el abrazo del italo como soporte para no caer rendido al suelo.

Feliciano esperó hasta que Finlandia se recobrase nuevamente, no todos los países sabían huir como él; cinco minutos bastaron para que Tino volviese a la normalidad.

ㅡFeliciano, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.ㅡMencionó Tino.ㅡEs sobre lo que te pidió Berwald.

El italiano lo miró con confusión.

ㅡ¿Quién es Berwald?ㅡPreguntó inocentemente el de cabello castaño, él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

Tino recordó que Veneciano era regularmente despistado por lo que simplemente aclaró su duda.

ㅡBerwald es el nombre humano de Suecia.ㅡMencionó en voz baja para que los transeúntes no le escucharan.

ㅡ¿Cómo sabes que me pidió algo?ㅡFue lo primero que preguntó Feliciano.

ㅡMe sentí mal por haberle gritando antes de salir del salón de reuniones… así que decidí volver para pedirle perdón… Sé que Berwald no es una mala persona, pero cuando le ví hablando contigo no pude ignorar su conversación.ㅡAdmitió el rubio.ㅡEstaba a punto de entrar cuando te pidió que ayuda, y luego de que aceptaste saliste corriendo y decidí seguirte para hablar de ello.

La sonrisa del de mirada violácea seguía ausente, seriedad era lo único que se apreciaba en sus ojos.

ㅡVe-e~ Él me matará si no hago algo.ㅡRespondió Feliciano con tristeza.

ㅡEn ese caso ¿Qué piensas hacer? no te has dado cuenta que si tú interfieres nunca será amor real? ¡Yo no veo a Berwald como mi esposo!ㅡPronunció Tino aumentando su tono de voz.

Feliciano permaneció estoico por unos momentos, nunca había visto al finlandés actuar de esa manera… aunque las palabras del escandinavo le habían herido.

Suecia le había dicho que le pedía ayuda porque era uno de los países que mejor conocía el tema del amor; sin embargo Finlandia le hizo dudar de ello… "Si tú interfieres nunca será amor real." No podía negar eso.

ㅡTu predicas demasiado sobre el amor Feliciano, pero no puedes forzarme a ver a Berwald como algo más que un amigo, compañero o vecino.ㅡLas palabras de desesperación de Tino seguían golpeando intensamente al italiano.

Feliciano permaneció en silencio por unos minutos.

¿Qué debería hacer?... Si no ayudaba al sueco no tenía idea alguna de saber cuál sería su destino, pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que Tino tuviera razón

ㅡEstá bien.ㅡDijo el de cabello castaño mientras sonreía débilmente tratando de ocultar su miedo interno.

Finalmente la sonrisa de Finlandia apareció ampliamente en su rostro nuevamente.

ㅡGracias Feliciano, por ser bueno tendrás un increíble regalo esta navidad.ㅡAseguró el de ojos violetas

ㅡEspero sobrevivir hasta navidad.ㅡRespondió Feliciano con un susurro casi inaudible.

ㅡYa te lo dije Feliciano… aunque lo aparente, Berwald no es una mala persona. ㅡDijo el finlandés al percatarse de la mirada sombría de Veneciano.ㅡNo hay razón por la que debas tenerle miedo… solo explicale que el amor no funciona de esa forma y que lo mejor es dejarme en paz.

Finlandia lo hacía ver de manera sencilla… pero él solamente era Santa Claus.

Feliciano recibió una llamada, por lo que el escandinavo aprovechó para despedirse del de cabello castaño.

ㅡCazzo...¿Dónde diablos estás Feliciano?ㅡLa voz de Romano sonaba molesta como siempre…

ㅡVee~ ¡Fratello!ㅡRespondió Veneciano al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

ㅡIdiota… Te has tardado demasiado y el bastardo de España se me pegó.ㅡEmpezó a quejarse el otro italiano.

ㅡLo siento Fratello… mi vida corría peligro.ㅡIntentó disculparse Feliciano.

Al otro lado de la línea podía escucharse la voz alegre del español tratando de atraer la atención del Lovino.

ㅡ¡Callate bastardo!ㅡGritó el gemelo de Feliciano antes de colgar la llamada… ¿Le había dicho a España que se callara… o se lo dijo a su hermano?

Feliciano permaneció en silencio durante un minuto antes de decidir que hacer… no tenía idea alguna de donde estaba su hermano, y al haber salido corriendo no sabía dónde se hallaba.

El italiano observó el semáforo que le había impedido continuar su huida… ahora le daba la oportunidad de seguir adelante, pero en realidad no tenía necesidad de seguir por ese camino, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado, lo que no esperaba era el haber caído al suelo luego de haber chocado con el cuerpo de alguien más al darse la vuelta para emprender su camino.

Había caído sentado, pero su cabeza había chocado contra el poste del semáforo que se hallaba en la esquina donde estaba parado… hoy definitivamente no era su día.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba levantado del suelo con la ayuda del mismo sueco que se había encontrado en la sala de reuniones…

ㅡBe-Berwald...ㅡPronunció el nombre que Tino había utilizado para referirse al representante de Suecia.ㅡ¿Qué haces aquí?ㅡEl italiano temía que el sueco hubiera escuchado lo que Tino le había dicho.

ㅡVoy a casa.ㅡFue la corta respuesta del escandinavo.

ㅡVe-e~ yo también debería volver al hotel.ㅡMencionó Feliciano para sí mismo, su estómago gruñó haciéndole recordar que había perdido la oportunidad de ir a comer junto a su hermano.

El sueco observó a Feliciano sobarse el estómago.

ㅡSígueme.ㅡEsa simple palabra había sonado como una amenaza de muerte, por lo que Feliciano se vio tentado a salir corriendo nuevamente; sin embargo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo caer de rodillas ante la mirada del rubio.

El italiano dirigió sus manos hacía el área donde sentía el dolor… pudo sentir el líquido tibio que estaba brotando de la parte trasera de su cabeza y empezó a entrar en pánico.

Feliciano no tenía hemofobia, pero no era como sí desangrarse por la cabeza fuera alguna razón para actuar de lo más normal…

Berwald notó el líquido rojizo que bañaba los dedos del italiano e inmediatamente lo cargó en sus brazos apresurandose al hospital más cercano.

Ambos sabían que al ser países una herida así no los mataría fácilmente; sin embargo, su cuerpo representaba su tierra, por lo que esa área del país se vería afectada de una u otra forma.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo!**

Gracias por los reviews! me motivaron mucho para continuar la historia… en realidad no tenía planeado continuarla hasta después de actualizar Chocolate Suizo, pero cambié de opinión. Intentaré actualizar semanalmente.

Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Feliciano empezaba a marearse en los brazos del sueco; llegaron al hospital y por suerte no había mucha gente, inmediatamente le atendieron.

El italiano permaneció en la camilla en la cual había sido dejado por el sueco, cerró sus ojos por un momento tratando de calmar el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que recién había empezado a sentir.

Abrió los ojos luego de unos minutos y observó al rubio de mirada intimidante…

—¿Ludwig? —Preguntó Feliciano confundiendo al sueco con su amigo alemán.

El rubio escuchó el nombre humano de Alemania y recordó que Feliciano y él habían sido aliados.

Sin responder al castaño sacó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos al germánico… estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero ¿Qué se supone que haría el alemán?

Berwald era el país anfitrión, así que él debía de hacerse cargo de lo que sucediera en su territorio… por lo que él debía de hacerse cargo de la recuperación del italiano.

Un doctor atendió la herida de Feliciano y le aseguró que el mareo desaparecería si descansaba… eso no sería un problema para el de cabello castaño.

El sueco decidió que lo mejor sería tomar todas las precauciones necesarias y llevarlo a su casa para que pudiera descansar mejor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Feliciano al salir del hospital tomado de la mano por el sueco.

—A mi casa. —Respondió el de lentes.

Feliciano seguía tratando de procesar esas palabras cuando el rubio hizo que entrara a un taxi.

¿Debería abrir la puerta y huir? La mirada asesina del sueco estaba sobre él, huir sería una mala idea, aún no se recuperaba completamente del mareo y su intento de huida podría tener peores consecuencias, por lo que se vio en necesidad de permanecer sentado junto al nórdico.

Llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos en el automóvil y el italiano empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando se percató que Berwald abría la puerta del taxi para que él saliera.

"Berwald no es una mala persona." Habían sido las palabras de Tino, y al parecer él tenía razón, aunque esa mirada le decía todo lo contrario.

Feliciano salió del taxi y su vista se encontró con una casa común y corriente al estilo sueco, parecía una gran casa para que solo una persona viviera allí…

—¿Vives con alguien más? —Preguntó curiosamente el italiano mientras entraba a la estancia del rubio.

—Mi gato. —Dijo Berwald señalando a un gato negro que llevaba en el cuello un listón con los colores de la bandera sueca.

El gato al ver que su dueño había llegado a casa intentó acercársele, pero las manos del italiano lo atraparon, el pobre gato trataba de escapar de los mimos de Feliciano, aunque luego de unos minutos perdió la batalla tras haber sido acariciado tras las orejas.

El rubio miraba la escena en silencio, se acercó al italiano y le quitó al gato.

—El doctor dijo que debías descansar. —Mencionó al ver la cara de confusión del castaño.

El sueco caminó por el espacioso pasillo de su casa siendo seguido por Feliciano, el cual observaba los simples detalles que decoraban la casa del escandinavo.

Veneciano no se percató de que Berwald se había detenido e inesperadamente chocó contra su espalda.

—L-lo si-siento. —Se disculpó Feliciano.

Berwald no mencionó nada al respecto y abrió la puerta que se hallaba frente a él.

El de ojos ambarinos entró a la pequeña habitación a la que nórdico le había guiado.

—Puedes descansar aquí. —Dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Feliciano se encontraba solo y observó la cómoda cama que se hallaba allí, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a ella y abrazó la almohada.

Estuvo a punto de caer profundamente dormido, pero su estomagó le exigió que se levantase y consiguiera comida, a lo cual el italiano no pudo negarse… no había comido desde esa mañana y aguantar hambre era considerado una tortura para él.

Feliciano abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza a través de ella para asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa, el pasillo estaba vació, pero ¿En dónde se suponía que estaba la cocina? Lo único que se podía observar desde donde se hallaba era la puerta principal, el corredor seguía unos cuantos metros más allá del cuarto en el que se hallaba, y había varias puertas que seguramente llevarían a otras áreas de la casa.

El italiano empezó su búsqueda sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomaría como si estuviese en una misión secreta y actuaría como los ninjas de las películas japonesas que había visto con Kiku… ese era el plan original, pero antes de poder abrir la primera puerta sintió que algo le arañaba la parte baja de su pantalón.

Feliciano observó al gato de Suecia que se estaba encargando de arruinar sus pantalones nuevos de Armani, el de cabello castaño se agachó para acariciar al felino que al parecer lo que quería era su atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas gatito? —Preguntó Feliciano sin dejar de mimarlo… Era imposible enojarse con el felino.

Obviamente no recibió respuesta alguna, los gatos no hablan… pero la mirada penetrante del gato le decía que le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Sabes dónde está la cocina? —Preguntó el de ojos ambarinos.

El gato se alejó de él y empezó su marcha a alguna parte de la casa, pero antes de desaparecer ante la vista del italiano se detuvo y volteó a verle esperando que le siguiera.

Feliciano permaneció estoico por un momento, pensó que el gato se había aburrido y había decidido irse a quien sabe dónde, pero allí estaba… observándole con unos ojos azules intensos como los de su dueño.

¿El gato le había entendido?

Feliciano le regaló una sonrisa al gato y empezó a caminar para alcanzarle.

El gato le llevó frente a dos puertas, el italiano las abrió con cuidado y observó lo que había adentro… ese era el comedor, el gato entró y se asomó a una puerta que se hallaba al extremo contrario de donde se hallaba Feliciano.

Feliciano sabía a la perfección que la cocina siempre se encuentra cerca del comedor así que se acercó a la otra puerta después de haber cerrado la que recién había abierto.

El italiano estaba tan feliz de que él gato de Suecia se apiadara de él, olvidándose totalmente de que se hallaba en la casa del escandinavo abrió la puerta encontrándose con algo que jamás pensó ver…

El gato no se había equivocado, esa puerta llevaba a la cocina, pero el sueco de mirada terrorífica se hallaba allí sosteniendo un cuchillo que daba la apariencia de ser muy filoso.

El sueco aún no se había percatado de la presencia del italiano, pero el gruñido del estómago del mismo hizo que se diera la vuelta y le observase.

El italiano temblaba frenéticamente, el rostro de sueco más el cuchillo que le acompañaba no le daba otra apariencia más que la de un terrorista psicótico.

Berwald ignoraba la razón por la que el italiano se ponía cada vez más pálido frente a él, dejó el cuchillo junto al resto de ingredientes que estaba picando y se le acercó.

—Deberías estar descansando. —Le dijo mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para estar a su altura.

El italiano había perdido la capacidad de moverse y de hablar, su mente le decía que saliera de allí y salvara su vida, pero su cuerpo parecía no parecía tener intención alguna de alejarse ni un centímetro.

Su estómago volvió a rugir exigiéndole que consiguiera algo de comer, y en su mente lo único que pudo hacer Feliciano fue maldecir a su estomagó por ocurrírsele quejarse en momentos como ese.

El sueco no le quito la mirada de encima, pero se enderezó antes de hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Esa pregunta extrañó al mediterráneo… ¿Acaso no iba ser acuchillado por haber desobedecido al sueco?

—Cu-cualquier co-cosa esta bi-bien. —mencionó el italiano temiendo enfadar al rubio, su voz había regresado.

¿Qué clase de comida solía comerse en Suecia? Sabía que comían albóndigas… o al menos eso era lo que siempre compraba cuando iba a algún IKEA en Italia, aunque en realidad no sabía si debería basarse en la comida de una tienda de muebles para juzgar la comida de todo un país.

—¿Pu-puedo ayudarte? —Mencionó el italiano tratando de sonar amable, acercándose un poco al nórdico, el cual se había alejado para seguir preparando lo que estaba cocinando.

Berwald asintió, sabía que Feliciano era buen chef.

El sueco había tomado nuevamente el cuchillo en sus manos y empezó a picar nuevamente las verduras que tenía frente a él, se detuvo al ver el par de manos que se posaron sobre las de él.

—Estás agarrando el cuchillo de una forma peligrosa… —Mencionó Feliciano mientras acomodaba la mano del rubio de manera apropiada sobre el cuchillo. —Si lo sostienes de esta manera es más sencillo.

Feliciano se percató de lo que estaba haciendo… estaba corrigiendo al escandinavo, le estaba enseñado a utilizar adecuadamente un cuchillo… el mismo cuchillo que podría atravesar su cuerpo y herirlo.

Esa clase de pensamientos pasaban por la mente del Feliciano haciéndole olvidar que sus manos aún estaban sobre la del nórdico, y allí se hallaba Berwald, sintiendo la calidez de las manos del italiano sobre las de él.

Berwald por un momento pensó que la calidez de Feliciano era como la del finlandés, pero había algo diferente, el italiano era más cálido, seguramente porque él pertenecía al mediterráneo y Tino a Escandinavia.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **N/A:** Creo que el gato de Suecia me salió muy Oc.

 **kaname lin-chan:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, no te equivocaste en cuanto al golpe… adivinaste la razón por la que herí a Feliciano XD

 **Rosadargento:** Chocala! Que viva esta hermosa pareja Crack!

 **Infinitas gracias a los Reviews, a los Fav y Follows…** Iba a actualizar esta historia desde antes, pero últimamente he estado decaída y hay muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi mente y estuve pensando en dejar todas mis historias, pero decidí no hacerlo… al menos no aún.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta entonces, Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis más sinceras disculpas… soy consciente de haberme tardado en publicar, no me hagan sentir culpable al respecto por favor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Feliciano se alejó bruscamente del Berwald, y le observó esperando alguna reacción peligrosa de parte del sueco, pero el rubio simplemente le observó durante un momento y continuó con su labor.

El italiano trataba de calmarse a sí mismo… "Berwald no es mala persona." Ser repetía mentalmente.

Una vez más se acercó al escandinavo y le observó de cerca, esta vez Berwald se hallaba utilizando el cuchillo de la forma que le había indicado.

—¿Puedo hacer pasta…? También podemos agregar albóndigas si gustas. —Agregó ante la mirada azulada del de lentes.

El sueco asintió, y empezó a buscar los ingredientes que Feliciano utilizaría.

—Yo me encargaré de las albóndigas. — Mencionó Berwald.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, tendría su deliciosa pasta al final de cuentas.

Berwald permaneció estoico al ver la sonrisa de Feliciano, le recordaba demasiado a la del finlandés, rápidamente se volteó tratando de ocultar su expresión de asombro.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos? ¿Cómo podía comparar a esas dos naciones?

Feliciano ni se inmutó, él estaba ocupado esperando a que el agua empezase a hervir como para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

El sueco volteaba a ver disimuladamente al italiano, debía asegurarse de que el de ojos ambarinos estuviera bien, después del golpe que tuvo podría desmayarse o algo por el estilo… o al menos esa era la excusa que el de lentes se daba a sí mismo para observarle.

El de cabello castaño empezó a tararear una canción, solía hacer eso para pasar el tiempo, la cocina estaba muy silenciosa, pero no se atrevía a iniciar una conversación con el escandinavo… ¿De qué podía hablar con el después de todo? ¿Del clima?

— ¿Cómo es el clima en tu casa? —Preguntó el rubio.

Feliciano se congeló internamente… ¿El sueco había leído sus pensamientos?

—¿E-eh? El clima varía demasiado… Durante el verano es cálido, y durante el invierno es frio, aunque no tan frio como aquí. —Dijo el italiano dando a conocer lo obvio.

—Entiendo. —Susurró el escandinavo sin saber que agregar realmente.

El agua empezó a hervir y Feliciano se emocionó, inmediatamente puso la cantidad necesaria de pasta dentro del agua hirviente… pronto estaría degustando su sabrosa pasta.

El italiano volteó a ver al sueco y se sorprendió al ver un tazón que contenía ensalada (Para eso eran los vegetales que el sueco estaba picando al principio.), más varias bolitas de carne perfectamente alineadas en la mesa.

Eso había sido demasiado rápido. ¿Acaso el agua se había tardado demasiado tiempo para hervir?

—Empezaré a preparar la salsa. —Mencionó el Feliciano mientras se apresuraba a tomar unos tomates.

El sueco aprovecho para acercarse a la estufa y comenzar a cocinar las albóndigas.

Feliciano volvió a posicionarse frente a la estufa para continuar con la salsa y los espaguetis, por lo que ambos estaban uno junto al otro.

El sueco había terminado su parte y había empezado a poner la mesa, mientras que el italiano se debatía a si mismo si debía hablar con Berwald sobre lo que Tino le había dicho…

Tal vez esa sería la última vez que probaría la pasta, por lo que se sirvió más de lo necesario.

Berwald no le dio importancia a eso, supuso que el italiano realmente disfrutaba de ese platillo.

Ambos se hallaban en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

—Gracias por dejarme preparar pasta. —Mencionó el de cabello castaño antes de empezar a comer.

Berwald simplemente asintió.

Ambos comían en silencio, lo cual agradecía Feliciano… puesto que debía escoger las palabras adecuadas para preservar su vida.

—Suecia… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Decidió empezar Feliciano sin estar muy seguro de que esa fuese la manera correcta de empezar la conversación.

El sueco observó al italiano por un momento antes de asentir.

—¿Por qué te gusta Tino? —Decidió preguntar.

El rubio pensó su respuesta, había conocido al finlandés desde hace siglos, y al haber convivido demasiado tiempo juntos, llegó a la conclusión de tener ojos solamente para él.

—Porqué es mi esposa. —Fue la respuesta dada por el sueco. Un esposo debe amar a su esposa después de todo.

Feliciano se quedó con la mente en blanco, pensó que el de lentes diría algo como "Tino es tierno." O "Tino es amable." En realidad pudo haber mencionado cualquier virtud del finlandés, pero no… simplemente dijo que le gustaba porque se suponía que era su esposa.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien aparte de Tino? —Preguntó esta vez el italiano.

—No. —Esa respuesta llegó más rápido que la anterior.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? —Quiso saber el de cabello castaño. —¿Cómo sabes que no es una mentira creada por ti mismo?

Berwald observó detenidamente al italiano.

¿Cómo podía pensar que lo que sentía por Tino era solamente una mentira?

—Mis sentimientos son reales. —Sin darse cuenta dijo el rubio en voz alta.

—Yo no digo que no lo sean. —Mencionó Feliciano tratando de arreglar un poco la situación. —A lo que me refiero es que deberías considerar como se siente Tino al respecto.

¿Considerar los sentimientos de Tino? ¿Debería contenerse de llamarle esposa para que el finlandés fuese feliz?

El sueco no dijo nada esperando que Feliciano continuara con su explicación.

—Tal vez si tratas de salir con alguien más podrías verificar si de verdad amas a Tino o no. —Sugirió el italiano.

¿Salir con alguien más? Berwald nunca tuvo necesidad de pensar en una loca idea como esa… Tino lo era todo para él ¿Por qué tendría que buscar ser feliz con alguien más que no fuera el finlandés?

—No puedo hacer eso. —Respondió luego de pensar en lo que el italiano acababa de mencionar.

—¿E-estás seguro que no quieres intentarlo? —Preguntó Feliciano con un tono de súplica.

Inmediatamente Berwald malinterpretó la pregunta del italiano…

—¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntó el sueco mientras tartamudeaba… La impaciencia del italiano por que dejara de pensar en Tino le había hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

Feliciano entró en estado de shock, nunca… jamás de los jamases se imaginó que llegaría estar en una situación como esa…

—Y-yo… —Fue lo último que balbuceó antes de caer desmayado.

Berwald inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte del mediterráneo… lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación en la que le había dejado cuando recién habían llegado a la casa.

Lo depositó sobre la cama y le observó… Que el italiano se encontrase en esa situación era su culpa, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar la "petición" del de cabello castaño y salir con él.

Si, lo recompensaría de esa forma, después de todo Feliciano solo quería ayudarle.

El sueco acercó una silla juntó a la cama para esperar hasta que el de ojos ambarinos recuperase la conciencia, no tenía mucho que hacer y no tenía idea alguna de saber en qué momento despertaría el italiano, por lo que se dedicó a observar detenidamente al inconsciente.

A la vista del sueco, Feliciano parecía ser muy débil, su cuerpo no parecía ser fuerte pues no parecía tener ningún musculo que fuese útil en alguna batalla…

La piel levemente bronceada del italiano contrastaba con la pálida del nórdico, Berwald no logró evitar posar sus dedos sobre el rostro del joven que estaba frente a él, la piel del italiano era suave al tacto, sus dedos delinearon las facciones de Feliciano y sin darse cuenta su mano había empezado a acariciar su cabello, el cual estaba sedoso…

El rulo sobresaliente que diferenciaba al italiano menor del mayor se hallaba intacto aún, Berwald lo observó como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo… Noruega tenía uno de esos extraños rizos también, pero nunca le había preguntado a que se debían… Lukas siempre evitaba ese tema, tanto como evitaba que alguien se atreviese a tocarlo, aunque la realidad era que Lukas no era una persona que disfrutase demasiado del contacto físico…

¿Se molestaría Feliciano si él tocase su rizo?

Hace momentos el ahora inconsciente estaba insistiendo que saliera con alguien más… y si esa persona era el mismísimo italiano… debía de tener derecho a tocarle ¿no?

La mano del sueco se deslizó por su cabello y estuvo punto de tomar con sus dedos el rebelde mechón de cabello, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Feliciano le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos… acababa de despertar y lo primero que se encontró fue la aterradora mirada del escandinavo, que al parecer tenía intenciones de violarlo.

Berwald, al sentir que el italiano le detenía abandonó sus intenciones y se enderezó en la silla en la que se hallaba sentado.

—Saldrás conmigo. —Fueron las primeras palabras que el italiano escuchó.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza… no negaré que tengo inspiración, pero hay tantas cosas en mi mente que no me dejan escribir en paz. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

 **Rosadargento:** I'm supposing (and that may be wrong) that your first language is English, your Spanish is good if you are able to understand what I write XD, thank's for your review. I´m glad of knowing that you read my story, and if it is easier to you to review me in English that is fine with me ;)

 **dani . mtzacuma:** Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, no pude incluir al maravilloso gato, pero volverá pronto! hahaha gracias por tu review, me motivo a continuar :)

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer el fic :) al igual que tú, celebro por el SuIta! Esperó que continúes haciéndome saber qué piensas al respecto de la historia.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Créeme que traté de actualizar pronto, me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo, eres la primera persona que me halaga de esa forma *Abrazo*

Gracias a todos los demás que han leído esta historia… desde el principio pensé que no era gran cosa, pero saber que hay gente que la lee me motiva, así que gracias!

Hasta entoces, Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Menos mal Feliciano se hallaba en una cómoda cama, de no ser así se hubiese llevado otro buen golpe en la cabeza después de haber escuchado las palabras del rubio, puesto que al escucharle intentó salir corriendo de la habitación pero se había enredado con las sabanas, causándole una caída para nada dolorosa sobre la cama.

—E-eh… ¿A qué te refieres con salir contigo? —Preguntó el italiano tratando de deshacerse de las sabanas que le estaban capturando.

Berwald acercó sus manos a las sabanas y empezó a ayudar al joven del rulo.

—Dijiste que debía salir con alguien más para demostrarme a mí mismo lo que realmente siento por Tino, así que tú serás quien salga conmigo. —Mencionó el sueco terminando de liberar al tembloroso italiano.

—¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Feliciano para sí mismo en un susurro.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que mejores. —Pronunció Berwald con su usual tono de voz, pero a los oídos del de cabello castaño, esa oración había sonado a amenaza.

La única respuesta que se atrevió a dar fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

El rubio se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, al llegar se volteó y observó al italiano que le observaba con ojos llorosos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esa?

Caminó nuevamente en dirección a Feliciano y se inclinó sobre él, depositando un torpe beso sobre la cabeza del italiano.

¿Era eso lo que debía hacer? ¿Un beso de buenas noches?

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación… eso no era algo que él hiciera, mostrar afecto a los demás era algo que le causaba incomodidad, raramente mostraba ese tipo de muestras de afecto cuando Tino estaba con él, pero darle ese breve beso al italiano había sido tan sencillo como abandonarle después de haberlo dado.

La puerta de esa habitación se hallaba cerrada, ahora podía permanecer sentado tras la puerta sintiendo como el calor empezaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Berwald movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de hacer desaparecer el calor de su rostro, se levantó y se dispuso a caminar a su propia habitación… tenía algo que investigar.

* * *

Feliciano había permanecido estoico sobre la cama, ¿había sido real? ¿Acaso el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza había causado esa extraña alucinación?

El italiano se levantó de la cama y buscó su teléfono, tenía que pedir ayuda… si no salía de allí sus alucinaciones continuarían, y eso no podía ser bueno ni para él o su país.

Marcó el número telefónico de su gemelo, él cual no contestó en ninguno de los ocho intentos en los que intentó comunicarse con él.

Estaba entrando en pánico… al otro lado de la puerta se empezaron a escuchar leves sonidos, y repentinamente un maullido hizo que se tranquilizara.

Abrió la puerta sin duda alguna, él gato de Suecia se hallaba allí, sentado frente a la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriese.

Después de que la puerta se abriera, se acercó a Feliciano quien le cargó, logrando olvidar monetariamente todas sus penas.

¿Por qué el sueco no podía ser como ese gato?

En eso una idea brillante atravesó la mente del de cabello castaño… y necesitaría la ayuda del felino.

—¿Me harías otro favor? —Preguntó en voz alta Feliciano.

El gato le observaba detenidamente.

—Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí, de preferencia por algún lugar donde Berwald no se dé cuenta de mi ausencia. —Mencionó el italiano, había recibido la ayuda del felino para encontrar la cocina, así que podía confiar en que el gato conseguiría una salida rápida de ese lugar.

* * *

Berwald se había encaminado a su habitación dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad, y de todos los países con los que tenía buenas relaciones solo había uno al que se atrevería a preguntar lo que le intrigaba… y ese alguien era Noruega.

Tomó su teléfono y se dispuso a llamarle, el noruego contestó rápidamente.

—¿Sverige? —Preguntó Lukas al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo. —Respondió el sueco.

El noruego no mencionó nada esperando a que Berwald continuase, pero al parecer la continuación no llegaría pronto.

—Aún no vuelvo a casa, pasaré a verte. —Fueron las palabras de Lukas antes de colgar.

Berwald se dirigió a la cocina, si el noruego llegaba a su casa debía de preparar café.

No había pasado más de diez minutos antes de que el noruego llamase a la puerta, el sueco se dirigió a abrirle, dándole paso al otro nórdico.

Lukas podía oler el aroma del café recién preparado, y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra, ni Berwald ni él eran personas habladoras, y se conocían desde tiempos inmemorables, por lo que caminar como si estuviese en su propia casa no era problema alguno para ninguno.

La taza de café se hallaba sobre la mesa, por lo que el noruego tomó un pequeño sorbo de la bebida antes de darse la vuelta y ver a los ojos al sueco.

—¿Por qué me hiciste venir? —Preguntó el noruego mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

Berwald tomó asiento en la silla frente a la de él.

—Es algo personal. —Dijo el sueco sin estar realmente seguro de como clasificar lo que planeaba preguntar.

Lukas tomó nuevamente de la bebida caliente y esperó a que llegase la pregunta.

—¿Qué tan importante es eso? —Preguntó señalando el rulo del otro nórdico.

Lukas volteó su rostro sin estar seguro de que estaba hablando el sueco, a sus espaldas simplemente se hallaba la pared.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó mientras seguía buscando con la mirada lo que había señalado el de lentes.

—Esto. —Mencionó Berwald mientras tomaba entre sus manos el curioso mechón de cabello de Lukas.

El noruego se tensó al sentir el tacto de la mano ajena.

Lentamente volteó su cabeza tratando de no hacer mayor movimiento, tomó la taza de café y se la lanzó al sueco.

Berwald retrocedió un poco al sentir el líquido caliente sobre su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo había jalado el problemático rulo, dando como resultado que el noruego dejase escapar un gemido muy extraño…

El rostro de Lukas estaba levemente sonrojado.

—N-no vuelvas a tocar mi cabello. —Dijo histéricamente el más bajo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el mayor. —Necesito saber porque algunos países tiene esos mechones de cabello, y que sucede cuando los tocan.

El noruego había escuchado las palabras del sueco, pero se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía el corredor.

Berwald pensó que Luka se iría, pero no sucedió así… el noruego había ido al corredor con otra intención, y había vuelto al comedor juntó a un italiano y un gato.

—Aquí hay alguien que puede explicar eso mejor que yo. —Mencionó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Feliciano observaba la escena confundido… el solo quería salir de esa casa sin ser visto, había estado siguiendo al gato del sueco y de repente se hallaba frente la mirada fría y con falta de expresión de un rubio con una cruz dorada que sujetaba parte de su flequillo lateral.

Luego de lo cual había sido llevado por una fuerza invisible hacía el comedor, y ahora se hallaba en medio del sueco y otra persona que no parecía tener una actitud muy amigable.

El rubio desconocido había mencionado algo sobre una explicación, pero Feliciano no sabía realmente a que se refería con ello.

—¿De qué están hablando? — Preguntó inocentemente el de ojos ambarinos.

—Sobre nuestro cabello. —Respondió rápidamente el noruego.

—¿Nuestro cabello? —Mencionó dudosamente Feliciano, no es que le molestase demasiado hablar sobre buenas marcas de shampoo y cosas por el estilo, pero no estaba seguro de que el cabello fuese realmente importante para el par de rubios que se hallaban allí.

—Nuestros rizos. —Aclaró el de la cruz en el cabello.

El italiano pestañó dos veces al escuchar esas dos palabras…

¿Por qué solamente sucedían cosas embarazosas y/o peligrosas últimamente?

—Representa alguna parte de nuestro país, tal como todo nuestro cuerpo. —Empezó el noruego con la explicación, él tenía planeado decir la parte fácil y menos vergonzosa. —Pero es más sensible que la mayor parte de nuestro ser.

Feliciano escuchó la explicación dada por el rubio y luego observó al sueco sin estar seguro que hacer o decir.

—Yo debo de volver a casa, así que él te puede explicar que sucede cuando es tocado. —Mencionó el noruego mientras señalaba al italiano.

Tras esas palabras el de cabello castaño lo comprendió, pero no… el no planeaba quedarse ahí hablando de ese tipo de cosas son el sueco.

—Y-yo también tengo que irme…—Mencionó el de ojos ambarinos, tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar disimuladamente de allí, y lo mejor sería hacerlo al mismo tiempo que el extraño país que le había descubierto en su intento de escape.

—Aun no mejoras. —Dijo el sueco refiriéndose al castaño. —Gracias por venir Lukas.

El aludido simplemente se encaminó a la salida y antes de desaparecer por el corredor se dio la vuelta dando a relucir su rostro levemente sonrosado.

—Me debes una Sverige. — Dichas esas palabras desapareció de la vista del sueco y del italiano.

—¿Quién era él? —Preguntó Feliciano.

El sueco observó detenidamente al italiano… ¿Acaso nunca había visto a Lukas en las reuniones?

—Es Lukas, representa a Noruega. —Explicó.

—¿Sucedió algo antes? —Preguntó el curioso italiano, se refería a las marcas oscuras y húmedas que se habían impregnado en las ropas del sueco.

—Nada grave. —Respondió el de lentes y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación para cambiar su ropa.

Feliciano había logrado cambiar de tema y eso le alegraba internamente, pero su tranquilidad no le duraría por mucho tiempo…

—Saldremos hoy. —Dijo el de lentes antes de salir completamente del comedor, sin darle oportunidad al italiano de responder.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Quería actualizar desde hace tiempos pero me odio a mí misma y por eso no lo hice. ¿Tenía tiempo? Si… ¿Tenia inspiración? También…. Pero hice algo que me hizo perder la emoción de escribir.

Noruega siempre se cuela en mis fics... así que ni modos, tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano.

 _ **Rosadargento:**_ ¿Italia? Ahora me siento estúpida, sabía que me había equivocado de idioma… En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me alegra saber que te guste cómo va la relación de esos dos.

 _ **dani . mtzacuna:**_ Créeme que la parte del rulo del capítulo anterior me hizo dudar demasiado, estuve pensando y repensando si sería bueno que él lo tocara o no, y luego decidí que fuera a paso lento hahaha, el gato está presente aquí viva!

 _ **Udthou:**_ No te mueras aun! XD créeme que intenté actualizar pronto, pero últimamente he perdido la energía para hacerlo rápidamente. Sigue amando a esta pareja! Necesitan más amor esos dos.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, esté es uno de los pocos que no planeo abandonar… al menos no aún. Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

¿Salir con Berwald? ¿El sueco realmente hablaba en serio?

Feliciano permaneció congelado en la cocina por unos segundos, no… él debía salir de ese lugar antes de que él rubio regresase, si había podido evitarlo durante toda su existencia, podía seguir evitándolo a partir de ese día.

El italiano se dirigió hacia la puerta tratando de evitar hacer ruido alguno; sin embargo, cuando se aproximó a la puerta principal observó al gato que le había estado haciendo compañía… sintió lastima por el felino, y lo acarició, se había encariñado del animal.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—preguntó Feliciano mientras cargaba al gatito… aun no sabía cómo se llamaba y lo único que le identificaba era el listón de la bandera sueca que llevaba en el cuello.

Como respuesta recibió el ronroneo del felino. Eso era un sí ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su saco del perchero y se lo puso; era tarde, y si hacía frio durante el día… seguramente el clima lo congelaría a esas horas, luego tomó al gato y lo acomodó sobre su pecho adentro del abrigo, seguidamente abrió la puerta y se encaminó al exterior.

La noche ya había caído, no se había equivocado en cuanto el clima… ¿Acaso ese país era así de frio debido a la actitud del representante? No lo sabía y tampoco se encargaría de permanecer allí por mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Feliciano empezó a caminar a través de las calles, había varias personas caminando de un lado a otro, y él no sabía a donde debía ir realmente… tal vez lo mejor sería llamar a Lovino, ya estaba fuera de la casa del sueco, así que su hermano no tendría problema alguno para querer ayudarle.

Palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón con la intención de encontrar su móvil, pero lo único que halló en ellos fue la llave de su habitación de hotel, ni siquiera tenía su billetera, eso no estaba bien… ¿Cuándo había perdido sus cosas? Empezó a entrar en pánico, el gato empezaba a removerse dentro de su ropa y el italiano trato de tranquilizarse a sí mismo y al felino.

Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a la casa del sueco, suspiró ante esa idea… tenía miedo de Berwald, seguramente estaría enfadado con él por haber escapado de esa forma.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a su camino de retorno… Alemania consideraba al italiano como el maestro en el escape, pero en este momento había fracasado, simplemente ese no era su día, pasaron quince minutos y él seguía dando vueltas tratando de recordar cual era el camino para regresar a la casa de Berwald.

Él no hablaba sueco, por lo que no se atrevía a preguntar a algún transeúnte por ayuda… ya estaba cansado, tenía frio y el gato empezaba a incomodarse dentro de él. Feliciano estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba perdido.

—Feliciano. — Escuchó que alguien había pronunciado su nombre… ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que entre toda esa multitud hubiese un sueco llamado Feliciano? No era el momento de pensar en posibilidades, se volteó tratando de encontrar a alguien familiar… con suerte encontraría a su hermano preocupado tratando de encontrarle, pero no… no había señal alguna de que Lovino se hallase cerca; sin embargo, sí reconoció la alta figura del joven de lentes que le observaba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la calle.

—B-Berwald— Susurró el de ojos ambarinos.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacía la dirección del rubio, luego de lo cual se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo lamento Berwald… no debí haberme ido, por favor perdóname, no te enojes conmigo. —Empezó a suplicar el de cabello castaño, lagrimas caían fluidamente sobre sus mejillas, logrando así que las ropas del mayor se empezaran a empapar de ellas.

Berwald no estaba seguro de como sentirse, el italiano había desaparecido de su casa y cuando intentó comunicarse con él se dio cuenta que el móvil y la billetera del de ojos ambarinos se hallaban en la habitación donde le había dicho que descansase… y ahora Feliciano lloraba por alguna razón que él desconocía.

El abrazo del italiano era cálido, y podía sentir como se removía algo en su pecho… por un momento pensó que era algo que su mente estaba causando debido a la cercanía del menor, pero luego de unos segundo se dejó escuchar un maullido, a lo cual Feliciano se alejó levemente del cuerpo del rubio, dejando a la vista al gato con el listón azul y amarillo.

Berwald reconoció a su mascota.

Feliciano empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención secuestrar a tu gato. —Se disculpó el italiano tendiéndole al felino.

—Svart. —Mencionó Berwald mientras tomaba al gato en sus brazos. —Se llama Svart.

Feliciano no sabía que hacer… ¿Acaso el sueco no estaba enojado con él? No… seguramente lo había ido a buscar por haber huido junto al gato.

El italiano bajó el rostro y observó el suelo por un momento, luego de lo cual metió las manos dentro del abrigo; la temperatura continuaba descendiendo y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente.

—¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? —Preguntó el de cabello castaño sin levantar la mirada.

Berwald le observó antes de responder con la única respuesta lógica que había…

—Este es mi territorio. —La manera en que lo dijo fue simple. —Vámonos. —Agregó antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Feliciano no se movió en lo absoluto, seguía observando el suelo y lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

El de lentes se detuvo al notar la ausencia del italiano, por lo que se volteó y observó al menor en el mismo lugar, soltó al gato e inmediatamente el felino salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Berwald regresó al lugar donde Feliciano se hallaba y no dijo nada, simplemente le observó…

El de lentes permaneció indecisivo por unos cortos segundos, por alguna razón sus ojos le estaban engañando, estaba viendo a Tino reflejado en el italiano, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen del finlandés… suspiró aliviado luego de haberlo logrado.

Feliciano no era Tino, aunque él podía observar ciertas similitudes entre ambos… y entonces recordó que no debía pensar en el otro nórdico… Para eso necesitaba a Feliciano, para comprobar que era lo que realmente sentía por Tino.

Lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del de cabello castaño, se suponía que ahora se hallaban "Saliendo" así que eso es algo que haría una persona al ver llorar a otra, ¿o estaba mal? Porque en realidad la sensación de tener sus brazos de forma protectora no le incomodaba demasiado como el beso de buenas noches que le había dado anteriormente.

Feliciano sintió el par de brazos a su alrededor, pero esta vez no tuvo deseos de escapar, sino más bien se apegó al mayor y se dejó abrazar, el calor del otro le atraía más, pero no se atrevía a sacar sus manos del abrigo.

—R-regresemos. —Tartamudeó el rubio intentando alejarse del italiano, pero repentinamente sintió los brazos del menor rodeándolo fuertemente.

—T-tengo frio, no me sueltes por favor. —Murmuró el joven no queriendo alejarse de la nueva fuente de calor.

Las mejillas de Berwald se tiñeron de un leve tono rosa, nunca nadie le había pedido que permaneciera al lado de alguien… la mayoría de personas evitaban acercársele demasiado, pero escuchar las palabras de Feliciano le hicieron rodearle con los brazos nuevamente.

Con una facilidad increíble levantó al de cabello castaño y empezó a caminar cargándolo de una manera algo incómoda para el de ojos ambarinos.

Feliciano no tenía esperado que algo así sucediese por lo que se agarró fuertemente del rubio, pasando ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor, luego pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Berwald temiendo caer en cualquier momento.

El sueco estaba debatiéndose mentalmente sobre como reaccionar; sin embargo, su cuerpo empezó a moverse en dirección a su hogar, no protestó a pesar de sentir la entrecortada respiración del otro sobre su cuello, simplemente continuó caminando con la mente nublada.

Feliciano había dejado de llorar, había cerrado sus ojos y recostado su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, que irónica resultaba su vida… se estaba aferrando al hombre del que había intentado escapar desde esa mañana.

Escuchó el sonido que hacen las llaves al removerse y supuso que se hallaban frente a la puerta principal del hogar del sueco, pero no levantó la mirada para comprobarlo.

Berwald abrió la puerta y se adentró a la casa con el muchacho en brazos. Adentro, la calefacción daba la bienvenida al joven del rulo, pero él aun no planeaba separarse del rubio… no sentía el valor suficiente para verle a la cara, Berwald había sido una buena persona al final de cuentas tal y como Tino había asegurado.

Feliciano escuchó como una segunda puerta se abría, seguramente era la habitación que el sueco le había ofrecido para descansar.

El rubio se inclinó sobre la cómoda superficie de la cama y depositó al italiano sobre ella, Feliciano le soltó, pero se sentó rápidamente sobre el colchón.

—Sue… Quiero decir Berwald… —Se autocorrigió a sí mismo el del rulo. —G-gracias.

El escandinavo permaneció estoico observando fijamente la mirada ambarina, luego de unos segundos simplemente asintió.

Feliciano se acercó al rostro del rubio y luego de contemplarlo le dedicó una leve sonrisa y depositó un corto beso en su mejilla.

Berwald le observó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y trató de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Podemos salir durante la mañana. —Sugirió Feliciano… era lo menos que podía hacer por el sueco, después de todo ya estaba comprobado que podía confiar en que no sería herido si permanecía en esa casa durante esa noche.

El nórdico asintió nuevamente, no confiaba en su voz… estaba seguro de que lamentaría cualquier estupidez que podría llegar a salir de su boca mientras permaneciese en ese estado mental de confusión.

Se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de ello regresó al lado de Feliciano y le besó en la frente, tal como lo había hecho horas antes.

—Descansa. —Mencionó el de lentes… solamente una palabra había logrado utilizar, pero eso era suficiente.

Feliciano le sonrió ampliamente, había perdido su miedo a él.

—Buonanotte. —Respondió el del rulo mientras observaba al mayor salir de la habitación.

El sueco cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación… habían tantos pensamientos rondando su mente, como por ejemplo la razón por la cual nunca se sintió así junto a Tino.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Hmm… no sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé, pero siento que fue hace una eternidad… okay, eso es exagerar, pero en realidad lamento mi ausencia… se me está haciendo difícil continuar y hasta hoy me digné a escribir nuevamente.

El nombre del gato de Suecia significa "Negro" en sueco, si… que original soy.

A que no adivinan que se viene en el próximo capítulo… (Yo tampoco lo adivino porque no lo he pensado aun.)

 **dany . mtzacuna:** Creo que te decepcioné… este no es el capítulo de la dichosa cita, sin embargo ahora el gato ya tiene nombre! Quien diría que ese gato tendría tanto protagonismo en este fic XD

 **Rosadargento:** Lamento mucho el haber tardado en actualizar, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo.

Roguemos juntos para que pueda actualizar pronto, porque en realidad no se cuanto tiempo tomará.

En fin… hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Feliciano hundió su rostro en la almohada… ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para acercarse descaradamente al sueco y besarle la mejilla? Seguramente el frio estaba congelando sus neuronas… si, eso debía ser.

Luego de unos momentos tratando de recobrar la compostura, el italiano salió de la cama y se dirigió a apagar la luz de la habitación, permaneció al lado de la puerta tratando de escuchar algún sonido que le indicase que la presencia del sueco se hallaba cerca, pero no escuchó absolutamente nada.

Regresó a la cama y por costumbre se empezó a desnudar; sin embargo, permaneció en ropa interior… se revolvió bajo las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Lovino en ese instante, lo cual le hizo recordar la falta de billetera y móvil… tendría que esperar hasta la próxima mañana para preguntarle al sueco si él los había tomado.

* * *

Berwald se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, estaba completamente confundido, su corazón se había acelerado desde el momento en el que los labios del italiano habían tocado su mejilla…

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, se observó en el espejo y notó el leve color rojizo que adornaba su rostro. ¿Acaso se estaba enfermando?

Luego de lavar su rostro se dirigió a su armario y sacó su pijama, se cambió y se dirigió a su cama… tal vez lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

* * *

El italiano no tenía idea alguna de saber cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, pero estaba seguro de que por lo menos tres horas habían pasado.

El del rulo no había logrado conciliar el sueño, estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, su hermano siempre le alegaba cuando despertaban juntos en la misma cama, pero no era su culpa… simplemente se duerme mejor cuando se tiene compañía.

¿Se molestaría Berwald si entrase a su habitación y se recostase a su lado?

Feliciano pensó esa posibilidad por un momento, no podía ser tan malo…

Luego de convencerse a sí mismo de esa idea salió de la cama, no planeaba ponerse su ropa nuevamente, seguramente estarían frías, por lo que decidió llevarse consigo la cobija que le había estado cubriendo.

Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió cuidadosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no tenía idea alguna de saber donde se encontraba la habitación del sueco, pero ese no sería un problema, con suerte se encontraría al gato para que le guiase a su dueño.

Caminó por el corredor encendiendo lámparas y abriendo algunas puertas; sin embargo, no halló rastro alguno de la habitación del nórdico, llegó al final del pasillo y del lado lateral derecho se hallaban las escaleras que dirigían al segundo nivel… tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a la habitación y tratar de conciliar el sueño por su propia cuenta.

Se dio la vuelta y sus pies se enredaron con la cobija haciendo que tropezase y cállese de frente sobre el suelo… Si, lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación, lentamente se levantó y se aseguró de no volver a arrastrar la sábana, si volvía a caerse podría despertar al sueco donde sea que estuviese.

Empezó nuevamente su camino a su alcoba, pero un maullido le hizo voltearse, ahí se hallaba Svart observándole detenidamente en el lugar en el que había caído momentos antes.

La felicidad inundó el corazón del italiano y silenciosamente se acercó al felino para apapacharlo. Svart por su lado no logró evitar un leve ronroneo.

—Svart…— Susurró el italiano como si fuese a decir un secreto muy importante. El gato negro simplemente se acurrucó más cerca de él tratando de conseguir más mimos. — ¿Me harías otro favor? ¿Podrías llevarme a la habitación de Berwald?

Svart escuchó el nombre de su dueño y empezó a caminar hacía las escaleras que Feliciano había dudado subir, pero ahora que contaba con la guía del felino no temía perderse en esa casa.

El de cabello castaño siguió en silencio al gato hasta llegar a un par de puertas, por lo que supuso que esa sería la habitación del sueco.

Acarició al gato una vez más y agradeció antes de verle desaparecer por las escaleras.

Feliciano observó las puertas antes de empujarlas levemente, no quería despertar al sueco, pasó su rostro tratando de verificar que esa fuese y la habitación correcta y no evitó sonreír ampliamente cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia de Berwald, por suerte el escandinavo había dejado encendidas las lámparas que se hallaban a ambos lados de la cama.

El rubio se hallaba dormido de lado, dejando así suficiente espacio como para que Feliciano se recostase junto a él.

El de cabello castaño cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del nórdico, se aseguró que Berwald estuviese profundamente dormido antes de meterse bajo la misma cobija que él, dejando de lado la que él traía.

La mirada terrorífica del sueco era inexistente en ese momento, las facciones de su rostro estaban relajadas y parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

Feliciano cerró los ojos y sin mayor esfuerzo empezó a quedarse dormido, el calor corporal del sueco le hacía acercarse involuntariamente hacía él, quedando ambos pegados el uno al otro.

Después de unos minutos Berwald empezaba a sentir la extraña calidez que empezaba a rodearle, supuso que simplemente era debido a que pronto desarrollaría alguna fiebre, pero esa idea desapareció cuando sintió una leve presión alrededor de su torso, haciendo que abriese los ojos inmediatamente.

Berwald creyó estar alucinando… a su lado se hallaba el cuerpo acurrucado del italiano, podía sentir el calor aumentar en su rostro, seguramente todo era una creación de su mente, todo eso debía ser el resultado de la fiebre que seguramente estaba teniendo.

¿Era correcto alucinar con el cuerpo medio desnudo del italiano?

El sueco intentó pensar en algo que le hubiese hecho pensar semejante ridiculez, esa pregunta le había hecho sentir como un pervertido, no era como que si Feliciano estuviese medio desnudo o algo por el estilo… Sin embargo, su corazón aumento de velocidad al levantar levemente la cobija y comprobar que el de cabello castaño en realidad se encontraba medio desnudo.

Eso no era real… no… no podía ser real, todo estaba siendo creado por su mente enferma y depravada… pero si eso era un sueño… ¿Qué se suponía que significaba?

Feliciano se removió tratando de apegarse aún más a él.

Berwald pasó delicadamente su mano sobre la suave piel bronceada del italiano, si todo eso era un sueño no debía de preocuparse de lo que sucediese…

El italiano por su parte había quedado profundamente dormido y respiraba tranquilamente.

El sueco admiraba las facciones del italiano, acarició su cabello suavemente… todo parecía muy real, la calidez del cuerpo de Feliciano había logrado tranquilizar la velocidad en la que su corazón latía.

Cerró sus ojos y utilizó su brazo para rodear al de cabello castaño. Abrazar al italiano no podría ser tan malo si sucedía en sus sueños.

Feliciano se removió levemente al sentir el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la misma mirada pacifica que había visto al entrar a la habitación.

El brazo de Berwald era fuerte y le hizo sonreír para sí mismo.

—Gracias Berwald. —Susurró Feliciano mientras le besaba su mejilla.

Berwald inmediatamente abrió los ojos y observó detenidamente la mirada ambarina.

Feliciano se asustó y se preocupó inmediatamente de haber despertado al nórdico.

—¡L-lo lamento! —Se empezó a disculpar el del rulo mientras se levantaba y trataba de salir de la cama.

El escandinavo rápidamente lo sostuvo del brazo e hizo que se recostase a su lado nuevamente.

Feliciano lo observó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, la mirada del sueco estaba sobre él y le observaba de una forma extraña.

Berwald había perdido el control de sí mismo, no tenía idea alguna de saber porque había hecho eso, él nunca había detenido a Tino cuando él quería alejarse de él… ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Feliciano?

Entonces recordó que todo eso era un sueño… todo estaba siendo creado por su mente, no había razón para ser "tímido."

—No te vayas. —Se escuchó a sí mismo decir mientras se posicionaba sobre el de mirada ambarina.

—¿B-Berwald? —Preguntó preocupado Feliciano.

El aludido contenía la respiración, ¿Qué debería responder a eso? Era solo un escenario de su imaginación, no importaría si le ignorase, por lo que dirigió una de sus manos al rostro del castaño y lo acarició levemente antes de acercar su rostro y besarle brevemente.

Feliciano permaneció estoico ante dicha acción, todo fue demasiado rápido… y antes de poder hacer movimiento alguno el sueco había salido de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

El italiano permaneció confundido durante unos segundos, por lo que se levantó y siguió a Berwald, la puerta del baño permanecía abierta por lo que el simplemente la abrió y entró sin decir nada al respecto.

El escandinavo se hallaba sobre el lavabo echándose agua en la cara, su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo... logrando que Feliciano pudiese apreciar mejor el rostro sonrojado del sueco.

—Despierta… Despierta…—Murmuraba el nórdico preocupado.

Feliciano se preocupó pensando que algo realmente estaba sucediendo por lo que se acercó al rubio lo más rápido que pudo y le sostuvo desde su espalda.

—B-Berwald no sé qué esté pasando, pero tranquilízate. —Intentó calmar la situación el del rulo.

Por su parte, Berwald continuaba con murmurando las mismas palabras; sin embargo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Feliciano.

—L-Lo siento…—Empezó diciendo. —Estoy soñando, necesito despertar… lo que hice no estuvo bien, incluso si todo es parte de mi mente… no debí haber pensado en ti. —Mencionó Berwald mientras observaba el suelo.

Feliciano escuchó la extraña explicación del rubio.

—Berwald… ¿De qué estás hablando? E-estás despierto. —Aseguró el italiano.

El nórdico escuchó las palabras de Feliciano y un aura fría empezó a rodearle. La mirada que Feliciano temía se apoderó nuevamente del rostro del rubio; sin embargo, esta vez no sintió miedo al verla, sino más bien tristeza… por alguna razón le había dolido la reacción del otro.

—No importa… es mi culpa… no debí haber entrado a tu habitación sin tu permiso. —Dijo Feliciano al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Berwald. —Volveré a mi habitación… lo siento… de verdad…—Agregó con la voz temblorosa antes de salir corriendo del baño y tomando su propia cobija antes de regresar a su habitación.

Le había dolido realmente, el hecho de haber sido besado no le había molestado en lo absoluto… sino que Berwald se hubiese lamentado de haberlo hecho, pero… ¿Qué podía esperar? Después de todo él sabía que Berwald estaba enamorado de Tino… y ese pensamiento le había incomodado.

* * *

¡Viva! Otro maravilloso capitulo terminado… siento que la historia está pasando demasiado lento… 7 capítulos y solo ha transcurrido un miserable día, pero bueno… el amor no es algo que se dé de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí? Todo puede suceder en este mundo… así que aunque yo no sea partidaria de ese tipo de amor, es muy probable que está historia tome ese camino.

 **Rosadargento:** Esta vez no te hice esperar mucho ¿verdad? Gracias por tu comprensión… te prometo que no tardaré siglos en actualizar, no soy tan mala XD Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo tanto como los demás.

 **dani . mtzacuna:** Créeme… el nombre de ese gato fue algo que re-medité una y otra vez, y al final me di por vencida y tuve que usar el traductor de google para saber cómo rayos se decía negro en sueco!

 **Udthou:** Gracias por amarlo! Y comparto tu opinión en cuanto al sueco, creo que esta vez se me hizo muy Oc… pero ni modos, ¡ahí que se vaya!

 **NatLB:** No importa cuán tarde consideres estar… un review siempre es bienvenido! (Aunque no me hago responsable por bajo rendimiento en el estudio XD) Sue y Romano?! Creeme que algún día de estos te robare a la pareja… (okayno)… pero rayos! Me los metiste en la mente y no me los puedo sacar! Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos los que leen… y a **LittleStart555** por el fav.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: No estoy feliz con este capítulo, pero mi mente no se callaba… así que tenía que escribir lo que mi subconsciente pedía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Berwald había permanecido el baño con el rostro empapado. Se sentía perdido, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, su sueño se había convertido en pesadilla… y ahora resultaba que la pesadilla era su realidad.

¿Por qué la vida le hacía experimentar ese tipo de situaciones embarazosas?

Suspiró mientras regresaba a la habitación… no había rastro alguno de Feliciano, pero la puerta permanecía abierta.

Se dirigió a la cama y palpó el área donde se suponía el italiano había estado ocupando… aún se hallaba cálido, todo había sido real… él había hecho algo que jamás haría en una situación normal, pero aunque intentase negarlo lo había disfrutado.

Berwald se sentía culpable, no había sido apropiado el haberse dejado llevar… ahora no podía confiar en sí mismo ni siquiera en "sueños."

Necesitaba hablar con Feliciano… aclarar que todo había sido un error, pero ¿podía llamar error a algo que su subconsciente deseaba?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que le había ofrecido al de ojos ambarinos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación se preparó para tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar, pero antes de que sus nudillos pudiesen tan siquiera tocar la fría superficie de madera, se escucharon los sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Acaso había hecho llorar a Feliciano? Remordimiento, eso sentía… su alma se estaba torturando internamente. El italiano no merecía el sufrimiento que le estaba haciendo pasar. Feliciano estaba allí para ayudarle, no para que se enamorase de él.

El sueco no se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, Feliciano se hallaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, por lo que ignoraba la presencia del escandinavo.

—…¡Y luego me beso! —Exclamó el italiano.

Berwald lo miró extrañado… ¿estaba hablando solo? No… se acercó un poco más y visualizó a Svart frente a él, observando al del rulo como si de verdad estuviese prestando atención a cada palabra que Feliciano mencionaba.

—Pero no importa… él dijo que no estaba bien, ese beso no significaba nada, ni para él ni para mí. —Susurró el italiano mientras acariciaba las orejas del felino. —Él está enamorado de alguien más…

—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó Berwald sin entender bien la conversación.

La sangre de Feliciano se congeló, acababa de recibir el susto de su vida.

—B-Berwald…—Empezó a decir con voz temblorosa. —No escuché cuando llegaste. —Mencionó mientras carraspeaba.

Feliciano había estado hablando mal del sueco en su propia casa y en su cara… si Berwald había tenido compasión de él, seguramente no saldría vivo de esa…

—Eso no importa… vengo a pedirte disculpas. —El rubio ignoró su propia pregunta, quería ser directo, así que le dijo la verdadera razón del porque se hallaba ahí.

El rostro de Feliciano demostraba sorpresa al principio, pero inmediatamente cambió a una expresión de dolor y disgusto.

—No debes disculparte conmigo. —Dijo él mientras bajaba el rostro.

Berwald se sentó sobre la cama y negó con la cabeza.

—No debí haber hecho eso…—Quería continuar, pero el italiano se lo impidió.

—Berwald… no todos hacemos lo que debemos hacer, pero no por eso debemos lamentarnos de las consecuencias. —El italiano no quería escuchar esa disculpa. —Además, mencionaste que habías creído que era un sueño… tu subconsciente deseaba eso… tal vez no conmigo, pero fui yo el que había entrado a tu habitación sin tu permiso… todo fue mi culpa.

El de ojos ambarinos tenía la voz temblorosa, él reconocía su error… Berwald no había hecho nada mal, fue él quien se había entrometido en la privacidad del otro.

—Entrar a una habitación sin permiso es nada comparado a lo que yo hice. —Se reprimió el de ojos azules.

—Entonces estaremos a mano…—Mencionó Feliciano antes de ver fijamente al sueco e inclinarse sobre él para besarle.

Sin embargo, el beso de Feliciano no había sido rápido como el de sueco, si iba a pecar… debía pecar bien.

Feliciano le besó lentamente tratando de demostrarle al rubio que seguir sus impulsos no era algo de lo cual debía lamentarse.

Berwald no había estado esperando esa acción, pero no pudo evitar el aceptado el beso, desde el momento en que los suaves labios del italiano se posaron sobre los suyos perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, ya no le importaba disculparse… simplemente quería seguir con el contacto.

Feliciano no tenía idea alguna de saber porque había hecho eso… nunca en su vida había actuado de esa forma, pero dentro de su pecho había sentido dolorosas punzadas cuando el sueco había intentado disculparse.

¿Acaso no era él suficiente para remplazar a Tino?

Esa pregunta apareció en su mente y le hizo dudar… ¿acaso estaba celoso de Finlandia?

Eso le molesto más, esa fue la motivación que necesitó para lanzarse sobre el sueco y besarle apasionadamente.

Feliciano era Italia… el país donde muchos se enamoran… pero donde hay amor usualmente hay lujuria escondida, y Feliciano podía llegar a ser lujurioso cuando los celos se apoderaban de su mente, justamente como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

No sabía cómo había pasado… esa mañana le había rogado a Tino que tuviera piedad de los sentimientos del otro nórdico, pero ahora quería que Berwald dejase de lado los sentimientos que tenía por el finlandés.

Berwald por su lado estaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos… en su mente había una pequeña discusión sobre que sería lo apropiado en esa situación, el movimiento constante de los labios del castaño le estaba haciendo perder la compostura.

El rubio se dio por vencido de luchar contra su deseo de seguir tocando el cuerpo del de ojos ambarinos, por lo que sus manos rodearon el cuerpo semidesnudo del italiano… Feliciano no se había preocupado por cubrir su cuerpo después de salir de su habitación…

El tacto del escandinavo hizo que Feliciano mordiese los labios del mayor, estaba disfrutándolo… pero su conciencia le había empezado a molestar recordándole que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto… no podía dejarse llevar por la lujuria o lo lamentaría de por vida.

No podía jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de Berwald, se suponía que él estaba allí para ayudarle a comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Tino, no para morirse de celos.

Tras batallar consigo mismo se vio en la necesidad de separarse del mayor, pudo apreciar la mirada sonrojada del nórdico, lo cual le hizo sonreír para sí mismo.

Feliciano palmó la mejilla del escandinavo y se acercó a su oído.

—No vuelvas a lamentarte… ya estamos a mano. —Susurró Feliciano con un tono inusualmente frio.

Berwald removió sus manos y Feliciano aprovechó para alejarse de él y meterse bajo las sábanas de la cama.

—Debemos dormir, tenemos nuestra cita por la mañana y la segunda parte de la reunión por la tarde. —Murmuró el italiano más para sí mismo que para Berwald, pero el nórdico escuchó claramente cada una de esas palabras.

—No debes salir conmigo si no lo deseas…—Dijo el rubio, no quería forzar al del rulo a hacer algo que no quería, y le estaba preocupando que Feliciano le hubiese besado de esa forma solamente para que no él no se sintiese culpable por lo que había hecho.

El par de ojos ambarinos se abrieron ampliamente, no esperaba que Berwald dijese algo así.

El de cabello castaño se hallaba recostado dándole la espalda al sueco, por lo que el rubio no podía ver el ceño fruncido del menor.

Feliciano estaba molesto… ¿Acaso a Berwald no le había gustado el beso? Eso sería un insulto para él.

—Si quiero…—Intentó decir Feliciano, su voz había empezado a quebrarse, empezaría a llorar si no controlaba sus emociones.

Svart había observado todo lo que había sucedido y al sentir la tristeza del italiano se recostó a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor a su dueño.

El sueco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, dejaría que Feliciano descansase, pero antes de poder salir hacía el corredor escuchó la débil voz del italiano.

—Quédate…—Susurró el de ojos ambarinos mientras le observaba. —Duermo mejor cuando tengo compañía… por eso fui a tu habitación…—Especificó mientras lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

Berwald regresó a la cama, no había podido evitar obedecer las palabras del menor, por primera vez alguien le pedía que se quedase…

El sueco se deslizó bajo las mismas sabanas que Feliciano, el gato no le había quitado la vista de encima tratando de averiguar cuáles eran las verdaderas intención que su dueño tenía, al asegurarse que la "paz" volvía a la habitación se alejó de Feliciano y desapareció tras la puerta que aún permanecía abierta.

Feliciano y Berwald se observaban el uno al otro, ninguno se atrevía a cerrar los ojos. Feliciano temía que si cerrase los ojos Berwald se iría a su habitación dejándole solo, mientras que Berwald no cerraba los ojos porque estaba ocupado contemplando las pocas lagrimas que continuaban saliendo de los ojos del mediterráneo.

Feliciano fue el primero en caer dormido, todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día le había cansado en gran manera, por lo que no pudo soportar el sueño por más tiempo,

Berwald cerró sus ojos hasta haberse asegurado que Feliciano realmente estaba dormido, no se perdonaba así mismo por haber hecho que el menor llorase por su culpa.

* * *

Feliciano fue el primero en despertar, por lo que su vista contempló la mirada pacifica del sueco. El italiano sonrió para sí mismo y se imaginó como serían sus mañanas si él se despertase cada día al lado del sueco.

Permaneció unos minutos más observando la blanca piel del rubio y luego se levantó. Le prepararía el desayuno al sueco y así empezaría su cita… tenía que aprovechar toda la mañana, de no ser así esa misma tarde sería herido al ver a Berwald junto al finlandés nuevamente.

Feliciano tomó su camisa del suelo, salir de la tibia cama le había congelado la piel, por lo que tuvo que buscar su ropa nuevamente, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde se dispondría a preparar la comida.

* * *

Berwald despertó aproximadamente media hora después que el italiano, y al notar la cama vacía a su lado, temió dos cosas… Lo primero que temió fue que todo hubiese sido un sueño, imaginar que todo lo que había sucedido había sido solamente un sueño le había asustado, por otro lado había algo peor… que todo hubiese sido real y Feliciano hubiese decidido irse sin decir palabra alguna.

El sueco continuaba con sus suposiciones cuando un aroma le distrajo, era el aroma del café…

El rubio salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el aroma, abrió las puertas y se encontró a Feliciano preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción para sus adentros.

Feliciano estaba demasiado concentrado en la comida por lo que no había notado la presencia del otro que le observaba detenidamente, por lo que al darse la vuelta para poner los platos sobre la mesa se asustó al notar la mirada del sueco, haciéndole soltar los platos.

Lo que antes era parte de una hermosa vajilla, ahora eran pedazos de porcelana rota regados sobre el suelo.

Feliciano permaneció congelado observando el desastre que había causado, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte, no tenía el valor para levantar la mirada y enfrentar al sueco, por lo que lentamente se agachó y empezó a recoger los pedazos, olvidó completamente la comida… estaba mentalmente bloqueado.

Suecia le observó durante un segundo antes de acercársele e inclinarse a su lado para ayudarle.

—L-lo l-amento…—Tartamudeo el italiano, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

El rubio suspiró sin darle mayor importancia al desastre, tomó en sus manos los pedazos de porcelana que Feliciano llevaba había recogido y luego los llevó al basurero, Feliciano aún seguía inclinado sobre sus rodillas con la mirada baja.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Llevaba tiempos sin sentir la felicidad de actualizar dos días seguidos… cuando terminé el capítulo anterior no logré parar de escribir, y como resultado tenemos mi asombrosa presencia por aquí una vez más.

 **dani . mtzacuna:** En este capítulo don Svart no nos sirvió de guía turística pero si de buen compañero XD

 **Rosadargento:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo… eso fue lo mejor que he escrito en esta historia, tal vez algún día escriba tan bien como en el capítulo anterior. SI! En su debido tiempo (aproximadamente 2 capítulos más) vamos a tener la opinión de Alemania, Finlandia, Noruega, y cuanto país se atraviese en el camino. Solo por curiosidad, pero ¿Cuál es la reacción que esperas de Alemania?

 **NatLB:** Créeme que en mi mente Feli se mete en la cama de todo el mundo. No te preocupes, no te robaré la pareja XD si me tardo eternidades para actualizar mis otros fics, ya mero voy a estar consiguiendo tiempo para nuevos TT-TT (como que si no escribiera nuevos fics cada dia)

Gracias por leer! Tal vez… solo tal vez, actualice pronto una vez más.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Hoy tengo una noticia para todos! Sin embargo, esta noticia tiene doble cara… se las explicaré al final del capítulo. (Estoy segura que muchos han estado esperando la cita… pero no se ilusionen, no es la gran cosa.)**

 **Capítulo 9**

El sueco no estaba preocupado por los platos recién quebrados, le preocupaba que Feliciano no se hubiese levantado aún, tal vez se había cortado con alguna pieza de porcelana.

Berwald se acercó al italiano y se inclinó juntó a él, tomó sus manos y las observó cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar señales de sangre, pero no había nada.

Feliciano se preocupó cuando vio a Berwald junto a él, pensó que el rubio le gritaría y le recordaría lo inútil que era, pero al sentir las manos del otro rozando las suyas se sonrojó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el de ojos azules.

Feliciano asintió tratando de levantarse, su conciencia le pesaba… él solamente deseaba prepararle el desayuno al sueco para demostrarle que podía ser mejor que Tino, pero no… el destino no deseaba que su plan funcionase.

—L-lo lamento mucho. —Se disculpó nuevamente el joven del rulo, mientras volteaba su rostro para ver la comida, menos mal había horneado unos bizcochos que recién habían salido del horno, de no ser así seguramente se habrían quemado.

Feliciano dudó si debía ofrecerle uno de los bizcochos justo después de haber quebrado esos platos, pero Berwald no esperó a que él dijera algo al respecto, simplemente se acercó a la bandeja de pan recién horneado y cortó parte de uno asegurándose primero de que no estuviese demasiado caliente.

El italiano observó detalladamente la acción del sueco, necesitaba ver su expresión para comprobar que la comida estuviese bien… no es que dudase de su talento en el mundo culinario, pero con la suerte que se traía últimamente no podía confiarse ni de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la expresión del sueco no cambió en lo absoluto. Feliciano sintió que sus dotes culinarios le habían fallado en una situación "crítica."

Berwald por su parte tenía la mente en blanco, no había probado un sabor similar al de ese bizcocho…

—No debes comerlo si no te gusta…—Dijo el italiano en voz baja mientras le seguía observando.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y tomo otro bocado.

Feliciano se acercó a la cafetera del sueco y sirvió una taza de café para el rubio.

—Saben mejor cuando los acompañas con café. —Mencionó el castaño antes de acercarle cuidadosamente la bebida.

Berwald tomó la taza y tomó un sorbo, luego de lo cual observó al italiano que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviese esperando algo…

—¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó el sueco.

Feliciano sonrió levemente y se sirvió una taza de café.

—Preparé los bizcochos para ti. —Mencionó el del rulo como si estuviese hablando del clima.

—Gracias…—Respondió el de lentes mientras terminaba su parte. —¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer antes de la reunión?

La pregunta del sueco sorprendió al italiano, pensó que Suecia decidiría por sí mismo lo que harían, pero no… él quería saber su opinión.

—Hmm…—Feliciano pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder… El italiano no conocía demasiado los intereses del sueco, y no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las cosas que disfrutaba en su tiempo libre.

Había que tener en cuenta el clima… seguramente no estaría demasiado frio como la noche anterior, pero tampoco debería estar cálido como un día normal en Venecia, por lo que estar al aire libre por mucho tiempo no sería muy buena idea… aunque eso podría ser una buena excusa para acercarse nuevamente al sueco.

No… debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Berwald permaneció esperando, y al notar la mirada de preocupación del de ojos ambarinos decidió dar algunas sugerencias.

—Puedo enseñarte la ciudad. —Mencionó el rubio con la tranquilidad de siempre.

Feliciano pensó en ello, obviamente tendrían que caminar, pero de igual forma podría llegar a conocer mejor al sueco.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Feliciano mientras sonría ampliamente.

Ambos terminaron de limpiar la cocina y se dirigieron a ponerse sus respectivos abrigos.

Svart les observó mientras ambos terminaban de arreglar sus ropas, Feliciano se inclinó y acarició las orejas del felino.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. —Susurró antes de levantarse nuevamente y observar al sueco que estaba abriendo la puerta principal.

Berwald le hizo adema al menor para que saliese de la casa, tras lo cual él misma salió y cerró la puerta de su hogar.

El día estaba levemente nublado, para el sueco era una mañana común y corriente, pero para el italiano era una mañana con la mejor excusa para entrelazar su brazo con el del rubio.

El sueco no dijo nada sobre la acción de Feliciano, no pensaba quejarse al respecto. En realidad le agradaba la calidez que emanaba el italiano.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Estocolmo, Feliciano se maravillaba por la belleza de la ciudad, el de lentes sabía que el italiano amaba el arte, por lo que le llevó a algunos museos, pasearon por uno de los parques favoritos del rubio y habían decidido regresar a casa para descansar un rato antes de dirigirse a la reunión.

Mientras regresaban Feliciano observó con detenimiento una tienda de antigüedades, se impulsó contra los ventanales de cristal para observar mejor las cosas que había allí.

El italiano aún llevaba su brazo enlazado con el del rubio, por lo que Berwald también se vio en necesidad de inclinarse sobre el ventanal, luego de unos segundos de haber observado lo poco que se apreciaba a través del cristal decidieron entrar.

Feliciano amaba ese tipo de tiendas, le hacían sentir como si estuviese en sus tiempos de antaño, el del rulo caminaba de un lado al otro fascinado por cada objeto que se hallaba dentro de las vitrinas.

Berwald observaba al emocionado italiano que atravesaba la tienda rápidamente con demasiado entusiasmo.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio también decidió ojear algunas de las vitrinas, a pesar de haber pasado tantas veces por esa calle nunca se había detenido a ver la clase de cosas que vendían en ese tipo de pequeñas tiendas.

Su vista se fijó principalmente en una de las esquinas del almacén, sus ojos habían sido atraídos por una estantería en la que se hallaban diferentes tipos de relojes, parecían estar en buen estado a pesar del diseño antiguo que se apreciaba en cada uno de ellos.

Uno de los varios relojes de bolsillo captó la atención del rubio, el diseño definitivamente no era proveniente de sus tierras, el diseño que estaba impregnado en el material exterior había sido tallado con demasiada precisión… aunque no lo pareciese a Berwald le gustaba la delicadez del tallado, el rubio también apreciaba el arte, y cada detalle de ese reloj le llamaba demasiado la atención.

—¿Encontraste algo que te gustase? —Preguntó el italiano al notar la distracción del sueco.

El de lentes tomó el reloj y se lo mostró al del rulo.

Feliciano lo tomó y también fue hipnotizado por los trazos que habían sido tallados sobre la superficie dorada del reloj.

—¿Vas a comprarlo? —Volvió a preguntar Feliciano mientras le devolvía el reloj.

El rubio asintió.

—¿Vas a llevar algo? —Preguntó esta vez el sueco.

Feliciano le tomó de la mano y le guío a cierta área del almacén.

Berwald no opuso resistencia alguna y fue llevado por el menor, llegaron frente a otra estantería y Feliciano señaló una vajilla que le había recordado su falta de cuidado esa mañana.

—Llevaré esa. —Mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar a la dependienta de la tienda.

El rubio esperó frente a la estantería sin tener idea alguna de la intención real del italiano.

Luego de unos minutos se acercó nuevamente el del rulo junto a una señora de edad avanzada, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio antes de tomar la vajilla que Feliciano había escogido y luego empezó su camino hacía el mostrador.

Cada uno pagó lo que por lo que habían escogido y salieron de la tienda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó el sueco al imaginar el peso de la caja que Feliciano llevaba abrazada con ambos brazos.

El italiano negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron al hogar del escandinavo y se sentaron juntos en la sala de estar mientras esperaban a que fuera hora de volver a la reunión… un silencio incomodó les rodeaba, el sueco no sabía realmente que decir y Feliciano se hallaba demasiado cerca de él, no es como si eso fuese algo que le molestase, pero no estaba seguro si el italiano actuaba así solamente por el hecho de estar "ayudándole" a saber lo que realmente sentía por Tino…

El sueco suspiró, logrando así llamar aún más la atención del castaño.

—¿Estás cansado? —Preguntó preocupado el de ojos ambarinos.

Berwald le devolvió la mirada y observó los ojos brillantes del italiano.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Berwald evadió la pregunta del otro.

Feliciano parpadeó y meditó su respuesta, no podía negar que desde el inició había aceptado ayudarle por que le tenía miedo, después fue porque en realidad se había sentido celoso del finlandés, pero ahora… ¿Cuál era su razón real?

—Yo… En realidad… Tino no te ve como tú quieres que él te vea…—Intentó explicar el menor, bajó su mirada tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, no quería que Berwald se enojase con él debido a lo que estaba diciendo.

El rubio suspiró nuevamente, Tino ya le había dejado claro que le molestaba el ser llamado esposa…

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Preguntó repentinamente el sueco.

Feliciano sintió que el tiempo se detenía…

Los ojos ambarinos voltearon a ver los azules que le observaban seriamente.

—¿P-puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? —Respondió el italiano… no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

Berwald volteó a ver a otra parte…

—No importa…—Susurró.

El sueco pensó que Feliciano trataba de evitar la respuesta, y él no quería incomodarle de esa forma… no quería que el italiano le gritase como lo había hecho el finlandés.

Sin decir más el escandinavo se intentó levantar intentado tomar una distancia apropiada del castaño, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse completamente sintió el peso del menor sobre sus piernas.

Feliciano se había lanzado sobre él impidiéndole alejarse.

—A mí me importa. —Reconoció el del rulo.

Las mejillas de Berwald empezaron a teñirse de un tono rosáceo.

Feliciano estaba tan cerca como la noche anterior…

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Preguntó nuevamente mientras observaba cuidadosamente la expresión del italiano.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **No mentiré… odio este capítulo… lo único que me gusta es el final, quería actualizar pero olvidé mi computadora en la casa de mi hermana, la recuperé hasta hoy, así que aquí está el más odioso capítulo de esta historia. (Les dije que no se ilusionasen con la cita)**

 **Rosadargento:** Alemania celoso es algo que no puedo evitar escribir en esta historia, si todo sale bien lo tendremos en el siguiente capítulo! Mi querido Ludwig necesita atención en este fic XD que viva el Crack!

 **NatLB:** Me conmoviste TT-TT… Yo también te amo! Comprendo a la perfección sobre la universidad… en realidad yo la abandoné por culpa de fanfiction, lo único que hacía en clase era escribir historias… son pocas las que he subido, pero en realidad tengo demasiadas y son las culpables de que mi futuro se esté destrozando. Lamento haberme tardado, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar, créeme… madre Rusia me está haciendo pagar por eso! me diste curiosidad… ¿Cuál es tu otra pareja fav?

 **Tobi-Lawlipop:** *Se inca y alaba a tu lado* Al igual que tú, soy seguidora de esta historia XD raramente tengo idea de que pasara en el futuro… pero esto sí sé… tendremos a Alemania celoso en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por los nuevos fav y follow, me hacen muy feliz... y creo que solo por eso siento más energias para escribir esta historia antes que las otras que empezé antes.

 **¿Se recuerdan que al inició les dije que tenía una noticia de doble cara? Hmm… resulta que tengo exactamente una semana para terminar esta historia. Viva! Eso quiere decir… (Que me amarán u odiarán de por vida.)**

1) actualizaré varias veces durante esta semana, logrando así terminar la historia completa.

2) entraré en hiatus antes de terminar esta historia. (Un hiatus de 2 años)

A eso me refiero con que tiene doble cara… puede ser buena y mala a la vez.

Si no logro terminar esta historia en una semana se los haré saber… porque últimamente en realidad estoy sufriendo.

Hasta entonces, **Sayonara**.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Solo quiero aclarar que a partir del inicio de este capítulo la historia se desarrolla en la sala de reuniones. (Más adelante regresaré al momento en el que me quedé en el capítulo anterior.)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Todas las naciones habían entrado al mismo salón en el que habían tenido la reunión, cada quien se hallaba sentado en el mismo lugar que habían ocupado el día anterior.

El italiano se hallaba sentado al lado del alemán, el cual se hallaba leyendo varias de las notas que había tomado en la reunión pasada; sin embargo, volteó a ver al joven del rulo que se hallaba a su lado… se había distraído debido a la falta de las continuas interrupciones de parte del menor a las que estaba acostumbrado usualmente.

Feliciano no le estaba observando como usualmente solía hacer, tampoco se hallaba dibujando sobre el papel que se les entregaba para tomar notas durante las reuniones… no… sus ojos estaban observando detenidamente a otro grupo de personas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el alemán.

Feliciano parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, volteó a ver a Ludwig y le sonrió como usualmente hacía.

—¡Estoy bien, capitán! —Respondió el italiano mientras palmeaba la mano del rubio.

—Parecías estar preocupado por algo. —Mencionó el germánico mientras volteaba a ver sus notas.

Feliciano le observó detenidamente… ¿acaso era tan evidente?

—Eres increíble Ludwig… siempre puedes ver como me siento. —Comentó el italiano.

—No es eso, simplemente te vi observado a Finlandia y a Suecia, supuse que tal vez estarías pensando en que recibirás esta navidad. —Contestó el mayor sin darle mayor importancia a su comentario.

El italiano volteó a ver nuevamente a los escandinavos.

—Si los estaba observando… pero no era por esa razón…—Aclaró el del rulo.

Ludwig dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa y le regresó la mirada nuevamente.

—Si ese no era el caso, entonces ¿en que pensabas? —Preguntó el alemán.

Feliciano se sorprendió por la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte del rubio, Ludwig raramente abandonaba lo que hacía y le hacía esas preguntas.

—Ve~ creo que me gusta alguien…—Respondió el italiano mientras observaba los ojos azules del alemán, en realidad se parecían al azul de la mirada sueca.

Alemania miró detenidamente al italiano, podía sentir que sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar.

¿Acaso el italiano había descubierto que en realidad todas las notas que había escrito durante la reunión anterior en realidad eran sus intentos ridículos de escribir poesía?

—¿A ti también te gusta alguien? —Preguntó inocentemente el de ojos ambarinos.

Las mejillas del alemán tomaron un tono rojizo más intenso.

—Se podría decir que me atrae alguien…—Mencionó, Ludwig podía sentir como el latido de su corazón aumentaba al decir esas palabras.

Feliciano se levantó de su asiento y abrazó efusivamente al rubio.

—¡Me alegro por ti Ludwig! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Mencionó el italiano que aún tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

El alemán estaba a punto de responder… pero una presencia interrumpió su oportunidad de hacerle saber al italiano lo que últimamente había estado sintiendo por él.

—Feliciano…—Se escuchó la voz del sueco.

Tanto el italiano como el alemán voltearon a ver a Berwald.

El aludido soltó inmediatamente Ludwig y abrazó al sueco, lo cual extrañó al alemán… que el recordase Feliciano no había tenido contacto alguno con ninguno de los nórdicos a excepción del finlandés.

La mirada seria del sueco estaba sobre la mirada de confusión del alemán.

—¡Berwald, a Ludwig también le gusta alguien! —Exclamó el italiano, al parecer no podía sentir la extraña tensión que se había empezado a formar entre ellos.

Según Ludwig algo estaba mal… ¿Por qué estaba el italiano tratando de esa forma tan familiar al nórdico?

—Feliciano… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Preguntó Berwald.

El de ojos ambarinos observó al de lentes y asintió.

—Necesito que vayas a la recepción y pidas algunas cosas que olvidé ayer… —El escandinavo no había terminado de hablar y el italiano ya había salido corriendo hacía la recepción.

—¡Yo me haré cargo! —Gritó el castaño mientras salía de la sala. El resto de naciones no prestaron demasiada atención, cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos que atender, y como la reunión aún no había iniciado podían desperdiciar su tiempo como gustasen…

El sueco se inclinó sobre el alemán que aún seguía sentado en su silla.

—No te acerques demasiado a mi esposa. —Fueron las palabras que el de lentes le dedicó al germánico.

Ludwig observó aún más extrañado al sueco.

—No sé de qué hablas, no suelo dirigirme demasiado a Tino. —Se defendió el alemán.

Berwald se enderezó nuevamente y se sentó en el lugar del italiano.

—Tino… no es mi esposa. —Mencionó con seriedad el sueco.

Ludwig pensaba que definitivamente algo estaba mal… seguramente todo era parte de un mal sueño.

—Si Tino no es de quién hablas ¿entonces a quién te refieres como tu esposa? —Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Feliciano es mi esposa. —Respondió con un deje de posesión en su tono.

Ludwig no le quito la mirada de encima al sueco, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo al respecto Feliciano apareció con una libreta con la bandera sueca como portada.

—Solo me quisieron entregar esta libreta. —Mencionó el italiano mientras le entregaba el cuaderno al nórdico, el cual la recibió y asintió en modo de agradecimiento.

—Empezaremos la reunión pronto. —Dijo el de lentes mientras volvía a pararse y dirigirse a su lugar. —Espérame al terminar. —Agregó dirigiéndose específicamente al de ojos ambarinos, luego de lo cual se dirigió al lado del finlandés, el cual parecía tratar de ignorar la presencia del mayor.

—Feliciano…—Empezó diciendo el alemán. — ¿Ha sucedido algo entre Suecia y tú?

El italiano volteó a ver a Ludwig y río por lo bajo…

—¿No te disté cuenta? Soy la esposa de Berwald. —Respondió Feliciano con demasiada naturalidad.

La mente del germánico se congeló.

—¿Acabas de darte cuento de lo que acabas de decir? —Preguntó Ludwig intentando ocultar el leve tono de pánico que empezaba a adquirir su voz, porque ese tipo de cosas solamente podían ser el resultado de haber bebido más cerveza de la que se permitía… y él no había bebido ninguna gota de cerveza antes de la reunión.

—¿Hmm…? Dije que soy la esposa de Berwald…—Repitió nuevamente el italiano.

—Espera… entendí eso, lo que no comprendo es como sucedió…—El ceño del rubio empezaba a fruncirse con disgusto.

Prácticamente era injusto que de la noche a la mañana la persona a la cual se sentía atraído resultase siendo "esposa" de otra persona con la que nunca le había visto tener ni una sola conversación.

—Bueno… en realidad no soy su esposa oficial… aún. —Mencionó Feliciano mientras dirigía su vista en busca del escandinavo. —Él me preguntó si quería ser su esposa y yo le dije que sí, pero nada es oficial.

—Escucha Italia, si él te amenazó de alguna forma para que aceptases podrías haberme pedido ayuda como siempre, incluso yo puedo reconocer que Suecia puede ser intimidante a veces…—Mencionó Ludwig mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros del italiano.

Feliciano le observó con confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó en un susurro. —Berwald no me amenazó, yo acepté porque de verdad quiero ser su esposa, quiero que me mire a mi… quiero que se olvide de Tino.

El alemán permaneció en silencio después de escuchar aquello, la reunión había empezado oficialmente y tendría que esperar al final para poder descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La reunión había empezado a transcurrir con el mismo alboroto de siempre; sin embargo, Ludwig volteaba su rostro de manera seguida para encontrase siempre con la sorpresa de un italiano tranquilo prestando atención a cada movimiento que el sueco realizase.

El alemán bajo la mirada y observó sus "notas" las cuales le hacían sentir como un idiota, había perdido su tiempo pensando que Feliciano estaría para él cuando al fin hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos.

En el papel se hallaban escritos los pensamientos cursis que había tenido sobre el italiano… y ahora debía deshacerse de ellos para evitar seguir humillándose a sí mismo, pero entonces si dio cuenta de algo… o más bien de alguien…

El finlandés ocupaba su lugar habitual al lado del sueco; sin embargo, esta vez Tino se hallaba de brazos cruzados y dirigiéndole miradas extrañas al nórdico de lentes.

¿Acaso Tino también se sentía traicionado de alguna forma u otra?

La primera parte de la reunión acabó, Feliciano se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo en dirección del sueco, pero antes de lograr llegar a él sintió como alguien le detenía.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —Preguntó Tino sin antes saludarle.

Feliciano le observó con confusión, estaba seguro de saber a lo que se refería el finlandés.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió Feliciano con otra pregunta.

—Durante años Berwald ha estado empeñado en hacerme aceptar que soy su esposa… y sé muy bien que te pedí que me ayudases a hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ¿Cómo lograste que me ignorase de la noche a la mañana? —La verdad era que la voz del escandinavo tenía un leve toque de disgusto.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Eso era lo que tú deseabas. —El joven del rulo habló con seriedad, no quería que Tino se arrepintiese y le hiciera abandonar lo que había empezado a sentir por el de lentes.

Feliciano se dio la vuelta y alcanzó al sueco, mientras Tino le observaba y fruncía el ceño por haber sido evadido.

El alemán había observado la escena, la extraña actitud del italiano le estaba confundiendo aún más, por lo que se acercó al finlandés.

—Finlandia… ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? —Preguntó el germánico, no solía dirigirse seguido al nórdico, por lo que le trataría con diplomacia.

El rubio de ojos lila volteó a verle y asintió tratando de fingir una sonrisa de amabilidad.

—Te vi hablar con Feliciano hace unos minutos atrás… ¿Tienes alguna idea de saber por qué se está comportando de manera extraña? —El alemán ya sabía la razón de la actitud del italiano, pero quería más información… por lo que el finlandés fue la primera opción que se le ocurrió para obtener lo que necesitaba saber.

Tino borró su falsa sonrisa al escuchar el nombre del italiano, puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Supongo que Berwald podría explicarte mejor. —Intentó excusarse el escandinavo.

A Ludwig no le había convencido demasiado esa respuesta, en realidad prefería no tener ese tipo de conversaciones con el sueco.

—Suecia tampoco está actuando normal. —Afirmó el alemán.

Tino bufó y se acercó un poco más al mayor.

—Créeme, de eso ya me di cuenta… ¿Puedes creer que me ignoró por primera vez desde que tengo memoria? —Cuestionó el de mirada violácea. —Yo no quería que me ignorase como si mi existencia hubiese sido borrada, yo solo quería que dejase de llamarme "esposa."

Tino le contó al alemán sobre el acuerdo que había tenido con el italiano el día anterior, y Ludwig meditó cada una de las palabras que escuchó de parte del finlandés… y una idea pasó por su mente…

—Tengo un plan que puede ayudarte…—Comentó el de ojos azules. —Tu no quieres Suecia te llame esposa, pero tampoco quieres ser ignorado por él… mientras que yo quiero que Feliciano… regrese a la normalidad.

Tino notó la duda del alemán al final de su oración, por lo que levantó las cejas y observó inquisitivamente al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Ludwig? Recuerda que si mientes no recibirás mayor cosa para navidad. —Mencionó el nórdico tratando de persuadir al alemán de decirle su verdadero propósito.

Ludwig dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería confiar en el finlandés, tal vez de esa forma lograría convencerle más rápido de colaborar con su plan.

—Lo que quiero es que… Feliciano se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él. —El rubor en las mejillas del rubio había empezado a aparecer… decir esas palabras había sido vergonzoso, y no había sido claro en lo absoluto; sin embargo, Tino no pidió una aclaración.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó el nórdico dispuesto a escuchar al alemán.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Tsk… iba a actualizar ayer pero el destino no me lo permitió.

Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este capítulo… vamos a ver como será el siguiente, ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el plan de Alemania?

 **Rosadargento:** Agradezco tu comprensión, y créeme… no quiero hacerte esperar siglos. Espero que este Alemania te haya gustado, aún hay más que escribir sobre sus celos ocultos.

 **NatLB:** Sve y Nyo Taiwan?! Okay… jamás hubiese logrado pasar esa pareja por mi mente! Las maravillas que un roleplay puede lograr xD y si… deje la universidad y mi futuro de lado (una de las razones por las que decidí dejar Fanfiction, aunque en realidad no planeo volver a estudiar hasta que estabilice mi mente.) D-dijiste GerMano? *Se le hace agua la boca* Amo a esos dos juntos un poco más que el CualquieraxRomano. Créeme, lograste hacerme sonreír, Felicidades… Te amo más que la última vez que te lo dije. En cuanto al fic… Me estaba desesperando en el cap anterior y estuve a punto de quebrar la pantalla de mi compu, pero luego me puse a pensar en porque rayos escogí el título de la historia… y dije meh! Ahí que se vaya de colado… y solo así logré avanzar. No estoy segura si te maté con la reunión, pero aún falta la segunda parte, y esa se viene más extraña…

 **Isabelchan56:** Déjame decirte que del capítulo anterior solo el final me gusto también xD por favor, hazme saber qué piensas de mi Alemania celoso… creo que sigo teniendo problemas con los momentos occ que se me escapan. Y en el siguiente capítulo seguirá Tino con su cara de WTF! Y sufro principalmente porque soy vieja e inmadura, no te preocupes por mi ;) yo lograré seguir ignorando mi dolor.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** *Recibe los corazones gay y los protege como si fueran sus hijos* Hay que tener esperanza que en una semana se logrará todo! En realidad estuve a punto de eliminar la parte del "Quieres ser mi esposa" pero en un estado de desesperación decidí dejarlo xD derretirte es un placer! ¿Qué opinas de mi versión de Alemania celoso? Ya sé que está muy occ.. pero dime que piensas al respecto por favor.

 **Bueno… Gracias a todos los que han leído, y a los que se han preocupado por mí, sinceramente les agradezco… En realidad me han ayudado a mantener un poco de esperanza, por eso haré todo lo posible por no dejar esta historia con la espera de dos años.**

 **Hasta entonces, Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—El plan requerirá un poco de… sacrificio. —Mencionó el alemán.

Finlandia levantó las cejas, sabía que Alemania raramente (osea nunca) daba un plan que no tuviese una base sólida que impidiese obtener su objetivo.

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu propuesta. —Respondió el menor.

El alemán observó seriamente al finlandés y suspiró.

—Bien, en ese caso debemos lograr que Suecia recuerde claramente que es lo que siente por ti. —Tino frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, él no deseaba que Berwald fuese el mismo de siempre, pero le molestaba el haber sido remplazado rápidamente, talvez si al sueco no le hubiese tomado solamente una noche para olvidarle no le hubiese afectado de la manera en que le estaba afectando en ese momento.

—¿Qué ganarás tú con eso? —Preguntó Tino…

El hecho de que el sueco recobrase el interés que el día anterior tenía hacía él no impediría que Feliciano olvidase su nueva afición hacía el escandinavo.

—Conozco lo suficientemente bien a Feliciano como para saber que se sentirá herido, por lo que vendrá a mí por consuelo, momento en el que tomaré ventaja para hacerle saber lo que realmente siento por él. —Mencionó el alemán mientras desviaba la vista.

El finlandés suspiró y bajo la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay otra alternativa? —Tino seguía sin estar completamente seguro de hacer aquello… su deber como Santa Claus conllevaba traer felicidad a otros, no arrebatarla solamente porque a él le disgustase.

—¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia? —Inquirió el de ojos azules.

El nórdico negó con la cabeza y Ludwig le tendió la mano.

—Trabajaremos juntos en esto. —Mencionó el alemán mientras sellaban el trato.

—Intentaré hablar con Berwald, te haré saber lo que suceda. —Susurró el escandinavo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a buscar al anfitrión.

* * *

Berwald y Feliciano se hallaban hablando… en realidad Feliciano hablaba sobre muchos temas a la vez mientras Berwald simplemente asentía de vez en cuando haciéndole saber que le escuchaba.

Tino se acercó con incomodidad a la pareja…

—Berwald… ¿Podría hablar contigo en privado? —Lanzó la pregunta el finlandés.

Tanto el aludido como el italiano le observaron, Feliciano se aferró al sueco, el cual no aparentó ninguna clase de disgusto, el joven del rulo no sabía si alejarse del rubio fuese buena idea, pero el sueco asintió y Feliciano no tuvo otra opción más que alejarse de algo debía de traerse en manos acaba de alejar le sonrió al sueco antes de abrazarle desprevenidamente y retirarse a hablar con su hermano al que no había visto desde el día anterior.

Ahora se hallaban solos Berwald y Tino.

El sueco observaba a Tino como siempre solía hacerlo, pero el finlandés sabía que había algo diferente; sin embargo, dio todo su esfuerzo para sonreír como solía hacerlo antes de que todo ese alboroto tuviese lugar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Cuestionó el menor.

El de lentes asintió tras aquella petición, aunque en realidad estaba observando cuidadosamente la sonrisa de Tino, aunque no lo quisiese así… le recordaba a Feliciano…

¿Estaba bien el buscar a Feliciano en el rostro de Tino? O más bien… ¿Estaba bien buscar a Tino en Feliciano?

Sus pensamientos le ofuscaban la mente, y en segundos todo empeoró…

—¿Dejaste de quererme tan pronto? —La pregunta descolocó al de ojos azules.

Tino esperó por la respuesta del escandinavo, pero el nórdico no dio ninguna, lo cual hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro del menor.

—¿Berwald…?—Mencionó mientras fruncía el ceño.

El aludido permanecía inmutable como siempre.

El menor estaba perdiendo la paciencia… si bien no quería que Berwald le dijese que era su esposa, tampoco quería ser remplazado tan rápidamente por el italiano.

"El plan requerirá un poco de… sacrificio." En su mente resonaron las palabras del alemán.

En seguida una idea no muy propia de él pasó por su mente.

* * *

El italiano había ido a saludar a su querido gemelo, y aunque le hubiese encantado contarle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, tuvo que guardárselo para él mismo… no porque quisiera ocultárselo a su hermano, sino porque repentinamente empezó a sentirse incómodo.

Tal vez solo era un sentimiento de inquietud, incluso reconocía que no era normal sentirse así, pero la sensación no desaparecía.

Decidió regresar a ver a Berwald… después de todo, ahora era el nórdico quien lograba tranquilizarle.

El italiano caminaba a través de los pasillos distrayéndose con las hermosas pinturas que adornaban las paredes, con cada paso que daba sentía su corazón acelerarse, no estaba demasiado lejos del sueco… igual que él finlandés.

Sus ojos debían de estarle engañando.

Porque… Berwald no sería capaz de hacer algo así…

El italiano podía sentir la inquietud entremezclándose con… ¿Desagrado? ¿Odio? Tal vez un poco de rencor… no lo sabía, pero como resultado estaba obteniendo una extraña sed de venganza.

Feliciano evitaba esos sentimientos, él sabía que nunca traían nada bueno, y exactamente eso era lo que le deseaba a Tino en ese momento.

El cuerpo del castaño temblaba… incluso lágrimas amargas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, tenía que alejarse, quería salir de allí, necesitaba que sus piernas le alejasen de aquel lugar.

Sus piernas torpemente dieron el primer paso hacia atrás, sus pulmones reclamaban aire, el sentimiento de haber sido abandonado inundó su corazón… recordaba claramente que de esa misma forma se había sentido cuando Francia le había dicho que Sacro Imperio Romano no volvería… Las situaciones eran diferentes, a SIR lo habían asesinado después de haberle dicho que le amaba… ¿Y Berwald? El sueco le había hecho sentirse querido nuevamente… pero ¿realmente habían sido reales esos sentimientos?

No… no lo eran.

Si hubiese sido real… el no estaría corriendo a través de los pasillos buscando la salida de ese lugar.

* * *

Berwald aún seguía en su estado de aturdimiento cuando sintió como Tino le tomaba de la corbata para hacerle inclinarse hacia él. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto se dio cuenta que el menor le besaba.

¿Cuántas veces deseó que eso sucediese? No lo sabía… pero ahora estaba sucediendo… y no era lo que esperaba.

Los labios del nórdico no eran como los del italiano.

¿Era decepción lo que estaba sintiendo?

El finlandés se alejó bruscamente del sueco. Se había sacrificado a sí mismo para nada, porque el otro nórdico no le había correspondido en lo absoluto, y fue en ese momento cuando supo la respuesta de Berwald… Definitivamente el mayor había dejado de quererle.

—Tino…—Pronunció el de lentes.

El aludido agachó la mirada tras escuchar su nombre, no sabía como sentirse…

—Debo irme. —Mencionó el menor mientras le daba la espalda a su antiguo compañero.

Caminó rápidamente mientras se alejaba de él, estaba cansado de decepcionarse.

El sueco permaneció procesando todo lo que había sucedido… ¿Qué fue todo eso? En realidad eso no importaba… la pregunta apropiada era ¿Qué debía hacer?

Hubiera continuado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero Islandia llegó a buscarle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó el islandés al de lentes. —Todos están en la sala esperando a que se reanude la reunión. —Dijo mientras señalaba el camino por el que había llegado.

El sueco había estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Están todos presentes? —El haber escuchado que "todos" estaban esperando a que la reunión iniciase de nuevo era algo tan difícil de creer como lo que había pasado anteriormente.

—Tino acaba de llegar. —Respondió el menor. —Aunque creo que uno de los Italia y Alemania no estaban, y como tú eres el anfitrión…

El islandés seguía hablando, pero el sueco había dejado de prestar atención a sus palabras, dijo que Alemania y un italiano no estaban, aunque cabía la leve posibilidad de que fuese el hermano de Feliciano… era prácticamente imposible porque todos sabían cuanto detestaba el sureño al alemán.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Al ser el anfitrión no podía abandonar a los demás países para ir a buscar al italiano, pero si entraba a la sala de reuniones significaba que el alemán seguramente estaba reteniendo al italiano en alguna parte… ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Berwald sabía que Ludwig tenía una gran influencia sobre el joven del rulo, y tras haberle "amenazado" seguramente haría cualquier cosa para alejarle de él.

Ya podía escuchar las quejas de su jefe si abandonaba su trabajo como anfitrión para ir en busca del castaño.

El mayor le indicó al islandés que ya no era necesario que continuase su explicación, ya había tomado la decisión de lo que haría.

Emil observó al de lentes, su rostro el mismo de perfecta seriedad, pero se podía percibir cierto aire de preocupación, a pesar de ello prefirió guardarse los comentarios.

Ambos se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones, y tomaron sus lugares correspondientes.

El sueco observaba detenidamente el lugar donde el italiano debía estar, preguntándose si había escogido bien.

* * *

Ludwig iba camino a la sala de reuniones cuando escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de una de las habitaciones que habían en ese pasillo, los hubiese ignorado de no haber reconocido al dueño de ellos… no era necesario ver el rostro del italiano para saber que era él quien lloraba tras una de aquellas puertas, Alemania había pasado tanto tiempo junto al joven del rulo que podía reconocer cuando sus lamentos era porque tenía hambre, estaba cansado, o tenía miedo, pero ahora era diferente.

Esta vez Feliciano no lloraba por capricho.

El rubio se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían los sollozos y firmemente la golpeo con sus nudillos.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

—¿Feliciano? —Preguntó, quizás se había equivocado…

Los lamentos se detuvieron por unos cortos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando entrever al del rulo con la mirada llorosa.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Feliciano se había lanzado a sus brazos y enterrado su rostro entre su pecho.

—L-Ludwig… ¿Por qué cuando alguien me dice que me quiere… repentinamente lo contradice con sus acciones? —Preguntaba el castaño mientras se abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

El de ojos azules estaba petrificado. Parecía que él destino estaba de su lado, aún no sabía que le sucedía al menor, pero él estaba allí para confortarle.

Poco a poco sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de la delgada cintura del menor, atrayéndole lentamente hacía él.

—No es justo…—Empezó a susurrar el italiano. —¿Por qué me abandonan después de que soy honesto en cuanto a mis sentimientos?

Ludwig podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de Feliciano bañando su camisa.

En cierto modo el rubio deseaba hacer desaparecer esas lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que Feliciano continuase en ese dolor, quería que el italiano le siguiera abrazando desesperadamente, deseaba que el corazón del menor entendiera que era a él a quien debía amar.

El corazón alemán podía llegar a ser egoísta si se lo proponía, aunque no se le podía llamar egoísmo a aquello, pues el italiano no le pertenecía.

—Feliciano, ambos sabemos que no soy el mejor para dar consejos de amor…—Empezó diciendo el rubio. —Pero eres uno de los países que mejor lo representa, y deberías comprender que no todos le dan la misma importancia que tú… muchos confunden el amor con lujuria, desesperación o lastima, y por eso no saben corresponder a tu corazón.

—Ludwig… ¿Leíste eso en un libro? —Preguntó Feliciano mientras levantaba su rostro lloroso para enfrentar al mayor.

El alemán negó con la cabeza… no planeaba decirle a Feliciano que había leído cientos de libros para comprender mejor los sentimientos que el menor provocaba en él… eso sería vergonzoso y arruinaría el momento.

—Alemania… Tu eres demasiado inteligente… ¿Qué debería hacer? —Cuestionó esta vez mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente sobre el pecho del germánico.

—Te ayudaré Feliciano, pero necesito saber que sucedió para que estés así. —El del rulo respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza.

—Vi a Berwald besando a Tino. —La voz del joven sonó fría al mencionar aquello.

Eso hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño, ¿acaso Suecia no le había amenazado antes de la reunión para que se alejase del italiano?

Sonaba ridículo, pero ¿por qué debía de dudar del castaño? Además… él mismo le había pedido al finlandés que usará el sacrificio si era necesario, por supuesto que él no pensó que algo así llegaría a suceder, y ahora no podía cambiarlo.

Ludwig meditó en silenció la situación, él sabía que cualquier cosa que él mencionase sería puesta en práctica, así que… ¿Por qué no pagarle al nórdico de lentes con la misma moneda?

—Quiero que escuches bien Feliciano. Esté será nuestro plan de batalla. —Mencionó Ludwig con la voz firme que usaba en los entrenamientos. —Primero, tienes que colaborar y dar todo de ti si quieres enseñarle a Suecia que no puede jugar con los sentimientos de otros. Segundo, no demuestres que te sientes débil ante él, actúa con normalidad, como si no supieras nada de lo que sucedió entre Finlandia y él. Y tercero, remplázalo como él te remplazó a ti.

El italiano escuchó detalladamente aquellas palabras, pero la tercera parte sería un problema…

—Capitán… no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto, ya es suficiente con que me hayan roto el corazón a mí, si intento remplazar a Berwald de la misma forma que lo hizo él, quiere decir que debo de herir a alguien más, yo no quiero que otra persona sienta mi dolor. —Respondió inocentemente Feliciano.

Ludwig esperaba esa respuesta, conocía muy bien el noble corazón de su compañero de guerra, y por ello se ofreció a sí mismo para ayudar al del rulo a olvidar por completo al sueco.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Bueno… creo que les debo una disculpa a todos, primero debido a que mi hiatus no duró lo que planeaba (Si… sé que muchos de ustedes estaban cansados de mi asombrosa persona y su drama sobre dejarlo todo por dos años… la próxima vez me iré sin avisar y regresaré sin que nadie se dé cuenta.), segundo… llevaba más de un mes sin escribir, así que no considero que este capítulo sea muy bueno, no es que busque excusas o algo por el estilo… simplemente no es lo que tenía en mente, mis manos decidieron escoger este rumbo para la historia (además de que mi subconciente me pedía a gritos que incluyera GerIta y un poco de SuFin). Disfruten del GerIta mientras puedan… porque se los voy a quitar y les va a doler. Okno…

Ahora, debo de agradecer a aquellos que se preocuparon por mí, realmente sus pequeños comentarios me apoyaron en cierta manera, así que GRACIAS… ustedes saben quiénes son.

Ya es hora de mi parte favorita de todo esto!

 **Rosadargento:** Gracias por tu opinión! :3 espero que la espera haya valido la pena… lo siento.

 **NatLB:** Hallo! Eh… pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta hacer sufrir a mis lectores xD okno… En realidad no tengo idea de porque lo hice, hay veces en las que empiezo a escribir ridiculeces y boom! Ni yo me doy cuenta de como se arma el plot. Creeme que hubiera amado que se diera el GerMano por aquí… pero mi subconciente parece no querer escucharme y terminó escribiendo esté capítulo (creo que arruine la historia), By the way… algún día te ayudaré a incrementar el número de fics del GerMano! xD necesitan más amor! En cuanto a la universidad… pues, cambie la carrera 4 veces… nada funciono! De medicina me fui a biología, de ahí me fue a enfermería, y luego cambie a literatura inglesa… la ultima me decepcionó porque no puedo escribir nada que no sea fanfics… y eso no mucho lo aprecian en la U... TT-TT Regresé a mi país y ahora estoy de vaga en mi casa, y en estado de depresión no me atrevía a subir nada… pero he revivido.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** En realidad no tengo idea de como se siente Tino xD creo que sigue en estado de shock por todo lo que le pasa… pero él también recibirá amor! D-dijiste Lemmon? *Se cubre la cara para ocultar sonrojo* No te mentiré…puedo leerlo, pero escribirlo sería una tortura… en el capítulo donde hice que Feliciano actuase todo raro con Berwald tenía planeado hacerlo, pero luego pensé que sería muy repentino para eso, así que me limité a la sesión de besos que tuvieron xD Las posibilidades de que haya Lemmon en esta historia son tan bajas debido a que soy terrible con el romance y lujuria… soy toda una Alemania (literalmente).

 **isabelchan56** **:** Dime… esperabas que algo de todo lo que escribí en este capítulo sucediera? xD Alemania no se dará por vencido ante el Sueco! Me alegra que te agrade la historia, y espero no haberla arruinado con este capítulo TT-TT Enserio rompe tus OTP? Woah! Eso debe ser intenso! En cuanto a mi edad… acepto que no soy realmente lo que se considera un vejestorio xD Tengo 19… pero ni mi físico, ni mi actitud, ni mi mentalidad me dejan aceptarlo.

 **Udthou** : Lo siento… tenía que lastimar a Feliciano. Y creéme que Tino se va a poner más molesto de lo que es xD Dime que te pareció este capítulo por favor! Necesito saber si fue buena idea lo que acabo de escribir…

 **niIce:** Gracias por tu cometario :) y lamento haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar… las cosas estaban difíciles últimamente.

 **Pazuzu Morningstar:** Que no te dé un ataque por favor! Todos los que leen mis historias son asombrosos seres humanos por darle una oportunidad a las extrañezas que escribo… asi que gracias :D

Bueno mi gente… La historia continuará, háganme saber que les gusto y que fue pura basura para evitarlo en el siguiente capitulo… si no les gusto como esta quedando, aún tengo una pequeña, leve, casi nula posibilidad de que la historia se base nuevamente en puro SueciaxItalia… pero entonces no habría el maravilloso drama que da Alemania y Finlandia, así que piensen bien que es lo que quieren.

Gracias por los Fav y Follow :3 ustedes traen alegría a mi lúgubre corazón.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

El sueco observaba como la reunión transcurría con "normalidad", porqué el encerrarse en un salón con el resto de países que solamente asistían para alegarse unos con otros ya era normal.

El sueco, aunque no lo aparentase, estaba entrando en desesperación. ¿Realmente había valido la pena el entrar a perder su tiempo en na improductiva reunión?

Nuevamente volteó a ver el reloj de pared… 15 minutos había transcurrido desde que la junta se había reanudado. ¿Dónde estaba Feliciano?

Solo cinco minutos más, si el italiano no aparecía en ese tiempo, entonces iría a buscarle, no le importaría lo que los otros países llegasen a pensar de él… sin embargo, dejó de ser necesario, ya que el italiano entró seguido el alemán.

Berwald fue el único que notó la llegada de las naciones ausentes, el resto de países estaban peleando unos con otros o simplemente se hallaban en sus grupitos esperando con ansias a que llegase la hora de salir de allí y poder alejarse de todos los idiotas que les rodeaban.

El sueco observó detenidamente a Feliciano, quería asegurarse de que el joven del rulo estuviese a salvo.

El italiano por su parte, sentía que alguien le estaba observando… el del rulo tenía agachado el rostro, no deseaba ver a nadie, pero el alemán le había convencido de que tendrían menos problemas si se presentaban tarde, a simplemente no presentarse; sin embargo, aún sentía la mirada de alguien puesta sobre él.

Levemente levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la sombría mirada del nórdico. Feliciano le sostuvo la mirada, no le observó con la cálida sonrisa que le caracterizaba, sino con una mirada con un tanto de tristeza y un poco de dolor.

El alemán notó la expresión dolida de su compañero, por lo que posó su mano sobre el hombro del italiano.

Feliciano volteó a ver al germánico y le sonrió levemente.

Berwald no pasó ese gesto por alto.

El de cabello castaño observó detenidamente a Ludwig, internamente le agradecía por el apoyo que le estaba dando, el menor sabía que el alemán tenía un buen corazón debajo de todos esos músculos bien formados.

Ludwig observó al menor, él también podía sentir una mirada asesina puesta sobre él, pero no le daría importancia. Mientras los ojos del italiano estuviesen sobre él, no le importaría que otros le vieran mal, y como sabía que esa aura asesina provenía del sueco, lo disfrutaría más.

Los 45 minutos que quedaban de la reunión transcurrieron muy lentamente. No entendía porque Feliciano le observaba de aquella forma. ¿Dónde había quedado la viveza de su mirada? No podía asegurar que Alemania le hubiera hecho daño, ya que a él parecía verle más positivamente… y eso le inquietaba.

La reunión había a llegado a su final. Todos se levantaron buscando la salida de ese lugar, el sueco se levantó e intentó acercarse al italiano, el cual ahora se aferraba a la mano del alemán.

Tanto Feliciano como Ludwig observaban como el sueco se acercaba a ellos. Por instinto, el del rulo se posicionó a espaldas de su compañero, intentaba ocultarse del nórdico, porque no podía negar que temía ser herido nuevamente por él.

Alemania no mencionó nada al respecto, simplemente esperó a que el de lentes se aproximase.

Berwald se posicionó frente al alemán, observó al menor que trataba de ocultar sus ojos ambarinos de él.

—Feliciano. —Mencionó el nombre de su esposa.

El alemán frunció el ceño.

—Suecia, es obvio que no desea hablar contigo. —Respondió Ludwig.

La mirada de seriedad de ambos se intensificó tras aquellas palabras.

Ninguno de los tres hombres mencionó nada durante los siguientes segundos, la sala estaba vacía, y la tensión se podía hasta palpar.

—Vámonos. —Susurró el de ojos ambarinos.

Tanto el sueco como el alemán voltearon a verle. ¿A quién se lo estaba pidiendo?

Ludwig empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, dejó de darle importancia a la presencia de su contrincante. Tomó de la mano a Feliciano y le llevó consigo.

El del rulo empezó a caminar tras el alemán; sin embargo, volteó a ver al sueco, la mirada de ambos chocó creando un sentimiento de decepción en el corazón de ambos.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero en su mirada estaba escrito el dolor que inquiría ser separados de esa forma, porque Feliciano no podía mentirse así mismo, y a él le dolía irse sin aclarar todo.

El italiano continuó su camino al lado del germánico, dejando en confusión al otro rubio.

Berwald no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Ludwig aún sostenía la mano del italiano, podía sentir la indecisión del menor, además temía que si le soltase Feliciano regresase por Berwald, prefería prevenir que lamentar.

El rubio detuvo un taxi y ambos entraron en él. Feliciano emanaba un sentimiento depresivo, el italiano tenía su cabeza contra la ventana del automóvil, su mente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que sus ojos habían visto, talvez todo era un engaño de su mente… ¿acaso Berwald no le había preguntado esa mañana si deseaba ser su esposa?

Otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente… ¿Y si el mayor solamente había dicho aquello para "practicar" cuando realmente se declarase a Tino? Tal vez Berwald solamente quería saber cual sería la reacción del finlandés y por eso le había hecho la pregunta a él… después de todo ese era el propósito de todo aquello… ayudarle a que Finlandia aceptase ser la esposa del sueco.

El dolor del italiano incrementaba tras aquel pensamiento, se recriminaba a sí mismo el haber pensado que en un día el sueco olvidaría el amor que había forjado por años hacia Tino… eso sonaba ridículo.

El de ojos ambarinos sintió una mano rozar su mejilla, volteó a ver al alemán que le observaba con preocupación.

—Estás llorando. —Mencionó el de ojos azules mientras seguía pasando levemente su mano sobre el rostro del menor.

En efecto, la mirada de Feliciano estaba cristalina, y unas cuantas lágrimas se había escapado de sus ojos; el del rulo permitió que Ludwig secase sus lágrimas, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Grazie, Ludwig. —Susurró sin ocultar su dolor.

El alemán besó tímidamente la frente de Feliciano, el italiano observó a su acompañante… Ludwig no solía actuar de esa forma, incluso el leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio lo dejaba claro.

—Hemos llegado. —Interrumpió el conductor del taxi, Ludwig le había pedido llevarles al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, porque todas las naciones tenían reservaciones en el mismo hotel.

El extraño ambiente que se había formado entre los dos pasajeros desapareció tras aquellas palabras.

Los dos salieron del taxi, Ludwig se encargó de pagar y ambos ingresaron al hotel.

Los dos caminaron hacia el elevador agarrados de la mano. El rubio presionó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas, pero cuando se abrieron lo único que dejó ver fue a otro italiano con el ceño fruncido.

El sureño observó al par agarrados de la mano, y luego de unos segundos explotó.

—¡Idiota macho-patatas! ¡No perviertas a Feliciano!—Lovino iba a continuar su quejas contra el alemán, pero observó los ojos llorosos de su hermano. —Feliciano…

El alemán y el italiano norteño entraron al elevador, el sureño permaneció con ellos y esperó a que el elevador cerrase las puertas, Lovino conocía muy bien el rostro de su hermano, y le había visto llorar innumerables veces… porqué si… Feliciano era emocional y lloraba por simplezas, pero esta vez su rostro demostraba que no había estado llorando por cualquier cosa, y eso era algo que el sureño no iba a permitir, era el hermano mayor después de todo.

El de ojos olivas se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared metálica del elevador.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? —Exigió saber el mayor de los italianos.

El alemán observó a Feliciano, el cual permanecía en silencio observando el suelo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente en el nivel en el cual se hallaban sus habitaciones. Los tres salieron del elevador, el de ojos azules acompañó a ambos italianos hasta la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente hubiese entrado, pero la mirada de víbora asesina que Lovino le estaba dedicando le dejaba en claro que lo mejor era dejar asolas a los dos hermanos.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza ante su rostro y se encaminó a su propia habitación, en donde se encontró a su hermano jugando con su polluelo.

—Gilbert… este hotel no permite mascotas. —El alemán también tenía que lidiar con su hermano.

* * *

Los dos italianos se sentaron en la pequeña sala de estar que estaba incluida en su habitación.

El silencio les rodeaba, Feliciano suspiraba de forma desalentadora constantemente y Lovino no sabía que decir.

El norteño se levantó y empezó a tomar sus maletas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó el sureño con tono de irritación. Su hermano siempre actuaba raro…

—Volveré a casa. —Mencionó en un susurro.

—¿Estás loco? No puedes decidir ese tipo de cosas tan de repente, además mañana es el último día de la junta. No puedes irte. —Alegó el de ojos olivas.

Feliciano observó a su hermano.

—Si estoy loco… y mientras tú asistas a la reunión, no es necesario que yo esté presente. — El menor explicó.

—¡Déjate de estupideces Feliciano, dime que rayos está sucediendo! —Exigió Lovino.

Feliciano observó cuidadosamente a su hermano, a pesar de su vocabulario podía ver la preocupación en su mirada.

—Lovino, lo siento… no te preocupes por mí. —Mencionó mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba. —Yo estaré bien, solamente quiero volver a casa.

—¿Qué no me preocupe por ti? ¿Acaso te has visto en un maldito espejo? Te ves igual que cuando…—Lovino iba a mencionar la vez en la que Sacro Imperio Romano había partido para la guerra de la cual no regresó, pero mencionar aquello no mejoraría la situación, por lo que dejó inclusa la oración.

A pesar de ello, Feliciano sabía muy bien a que se refería su hermano.

—En ese caso comprenderás porque quiero regresar a casa. —Mencionó mientras volvía a tomar sus maletas.

El de ojos olivas gruño ante aquello.

—¿Al menos piensas decirme que diablos paso? —Preguntó mientras seguía al menor.

—Creo que malinterpreté todo, te lo explicaré mejor cuando la reunión terminé y vuelvas a Roma, estaré en Venecia, te llamaré cuando llegué. —Mencionó mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su hermano.

—Feliciano… no hagas alguna estupidez. —Fue lo último que pronunció antes de que el norteño cerrase la puerta.

Feliciano tomó el elevador y se apresuró a salir del hotel, quería llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes y tomar cualquier vuelo que le alejase de ese país…

Recordó como Suecia le había hallado cuando había intentado huir con Svart… "Este es mi territorio." Habían sido las palabras del sueco cuando el italiano le había preguntado sobre como le había encontrado.

¿Sabía el sueco que él se estaba dirigiendo al aeropuerto? ¿Sabía él que estaba intentando huir otra vez?

Negó con la cabeza, no debía de ilusionarse… pensar que Berwald aparecería en el aeropuerto justo en el momento en el que él abordaría el avión sonaba como una de esas películas americanas que él disfrutaba ver, pero que sabía jamás sucederían en la vida real.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para pensar en tonterías.

Llegó al aeropuerto y compró el ticket de avión que le llevaría a Venecia, faltaba aproximadamente tres horas para que el vuelo se efectuase… tendría que esperar con el pequeño sentimiento de querer ver al sueco una vez más.

* * *

Luego de que Feliciano y Ludwig se marchasen, Berwald permaneció en silencio en el salón, no comprendía el cambio repentino de actitud del italiano, pero sabía que el alemán había influenciado en ello.

Acercarse a Feliciano no sería productivo mientras Ludwig estuviese cerca, así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder hablar con él. Sin más que hacer allí, decidió volver a casa.

Svart le esperaba sentado en el corredor, aunque en realidad era más seguro de que estuviese esperando al italiano que le había mimado más de lo que él hacía.

—Feliciano no vendrá hoy. —Mencionó el sueco, luego de lo cual se encaminó hacía la cocina… la vajilla que el italiano había comprado durante su cita se hallaba sobre la mesa, tal vez podría utilizarla como excusa para acercársele a la mañana siguiente.

Tal vez, debería de encontrar una forma más convencional para atraer la atención del menor.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el italiano? Había algo que inquietaba al de lentes…

No pudo seguir con ese sentimiento, sacó su teléfono y buscó un número al que jamás había marcado.

* * *

Romano estaba observando a través de la ventana la vista de la ciudad de Estocolmo. Su mente aún continuaba dándole vueltas a la razón de la tristeza de su hermano.

Sintió una leve vibración proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pensando que era su fratello el que le estaba marcando contestó sin siquiera ver el nombre del contacto.

—¿¡Feliciano!? Idiota ¿estás bien? Regresa al hotel… maldición. —Mencionó el sureño.

—¿Dónde está Feliciano? —Resonó la profunda voz del sueco.

La sangre se congeló en las venas del italiano. Lentamente alejó su teléfono y leyó el nombre del contacto… "Vikingo con rostro terrorista"

—Mierda…—Susurró para sí mismo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Había preguntado por su hermano… seguramente tendría que ver con algo relacionado con la reunión…

—Eh… Señor Suecia… verá…—El italiano no sabía que decir, después de todo estaba hablando con alguien que en el pasado había sido vikingo… lo más seguro es que si mencionase algo que perturbase la comodidad del rubio, pararía en el fondo de las frías aguas escandinavas.

El sueco esperó alguna respuesta entendible de parte del su "cuñado", pero no la obtuvo.

—¿Aún sigue llorando? —Cambió su pregunta.

El italiano frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se suponía que él supiese eso?

—¿Sabes algo al respecto? —Preguntó el italiano perdiendo el miedo, le importaba más saber lo que sucedía con su hermano.

El sueco le contó al sureño su versión de todo lo que había sucedido… Berwald había dejado en claro que él creía que la causa del repentino cambio de actitud del de ojos ambarinos se debía a causa del alemán, lo cual enfureció al italiano… siempre supo que el macho-patatas traería problemas a su fratello.

Sin embargo, había algo que perturbaba aún más al italiano… ¿Feliciano era la esposa de Berwald? Eso era demasiada información repentina.

¿Debía preocuparse por la salud mental de su fratello? Porque… ¿Quién diablos acepta ser la esposa de alguien cuando 1) es un hombre, y 2) solo han pasado un día juntos?

Lovino no pudo evitar golpear su mano contra su frente… Definitivamente su hermano era un idiota.

Otra cosa que no tenía sentido para el italiano era el hecho de que Feliciano sostenía la mano de Ludwig antes de hallarles frente al elevador… Si realmente era la culpa del macho-patatas… entonces ¿por qué estaba junto a él?

—¿Estás seguro de que el idiota de Alemania es el responsable de todo esto? —Preguntó el sureño mientras dudaba.

—Luego de que Tino llegase a hablar conmigo, Feliciano se alejó… Después no volví a verle hasta que regresó a la reunión junto con Alemania. —El italiano sabía que ahí estaba el problema… su mente mafiosa se lo estaba susurrando…

—¿Y si el estúpido de tu ex esposa te odiaba que se supone que debía de decirte? —Preguntó cuestionando la actitud del finlandés.

—El también ha estado actuando extraño… me dijo que odiaba ser llamado "esposa" y hoy me besó. —El sueco mencionó por primera vez esa parte.

Repentinamente todo encajó en la mente italiana… el problema siempre había estado enfrente de la narizota del sueco, no le iba a gritar solamente porque su rostro de asesino serial le quitaba la valentía de acercársele lo suficiente para hacerlo, y darle el buen golpe que se merecía por su estupidez….

—I-idiota…—Tartamudeó. —Esto no es culpa del idiota come-patatas… tu eres el culpable.

Berwald permaneció en silencio, Lovino pensó que lo que había dicho había encendido la furia del sueco.

Pero el sueco estaba pensando en las palabras del sureño…

¿Era realmente su culpa? No… era la culpa de aquel beso sorpresivo que Tio le había dado, todo tenía sentido… seguramente él hubiera reaccionado de igual forma si el alemán hubiese besado al italiano.

—¿Dónde está Feliciano? —Preguntó después de hallarle sentido a todo.

El sureño río ante aquella pregunta.

—Iditoa… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré donde está mi hermano? No necesito que le hagas más daño. —Sin decir más el italiano colgó impulsivamente, no estaba seguro si había cavado su propia tumba, pero no quería que el idiota de su fratello siguiera sintiéndose miserable por alguien que no comprendía sus sentimientos.

El sueco no le dio importancia a la actitud de su cuñado, todos sabían que él actuaba y decía las cosas sin pensarlas antes.

Lo importante ahora era saber donde estaba su esposa, se concentró en pensar en Feliciano… y sintió que debía de ir al aeropuerto.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al aeropuerto.

* * *

Feliciano se hallaba sentado observando a todas las parejas que estaban allí. Estar en aeropuertos le hacía sentir extraños… siempre habían sentimientos encontrados, observaba los rostros de varias personas que se reunían después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y al mismo tiempo habían otros que lloraban tras despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de abordar a sus vuelos, toda esa mescla de emociones le hacía sentir un poco enfermo, pero no debía de admitirlo, porque si iba a un hospital, la situación no iba a ser muy diferente.

El joven del rulo bajó su rostro, la tristeza seguía invadiéndole…

El italiano observaba detenidamente el suelo mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Podía escuchar pasos acercándose a él, no levantó el rostro… después de todo estaba en un aeropuerto y él no era el único con ánimos de salir de ese lugar.

—Feliciano…—Escuchó una voz profunda pronunciando su nombre.

El joven del rulo ignoró aquella voz, todo estaba siendo creado por su mente… pero entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle y lo que pensó ser una ilusión se tornó realidad.

—¿Berwald? —Dudó el italiano.

El mayor abrazó con mayor fuerza al de ojos ambarinos.

Ambos se observaron, la mirada cristalina de Feliciano observaba abiertamente los ojos azules que había estado esperando…

Pero luego de unos segundos sin comprender lo que estaba pasando se levantó de golpe intentando alejarse de él.

—Feliciano, ¿podemos hablar? —Preguntó el sueco mientras tomaba asiento junto al italiano.

El menor volteó a ver la pantalla que indicaba la salida de su avión, aún faltaba una hora para poder abordar.

Feliciano asintió después de haber tomado su decisión… era hora de aclararlo todo.

—Feliciano Vargas. Yo te amo. —Menionó Berwald con tanta seguridad, pero el italiano no hizo más que entristecer su semblante.

—No quiero llorar Berwald, pero… es lo único que puedo hacer cuando veo que lo que dices es una mentira. —El sueco no pudo evitar el crujir sus dientes al escuchar aquello.

—¿Es por lo que sucedió entre Tino y yo? —Preguntó buscando un respuesta clara a todo ello.

El italiano asintió tras escuchar aquella pregunta.

—¿Si realmente me amabas… porqué lo permitiste? —Preguntó mientras lágrimas seguían fluyendo, podía sentir la mirada de varías personas puestas en ellos. ¿Debería sentirse avergonzado por llorar en un lugar público como aquel?

—Yo…—Berwald no sabía que decir realmente, si bien no había continuado el beso, tampoco lo había detenido. —Estaba en estado de shock…

A Feliciano le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, había estado llorando desde el momento en que presenció ese beso.

—Feliciano…—Susurró el sueco mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del menor. —Yo no sabía que Tino haría eso, y sé que si Alemania hubiese hecho eso, me hubiera dolido a mí también. Por favor… perdóname.

El italiano podía escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio, pero… ¿realmente debía perdonar aquello?

El joven del rulo se acercó a Berwald, observó sus ojos a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

—Berwald Oxenstierna, yo también te amo, pero no me agradó lo que sucedió y realmente lo digo porque es lo que siento. Así que quiero que lo que tú digas también sea lo que sinceramente sientes por mí.

—Yo realmente te amo, y no hay nadie a quien quiera besar más que a ti. —Mencionó el sueco mientras se sonrojaba… decir aquello no era su fuerte, pero si con eso conseguía obtener el amor de Feliciano, no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa por recuperar su sonrisa y su confianza.

" _ **Pasajeros del vuelo 739 con destino a Venecia, Italia. Favor de empezar a abordar."**_

—Debo de irme. —Susurró el italiano.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo!**

Muy bien mis queridas… no hay mejor forma de terminar Noviembre y empezar Diciembre que escribiendo este capítulo. (Yo y mis costumbres de esperar a media noche para terminar todo a media noche.)

¿Alguien esperaba una escena sexy GerIta en el elevador? Pues mala suerte! Mi querido Lovino siempre está en los momentos más deseados!

Y pues como ya viene navidad quiero darles un regalote! xD naaah… se lo tendrán que ganar, sino se quedan con las ganas. ¿Quieren saber como obtenerlo? ¡Es muy fácil! Este capítulo contiene una parte que en realidad sucedió en mi vida, la persona que lo adivine tendrá derecho a pedir cualquier cosa que deseen que suceda en este fic, literalmente cualquier cosa (A exepción de que se destruya la pareja principal del fic. Aka SuIta) En fin, si más de una persona acierta con la respuesta correcta quiere decir que ambas personas tienen el derecho de exigirme su deseo. Inténtenlo… no perderán nada! Solo pueden escoger una parte de la historia (me refiero a los segmentos en los que este capítulo esta dividido.) El tiempo límite es hasta que publique el siguiente capitulo, en el cual hare saber cual es la respuesta. Si eres "Guest" te pido que escribas quien eres!

 ** _Rosadargento:_** Don´t worry about writing in English :D that´s totally fine with me, and don´t be ashamed for don´t knowing enough words in Spanish xD You are reading my story and that´s what makes me the most happy writer in FF! I´m glad to know your opinion about the last chapter, (hope you enjoy this one). I think there will be more opportunities to see some GerIta around, but I have other kind of plans for Germany (Wuahahaha). I´m sorry for making you leave your love for GerIta, but seriously, SuIta is good for your soul too.

 ** _Guest:_** Hallo! Y créeme, varios me reclaman mi crueldad, pero perteneciendo al lado oscuro se vive con más emoción! ¿Qué tu hermana hizo qué? TT-TT comprendo ese dolor! Mis hermanas me lanzan cualquier cosa que tienen al alcance cuando empiezo a fangirliar como la lunática que soy (siempre vale la pena). Rayos… creo que se me olvido mencionara lo que Tino hará… ni modos, tendremos que esperar! En cuanto a Sealand… ahmmm…. No te niego que lo pensé desde el inicio de la historia, pero luego me quede con cara de "nadie notará su ausencia, no me preocupare por ello." Pero rayos… te diste cuenta xD! Si intentas adivinar la parte de mi vida que está escrita en este capítulo puedo darte lo que quieres!

 ** _isabelchan56:_** Actualizar es todo un placer! A mi también me costo recuperar el animo para hacerlo, pero estaré aquí hasta que la oscuridad de mi alma regrese por mí! Así que no desapareceré misteriosamente hasta ese día! No te culpo por amar a tus OTPs, yo amo todo lo que diga Crack y aún así escribo sobre ships normales la mayor parte del tiempo xD

 _ **NatLB:**_ ¿Habías abandonado este fandom? Cuentame tu secreto! Llevo literalmente años queriendo escapar, pero no… mi fangirl interna se aferra locamente a Hetalia. ¿quieres Lemmon? xD intenta adivinar que parte de mi vida real está escrita en esta historia y lo podrás tener! Te prometo que no desapareceré de vacaciones! Al menos no por este año xD ya fueron suficientes.

 _ **NatashaRushman:**_ ¿Querías una actualización? Aquí la tienes! Y que viva el Crack! (todos amamos a Svart en secreto)


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que participaron en el concurso del capítulo anterior!**

 **Capítulo 13**

" _ **Pasajeros del vuelo 739 con destino a Venecia, Italia. Favor de empezar a abordar."**_

—Debo de irme. —Susurró el italiano.

A pesar de que Berwald había sido sincero con el joven del rulo, Feliciano seguía sin sentirse cómodo, y algo que él sabía era que el corazón no se cura solamente con palabras.

—Feliciano… quédate, por favor. —Mencionó el sueco al darse cuenta que el italiano le había dado la espalda.

—Lo siento Berwald, pero tengo que pensar todo lo que ha sucedido. —El italiano estaba decidido a irse, debía hacerlo… aunque su voz temblase y sus lágrimas estuvieran derramándose como la lluvia en una noche tormentosa.

Sin decir más dio el primer paso que le alejaría del sueco.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. —Pidió el rubio, y con sus brazos rodeo al menor.

—B-Berwald… no lo entiendes. —Sollozó el menor. —Retenerme a tú lado no es ninguna muestra de amor.

El nórdico le soltó inmediatamente. Entonces… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarle ir? ¿Seguirle?

Berwald empuñó sus manos.

—Vuelve… dime que volverás. —Mencionó el escandinavo.

Feliciano se volteó levemente para observar el rostro del rubio, y pudo ver solamente una pequeña lágrima descendiendo en el rostro del mayor.

Nunca pensó que vería el rostro inmutable del de lentes con esa expresión…

—Adiós, Berwald. —Respondió antes de correr hacía la puerta indicada para su vuelo.

El sueco permaneció estoico. Quería que Feliciano regresara a casa con él, quería que el italiano le abrazase. Quería que ningún avión saliera del aeropuerto, pero no podía hacer eso. Tenía que respetar el deseo del italiano.

—Así que decidió dejarte…—Berwald se dio la vuelta tras escuchar esa conocida voz.

—Tino…—Respondió el de mirada azulada.

—¡Vaya! Incluso estás llorando… ¿Alguna vez lloraste por mí, "Su-san"? —Señaló el finlandés.

Berwald bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó confundido el mayor.

Finlandia se cruzó de brazos tras escuchar como se ignoraba su pregunta.

—Alemania me contó la razón por la que Feliciano actuaba raro en la reunión. —Eso era cierto, el nórdico había recibido una llamada del alemán para ser "informado y felicitado" por su "buen" trabajo. —Fui a tu casa y no estabas, así que aquí estoy.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el aeropuerto? —Cuestionó el mayor, Berwald podía saber dónde estaba Feliciano porque estaba en su propio territorio, pero Tino no podía hacer lo mismo fuera de su país.

El menor rodó sus ojos.

—Te preocupas por pequeñeces… Soy Santa Claus, así como sé donde están los humanos en la noche de navidad, también sé donde están las naciones. —Berwald había olvidado el sexto sentido del finlandés… Tino lo usaba cuando entregaba los regalos de navidad, de esa forma evitaba ser visto por los humanos.

Berwald permaneció en silencio, no había nada que desease hablar con él.

—Iré a casa. —Mencionó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria al otro nórdico.

—Lo entiendo… ya que me lastimaste, seguirás haciéndolo. —Se quejó el de mirada violácea. —Y al parecer harás lo mismo con Feliciano.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Berwald se detuviese.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? No sabes amar, ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra, el mismo Feliciano te lo dijo. —Tino dijo eso al ver que había obtenido la atención del sueco.

—Aprenderé. —Fue la simple respuesta del mayor, las palabras del rubio le habían dolido.

—Eso no me importa. Feliciano es más sensible que yo, así que él será herido más fácilmente de lo que yo fui. —Berwald siguió su camino después de escuchar eso, dejando al finlandés de lado.

* * *

Luego de que Feliciano arribase en Venencia decidió llevar el equipaje a su casa.

Estaba cansado de llorar y le había prometido a Lovino que le llamaría cuando llegase, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que ver a alguien, así que abandonó su hogar nuevamente.

Después de caminar por las bellas calles de su ciudad, se aproximó a un hombre que estaba recostado sobre el parapeto de un puente que pasaba sobre uno de los canales.

El hombre sintió la presencia de alguien más, levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Feliciano! —Exclamó el joven al reconocer al italiano. Pero su sonrisa y emoción no duró demasiado. —¿Has estado llorando?

—Hola… Adriático. —Respondió el veneciano.

—¿Qué sucedió Feli…?—La representación del mar Adriatico no logró terminar su pregunta, Feliciano se había lanzado a abrazarle, dejándole las palabras en la boca, a lo que decidió callarse y devolver el abrazo.

—E-estoy confundido…—Sollozó entre los brazos que le rodeaban. —Y mi corazón duele demasiado.

—Feliciano… ¿A quién le diste el poder de herirte? —Preguntó el mar.

El italiano no respondió aquella pregunta, sentía un nudo en su garganta. Feliciano usualmente desahogaba sus penas con el mar, Adriático siempre estaba allí para secar las lágrimas del otro, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación.

El mar podía percibir el dolor del joven del rulo, y sabía que Feliciano no diría nada sobre su dolor a menos que realmente lo desease, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarle, y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran y se impregnasen en él.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente:_

—¿Lovi? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó el español al ver que Lovino se hallaba escondido bajo la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

—Cállate bastardo. ¿Acaso no ves que me estoy escondi…?—El italiano dejó la frase inconclusa, no iba a admitir que temía por su vida. —¡Se me cayó el lápiz, idiota… y no me llames "Lovi".

Antonio lo miró confuso, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, la reunión estaba por empezar.

—¿Dónde están Feliciano y Lovino? —Preguntó el alemán al español.

—¡Hola Ludwig! —Saludó Antonio. Lovino solo esperaba a que el español no mencionase nada de su presencia. —No he visto a Feliciano, pero Lovino está debajo de la mesa por si quieres preguntarle.

El alemán dudó un segundo, pero luego recordó que era Lovino de quien hablaban así que se inclinó y se encontró con la mirada irritada del italiano.

—No digas nada idiota. —Respondió mientras salía de su escondite. —Feliciano no vendrá hoy.

El de ojos oliváceos se sentó en su respectiva silla al lado del español. El alemán tomó su lugar dos sillas lejos del italiano, dejando en medio de ellos el espacio que correspondía a Feliciano.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaban 4 de los 5 nórdicos… Tino no sé había presentado, ya que tenía la excusa de que pronto sería navidad, por lo que debía de preparar ciertos asuntos.

Berwald permanecía con la mirada perdida en la habitación, deseaba que de algún modo el italiano entrase por la puerta, quería que su sonrisa irradiase la calidez de siempre. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, Feliciano se había marchado y no sabía si él quería verle otra vez.

Mikkel observó la mirada sombría del sueco, y como buen líder de los nórdicos tomó la maravillosa decisión de subirle el ánimo.

—Berwald, ¿estás extrañando a Tino? —Preguntó el danés que desconocía la actual relación entre el sueco y el finlandés.

—No. —Fue la agría respuesta del de lentes, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era el escuchar a Mikkel y sus innecesarios comentarios.

—No me mientas Ber, tu mirada te delata. Estás extrañando a alguien. —Intentó burlarse el de cabellos alborotados.

Berwald le lanzó su mirada asesina, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la risa del danés.

—Vamos Berwald… ¿A quién más podrías extrañar si no fuera a Tino? —Siguió insistiendo Mikkel.

—Extraño a Feliciano, así que cierra la boca y déjame escuchar a Emil. —Mencionó el sueco fingiendo que ponía atención al islandés que tenía la palabra en ese momento.

El de cabello alborotado observó al sueco como si estuviera loco.

—¿A qué te refieres? Italia está allí. —Respondió Mikkel mientras señalaba a Lovino.

Romano sintió el peso de ciertas miradas sobre él, por lo que levantó la mirada intentado descubrir quienes eran los idiotas que estaban observándole, por supuesto se arrepintió después de que sus ojos chocaran con la mirada azulada del sueco.

La sangre abandonó el rostro del joven del rulo.

—Berwald… no creo que él te extrañe, solo mira ese rostro… es como si estuviese en presencia de un asesino. —Comentó el danés sin pensar en lo que decía.

—Él no es Feliciano. —Silenció el de lentes.

—Y si él no está aquí ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Berwald contuvo sus ansias de golpear el rostro del idiota que estaba a su lado, se aseguraría que la próxima vez sus sillas estuviesen separadas.

—¿Podrías callarte? — El sueco estaba cansado de ese parloteo sin sentido.

—No. —Berwald no entendía cual era la necedad de Mikkel. —Si de verdad lo extrañas ¿Por qué no estás con él?

—Él no quiere verme. —Reconoció con pesar.

—Berwald, no hay duda alguna de que necesitas la maravillosa ayuda del rey del norte, porque se nota a kilómetros de distancia lo inexperto que eres con las cosas del amor. —Se burló el autoproclamado "Rey del Norte."

—No sé porque me molesto hablando contigo… —Masculló el de lentes.

—¡Tengo el mejor plan de todos! —Gritó con emoción el de cabellos alborotados.

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a Mikkel.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no tomas un tiempo para poder explicarlo? —Sugirió el islandés tras aquella interrupción.

El danés río nerviosamente…

—Creo, que ya no es el mejor plan de todos…—Se excusó a sí mismo, tendía que controlar su emoción.

El resto delas naciones continuó fingiendo que le interesaba la reunión, pero cierto alemán permaneció observando al par de nórdicos, podía presentir que algo iba a suceder.

* * *

Feliciano despertó tras haberse quedado dormido en brazos de Adriático, ambos estaban sentados sobre un pequeño muelle en el cual el mar había decidido sería buen lugar para dejar que Feliciano se desahogase.

El italiano bostezó y restregó sus ojos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó el mar.

Feliciano observó a su alrededor, se sentía desorientado.

—¿D-dónde estamos? —Se sobresaltó Feliciano.

—Tranquilízate. Estás en casa…—Le recordó al de ojos ambarinos, aunque su tono de voz era más bien de decepción.

—Ve~ ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó el del rulo, raramente veía al Mar Adriático con ese tipo de expresiones.

—Esa no es la pregunta apropiada. Feliciano… hablas cuando duermes, sé lo que ha pasado entre tú y Suecia. Tus lágrimas lo decían todo, pero me negaba a creerlo… y luego tú mismo lo confirmaste cuando dormías. —Habló en un susurro.

Feliciano agachó la mirada, él sabía que no podía ocultarle nada al mar, por eso era su confidente, nadie le conocía mejor que Adriático, ni siquiera Lovino.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Susurró el del rulo.

—Feliciano… sabes muy bien como es el amor, no puedes esperar a que sea fácil, además… aunque te duela demasiado, eso quiere decir que lo que sientes por él es real. —Respondió el otro.

—Pero… ¿Y si todo es solo un juego? —Feliciano no quería que otros jugasen con sus sentimientos. —¿No sería masoquista si aun sabiendo eso continúo ilusionándome?

—¿Prefieres dejarlo todo cómo está? —El italiano bajo la mirada tras aquella pregunta.

—Tal vez… sea lo mejor. —Susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar nuevamente.

* * *

 _Durante la hora de descanso._

—Te lo estoy diciendo Berwald, ¡es una idea brillante! —Mencionó Mikkel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente no podía contener la emoción.

—No. Suena estúpido. —Para el sueco, la idea del danés era todo un disparate.

—¡Claro que no! Vas a sorprender al italiano, tú aprenderás grandes tácticas de romanticismo, y yo tendré una cita con Lukas. ¡Todos salimos ganando! —En realidad, el de cabellos alborotados estaba más emocionado con la idea de salir con Lukas que con la idea de ayudar al sueco.

—No. —Berwald seguía pensando que la idea de viajar a Italia acompañado de Mikkel era una reverenda idiotez, y más aún cuando el danés quería aprovechar la oportunidad para ir con Lukas y así tener una "cita doble." —Feliciano no quiere verme, no hay nada que tú puedas enseñarme en cuanto a romanticismo, y Lukas jamás aceptará tener una cita contigo.

El danés se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—Eres muy negativo… Si Feliciano realmente te quiere estará feliz de verte. —El danés estaba decidido de convencer al otro nórdico.

El de lentes rodó sus ojos, no tenía sentido continuar llevándole la contraria al de cabellos alborotados. Por eso no le agradaba, o le hacía caso, o tenía que rebelarse completamente.

—Bien, pero tú debes convencer a Lukas de que vaya a Italia. —El sueco tenía esperanza de que el noruego le rompiera las esperanzas y de paso algunos cuantos huesos al danés.

La sonrisa de Mikkel se ensanchó tras oír que Berwald había aceptado, y sin esperar más buscó al noruego.

Lukas estaba sentado en su lugar mientras tranquilamente leía un libro.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su lectura, sabía muy bien que Mikkel estaba a sus espaldas.

—Una cita contigo. —Respondió sinceramente el danés.

—No. —Respondió el menor.

—P-pero…—Mikkel empezó a hacer un puchero. —¿Y si es por una buena causa?

—No. —Siguió respondiendo el de mirada inexpresiva.

—¡Pero aún no sabes cual es la buena causa! —Exclamó el mayor.

—Pero te conozco a ti, por lo que sé que no vale la pena. —Dijo Lukas mientras pasaba la página de su libro.

—¡Lukaaaaas! ¡Ten una cita conmigo! ¡Iremos a Italia y saldremos con Berwald y Feliciano! —Suplicó Mikkel.

Lukas levantó la mirada tras escuchar aquello.

—¿Feliciano? —Preguntó el noruego dejando de lado su libro.

—¡Si! El representante de la parte norte de Italia, Berwald dice que es su esposa…—Lukas volteó a ver al sueco, recordó el incidente que tuvieron en su casa…

—No. —Volvió a repetir tras recordar aquel vergonzoso momento.

—P-pero… Lukas… si me ayudas te prometo que te daré el mejor regalo de navidad. —Intentó sobornar el mayor.

—Tino sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiero, no necesito que me lo des tú. —Atajó el noruego.

—¡Está bien! No lo hagas por mí, pero al menos hazlo por Berwald, ¡Mira su rostro de completa depresión! —Mencionó antes de señalar al sueco que observaba perdidamente la silla vacía del italiano.

Lukas volteó a ver una vez más al de lentes, y después volteó a ver a Mikkel… el cual tenía una mirada de cachorro.

El noruego no pudo evitarlo… golpeó el rostro del mayor con el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Idiota… no pongas esa cara. —Mencionó Lukas. —Eres molesto.

El danés continuó con la misma expresión, pero ahora sus ojos se estaban volviendo cristalinos.

—Lu-Lukas… aparte de lastimar mi corazón ¿también vas a lastimar mi rostro? —Sollozó el danés. —Dime que quieres, ¡te daré cualquier cosa! pero ven con nosotros a Italia.

—¿Te comportarás como una nación decente? ¿Harás que Emil me llame hermano mayor por su propia voluntad? ¿Vas a traerme mi café cuando lo quiera? ¿Prepararás las galletas de mantequilla que tanto me gustan comer? ¿Dejarás de interrumpirme mientras leo?... —El noruego continuaba mencionando su lista con su muy conocida monótona voz.

El danés tomaba nota mental de cada una de ellas, él haría cualquier cosa por Lukas… a menos de que se le olvidase… lo cual era muy probable que sucediera.

—¡Lo haré! Pero quiero que seas mi cita. Es lo único que te pido… incluso, ese puede ser mi regalo de navidad. —Pidió el danés mientras tomaba las manos del menor y seguía observándole con su mirada llorosa.

Luego de unos minutos… el noruego aceptó.

Decir que Mikkel estaba saltando de felicidad era quedarse cortos… el danés salió corriendo a abrazar al sueco.

—¡DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡DIJO QUE SÍ! —Repentinamente el de cabellos alborotados cayó inconsciente después de que un libro volador chocase contra su cabeza.

—Te dije que te comportaras como una nación decente. —Mencionó el dueño del libro.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Vaya… creo que me estaba poniendo muy sentimental *se golpea a sí misma.*

¿Alguien esperaba a que el Mar Adriático apareciera por aquí? Yo no… y sigo sin saber de donde salió.

Me siento mal por Tino… lo amo, pero… solo veo como seguir hiriéndolo.

En cuanto a quien fue la ganadora del concurso… *Suenan los tambores.* ¡Felicidades a Isabelchan56! Quien logró adivinar que la parte en la que Lovino le cuelga el teléfono a Suecia, es lo que sucedió en mi vida real! *Aplaude*

Ahora… a quien le interese saber que es lo que ella ha pedido es: RoChu, HongIce, DenNor, o alguna pareja crack que la sorprenda, como se han dado cuenta en este capítulo decidí escribir DenNor. Así que pronto veremos que tan buena puede ser una cita doble entre los nórdicos e italiano…

¿Qué hará Alemania? ¿Dónde está realmente el finlandés? ¿Qué decidirá hacer Feliciano? ¡Déjenme decirle que no tengo ni una mendiga idea! Pero el próximo capítulo estará listo muy pronto… Eso espero…

Reviews!

Tobi Lawli-pop: En realdiad sospechaba que tú eras ese "Guest" pero no quise arriesgarme a cometer un error en cuanto a identidades xD Y si! En el lado oscuro nos dan todas las galletas y yaoi que deseamos! Por eso permanezco en la profunda oscuridad de mi habitación frente a mi computadora. Tomaré en cuenta el one-shoot que sugeriste, si mi mente hizo que el SuIta funcionara, también puede pensar en algo como eso! En cuanto al concurso… gracias por intentar adivinar, estuviste muy cerca! Yo también creo que Suecia debe sufrir un poco más! En cuanto al plan de Alemania, no tengo la menor idea de que hará el pobre, estoy segura de que no se rendirá.. su plan no ha iniciado realmente, así que ya veremos que pasa.

Isabelchan56: mi querida ganadora, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado por este capítulo. En realidad iba a publicar antes, pero descompuse un aparato… y pues estuve de mecánica, asi que hasta ahorita pude hacerlo. El DenNor de verdad estará en el siguiente capítulo, y otra idea más se me ocurrió para que haya tensión en esta historia xD te lo diría pero… sería spoiler. Te agradezco por contribuir al fic.

Udthou: Jamás mataría a uno de mis lectores xD y mucho menos a alguien que ha escrito algo que me ha conmovido demasiado. Y el crack es lo principal de este fic, así que deseo cumplido :3

Bueno mi querida gente… talvez algún otro día vuelva a hacer otro concurso.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Qué mierdas creen que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? —Preguntó el italiano sureño al notar que él no era la única nación que se halla en el avión que le llevaría devuelta a su propia casa.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. —Mencionó el noruego que estaba sentado en una de las butacas junto a una ventana.

Mikkel había estado tan emocionado por tener la cita doble que había dicho que lo mejor sería hacerlo justo después de la reunión. Tanto Berwald como Lukas se opusieron, hacer las cosas con prisa nunca daba resultado, pero estaban hablando del representante de Dinamarca… así que se ahorraron las inservibles palabras para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¡Noru y yo vamos a tener la mejor cita de todas en Italia! —Exclamó un hiperactivo danés, el cual para desgracia del noruego, estaba sentado a su lado.

Lovino frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo sabía que su país era famoso especialmente entre los enamorados, pero eso no quería decir que debía que soportar el viaje de vuelta a casa junto a ellos. ¿Acaso no había recibido demasiada tortura ya?

Los ojos oliváceos voltearon a ver al sueco que le observaba fijamente.

—¡Chigiii~!—El italiano podía sentir como su sangre se tornaba fría dentro de sus venas.

El sueco volteó a ver a otra parte, ver a Lovino le hacía extrañar mucho más a Feliciano.

Lovino agradeció a todos los dioses que existían por haber apartado la mirada del sueco de él... pero su agradecimiento no duró demasiado, ya que sus ojos ahora observaban al macho patatas…

—¿Y qué diablos haces tú aquí? —Preguntó el italiano con disgusto.

El alemán había notado el extraño comportamiento de los nórdicos, y con lo ruidoso que Mikkel fue logró enterarse fácilmente de lo que planeaban hacer, y esa era la razón real de su presencia en ese avión… pero no era lo que planeaba decirle a Lovino.

—Feliciano me pidió que fuera a verle. —Lovino sabía que esa era una gran mentira, su hermano siempre le decía cuando había invitado al bastardo macho-come-patatas, así podía evitar tener contacto con él, y el sureño aún no había recibido ninguna llamada de parte del norteño notificándole que tendría que compartir el mismo avión que toda esa bola de estúpidos.

El joven del rulo aún no había tomado su lugar, tenía dos opciones… y ninguna le gustaba.

O escogía sentarse al lado del idiota come-patatas, o debía sentarse junto al vikingo con cara de terrorista.

Si bien había más posibilidades de que sobreviviera al lado del alemán… esa no era una idea que le fascinase. ¿Acaso el destino se estaba burlando de él?

El italiano observó a ambos rubios…

—Oye idiota, y-y usted se-señor Su-Suecia… —Al alemán podía tratarlo de la manera más irrespetuosa que quisiera, pero al nórdico le rendiría más que respeto. Todo con tal de salvar su pescuezo. —¿Por qué no se sientan juntos?

La cara que se dirigieron los dos rubios fue una entremezcla de ira y desprecio. Ambos bufaron y voltearon a ver a distintas direcciones.

—No, gracias. —Mencionó el alemán.

El sueco por su parte le dirigió una fría mirada al italiano. Lovino prefirió quedarse callado y lentamente sentarse al lado del alemán… su vida iba antes que sus caprichos.

Ludwig no le dio la mínima importancia, estaba acostumbrado al carácter del sureño.

* * *

Feliciano había vuelto a su casa y Adriático le había acompañado, lo mejor era no dejar completamente a solas al italiano, un corazón roto trastorna la mentalidad de aquellos que aman con todo su ser, y Feliciano era una de esas personas.

—No te preocupes Feli…hay veces en las que las personas que se aman deben alejarse por un tiempo. —Mencionó Adriático tratando de reconfortar al italiano.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Ofreció el de ojos ambarinos, por alguna razón las palabras de Adriático le estaban decayendo, lo mejor sería pensar en algo diferente.

Adriático solamente asintió, en realidad no tenía hambre en ese momento, pero si cocinar distraería a su querido Feliciano… en ese caso comería todo lo que él le pusiese enfrente.

Mientras el italiano se adentraba a la cocina escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

—¿Podrías ir a ver quién es, por favor? —Preguntó el dueño de la casa desde la cocina.

El mar se encaminó a la puerta, podía escuchar un alboroto del otro lado de la misma. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a Romano con el peor rostro de irritación jamás pudo haber tenido, seguido de él se hallaban Alemania y otro rubio al que no reconocía, ambos se estaban matando con la mirada, y detrás de ellos había otro par de rubios, uno con rostro inexpresivo y otro con cabello alborotado que parecía querer atraer la atención del otro.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Lovino. —Mencionó Adriático con una simpática sonrisa.

—Cállate… este ha sido el peor viaje de retorno a casa que he tenido en toda la maldita historia. —Respondió el sureño mientras se adentraba al hogar de su hermano.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó con curiosidad el mar, de todos ellos solo reconocía al alemán.

—Una panda de idiotas—Respondió sencillamente el del rulo. —¿Dónde está Feliciano?

Adriático señaló la cocina y vio a Lovino desaparecer hacía esa dirección. Se volteó nuevamente a los extraños y salió al exterior de la casa, tranquilamente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y la sonrisa con la que había recibido a Lovino desapareció.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el idiota que hizo llorar a Feliciano? —Exigió saber con una voz fría y distante.

Los 3 de los 4 presentes observaron al desconocido, Alemania ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Adriático tiempo atrás… y su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar, y de ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

—Ludwig…—Mencionó agriamente el nombre del germánico. —¿Qué tal si me presentas a ellos tres?

Alemania endureció sus facciones, Adriático le odiaba… podía sentir su odio cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Feliciano.

—Ellos son… Lukas Bondevik, representante del Reino de Noruega; Mikkel Densen, representante del Reino de Dinamarca; y Berwald Oxenstierna, representante del Reino de Suecia. —Mencionó el alemán mientras señalaba a cada uno en su respectivo orden.

—Ya veo…—Respondió tranquilamente el desconocido. —Soy el Mar Adriático. —Se presentó oficialmente el mar.

Lentamente se acercó al sueco ambos se dirigían una dura mirada, y a pesar de que el rostro de Suecia aparentaba ser terrorífico, el mar sabía que si Feliciano había vencido el miedo a ese rostro, entonces él también podría… además tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

—Tú… Las lágrimas de Feliciano me lo han dicho todo. —Empezó diciendo. —Traicionaste la confianza que él puso en ti, le mentiste, le heriste y no le pediste disculpas de forma apropiada. Jugaste con su corazón y ahora lo tiene hechos mil pedacitos…. Nunca creí que hubiera alguien peor que él. —Mencionó mientras señalaba al alemán. —Pero existes tú.

El alemán rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos tras su mención.

Lukas y Mikkel permanecían callados, no tenían nada que opinar al respecto, se podría decir que ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel pequeño melodrama.

—¡Adriático! —La voz herida de Veneciano resonó fuertemente. El mar se volteó en dirección a la voz.

A su espalda se encontraban los dos italianos, parados frente a la puerta. Feliciano observaba el suelo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar la mirada y enfrentar al sueco. La única razón por la que había abandonado la cocina fue porque Romano le había dicho que una "panda de idiotas" le habían seguido hasta su casa… pero Lovino no mencionó quienes conformaban esa "panda de idiotas".

—Bienvenidos a Italia. —Susurró el norteño. A pesar de que el resto de naciones no estuviesen allí por motivos de relaciones internacionales, era su responsabilidad como representante del país el mostrarles hospitalidad. —Sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

—Feliciano…—Mencionó Adriático. —No es necesario que finjas, sabemos que no deseas que estén aquí…

—Cállate idiota. —Le interrumpió Lovino. —Feliciano les ha dado la bienvenida, así que no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer para que dejen de ser bienvenidos.

El mar se acercó al italiano de ojos ambarinos.

—Feliciano… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —Preguntó ignorando al resto de naciones.

—Quiero que dejes de hablarle de esa forma a Suecia u otro invitado que venga a mi casa. —Respondió mientras observaba el suelo. Adriático mantuvo silencio tras escuchar aquellas palabras, era la primera vez que Feliciano se dirigía a él con ese tono de voz.

—Bien… en ese caso me marcharé. —Mencionó el mar, mientras envolvía a Feliciano en sus brazos para despedirse. —Vendré a verte cuando ellos se hayan marchado.

Adriático no tenía intención de permanecer cerca de alguien que hubiese lastimado al italiano.

"Lamento haber actuado de esa forma, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir por idiotas como ellos." Susurro el mar, él solo quería que el que lastimase a Feliciano tuviese su merecido.

Luego de besarle en la frente se despidió de Lovino e ignoró a los demás antes irse.

—Por favor, acompáñennos durante la cena. Estará lista pronto. —Mencionó el anfitrión de la casa.

Como respuesta obtuvieron el gruñido de estomago de Mikkel, el cual recibió miradas de reprobación de parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

* * *

Un silencio incomodo rodeaba la mesa donde se hallaban los 6 hombres, el único que realmente disfrutaba del silencio era el noruego, pero para su desgracia no duro mucho…

—¿Feliciano? —Mikkel quiso llamar la atención del anfitrión.

El aludido levantó la mirada para observar al danés, el cual sonrió tras obtener la atención del italiano.

—¡Salgamos esta noche! —Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados, ganándose la mirada asesina del alemán y del italiano sureño. Ambos malinterpretaron la expresión del danés, pensando que él se sentía atraído hacia el norteño…—Saldremos Lukas y yo, Berwald saldrá contigo, y ya que Ludwig y tu hermano se quedarán solitos… ¡Ellos también pueden salir juntos!

Mikkel se sentía un genio. ¡Una cita triple sería más divertido que una doble! Él sería "Cupido" esa noche.

—¡NO! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo el alemán y el sureño.

—¿Qué clase de mierda tienes en el cerebro? ¡Por nada el mundo saldría yo con el estúpido come-patatas! Esa es la idea más idiota que pude haber escuchado hoy. Ya tuve demasiado con sentarme al lado de ese bastardo en el avión.—Alegó el italiano mayor.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea. —Comentó el alemán mientras observaba al explosivo Lovino.

Feliciano observó por primera vez al sueco, recordó la "cita" que habían tenido anteriormente.

—No creo que sea buena idea…—Respondió el italiano.

Mikkel observó a Lukas. Si no hallaba una forma de convencer a Feliciano no tendría su cita con el noruego. Así que tuvo que recurrir a su último método… Ser sincero.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? —Preguntó el danés.

Feliciano asintió y le indicó que le acompañase a la cocina.

Después de que el danés se hubiese asegurado de que nadie escucharía o vería lo que estaba a punto de hacer se arrodillo e hizo ademán de súplica con los ojos de cachorro que había puesto al pedirle a Noruega que participarse de su loca idea.

—Por favor Feliciano; yo, el rey del norte te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo suplico… por favor sé la cita de Berwald. —Feliciano no esperaba a que el rubio hiciera algo por el estilo. —¡Berwald realmente te quiere! Y es un inexperto en cuanto al amor… pero Lukas y yo queremos ayudarlo, por eso venimos para tener una cita con ustedes. Por favor, por favor, por favor… necesitamos que aceptes, Berwald será muy feliz si lo haces, y te puedo asegurar que no te arrepentirás. Te necesitamos a ti para que él aprenda lo que realmente significa amar a alguien.

Feliciano suspiró tras escuchar aquello.

—Dinamarca…—Empezó diciendo el del rulo. —No es tan sencillo como lo haces sonar. Imagina que Noruega bese a Finlandia justo después de que él te ha dicho que te ama… ¿No te sentirías herido o traicionado?

El de ojos azules se imaginó esa situación…

—En realidad me sentiría terriblemente perturbado… pero eso no quiere decir que dejaría de querer a Lukas, Además… no dejaría que alguien más intentase quedarse con la persona a la que yo amo. Todos cometemos errores, y aunque me duela cuando él actúa frio y distante… sigue siendo la persona a la que escogería sobre las demás.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —Una tercera voz se escuchó en la cocina.

Feliciano y Mikkel voltearon a ver al noruego que en silencio se había asomado a la cocina.

—L-Lukas…—El danés cayó inconsciente tras haber sido golpeado por un troll invisible a la vista de Feliciano.

El italiano se preocupó por el danés y pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a los demás que seguían en el comedor, pero Lukas no le permitió atravesar la puerta.

—Escúchame bien Feliciano. —Mencionó el noruego. —Jamás admitiré esto en frente de Mikkel, pero realmente quería salir con él, y si no aceptas salir con Berwald no tendría sentido el haber venido hasta aquí.

—Pero…—El italiano estaba a punto de repetirle lo mismo que le había dicho al danés.

—No existen "peros". Si realmente quieres a Berwald deberías de estar feliz de poder pasar tiempo con él, y si él te hirió, deberías reconocer muy bien que no puedes saber si de verdad sientes amor por alguien a menos que le perdones… Por eso perdono al idiota de Mikkel cada día por sus estupideces. —Lukas se cruzó de brazos tras decir aquello.

Feliciano observó detenidamente al noruego.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —Preguntó el de mirada ambarina. ¿Desde cuándo estaban los nórdicos preocupados en su vida sentimental?

—Porque nos importa Berwald, y mientras a él le importes tú… también nos importarás a nosotros. —Respondió Lukas.

Feliciano bajó la mirada.

—Idiotas, escuchen… —Lovino entró por la puerta de la cocina y observó al danés que yacía inconsciente. —Vaya… aquí parece haber más acción que allá.

—¿Sucedió algo Lovino? —Preguntó Feliciano.

—Si con "algo" te refieres al aumento de la ridícula tensión entre ese par de idiotas… si, si sucedió algo.

—¿L-Lukas? —El danés estaba volviendo a recobrar la consciencia. —¿Por qué me golpeaste está vez?

—Por la misma razón por la que siempre te golpeo… eres idiota. —Respondió el noruego antes de salir de la cocina, los otros le siguieron.

—Ludwig. —Lukas mencionó el nombre del alemán, el cual volteó a verle. —Feliciano aceptó ser la esposa de Berwald, ¿eres consciente de ello?

El aludido observó al italiano y luego al noruego, asintió afirmativamente y volvió a observar al de mirada ambarina.

—Por lo tanto, Berwald es libre de llevar a su esposa a una cita si él lo desea. Todos nosotros sabemos que te molesta el hecho de que Feliciano sea apartado de ti, pero es la decisión que él mismo ha tomado. —El noruego estaba cansado de estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo, así que lo mejor sería ser directo con otro causante de problemas… Alemania. —Mikkel te ha invitado a unírtenos en la estúpida cita, así que tienes derecho de hacerlo, pero debes de ir con alguien… así que si piensas acompañarnos convence al otro italiano.

Lovino frunció el ceño tras su mención, definitivamente no quería salir con el macho-come-patatas…

—Lovino. —El alemán había pensado cuidadosamente las palabras del noruego, y si era necesario convencer al gruñón de Lovino para estar presente y asegurarse de que Berwald no tuviese ventaja sobre él, en ese caso haría que el sureño aceptase acompañarle. —Te pido que…

—Cállate bastardo… Tsk… te odio como no tienes idea, pero no pienso dejar que Feliciano se marché con ellos. Así que no pienso quedarme en casa.

—Fratello… ¿Estás seguro? —El norteño se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no debes hacerlo si no lo deseas.

—Idiota, prefiero tenerte a la vista. No quiero que luego vengas llorando porque esos estúpidos te lastimaron, así que iré con el idiota ese que tienes como amigo.

Se podría decir que la persona más feliz en ese momento era Mikkel, no podía seguir esperando más por tener esa cita.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Hmm… en realidad no estoy muy feliz con este capítulo, estuve a punto de borrarlo… pero mi subconsciente dice que tendré más problemas si lo hacía, así que este es el resultado.

Para el capítulo 15 quisiera saber que es lo que esperan que suceda en esta cita… verán… resulta que yo no soy la persona más romántica del mundo… y la última vez que salí con alguien fue hace 3 años (moriré sola con muchos gatos que me amen.) Así que aceptaré y consideraré las sugerencias de aquellos que quieran aportarlas. Recuerden que esta historia no tiene final escrito ni planeado… así que la historia a subjetiva a lo que ustedes comenten y desean ver. **Tienen una semana** , dedicaré mi tiempo a otros fics mientras ustedes me hacen saber que rayos quieren… (a menos que deseen que se repita la estúpida cita que escribí en no me acuerdo que capítulo.)

 **Isabelchan56:** Me alegra haberte hecho feliz con el capítulo pasado, aunque creo que este no es lo que esperabas… Usualmente escribo el capítulo en corto tiempo, pero hay veces (como en este capítulo) que las palabras se congelan en mi mente y no logro escribir nada bueno. Tino también me da pena… pero pronto encontraré una excusa para que se arregle su situación.

 **NathLB:** En realidad quiero que Adriático también sea enemigo de Suecia xD el haber hecho llorar a Feli no tiene perdón en esta vida… Está bien, tendremos GerMano, aunque por ser inexperta escribiendo de ellos no puedo prometer que será asombrosamente maravilloso, pero daré lo mejor de mí! Y deberías escribir sobre tus experiencias también… en mi caso siempre me sacan de apuros xD.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Cuando mencionaste a tu padre pensé totalmente en el mío! Solamente porque estaba de viaje podía desvelarme leyendo o escribiendo… pero ya volvió y ni modos debo de aguantarme las ganas de leer fics a altas horas de la noche TT-TT La horrografía no me molesta, estoy segura que yo cometo demasiado de ello. Tu también leíste "Aqua Alta" (grita internamente tras recordar ese douj) en realidad él es uno de los pocos Oc que amo. Berwald también tiene corazón xD y yo creo que me dolió más el escribir lo que Tino dijo… (Reyes Magos? En ese caso vives en Mexico. Yo no creo en Santa Claus, yo creo en Tino xD) Mi querido Antonio es tan España a veces (¿qué rayos acabo de decir?) La verdad no sé muy bien como responder a tu pregunta xD como aún no he pensado en el final de este fic resulta que no sé que pasara con Lud o Tino. Y sí, hay posibilidades de que el asombroso Prusia aparezca por aquí xD.

 **Gracias a los nuevos Fav y Follow, hacen que me ponga a llorar de felicidad (literalmente)**

Bien, creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… no olviden dar sus opiniones sobre la cita.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	15. Chapter 15

**NA:** _Mi rostro ha sufrido demasiado por culpa de este capítulo… cada vez que pensaba en una escena o respuesta romántica mis manos automáticamente chocaban contra mis mejillas. (no suelo escribir/pensar demasiado sobre romanticismo, así que no piensen que este capítulo será 100% la definición de amor.)_

 **Capítulo 15**

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!—Empezó a quejarse el sureño. —¡No hay nada en este puto mundo que me haga aceptar semejante barbaridad!

Lovino no pensaba subirse en una góndola junto al idiota alemán. Eso jamás. Ni en miles de años sucedería. Primero muerto que hacer algo como aquello.

El ambiente entre aquel grupo se había vuelto un tanto incómodo para ambos italianos, Feliciano no estaba seguro si la idea de que cada pareja fuera por separado en góndolas era lo mejor que pudiesen hacer para una cita… Si, aceptaba que eso era una de las actividades que toda pareja de enamorados debía llevar acabo en Italia, pero exactamente era eso lo que le inquietaba… ¿Realmente había amor entre ellos?

Por otro lado estaba Lovino negándose rotundamente a hacer algo tan romántico al lado de Ludwig. El rostro del sureño estaba rojo de la ira, pero Mikkel lo empeoraba molestándole con la idea de que se estaba sonrojando como colegiada enamorada.

Berwald observaba al norteño, podía ver la indecisión en su rostro… tal vez, haber ido a Italia había sido solo un error. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido dejar en paz al italiano.

—¡Déjame en paz idiota! —Le gritó Lovino al danés, distrayendo al resto del grupo.

—Feliciano…—La voz del sueco atrajo la atención del de ojos ambarinos.

Feliciano no podía ocultar en la mirada que aún le dolía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero tampoco podía ignorarle, simplemente su corazón no podía seguir dándole la espalda cuando le tenía frente a él, y eso era algo que le preocupaba, porque quería decir que el sueco tenía toda potestad de dañarle cuando él quisiese.

—Yo… quisiera que…—Berwald estaba a punto de hablar claramente con el italiano, pero no estaba seguro de que palabras usar.

—¡Está decidido! —Interrumpió Mikkel. —¡Ustedes irán juntos!

El de cabello alborotado lanzó al sureño hacía la góndola donde Ludwig ya estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados esperando a que toda aquella pérdida de tiempo acabase de una vez por todas.

Romano cayó sobre el alemán.

—¡Ambos me lo agradecerán! —Mikkel estaba seguro de que estaba actuando exactamente como lo haría cupido.

—Es su turno…—Esta vez fue Lukas quien se dirigió al sueco y al italiano mientras señalaba la siguiente góndola.

Berwald observó el suelo antes de tenderle la mano al de cabello castaño, pero levantó la mirada cuando sintió el tacto del italiano tomando su mano.

A diferencia del sureño, Feliciano entró a la góndola por cuenta propia.

Mikkel por su lado no podía evitar sonreír, la emoción era demasiado grande… por fin, después de tantos años deseando un momento como aquel, lograría hacer algo romántico junto al noruego. El danés estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

Lukas seguía con su expresión seria y aburrida, bajo ninguna circunstancia planeaba dejar de actuar como solía hacerlo cada día. Sin decir palabra alguna entró a la góndola seguido por Mikkel.

El paseo duraría 45 minutos… ese tiempo sería suficiente para que cada quien aclarase lo que debía aclarar.

* * *

 _Góndola 1 (Mikkel-Lukas)_

El noruego se sentó tranquilamente en una de las bancas de la góndola, Mikkel por su parte decidió tomar lugar frente a él, observaba embobado el rostro de Lukas.

Lukas frunció el ceño, le incomodaba ser observado fijamente por aquellos ojos azules.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó seriamente el menor.

—¿No estás emocionado? —El danés ignoró la pregunta de su acompañante. —Al fin estamos solos.

—¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó Lukas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Estamos juntos todo la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay gran diferencia.

Mikkel observó a Lukas cruzarse brazos y decidió cambiarse de lugar y posicionarse al lado de él.

—¿Tienes frío, Nor? —Mencionó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y se acercaba a su oído. —Es cierto que siempre estamos juntos, pero esta vez estamos en Venecia… y mientras estemos dentro de esta góndola no puedes hacer ningún movimiento brusco a caeremos al agua.

Lukas se tensó desde el momento en que Mikkel pasó su brazo sobre su hombro, y el escuchar la voz del danés en un susurró no hizo más que empeorar la situación, la cercanía entre ambos le dificultaría ocultar el sonrojo que en cualquier momento aparecería en su rostro.

El noruego intentó alejarse del mayor, pero el de cabellos alborotados sostuvo el rostro del joven del rulo.

—Nor… ¿Ya no quieres estar a mi lado? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa el danés mientras le observaba con dolor tras percibir que Lukas intentaría alejarse.

El noruego no tenía otra opción más que observar fijamente aquellos ojos que tanto le costaba enfrentar.

—Idiota…—Masculló con seriedad el del rulo intentando apartar su mirada del rostro del mayor.

—Lukas, ¿Volverías a abandonarme como lo hiciste antes? —El danés empezaba a recordar aquella época en la que fue abandonado por los otros nórdicos, pero la partida del noruego había sido la que mayormente le había afectado.

El del rulo podía escuchar el pánico en la voz de Mikkel… y ese tipo de cosas le hacía pensar que el danés era el mayor idiota de todos, solo él podría recordar aquello en momentos como ese.

Lukas frunció el ceño y se limitó a suspirar… no podía golpear al otro, de hacerlo existía el riesgo de caer al agua, y eso era algo que deseaba evitar.

—No es la primera vez que hablamos de eso, deja de torturarte a ti mismo con esas ideas. —Respondió el noruego.

A Lukas le molestaba que Mikkel siempre arruinara cualquier momento tras recordar el pasado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que te abrace o esté cerca de ti? —La pregunta del mayor hizo que Lukas se molestase.

—Me alejo de ti porque quiero que me retengas y no me dejes ir como lo hiciste en el pasado… y no quiero que me abraces… porque… eso no es suficiente para mí. —La voz de Lukas sonaba molesta, y su rostro confirmaba que realmente estaba enojado.

Mikkel observaba atónito al menor.

—L-Lukas…—El danés empezó a tartamudear, no sabía exactamente como interpretar aquello.

El noruego frunció aún más el ceño y acercó su rostro al del danés.

—La próxima vez que intente alejarme de ti y no me detengas voy a hacer que mi troll te deje inconsciente por semanas. —Mencionó Lukas mientras sostenía el rostro del mayor y lo atraía al suyo para besarle.

* * *

 _Góndola 2 (Berwald-Feliciano)_

Luego de que ambos hubiesen entrado en la góndola un silencio sepulcral se había instalado entre ellos, Feliciano no sabía exactamente que decirle al sueco, y Berwald no hacía más que culparse por haber herido al italiano.

Feliciano se inclinó sobre el borde de la góndola y recostó su rostro sobre el mismo, permaneció en esa posición observando el agua del rio en el que se hallaban, se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente del sueco en ese momento.

El sueco tenía la vista puesta en el muchacho que le acompañaba, sabía que debía de aprovechar ese momento para hablarle y decirle cuanto lamentaba lo que había pasado…

—Es una hermosa noche…—Escuchó el murmullo de la voz del italiano.

El sueco asintió a pesar de que el del rulo no le observaba.

—Feliciano. —Le llamó intentando atraer su atención.

El italiano se enderezó y volteó a ver al nórdico.

—Yo… lo lamen…—El sueco estaba punto de disculparse nuevamente, pero el repentino abrazo del italiano no le dejó completar su disculpa.

—Berwald… no digas que lo lamentas, no intentes arreglar con palabras aquello que me ha herido con tus acciones. —Feliciano no quería continuar escuchando disculpas, deseaba que Berwald realmente le demostrase que estaba arrepentido.

El sueco tímidamente rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor, atrayéndole y haciéndole sentarse sobre sus piernas.

El italiano no mostró resistencia pero ocultó su rostro entre el cuello del rubio.

Ambos podían sentir la palpitación de sus corazones, y el sueco podía sentir la cálida respiración del otro sobre su cuello.

Que Feliciano le hubiese dicho que no quería disculpas, no quería decir que él no siguiera sintiéndose culpable, y mucho menos significaba que Feliciano se hallaba bien.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que sonrías otra vez? —Preguntó en un susurró el escandinavo mientras pasaba una de sus manos a través del cabello castaño del menor.

El italiano levantó su rostro y observó la mirada azulada del sueco, con una de sus manos acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas.

—Debo ser el único en tu corazón y en tu mente…—Susurró con seguridad el joven italiano. —Debes quererme solamente a mí, debo ser el único al que tus ojos quieran ver, al que tus brazos quieran abrazar, al que tus labios quieran besar… y al que tu corazón quiera amar.

Feliciano sentía que sus palabras sonaban egoístas, pero mentirle al sueco o a sí mismo no le beneficiarían en nada.

Berwald observó al italiano antes de atraerle hacía él y besarle suavemente.

—Serás el único al que mis ojos quieran ver, al que mis brazos quieran abrazar, al que tus labios quieran besar, y al que mi corazón quiera amar… porque realmente quiero que tú seas mi esposa.

El rostro del sueco estaba tornándose rosáceo, pero escuchar aquello había hecho que los labios de Feliciano se curvasen formando una pequeña sonrisa.

El italiano besó la mejilla del escandinavo y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del mismo.

—Saber eso me hace feliz. —Susurró el menor mientras abrazaba fuertemente al sueco.

* * *

 _Góndola 3 (Ludwig-Lovino)_

Lovino estaba seguro que la mala suerte estaba enamorada de él, ¿qué otra razón habría para que solo desgracias le sucediesen?

Tanto el alemán como el italiano sureño se hallaban intentando observar o escuchar lo que sucedía en la góndola donde se hallaban Berwald y Feliciano.

Lovino estaba inclinado en el lado derecho de la góndola, mientras que Ludwig se inclinaba sobre el izquierdo; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo éxito haciendo aquello.

El sureño volteó a observar al rubio… la posición en la que se hallaba le tentaba demasiado a patearle el trasero y hacer cayera al agua.

Eso hubiera sido una experiencia inolvidable y le haría muy feliz el quedarse solo en la góndola después de abandonar al alemán en el agua… pero la mala suerte no se lo permitió.

El alemán se levantó en el instante en el que Lovino iba a patearle, se volteó y se encontró con el sureño a sus espaldas observándole con cara de pocos amigos… en otras palabras… su rostro normal.

Debido a que el plan del italiano había fallado no le quedó de otra más que continuar en la compañía del germánico.

—Lovino… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó repentinamente el rubio.

El sureño le observó agriamente al mayor. ¿Acaso el macho come patatas no podía ser más bruto?

—Estúpido, ¿Dónde más querías que estuviera? Estás en Italia por si no lo has notado… ¿Y sabes qué? Para tu maldita información, soy italiano.

Ludwig rodó los ojos, debía haber esperado una respuesta similar.

—En realidad me refería al hecho de que te encuentres en esta "cita" o como sea que se le pueda llamar a esta ridiculez. —Especificó el alemán. —¿Acaso no prefieres estar con España?

Lovino frunció el ceño tras la mención del bastardo de Antonio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero estar con un imbécil como él? —Preguntó el sureño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, simplemente lo supuse. —Respondió tranquilamente el rubio.

—Pues tus malditas suposiciones son tan estúpidas como tú. —Refunfuño el italiano.

—¿Hay alguien en este mundo al que no insultes? —Cuestionó el mayor.

Lovino no entendía ni le importaba la razón de la pregunta, pero la respondería solamente porque si existía esa persona…

—Yo. —Fue la agria respuesta del sureño.

—Tal vez si buscases las virtudes de otros tendrías más amigos…—Mencionó Ludwig.

Aquello enojó aún más al explosivo Lovino.

—¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo amigos o no? —Le gritó al de ojos azules. —Yo no te importo ni tú me importas a mí, así que déjate de idioteces y cierra tu maldita boca.

—Yo solo digo que si te amargases menos talvez podrías encontrar a alguien quien puedas agradarle. —Fueran las palabras del alemán.

—¿Estás diciendo que no le agrado a nadie? —Cuestionó el sureño mientras levantaba sus cejas.

—Estoy diciendo que no puedes tratar a las personas como si fueran piñatas. —Aclaró Ludwig. —No puedes esperar a que otros te den dulces a cambio de golpes.

Lovino permaneció en silencio, estaba al borde de golear al alemán… le odiaba… deseaba lanzarle al agua, pero con la suerte que se traía lo más probable sería que el que cayera fuese él.

En la góndola reinó el silencio por unos segundos.

—Si funciona con las piñatas también debería funcionar con las personas. —Masculló el italiano.

Ludwig rodó los ojos una vez más… hablar con el sureño era como hablar con la pared.

—Lovino… ¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando? —Cuestionó Ludwig, simplemente no entendía como funcionaba la mente del sureño. —¿Acaso esperas encontrar a alguien a quien puedas adorar y al mismo tiempo agredir?

El aludido bufó tras aquellas preguntas.

—Alguien tan idiota como tú jamás lo comprendería. —Se burló el italiano. —No busco a alguien que sea empalagoso como Antonio o Feliciano, y tampoco busco a alguien solo para revolcarme con él.

El alemán no mencionó nada al respecto, seguir contendiendo con el sureño no lograría nada.

Además el recorrido acababa de terminar.

* * *

Las dos parejas que habían terminado el recorrido antes estaban esperando a que Lovino y Ludwig bajasen de la góndola.

El sureño salió lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía deseo alguno de permanecer cerca del alemán por más tiempo.

El rubio por su lado no pasó por desapercibido el hecho de que Feliciano estuviera tomando la mano del sueco.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —Preguntó Mikkel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el danés no deseaba que aquella noche terminase.

Lovino no hizo más que observarle venenosamente… volver a casa era lo único que deseaba.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Siento que moriré de vergüenza… jamás pensé que mi mente llegaría a pensar las cosas que escribí en este capítulo… pero ni modos! Después de golpear mi rostro varias veces al pensar que lo que escribía era muy cliché decidí dejarlo así.

Agradezco a cada uno que comentó sus ideas, realmente me motivaron, sé muy bien que no es exactamente lo que muchos imaginaron, pero aún no ha terminado la cita y sus ideas muy probablemente serán usadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Iba a publicar antes… pero recordé que en el capítulo anterior dije que les daría una semana, así que la semana a acabado! Si no publico el miércoles… seguramente lo haré hasta la próxima semana… (me voy de viaje a El Salvador!)

¿Saben que estoy molesta con ustedes? Si tanto querían GerMano en esta historia… ¿Por qué solo NathLB me lo dijo desde el principio? ¡Pueden pedirme lo que quieran (si va acorde con la historia)!

Les agradezco mucho a los nuevos Fav y Follow, realmente me hacen saltar de felicidad!

Reviews!

 **NathLB:** Créeme que el alcohol es la única solución que encuentro xD me veré en necesidad de utilizarlo! Gracias por tu consejo… en serio, realmente me ayudo a recuperar un poco de confianza en lo que escribo :) Avísame cuando tengas listo tu GerMano! Usualmente no me paso por la página principal donde aparecen todos los fics, pero realmente quiero leerlo cuando lo tengas listo! En realidad yo tampoco recuerdo si en mi fic Berwald y Ludwig se han dicho a la cara lo que realmente piensan… me da pereza leer mi propia historia, hmmm… tendré que hacerlo xD Estoy babeando tras la imagen mental que me dejaste… de verdad, cada día esa imagen atraviesa mi mente, creo que la tendrás al final de cuentas, tristemente si tendrá que ser en muchooooos capítulos más adelante.

 **Kira5Awesome:** Hola! ¿Me amas? :O vas a hacer que me sonroje xD actualizo rápido porque vivo de vaga… y créeme que iba a actualizar antes solo por ti, pero ya había dicho en el capítulo anterior que me tardaría una semana… lo siento. Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya hecho reir! En cuanto al GerMano... tienes buena nariz xD pronto se viene el especial de GerMano! Realmente te agradezco por la idea, estoy considerando la feria para el próximo cap!

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Te consederé el GerMano porque soy asombrosa, que conste. No quise meter a Adriático por aquí porque tengo otros planes para él xD (además que no conocía la canción que mencionaste T-T)

 **Kaname lin-chan:** Aunque no suelas comentar me hace muy feliz que lo hayas hecho esta vez :) En realidad iba a hacer que Romano y Alemania cayeran juntos al agua, pero entonces se me hubieran complicado las cosas… rayos, me quedaré con las ganas de ver a esos dos peleando en el agua. Gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** No importa si eres nueva con el GerMano porque es tan asombroso como cualquier otro ship! (shippeo a todos con todos) Hay veces que Noru es muy sabio xD sabes, creo que parte de tu idea será utilizada en el próximo capítulo, así que espéralo con ansias! (Aunque será entremezclada con las otras ideas que recibí :3 Los reyes magos te traicionaron xD (Luego de que mencionaras al sexy yandere Rusia quise abrazarte) me caes bien xD.

 **Isabelchan56:** Te aseguró que Dinamarca será un maestro profesional para nuestro querido sueco xD y como lo has dicho… Berwald hará su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle la corriente!

 **Maguz** : No te culpo… yo tampoco le tenía fe a esta historia, tuvieron que pasar com capítulos para que realmente me importase lo que estaba escribiendo xD me alegra que te haya encantado, extrañamente esta se volvió una de mis parejas favoritas… Tendremos más capítulos pronto (al menos eso espero)

Bueno mi querida gente, comenten lo que tengan que comentar… ya tengo planeado ciertas partes del próximo capítulo, pero como he dicho antes, no estoy segura si podre actualizar antes de la próxima semana…haré lo posible, y si no… pues espero que haya internet en el hotel en el que me vaya a quedar.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—¿Por qué mejor no terminamos con esta estupidez y volvemos a casa? —Propuso Lovino.

—¡No podemos irnos aún! —Exclamó Mikkel mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

El danés se había comprometido desde el inicio de la velada que haría que aquella noche fuese perfecta, no dejaría que Lovino la arruinase, pero tampoco quería que el sureño se estuviese quejando por cualquier idea que tuvieran…

—Lovino… ¿No te gustaría sugerir algo que quisieras hacer? —Preguntó Mikkel tratando de que el de ojos oliváceos también disfrutase de la cita. —Por supuesto, no puedes mencionar regresar a casa.

El sureño se cruzó de brazos, no era justo que no le permitieran escoger lo único que realmente quería.

—Lovino, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante a comer pasta o pizza? —Le sugirió Feliciano a su hermano.

Los italianos amaban comer, eso era algo que todos sabían… pero el resto de naciones no estaban realmente convencidos con aquella idea, ya habían comido en la casa de Feliciano recién habían llegado a Venecia… así que la sugerencia del norteño no fue tomada en cuenta.

—No hay nada que realmente quiera hacer al lado de un bastardo como el macho patatas…—Murmuró el del italiano mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El danés sentía que sus esperanzas se despedazaban. ¿Acaso Lovino era un caso perdido? Pero entonces Mikkel recordó que estaban hablando de Lovino Vargas… un italiano mafioso… Y de repente miles de focos se encendieron en la mente del danés.

—¡Tengo una grandiosa idea! —Gritó el rey del norte. —Te daré 100 euros si propones una idea aceptable para una cita, y te daré otros 100 si participas en ella sin quejarte.

Todos los presentes observaron al italiano esperando su respuesta.

Lovino frunció el ceño.

—¡Idiota! ¿Acaso crees que puedes comprarme con 200 míseros euros? —El sureño se sentía ofendido. —Dame 500 y tal vez lo considere.

Mikkel suspiró…

—Está bien… te daré 500, pero todos los demás son testigos de lo que debes hacer a cambio. —Respondió el danés.

El de cabello castaño oscuro hizo ademán de estar considerando la oferta… pero por alguna razón sentía que debía aprovecharse de aquella oportunidad.

—Espera idiota… Son 500 por cada condición que me des. —Clarificó el italiano mientras le dirigía una mirada desafiante al de cabellos alborotados.

Mikkel volteó a ver al noruego que seguía con su rostro de seriedad inmutable, luego dirigió su vista al sueco que estaba más ocupado observando al italiano norteño que prestando atención a la deuda que estaba a punto de ganarse.

1000 euros… ¿Acaso el italiano le había visto cara de suizo?

—Está bien…—Aceptó al final el danés, todo con tal de que su cita con Lukas no se terminase.

El italiano sonrió triunfante.

—En ese caso si yo estuviera en este hermoso y maravilloso país con una persona decente que se hubiera ganado mi corazón… le llevaría quizás a patinar sobre hielo.

Feliciano concordó que esa era una magnífica idea, lo cual conllevó a Suecia a aceptarla también; a Lukas realmente no le importaba lo que hicieran y a Mikkel en realidad no le parecía una mala idea, Ludwig por su parte no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

Los 6 empezaron su marcha a la pista de patinaje; al llegar cada uno se preparó para ingresar a la pista, no era la primera vez que alguno de ellos asistía a uno de esos lugares, así que se ahorrarían las experiencias vergonzosas de caer sobre el duro suelo de hielo debido a la perdida de equilibrio.

Todas las personas que se hallaban en la pista desaparecieron en el instante en el que el sueco se unió al italiano norteño que ya se encontraba patinando alegremente de un lado a otro.

Solamente las naciones que estaban acostumbradas al rostro del escandinavo permanecieron allí, Mikkel decidió tomar ventaja del repentino aumento de espacio…

—¡Hagamos una competencia! —Sugirió atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿Qué clase de competencia? —Preguntó Feliciano entusiasmado.

Lovino estaba totalmente seguro de que la sonrisa en el rostro del danés ocultaba algo oscuro que no le beneficiaría en lo absoluto.

—Es algo sencillo, nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos… o quejarnos. —Mencionó el danés remarcando especialmente la última palabra.

Sí, Lovino no tenía duda alguna que Mikkel planeaba algo en su contra.

—¿Nos vas a decir de que diablos estás hablando? —Cuestionó irritado el sureño.

—No pierdas la paciencia Lovino…—Respondió el de cabellos alborotados disfrutando del rostro de molestia del italiano. —Solamente es necesario que seas lo suficientemente fuerte y no te separes de Ludwig, ya que el que se separe de su pareja será descalificado… Y las dos parejas que pierdan deberán cumplir un reto dado por la pareja ganadora.

—Eso suena sencillo. —Mencionó Feliciano.

—¡Así es! Pero para darle más emoción acordaremos los retos antes de empezar… ¡de ese modo todos nos esforzaremos por no perder! —En realidad lo que el danés realmente quería era provocar al sureño y obtener parte de su dinero una vez más. —Así que cada quien decida junto con su pareja los retos que le darían a los perdedores.

Berwald y Ludwig se lanzaron miradas asesinas el uno al otro, aquella batalla se había vuelto algo mucho más personal…

—Escúchame muy bien bastardo. —Empezó diciendo el italiano. —Nuestros retos serán…

—Yo escogeré el reto para Suecia y Feliciano, tú puedes escoger el de Dinamarca y Noruega. —Le interrumpió Ludwig.

El sureño frunció el ceño tras la interrupción, pero no dijo nada ya que en realidad lo que él deseaba era hacer sufrir al danés que le hacía continuar su tortura.

Por otro lado estaban el sueco y Feliciano, Berwald había tenido una idea similar a la del alemán, solo que en su caso mientras el italiano escogía el reto para el danés y el noruego, él escogía el reto para Ludwig y Lovino.

Entre Mikkel y Lukas no era necesario dividirse los retos… el rey del norte lo tenía todo bajo control.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que cada quien hubiera pensado muy bien en sus retos, y cuando estuvieron listos se le fue otorgado al alemán la oportunidad de mencionar su reto.

—Si Lovino y yo ganamos, el reto que Berwald y Feliciano deberán completar será estar separados por lo menos una semana. —Las palabras del germánico podrían parecer un poco extremistas, pero ese era el factor principal de los retos… hacer algo que desafiase la voluntad de aquel que debía cumplir el reto.

Mikkel no mencionó nada en defensa del sueco, es más… pensaba que era un buen reto, tal vez de esa forma Berwald haría un mayor esfuerzo por no perder ante el alemán.

—El reto para ustedes…—Mencionó Lovino mientras observaba asesinamente al de cabellos alborotados. —será que Lukas se deshaga de cada maldita pieza de lego que haya en tu casa…mientras tú le observas sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La expresión facial de Mikkel sería algo que recordaría durante toda la eternidad, y el danés tenía el leve presentimiento de que Lovino era el mismísimo Satanás.

—Nuestros retos no son muy difíciles. —Fueron las palabras del sueco. —el reto para Alemania e Italia del Sur es que deben felicitar y no intervenir entre la relación que hay entre Feliciano y yo.

Feliciano no conocía realmente la naturaleza de ese reto, el italiano pensaba que Berwald lo había escogido debido a que temía que Lovino no estuviera de acuerdo con la relación que llevaban.

—El reto que Lukas y Mikkel tendrán será que Lukas deberá ser más expresivo con Mikkel por lo menos 24 horas. —Mencionó Feliciano quien había sido testigo de la falta de tacto del noruego.

En realidad a Mikkel le agradaba ese reto, pero… perder no era una opción para él.

—El reto de Berwald y Feliciano será que deban decirse un secreto el uno al otro, uno que guarden muy profundamente dentro de ellos…—Mencionó Lukas, en realidad la persona que había propuesto ese reto no fue él, sino Mikkel.

Ahora era el turno de que el rey del norte anunciase el reto para el alemán e italiano…

El de cabellos alborotados observó al sureño antes de reír levemente… podía sentir que su dinero regresaría muy pronto a él.

—El reto para Ludwig y Lovino es que ambos se besen… al estilo francés.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre ellos…

Lovino estaba conteniendo la respiración, las ganas de golpear al danés, y las maldiciones que estaban a punto de salir de su boca…

Eran 1000 euros los que estaban en juego... pero ¿realmente lo valía?

Mikkel por su lado estaba disfrutando ver el enrojecido rostro del italiano que aparentaba estar a punto de estallar, cualquier comentario que mencionase el sureño sería suficiente para que al menos la mitad de su dinero regresase a él.

Pero ni el de cabello alborotado ni alguno otro de los presentes esperaba que Lovino se voltease en dirección al alemán y le dirigiera tanto aquella mirada venenosa o las palabras con tono seco que dejaban en claro lo mucho que le estaba costando contener su ira.

—Más te vale que seas bueno patinando sobre el maldito hielo… idiota. —Insultar no es lo mismo que quejarse, así que el sureño estaba en todo su derecho de desquitarse verbalmente con el alemán y cualquier objeto que atravesase su campo de visión.

—¡En ese caso empecemos! —Anunció Mikkel. —Recuerden que perderán aquellos que se separen en cualquier momento, y atacar a los demás con tal de separarles está totalmente permitido.

Feliciano tomó firmemente la mano del sueco y le sonrió, para el italiano aquel juego no era más que eso… a diferencia del resto de participantes; exceptuando a Noruega, que lo veían como una batalla de vida o muerte.

Todos tenían una razón por la cual ganar, o más bien una futura tortura por la que no deseaban perder.

El danés sin previo aviso sostuvo al noruego y lo cargó estilo princesa, a lo cual Lukas le propinó un buen golpe en el rostro, pero a pesar de ello no le exigió que le volviera a poner en el suelo.

Por otro lado estaban Ludwig y Lovino, con el último de ellos sosteniendo forzadamente la mano del alemán.

El germánico entrelazó sus dedos con los del italiano para asegurar el agarre y empezó a patinar en dirección al sueco, debía deshacerse de Berwald… derribar al danés sería más fácil si quitaba del camino al de lentes primero.

Mikkel también tenía la intención de atacar primero al sueco, sabía que el alemán preferiría atacar a Berwald, y si ambos lo hacían al mismo tiempo seguramente tendrían más oportunidad de sacar al sueco del juego.

Pero algo que Mikkel no sabía y que Ludwig no había tomado en cuenta era que Feliciano era experto en huir.

El italiano norteño tiró de la mano del sueco para que no se quedara atrás, el de lentes no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo tampoco, ya que la superficie congelada le deslizaba perfectamente sin siquiera tener que mover los pies.

Ludwig quedó perplejo al notar la iniciativa que había tomado Feliciano, volteó a ver a Lovino y pensó que talvez esa sería una ventaja si el sureño pudiese actuar de la misma forma, pero el de ojos oliváceos no parecía tener intención alguna de acercarse a las otras parejas para atacar.

El sureño prefería ver como se mataban los otros antes que arriesgarse a salir herido entre aquella bola de idiotas, además había más posibilidades de que su hermano soltase al sueco por accidente o que Mikkel tropezara y cayera al frio suelo… instantáneamente él sería el ganador… junto al macho patatas.

Sin embargo, la falta de comunicación entre ellos dos no era muy productiva, por lo que Lovino fue arrastrado por la fuerza bruta del alemán.

—¡E-espera idiota! —Se quejó el sureño tras aquel brusco movimiento que casi le deja sin brazo. —¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—Buscar una oportunidad para ganar. —Respondió seriamente el rubio intentando acercarse al italiano menor.

Berwald estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del italiano, pero presentía que Feliciano se cansaría en cualquier momento, volteó a ver sobre su hombro al danés que llevaba en brazos al noruego, el rostro de Mikkel parecía demasiado confiado, más atrás estaba Alemania que le observaba seriamente mientras ignoraba a Lovino que parecía estar intentando detener el paso del alemán sin mayor resultado.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Vaya… yo debería estar empacando mi ropa para el viaje, pero no… mi subconsciente parece estar planeando dejar eso al último minuto como siempre. ¿Quién creen que gane la competencia? Ahí están los retos que deberá cumplir cada pareja… a pesar de que ya es medio obvio el ganador me gustaría saber quien creen que sería interesante que cumpla su reto.

 **isabelchan56:** No negaré que a mí también me dio diabetes el escribir el cap pasado xD pero que conste que no me hago responsable de la salud de ninguno de mis amadas lectoras x3 me alegra que pienses que son lindos y adorables… yo pensaba que eran muy simples… y pues espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado con este cap.

 **Maguz:** ¡¿Te convencí?! Woah! Eso es algo que no suelo hacer, son pocos a los que logro influenciar de un modo u otro xD No negaré que yo amo el GerIta (en realidad amo a la mayoría de ships), pero por alguna razón no puedo sacar de mi mente el pensamiento de que Suecia es tan buen Alemania, y que Italia del norte es tan buen Finlandia que podrían intercambiarse entre ellos… Y si, el plan ahora es que exista GerMano en la historia, yo siento que es un ship un tanto famoso, pero creo que eso es porque yo me involucro más con los ships crack o no tan comunes… espero que llegues a disfrutar del GerMano!

 **Another Fujoshi Girl:** Hola! No importa si eres nueva, eres bienvenida a mi fic! Gracias por adorar la historia, en realidad haces que me retuerza de felicidad ;) y saber que amas el crack me emociona más! El crack es vida! Tus alagos son tan maravillosos, aunque debo admitir que hay veces en las que me complico a mi misma y ni yo entiendo que rayos estoy escribiendo… varias personas me han comentado sobre mi forma de escritura, pero yo siento que es común y corriente xD en serio… hay veces en que ni siquiera tengo ganas de leer lo que escribo porque siento que es muy aburrido. Me alegra saber que amas el GerMano! Por un momento pensé que no muchos estarían de acuerdo con ese pequeño giro de la historia xD El gato de Suecia se llama Svart… creo. Ya lo olvidé.

 **kaname lin-chan:** Me hace muy muy feliz que te haya gustado la parte DenNor xD es la primera vez que escribo a esa pareja y pues no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir… En cuanto a Feliciano siento que es un personaje tierno pero que puede demostrar que las cosas le importan y más cuando se trata sobre el amor, así que necesitaba que fuese directo al grano…Está bien, está bien, ya que insiste te daré el GerMano que quieres xD En realidad me encantó tu idea de la conversación de mi amado Lovino con Alemania, e imaginarme el drama que causaría Antonio sería impresionantemente maravilloso, pero… rayos… creo que eso sería demasiado para un fic basado en SuIta TT-TT por supuesto mi subconsciente está considerando tu idea y muy probablemente sea utilizada xD

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Que bien que te gustasen las palabras de Feli :3 Y no negaré de que Noru es todo un genio en el amor okno… pero que tiene corazón lo tiene! No te preocupes, no dejaré que Din lastime a Noru… al menos no en este fic xD Y alegrarte el día es todo un placer :3 realmente lo digo en serio, mientras haga el día de alguien un poco mejor… es suficiente para que yo siga escribiendo.

 **NatLB:** Yo también sentí que estaba corto xD pero como soy terrible para las conversaciones de pareja… pues no tuve otra opción que dejarlo así TT-TT fue una tortura! Y pues si… xD Su-san es más expresivo que yo, pero era mucha la presión! Okno… Yo también quiero saber lo que Lovino busca x3 estoy esperando a que mi italiano sureño interno me lo cuente! En cuanto a la frase, se podría decir que eso es lo que yo busco… lo sé… soy mala y quienquiera que sea mi pareja sufrirá… (Moriré soltera) Oye! Chantaje o no, yo si le entro x3 todo con tal de que haya más crack en el fandom :3 Gracias por tus reviews, siempre me motivan :D y espero que te hayas levantado temprano y que tu prueba haya salido bien!

 **Kira5Awesome:** Está bien, no me enojaré contigo xD yo tampoco sabía que el GerMano sería incluido hasta que me pidieron que lo hiciera, y concuerdo contigo sobre el amor que le hace falta a esa pareja! Yo también creí que sería maravilloso que cayeran al agua, pero en ese caso hacer que la cita continuase me sería un tanto difícil de llevar a cabo, y realmente quería escribir lo que está sucediendo actualmente x3 (yo y mi gana de hacer el fic un poco más largo).

Bueno mi querida gente, ahora si… debo dejar de ser la procrastinadora ejemplar que soy y me iré a empacar, con suerte tendré internet en el hotel y publicaré allí… de no ser así… pues todos nos quedamos con la gana y tendremos que esperar hasta la otra semana xD

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Tal como el sueco había presentido la velocidad del italiano empezó a disminuir después de unos cuantos minutos, Ludwig sabía que eso sucedería y estaba preparándose para cuando ese momento llegase pero Lovino seguía resistiéndose.

—¡Idiota! ¡usa la patata que tienes por cerebro! —Le gritaba el sureño al alemán.

—¿Acaso quieres perder? —Preguntó el alemán mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡No! —Gritó Lovino. —…por eso no planeo lanzarme a la boca del lobo y al instante perder toda oportunidad de ganar.

Ludwig pensaba que aquella no era más que una excusa para actuar con cobardía.

—Escucha Romano… no podemos perder tiempo.

—¡Escúchame bastardo! —Exigió el menor al seguir siendo arrastrado por el rubio. —Feliciano no aguantará más, deja que siga patinando hasta que eso suceda… si no le das demasiada importancia Suecia, él le prestará más atención a Dinamarca y en ese momento intentaremos separar a Feliciano del estúpido vikingo.

El alemán se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el sureño tropezase contra su espalda y estuviera a punto de caer, pero el firme agarre del rubio no se lo permitió.

La expresión rabiosa en el rostro del italiano dejaba claro lo desquiciado que se estaba poniendo.

—Está bien. —Respondió el alemán, confiaría en el italiano. Tal vez eso fuera suficiente para que el menor hiciera al menos un esfuerzo por ayudar a separar a su gemelo del sueco cuando tuviesen alguna oportunidad.

El del rulo suspiró, no esperaba a que el rubio aceptase su plan, pero poco le importaba ahora.

Ambos permanecieron parados a mitad de la pista observando como continuaba la carrera entre los escandinavos y Feliciano.

Tal como Lovino había predicho el sueco dejo de darle importancia al alemán al pensar que el sureño le retendría hasta que el danés y el noruego cayeran.

Mikkel por su parte estaba sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, ya podía sentir su victoria, cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba un centímetro más al sueco, Berwald notó la cercanía del danés y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como el italiano del cual estaba agarrado de la mano cayó al suelo.

Feliciano respiraba entrecortadamente, patinar requería un esfuerzo mayor que correr, por lo que sus piernas repentinamente habían perdido todo deseo de continuar moviéndose; sin embargo, sintió como el sueco se posicionaba sobre él y le abrazaba fuertemente, en menos de un segundo sintió como el danés y el noruego tropezaban contra ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupadamente el de lentes.

El italiano asintió, aún no recuperaba el aliento como para articular alguna palabra.

—¡¿Lukas?! ¿Te heriste? ¡Lukas! ¡Respóndeme! —Gritaba histérico el danés quien al haber estado llevando al noruego entre sus brazos le había sido más fácil el amortiguar la caída de su compañero.

—Mikkel, eres demasiado ruidoso. —Comentó el noruego mientras rodaba los ojos, al parecer había salido intacto de aquella caída.

El danés suspiró aliviado.

—Lukas… —El de cabellos alborotados estaba a punto de llorar. —No dejaré que tú caigas sin antes haberlo hecho yo.

El noruego no hizo más que voltear a ver al sueco y al italiano que se estaban levantando del suelo.

—Están descalificados. —Mencionó al notar que Feliciano había soltado involuntariamente la mano del sueco.

La mirada terrorífica que puso Berwald al escuchar aquellas frías palabras del noruego dejaba en claro lo desconcertado que se hallaba.

—Lo siento Berwald. —Susurró el italiano mientras bajaba su rostro. —Creo que es mi culpa.

Instantáneamente el sueco se reprimió, lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era que Feliciano entristeciera o se culpase a si mismo.

—No es tu culpa. —Dijo Berwald mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del italiano.

A pesar de que Feliciano escuchó las palabras del nórdico, la culpabilidad seguía aumentando… a pesar de que el italiano pensase que aquello no era más que un simple juego, no le agradaba la idea de que el sueco perdiese por él.

A Berwald le embargaba un sentimiento peor, debido a que le dio más importancia a la competencia que al italiano; si, estaba totalmente en contra de que Alemania se llevase la victoria, pero no por eso se justificaba el hecho de que Feliciano se culpase por eso.

Sin decir más tomó el rostro del italiano en sus manos y besó su frente.

—¿Te lastimaste? —El nórdico dejo de darle importancia al hecho de haber sido descalificado.

Feliciano negó con la cabeza…

—Entonces vamos a las bancas a descansar. —Sugirió el mayor mientras señalaba una de las bancas.

El italiano aceptó y tomó nuevamente la mano del sueco…

Berwald no se alejó sin antes darle una mirada asesina al danés.

—¡No te preocupes! Lukas y yo ganaremos por ustedes. —Expresó Mikkel al observar aquella mirada sobre él.

Ludwig en cambio estaba petrificado sobre el hielo, sus ojos aún no aceptaban lo que recién habían visto.

—Te lo dije idiota. —Masculló el de ojos oliváceos.

—¿Están listos para la siguiente ronda? —Preguntó el danés al alemán y al italiano.

Lovino frunció el ceño, sabía que Mikkel intentaría repetir lo mismo que había pasado con su hermano y el sueco.

—Que no se te ocurra soltarme bastardo. —Gruñó el del rulo.

Ludwig estaba más ocupado observando la sonrisa socarrona que el danés les estaba dedicando que prestando atención a los comentarios del sureño.

La competencia comenzó nuevamente; al igual que antes, Noruega se hallaba en brazos del danés.

Esta vez Lovino intentaba patinar al mismo ritmo que el alemán con tal de no ser arrastrado como antes.

* * *

( **N/A:** _Debido a que he llegado a la conclusión de que no es realmente importante para la historia el leer o escribir la persecución que se llevó a cabo entre ellos, me dirigiré al punto en el que tenemos a nuestros vencedores.)_

* * *

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor Lukas? —Preguntó el danés que empezaba a cansarse, había olvidado que la resistencia del alemán era considerablemente diferente a la de él.

Mikkel había llegado a la conclusión de que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, y ya que no estaba logrando ningún progreso optó por pedirle ayuda al joven que llevaba en brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres en un momento como este? —Cuestionó el menor mientras se aferraba al cuello del danés, incluso él sabía que Mikkel caería pronto.

El de cabellos alborotados guardó para sí una pequeña sonrisa tras sentir como el menor se acercaba más a él.

—Necesito de tu… magia. —Susurró.

—Maldición…—Se quejaba el sureño, sus piernas le estaban matando, no creía ser capaz de continuar. —Idiota… más… lento…

Ludwig volteaba a ver al del rulo de vez en cuando, no tenía caso continuar persiguiendo al danés, todos estaban cansados… sin contar al noruego que no había hecho mayor movimiento.

El alemán pensó que descansar por un momento no afectaría en nada, después de todo Mikkel no había puesto ninguna regla en contra de ello.

Lentamente empezó a disminuir de velocidad para que Lovino no volviera a chocar contra él.

El italiano al no tener un lugar estable en el cual apoyarse no tuvo otra opción más que usar la mano que tenía libre y sostenerse de la ropa del rubio.

—Creo… que… moriré. —Decía entrecortadamente el italiano mientras intentaba recuperar aire.

—Esto solo quiere decir que debes entrenar más. —Mencionó el mayor que aún seguía en perfecta condición.

—Al diablo… el… entrenamiento. —Lovino ya había tenido suficiente con todo aquello.

Quizás aquel era buen momento para renunciar. Le devolvería la mitad del dinero a Mikkel y se marcharía a su casa… mandaría el reto a la mierda, después de todo no podían obligarle a cumplirlo si renunciaba antes de que perdiese.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera anunciar su rendimiento sintió como una fuerza lo jalaba a la dirección contraria del alemán.

Ludwig al sentir la misma fuerza intentando alejarle del menor se aferró más fuertemente a su mano.

Lovino volteó a ver tras él para saber qué era lo que le jaloneaba, pero no había absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! —Preguntó en un grito el del rulo. —Maldición… ¡no me sueltes macho patatas!

El alemán sostenía fuertemente la mano de Lovino, pero podía empezar a sentir como se resbalaba de la suya. Volteó su vista hacía la pareja escandinava, dónde encontró la amplia sonrisa de Mikkel observándolos como si estuviese esperando ansioso a que algo sucediese.

Inmediatamente todo encajó en la mente del germánico, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo… Lovino y él habían sido separados.

El grito de alegría proveniente del danés resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes.

Decir que Mikkel estaba feliz era quedarse corto… el de cabellos alborotados estaba festejando, había ganado junto al noruego y eso le hacía sentirse el ser más afortunado del universo entero.

Aún en aquel estado de efusividad, el danés tomó en sus manos el rostro de su compañero y le besó sin previo aviso, ganándose el merecido golpe que se esperaba; sin embargo, su felicidad era mayor que su dolor.

—Eso es trampa. —Mencionó el alemán molesto.

Lovino por su parte yacía en la fría superficie medio inconsciente.

—En realidad no lo es. —Respondió el danés sin darle demasiada importancia a la acusación del alemán. —Antes de que el juego iniciase yo dije que se permitía atacar a los demás… nunca especifiqué como…

Ludwig frunció el ceño, aquel había sido un juego sucio.

—Quiero la revancha. —Exigió Ludwig.

El italiano sureño escuchó aquello.

—Bastardo… ¡pedazo de idiota! Estás viendo que estoy medio muerto y… ¿se te ocurre pedir la maldita revancha? —Lovino no estaba seguro si debía estar mayormente molesto porque había perdido o porque el macho patatas quisiera la revancha.

—Ve~—El italiano norteño se acercó junto al sueco. —Yo creo que Mikkel tiene razón.

Ludwig abrió los ojos ampliamente, ¿realmente había escuchado a Feliciano apoyar al danés en vez de a él?

—Feliciano…—El alemán se sentía traicionado, tantas veces ayudándole a salir de problemas y… ¿él le abandonaba solo así?

—Ya escucharon las palabras de uno de los testigos. —Dijo Mikkel triunfante. —¿Qué opinas tú, Ber?

El aludido observó fijamente a Ludwig.

—No hay necesidad de tener una revancha. —Fueron sus palabras, luego de lo cual observó agradecido al danés… por fin había hecho algo bueno en toda su existencia.

Ludwig no hizo más que observar seriamente al de lentes.

—¿Fratello? —Preguntó Feliciano mientras se inclinaba sobre su hermano. —¿Quieres volver a casa ahora?

—Idiota… Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que puedes preguntarme. Yo siempre quiero volver a casa. —Con la ayuda del su hermano, el sureño se puso de pie, pero al soltarse volvió a caer.

—Creo que se desmayó. —Mencionó preocupado el norteño.

—Vaya…—Comentó el danés mientras se acercaba a Ludwig. —Creo que podrás empezar a practicar ese beso mientras él está inconsciente.

Tras aquel comentario el danés se carcajeó. Haría valer su dinero perdido.

—Ve~ no creo que eso le agrade a Lovino. —Mencionó Feliciano en defensa de su hermano inconsciente.

—Está bien…—Se resignó Mikkel. —¿Qué tal si empezamos con su reto?

El danés señaló al italiano del norte y al sueco.

—Pero… no podemos dejar a Lovino así…—Respondió Feliciano nerviosamente, ganándose la mirada del resto de presentes.

Lovino empezó a retorcerse en hielo.

—Feliciano… llévame a casa… y no me sueltes. —Se quejó adolorido el sureño.

—Está bien, fratello. —Respondió el menor mientras intentaba levantar nuevamente a su hermano.

Todos volvieron a la casa del veneciano. Los perdedores completarían los retos al día siguiente.

—Eh… ¿Podríamos pasar la noche aquí? —Preguntó el danés avergonzadamente, pues había olvidado hacer reservaciones en algún hotel antes de llegar a Italia, estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de tener una oportunidad de tener aquella cita que había olvidado aquel detalle.

Feliciano al sentirse agradecido por lo que el danés y el noruego habían hecho por él, no pudo negarles aquella petición, después de todo él era el anfitrión.

—No tengo suficientes habitaciones, pero creo que podemos compartirlas…—Sugirió amablemente el italiano.

Debido a que Lovino al llegar a casa se había ido a encerrar a una habitación, él dormiría solo.

Estaba decidido que Mikkel y Lukas ocuparían la misma habitación. El problema era quien compartiría la habitación del dueño de la casa.

—Berwald y Ludwig pueden usar mi habitación. —Mencionó Feliciano.

—¡No! —Se escuchó de parte de ambos.

—Ve~—Feliciano seguía sin entender la actitud de ambos.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá. —Mencionó el alemán.

Bien era cierto que no le agradaba la idea de que Suecia durmiera con Feliciano, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para permanecer al lado del italiano después de haber sido traicionado por él.

Había decidido que la mañana siguiente se marcharía, tal vez el destino no deseaba que ellos estuviesen juntos…

Todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones y Ludwig permaneció en la sala de estar.

Varios pensamientos pasaban por la mente del alemán… principalmente el hecho de darse por vencido.

¿Cuántas veces se había rendido? No tenía el ánimo para pensar en aquello.

Su mente le llevó al tiempo en el que todo había empezado… él día en que se conocieron, como llegó a pensar que el italiano era un idiota bueno para nada… pero que con el tiempo había demostrado ser un amigo fiel… tal vez ese había sido el problema… el haber imaginado que al ser un amigo fiel siempre contaría con él…

Ludwig suspiró… ¿Por qué debía de esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para marcharse? El reto lo podría cumplir en otro momento, algún otro día… estaba seguro de que Lovino estaría muy agradecido por ello… Lo mejor sería salir de allí en aquel momento, dejar que el tiempo pasase, y empezar todo nuevamente.

El rubio observó la hora en el reloj de pared… marcaba las 11:43 PM.

Tratando de evitar hacer ruido se dirigió a la puerta y salió, la brisa nocturna golpeó su rostro, cerró la puerta y dio el primer paso para alejarse de aquel lugar.

—¿A dónde vas a estas altas horas de la noche? —Preguntó una voz proveniente de un costado de la puerta recién cerrada.

El alemán se puso en guardia al instante, no había prestado atención a su alrededor, pero al reconocer al dueño de la voz no hizo más que tranquilizarse nuevamente.

Adriático le observaba sentado desde el suelo.

—Creo que la pregunta apropiada sería "¿Qué haces tú fuera de la casa de Feliciano a estas altas horas de la noche?" —Cuestionó el alemán mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no tenía ganas de hablar con el mar… solo quería irse.

—Cuido de Feli. —Fue la simple respuesta del muchacho que recién se ponía de pie. —Pero es extraño verte salir en un momento como este.

—Me voy a casa. —Respondió Ludwig mientras se daba la vuelta con intensión de alejarse.

—Ya veo… tú también tienes el corazón roto. —Señaló el mar como si fuese algo común de comentar.

El alemán se detuvo y llevo su mano hacía el corazón.

—No… no está roto, solamente está confundido. —Decir que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos lo consideraba demasiado extremista.

Adriático negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al germánico.

—Hombre… tu corazón no es una piedra, a pesar de tu apariencia pesada debes aceptar que se daña fácilmente. —Ese comentario hizo que el alemán enfrentase al mar.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —Las cejas del rubio se alzaron. —Los dos sabemos que no te agrado.

El mar nuevamente negó con su rostro.

—Ludwig, definitivamente te equivocas. —Respondió seriamente el mar. —Eres realmente bueno… tu perfeccionismo hace que Feliciano te admiré, pero ese mismo perfeccionismo te ciega, eso me molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó confuso el alemán.

—Me refiero a que jamás encontrarás el amor que buscas…—Se burló el mar.

—Gracias por la motivación. —Respondió secamente el rubio.

Adriático resopló.

—Eres demasiado listo como para comprenderlo, pero te daré un consejo… cuando el destino te dé a alguien a quien amar, no esperes a que sea un amor perfecto. —El mar susurró aquello como si fuese un secreto demasiado valioso. —No creo que sea buena idea que te marches a esta hora, vuelve adentro.

Aquella última parte había sonado más bien como una orden que una sugerencia.

—Preferiría irme ahora. —Se resistió el alemán.

—Ludwig, si no entras inmediatamente en esa casa te puedo prometer que te arrastraré hasta el fondo del mar. —Ludwig rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué harás tú? —Preguntó el rubio, no estaba convencido aún.

—Eso no es algo relevante para ti, así que no le des importancia. —Respondió el mar mientras se encogía de hombros.

Discutir con Adriático no le llevaría a ningún lado, así que simplemente volvió a abrir la puerta y regresó al sofá en el que antes estaba sentado.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Después de que 30 o 45 minutos pasaran, se dejaron escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Ódienme, no les mentiré… no tenía el deseo de escribir, se nota… Verán… después de que viaje… mi vida se convirtió repentinamente en un subir y bajar de ánimo, he estado muy emocional últimamente.

En realidad iba a actualizar hasta el otro año… (ni que faltara mucho…)

Creo que Tino se está vengando, no debí haberlo tratado mal en este fic… pasé la peor navidad de todas las que he tenido… Lo siento Tino…

 ** _¿Quién creen que está acercándose a Alemania?_**

Yo siento que este capitulo fue puramente basura... últimamente siento que cada cosa que escribo merece irse al bote de basura, tal vez... ya no merece la pena que siga escribiendo...

 **Reviews:**

 **isabelchan56:** Yo también he tenido ese sentimiento! No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me costó en pensar en los retos, cada idea que venía a mi mente me resultaba estúpida xD pero bueno… ahí están los ganadores! (Creo que te he decepcionado… me tarde en actualizar… Lo lamento.)

 **kaname lin-chan:** Me vi tentada a que se cumpliese lo que dijiste de que Lovino y Ludwig cayeran y empezasen su castigo en ese momento, pero tuve que resistirme… ese beso tendrá que ser en el próximo capítulo xD En cuanto a la abreviación del ship… por mi esta bien cualquiera! Todas dicen prácticamente lo mismo x3 Yo soy muy despistada y suelo olvidar detalles como el lado mafioso de Lovino, pero cuando estoy en alguna parte en la que no hayo que escribir llega a mi mente recuerdos random del manga, anime, y headcannos… y luego aparece justo uno perfecto que va acorde a la historia y boom! Me aclara todo xD Que yo recuerde si era la primera escena DenNor que escribía, usualmente en mis fics solo los relaciono como familia (a pesar de que los shipeo con el alma entera) Gracias por leer!

 **Natasha Rsuaman:** Decir que morí de risa al imaginarme lo que dijiste es quedarse corto… cuando leí tu comentario me hiciste la persona más feliz en ese momento! En serio… tuve que leer esa parte mientras escuchaba la canción xD Gracias.

 **Kira5Awesome:** Ups… lamento haber hecho que leyeras en el auto xD Solo espero que haya valido la pena! Lol! Dinamarca y Romano son unos loquillos, en cuanto a Mexico… creo que es un país cuyo progreso es mayor que el de mí propia patria (soy de Guatemala)… En realidad mi plan principal era que DenNor ganase la batalla wuahahaha, esperó no haberte decepcionado con ello ;)

 **NatLB:** Damn it! Me pasaré por tu perfil y buscaré el fic! Se cumplió tu deseo xD Lovi y Luddy perdieron! Yo tampoco pensé que el huir ayudara en cierto modo al italiano, pero no le duró demasiado… El Germano se viene en el próximo cap! (al menos eso espero) Ya veremos que decide mi mente!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Creeme que pensar en un reto para Mikkel fue de lo más torturoso! Me rendí y decidí usar la fannon obsesión de legos xD hahaha siiii! Romano cumplirá su castigo! Wuahahaha Lo amo pero también quiero que sufra un poquito. Espero que tus dulces no se hayan acabado… o que tu gato no se haya aburrido de esperar contigo a que yo acutalizase xD

Bueno mi querida gente… Espero hayan disfrutado sus festividades… o al menos espero que las hayan pasado mejor que yo.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ludwig permaneció con los ojos cerrados, no se puso totalmente alerta debido a que se hallaba en la casa de Feliciano… no podía haber mayor peligro.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, más bien como si los pies estuviesen siendo arrastrados; sin embargo, las pisadas se detuvieron dejando escuchar un golpe sordo.

—Mierda. —Se escuchó un quejido en medio de la oscuridad.

El alemán inmediatamente reconoció la voz del italiano sureño, por lo que siguió con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente no había ningún peligro.

Lovino siguió dando alaridos de dolor, sentía que su cuerpo había sido utilizado como alfombra… justamente por eso había salido de la habitación, iba en busca de medicina.

Atravesó exitosamente la sala de estar hasta que llegó a la cocina. Sabía que Feliciano guardaba la medicina en alguno de todos los cajones del mueble principal, a pesar del dolor que sentía tras cada movimiento que hacía por fin encontró las cajitas con los medicamentos que buscaba.

El italiano tomó un vaso de agua y bebió la medicina; con suerte el efecto empezaría inmediatamente y podría ir a descansar en paz, pero solamente para asegurarse de que no volvería a levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente decidió tomarse unos cuantos somníferos… Eso no le haría mal a nadie.

Lovino empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, lo mejor sería volver a la cómoda cama que había abandonado; sin embargo, el regresar a la habitación se miraba ahora como un camino largo por recorrer. Tal vez dormir en el sofá no sería tan mala idea.

Ludwig, quien seguía fingiendo estar dormido esperaba a que el mayor de los italianos se marchase nuevamente, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Lovino recostándose sobre él.

El sureño estaba demasiado cansado como para reconocer alguna diferencia entre el suave sofá o el duro cuerpo del alemán, del cual no tenía idea se hallaba allí.

El italiano se había marchado a encerrarse a una habitación antes de enterarse donde dormirían el resto de naciones.

Lovino ya se hallaba medio inconsciente y yacía con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza sobre el pecho del alemán.

Ludwig no estaba seguro de como reaccionar, no podía negar que aquella posición era sumamente incomoda.

¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer? Despertar al italiano no era una mala opción, el problema sería que al despertarle él del rulo explotaría y armaría un gran alboroto; Ludwig incluso consideró el hecho de esperar a que el italiano estuviese profundamente dormido tras lo cual se marcharía a dormir a la habitación en la que Lovino había estado anteriormente, pero eso le conllevaría al mismo resultado… el italiano despertaría a la mañana siguiente y alegaría que él había cambiado los lugares de ambos.

El alemán tenía claro que los italianos era problemáticos… así que ingenió otro plan, esperaría a que Lovino estuviese totalmente inconsciente y le llevaría de nuevo a su habitación, de ese modo el italiano no tendría nada que alegar a la mañana siguiente.

Ludwig no tuvo que esperar demasiado, en menos de diez minutos la respiración del italiano sureño dejaba claro que estaba completamente dormido.

Cuidadosamente el alemán posicionó ambos brazos del sureño alrededor de su propio cuello, haciendo que la cabeza del italiano quedase recostada sobre el hueco de una de sus clavículas, un pequeño ronquido se escuchó antes de que el italiano enrollase fuertemente sus brazos contra el cuello del mayor. Aquello facilitaba la tarea para Ludwig, que simplemente paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño y lentamente le levantó, intentando hacer que el italiano enroscases sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

El alemán conocía a la perfección aquella casa, por lo que fácilmente supo como llegar a la habitación en la que Lovino se había encerrado desde el inicio.

Ludwig se inclinó sobre la cama para dejar al italiano recostado sobre ella, pero el menor no soltaba su agarre, sino más bien lo aseguraba más fuertemente, el rubio suspiró pesadamente, si continuaba forcejeando para que le soltase seguramente terminaría despertando al sureño.

El alemán decidió recostarse de costado, de esa forma no aplastaría al italiano con su peso.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación la luna brillaba lo suficiente a través de la ventana, permitiéndole al mayor tener una vista perfecta del rostro tranquilo de Lovino.

Ludwig no puedo evitar el pensar que la expresión de Lovino mientras dormía le asemejaba mucho más al italiano. Era sorprendente el imaginar que aún mientras fuesen gemelos, no compartían demasiadas similitudes en cuanto a su comportamiento.

—Bastardo. —Se escuchó un murmullo de parte del italiano.

El alemán rodó los ojos… aunque el castaño estuviese dormido parecía tener el mismo genio de siempre, pero entonces notó algo extraño en el rostro del italiano.

Una marca de humedad empezaba a recorrer el rostro del de cabello castaño… Lovino estaba llorando mientras dormía.

Involuntariamente los dedos del rubio recorrieron aquel mismo camino recién formado, pudo sentir como el italiano soltaba levemente su cuello.

El alemán no pudo evitar el pensar en que podría estar rondando por la mente del italiano para hacerle llorar al dormir.

A pesar de que Lovino había soltado completamente al rubio, Ludwig permanecía observando el rostro del menor.

—¿También tienes el corazón roto? —Ludwig se escuchó a sí mismo decir aquellas palabras… no era común que él hiciera esa clase de preguntas… la culpa le pertenecía totalmente a Adriático por haberle metido ese disparate en la cabeza.

Alemania no estaba seguro si debía tomar como respuesta afirmativa el hecho de que el sureño se había acurrucado aún más hacia él, lo mejor sería alejarse ahora que había sido liberado por Lovino, pero su cuerpo no parecía opinar lo mismo, pues se hallaba allí… mirando el rostro del italiano gruñón como si fuera algo demasiado atrayente.

El alemán empezó a quedarse dormido, no creyó que resultase problemático el permanecer al lado del castaño, al final de cuentas se despertaría mucho antes que él, teniendo eso en cuenta dejó su teléfono celular en la mesa de noche ya que era el único objeto que llevaba dentro de su bolsillo.

* * *

Feliciano y Berwald habían ingresado a la habitación del primero, daba la impresión de que la extraña discusión que habían tenido desde el día anterior hubiese sido inexistente.

El italiano se sentó sobre el borde de su cama y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al de lentes.

—Hoy fue muy divertido. —Mencionó alegremente el del rulo, a pesar de que no habían ganado el concurso, Feliciano lo había disfrutado.

El sueco asintió afirmando la oración del menor.

Berwald no estaba muy seguro de como actuar en ese momento, no era su casa y no conocía muy bien las costumbres italianas.

Sin decir nada se sentó al lado del castaño, ambos permanecieron callados haciendo que el silencio formase una extraña atmosfera entre ellos.

Feliciano se recostó sobre el brazo del de lentes y tomó su mano, el tacto del menor era cálido, una sensación agradable para el sueco.

—Berwald... ¿Puedo ir a verte cuando yo quiera? —Preguntó el italiano.

El aludido asintió, no podría negarse a aquella petición, a lo cual el de cabello castaño sonrió levemente.

Un bostezo se escapó por parte del dueño de la casa, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

—Deberíamos descansar. —Sugirió Berwald.

Feliciano estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que empezó a desvestirse frente al nórdico, el rubio recordó inmediatamente que la noche en la que el italiano se había escurrido dentro de su habitación se hallaba en ropa interior. Lo cual hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—¿No vas a desvestirte? —Preguntó Feliciano al percatarse que Berwald no había hecho ningún movimiento aún.

El sonrojo del escandinavo aumentó tras aquella pregunta.

Debido a la falta de respuesta, el italiano se acercó a Berwald y empezó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio.

Las manos del mayor se posaron sobre las de él evitando que continuase.

Feliciano le observó confuso.

—Preferiría… dormir vestido. —Susurró Berwald mientras observaba los ojos ambarinos del menor.

—¿Estás seguro? Eso sería incómodo para ti. —Mencionó Feliciano.

—Estaré bien. —Fue la respuesta dada por el nórdico.

El castaño no siguió insistiendo, no pelearía por pequeñeces como esa… lo que le importaba era que esa noche la pasaría con el sueco.

Ambos se recostaron uno junto al otro, el rubio acarició el rostro del Feliciano el cual le abrazó acercándose más a él.

El menor no tardó demasiado en caer dormido, el sueco por otro lado permaneció meditando un poco más…

En 3 días habían sucedido demasiadas cosas que jamás imagino sucederían, el futuro era demasiado incierto y eso le preocupaba. Solamente le quedaba esperar que Feliciano siguiera queriéndole a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que cualquiera de las naciones abriera sus ojos, el alemán ya se hallaba despierto, frente a él se hallaba el rostro de Lovino, el cual había confundido con el de Feliciano.

Su mente le había hecho una mala jugada, puesto que por un momento había olvidado todo el alboroto del día anterior, y ahora se hallaba allí… observando al durmiente sureño imaginándose que ese podría ser el norteño.

El alemán se levantó de la cama tras aquel pensamiento, no tenía ninguna razón para pensar aquello.

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación del italiano y no notó que había olvidado su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche que se hallaba junto a la cama.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Bueno… se suponía que debía de publicar esto hace unos días, pero no pude… simplemente porque no se me ocurría nada más que escribir (es la primera vez que me tardo más de 1 día escribiendo un capitulo), por eso he decidido publicarlo así... por eso es cortito. Estoy segura de que no avanzaré hasta que publique esto.

Prusia se presentará en el siguiente capítulo.

Saben… esta historia lleva más de 6 meses desde que la inicié… casi lloro al darme cuenta de ello, 6 miserables meses… 18 miserables capítulos… y solo han transcurrido 3 mendigos días en la historia. Tengo la esperanza de acabar antes de Febrero.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Creo que invocaste mi fic xD me ha sucedido varias veces que deseo que alguien actualice su fic y repentinamente ese día lo hacen! Un hermoso sentimiento… En cuanto a la aparición de Adriático, eso fue de último momento, ni yo sé porque lo escribí xD, y no te mentiré… también tuve la impresión de que se traía algo con Alemania, me tuve que dar una cachetada a mí misma para recobrar mi sentido común. Y aunque es un poco tarde… Feliz año a ti también!

 **Kira5Awesome:** Primeramente quisiera agradecerte por el consejo, lo tomé en cuenta, aunque no deseo dejar de escribir porque estoy segura que eso causara que empiece con mi mentalidad de empezar hiatus… Sin embargo, he intentado abandonar mi habitación así que es un progreso en cuanto a cambiar de aires xD, Adivinaste en cuanto a Romano! Siempre tan oportuno el sureño.

 **Isabelchan56:** Gracias por tener fe en esta historia! Tus palabras son muy sabias, y no te procupes por el largo de un review, me gustan todo tipo de longitud en ellos xD con tal de que haya alguien que me haga saber lo que piensa de la historia es suficiente para mi :3 Creeme que no abandonaré el fic, este es uno de mis favoritos y por eso es el que mas actualizo xD intentare recobrar la motivación apropiada para continuar.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A:** Hoy les traigo un poco de SpaMano, la idea es cortesía de **Kaname lin-chan** (lo digo para que la culpen a ella si no les gusta… okno.) quien me hizo fangirliar cuando leí su review xD Gracias por permitirme usar la idea.

 **A pesar de que la historia es SuIta me temo que este capítulo es prácticamente SpaMano y GerMano…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

El sureño dormía plácidamente en la mullida cama de la casa de su hermano, y sin duda alguna hubiese seguido así de no haber sido por el irritante y fastidioso tono de llamada proveniente del endemoniado teléfono móvil que se hallaba situado sobre la mesa de noche justo al lado de la cómoda cama.

El adormilado sureño abrió los ojos pesadamente, quería que el molesto sonido desapareciera, buscó a su alrededor hasta hallar de dónde provenía, encontrándose con el maldito aparato al lado de la cama.

Gruñó por lo bajo, aun mientras estaba medio dormido tomó el móvil en sus manos y leyó el nombre de la persona causante de su tortura mañanera.

—Imbécil. ¿Qué rayos quieres? —Murmuró Lovino con una voz del inframundo.

—Kesesese~—Se dejó escuchar la risa del prusiano. —Vaya, en realidad quería hablar con West, pero ya que has sido tú el afortunado en contestar mi asombrosa llamada…

—¡Cállate idiota! —Gritó molesto el italiano.

—¡Oye! Deberías calmarte…—Empezó diciendo Gilbert. —¿Acaso te amargó lo que sucedió con Antonio?

Aquella pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el sureño.

—No menciones al bastardo. —Masculló entre dientes el del rulo.

—Kesesese~ ¡Así que el asombroso yo tiene razón! —Se burló nuevamente. —No sé si debería sorprenderme más porque Toñito y tú hayan terminado, o porque solo ha pasado un día de eso y decidiste convertirte en la secretaria de West. Kesesese~

La mente del italiano estaba hecha un alboroto, talvez la medicina de la noche anterior le estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones, pero incluso siendo una alucinación o no continuaría alegándole al odioso albino come patatas amigo del bastardo español.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Exigió saber Lovino sin comprender las ridículas palabras del albino.

—¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! Antonio logró quebrar tu corazón de piedra, tú te hundes en depresión… mi querido West estaba cerca y como cualquier secretaria lujuriosa lo sedujiste. ¡Y ahora incluso respondes el teléfono por él! —Gilbert se estaba divirtiendo con la imagen mental recién creada.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, imbécil! Yo jamás seduciría a un macho come patatas ni aunque me pagaran. —Respondió irritado Lovino.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de West? —Quiso saber Gilbert. —Seguramente lo perdió tras una noche demasiado movida a tu lado.

—¡Ya te dije que no sé de que rayos hablas idiota! ¿Acaso estás sordo? —El tono de voz del sureño empezaba a aumentar. —Yo no tengo el maldito teléfono del macho come patatas.

Las carcajadas de Gilbert se escucharon nuevamente al otro lado de la línea.

—¿De qué te estás riendo bastardo? —Preguntó entre gruñidos Lovino.

Las risas del albino se detuvieron por un momento.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que estás usando el teléfono de West? —El sureño frunció el ceño tras aquella pregunta.

Lentamente alejó el teléfono de su oído y se percató que Gilbert tenía razón, había estado más ocupado pensando en hacer que el tono de llamada desapareciera que no se había dado cuenta que no era su teléfono el que estaba causando el tortuoso sonido que le estaba taladrando los oídos.

Lovino terminó la llamada. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa estúpida conversación con del albino idiota.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, aún quería seguir durmiendo… pero las palabras de Gilbert resonaron en su mente, el día anterior había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en el bienestar de su estúpido fratello como para recordar lo que había sucedido entre el español y él.

* * *

Prusia observó la pantalla de su teléfono después de haberse dado cuenta que el italiano le había colgado. Frunció el ceño… ¡Lovino se atrevió a colgarle! ¡a él! ¡El glorioso Gilbert Beilschmidt! Eso definitivamente no merecía perdón, pero… el albino era un ser misericordioso, por eso dejaría pasar esa precipitada acción del sureño.

Era comprensible que el italiano actuase de esa forma tan descabellada después de lo que Antonio le había contado a Francis y a él la noche anterior.

 _Flashback_

—Lovino y yo terminamos. —Fueron las palabras del español, quien se ganó las miradas llenas de dudas de sus buenos amigos.

—Mon ami, creo que no escu…—Empezó diciendo el francés.

—Ya no hay nada entre Lovino y yo. —Interrumpió Antonio no dejando terminar la oración de Francis.

—¿Y estás bien? —Preguntó el albino, no quería que el español llenase de un aura depresiva la maravillosa atmosfera que él se encargaba de crear con su grandiosa persona.

—Podemos ayudarte para que Lovino vuelva contigo. —Sugirió el rubio sin esperar a que la pregunta del prusiano fuese respondida.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó con total jovialidad el español. —Fui yo el que terminó con él.

Tanto Gilbert como Francis observaron a Antonio con confusión.

—Kesesese~ Esa fue una broma demasiado convincente. —Mencionó divertido el albino.

—No es una broma. —El español intentó convencer al germánico. —Realmente se acabó.

Francis creyó las palabras del ibérico, sabía que Antonio no era el tipo de persona que hacía bromas de ese tipo.

Después de varios minutos, Gilbert también aceptó la realidad.

 _Flashback End._

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro del germánico… una asombrosa idea había cruzado su mente y no podía ignorarla.

En menos de 10 minutos Gilbert se hallaba listo para viajar a Italia.

* * *

Lovino se había puesto la almohada sobre el rostro, con suerte se ahogaría a si mismo junto a sus penas…

—Maldito España. —Murmuró entre dientes. —Imbécil Gilbert.

El albino también era culpable de recibir su odio ya que él fue el causante de hacerle despertar de un maravilloso sueño reparador.

—Ve~ Fratello ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado Feliciano que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación. —Ya es tarde y no has bajado a desayunar.

—Si desear estar muerto significa estar bien, sí… estoy muy bien. —El norteño estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de su hermano por lo que sabía que pronto bajaría a comer.

—Te esperaremos abajo. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Feliciano antes de volver por donde vino.

Lovino por su parte se resignó a que la vida suele ser una mierda y la única manera de sobrellevarlo era con la ayuda de un buen desayuno italiano, pero aún no tenía el deseo de abandonar esa cama… volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la almohada y continuó con su tortura ya que el imbécil de Prusia había hecho el favor de recordarle su desgracia.

 _Flashback, último día de la reunión en Suecia._

Todo parecía normal en el hotel, todas las naciones estaban preparadas para marcharse a sus propios países. Antonio y Lovino no eran la excepción; sin embargo, antes de que ambos se dirigieran al aeropuerto el español le dijo al italiano que había algo importante que debía decirle…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Respondió Lovino tras las patéticas palabras de Antonio. —Dime que es una maldita broma tuya.

Esa última parte había sido un susurró, el sureño no estaba seguro de que el español realmente estuviese hablando en serio, pero… la mirada de Antonio no reflejaba mas que seriedad.

—Terminar nuestra relación no es algo que puedas decidir de un estúpido día para otro. —El del rulo no se resignaría a creer aquello. ¿Cómo podía Antonio hacerle eso?

—Lo lamento Lovino… pero es así. —El aludido frunció el ceño. El español definitivamente era un idiota… decir "Lo lamento" no cambiaba el daño que le estaba causando. —Solo quería hacértelo saber antes de que volvieras a casa.

El italiano empuñaba fuertemente sus manos, estaba esperando el momento en el que España gritaría "Caíste" luego de lo cual se lanzaría a abrazarle y a decirle que si… todo aquello era una ridícula broma. Pero no… ese momento no llegó.

—Déjate de estupideces bastardo…—Esta vez la voz del sureño temblaba. —Se suponía que estaríamos juntos los dos… no solo yo.

—Me equivoqué. —Se cruzó de brazos el español. —Estoy cansado de fingir ser feliz a tu lado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el instante en que dejaste de serlo? —Preguntó acusadoramente el de ojos olivas.

Un pesado suspiro se dejó escuchar por parte del español.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú quien se aburriera de mí. Después de todo eres tú el que se queja por todo y el que me golpea por cualquier cosa. —Lo ojos esmeraldas de Antonio estaban vacíos. —Pero al parecer solo soy un juguete para ti, Lovino… estoy cansado de tú actitud infantil.

El sureño se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, todo lo que Antonio había dicho era un patética mentira… Antonio no estaba terminando con él, el bastardo español solo necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar lo que había dicho…

Mientras se alejaba de la habitación de Antonio tenía la esperanza de escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente y que los cálidos brazos del español le rodeasen… pero no sucedió, en ese instante comprendió que Antonio hablaba en serio.

Todo había empeorado cuando al subirse al avión encontró el rostro de otro grupo de idiotas en busca de su hermano, aquello no lo permitiría, no dejaría que dañasen el corazón del estúpido e inocente Feliciano.

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Ludwig al notar la falta de su móvil lo buscó en la sala de estar, pero al no hallarle se encaminó a la habitación donde el sureño se encontraba, observó la almohada sobre el rostro del italiano y pensó que Lovino aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que se le acercó en silencio.

Observó su teléfono entre la mano y la almohada que cubrían el rostro del sureño, y decidió tomar cuidadosamente la mano del menor, acción que hizo que el italiano se pusiera en guardia inmediatamente, levantándose de golpe y chocando su cabeza contra la del alemán.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó instantáneamente Lovino mientras se sobaba el área donde había recibido el golpe

El rubio se llevó su propia mano hacia su frente.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces idiota? —Cuestionó el castaño aun sufriendo por el golpe.

—Vine por mi teléfono. —Respondió molesto el mayor.

Lovino cayó en cuenta que tenía el maldito aparato entre sus manos, tras lo cual frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo en mi habitación? —Gruñó entre dientes el sureño.

—Supongo que lo olvidé aquí luego de haberte traído después de que cayeras inconsciente sobre mí. —Respondió sencillamente el de ojos azules mientras extendía la mano para que Lovino le entregase lo que buscaba.

Romano lo miró confundido y molesto.

—Anoche fuiste a la cocina y terminaste inconsciente en la sala…—Explicó el alemán.

Lovino recordó haber ido por medicina, pero no recordaba realmente lo que había sucedido después.

—El idiota de tu hermano llamó. —Mencionó mientras le lanzaba el teléfono.

Ludwig tomó el móvil antes de que callera al suelo, luego de lo cual se levantó para marcharse.

—Macho patatas…—Murmuró el de ojos olivas llamando la atención del rubio. —G-gracias.

Aquella palabra había sido mencionada inconscientemente, haciendo que los ojos azules del alemán le observasen con preocupación, quizás el golpe recién recibido había afectado en algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó dudosamente el mayor.

—No. —Respondió al escuchar la misma pregunta que Feliciano le había hecho antes.

Lovino empezó a salir de la cama, se puso de pie e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, sentía sus piernas temblorosas y adoloridas debido al ejercicio del día anterior.

Alemania se apresuró a ayudarle a sentarse sobre la cama nuevamente.

El sureño no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, tenía el corazón hecho mierda, su cuerpo no estaba funcionando bien, y se veía en necesidad de recibir ayuda del macho patatas… se sentía deplorable e inservible.

—Lárgate. —Susurró levemente el sureño. No necesitaba que el alemán le viera en ese estado indignante.

Ludwig estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero recordó un libro que leyó una vez… "Cuando alguien llora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrazarle… las personas que piden estar solas, necesitan a alguien a su lado."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el alemán envolvió en sus brazos al italiano, el cual abrió los ojos ampliamente ante el contacto del otro.

Lovino estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda al rubio pero escuchó la voz de Antonio en su mente "…Eres tu él que se queja todo el tiempo, el que me golpea por cualquier cosa." Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que aceptara el patético abrazo del alemán.

Lovino estaba cansado de ser abandonado, de que todo el mundo le diera la espalda… y aunque Ludwig no le agradara, era mejor que estar en completa soledad… así que intentaría no quejarse… intentaría no golpear al macho patatas aunque su subconsciente se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos.

—¡Oye, Lovino! ¿Vas a desa…—La fuerte voz del danés se dejó escuchar, pero la pregunta no fue terminada debido a que Mikkel no esperaba encontrarse con semejante escena al entrar en la habitación del italiano.

Tanto Ludwig como Lovino se enrojecieron al percatarse de la presencia del danés que los observaba con picardía.

—Vaya… ustedes dos no pierden tiempo. —Comentó divertido. —No puedo esperar a ver ese beso francés entre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué no cumplen el reto justo ahora?

El sonrojo aumento aún más. Lovino había olvidado totalmente el reto.

—¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó el danés mientras se acercaba a ambos. —¿O prefieren hacerlo frente al resto?

Mikkel estaba pagando su venganza.

Alemania observó de reojo al italiano, él preferiría hacerlo en ese momento y terminar aquella ridiculez lo antes posible, y más sin la presencia del sueco que le recordase su fracaso el día anterior… pero no sabía que estaba sucediendo en la mente de Lovino.

El sureño observaba asesinamente al danés, pero… quizás podría usar esa oportunidad para beneficio propio.

Lovino frunció el ceño antes de voltear a ver al alemán.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al rubio, y antes de que sus labios se encontraran cerró los ojos fuertemente, él sería la primera persona a la que besaba a parte del español.

—No olviden la parte francesa del beso. —Murmuró el de cabello alborotado.

Aunque lo negase… Lovino quería disfrutarlo, quería dejar atrás al bastardo español, pero la patata con la que tenía que cumplir el reto no parecía querer colaborar.

Alemania no estaba seguro de como reaccionar, aún estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que fuese Lovino el que se hubiera acercado a él para besarle.

Sentía la presión en sus labios, pero por alguna razón no sentía el valor para continuarlo.

La humedad de la lengua del sureño se paseó lentamente por sus labios, haciéndole estremecer por un momento. Dejarse llevar por sus emociones no era algo que Ludwig solía hacer, pero aquella sensación no hizo más que hacerle desear sentirla otra vez.

Antes de darse cuenta sus propios labios buscaban apresurar el movimiento de los del sureño.

Lovino suavemente mordió el labio inferior del alemán, logrando hacer que el macho patatas por fin entreabriera sus labios dejándole introducir su lengua.

Las manos de Ludwig se dirigieron a la nuca del castaño, atrayéndole más hacia él… estaba demasiado concentrado en la boca del otro como para recordar que Mikkel también se hallaba en la habitación, él cual se hallaba grabando todo… luego le vendería a Hungría el video y recuperaría los mil euros que le dio a Romano para que participase en la cita el día anterior. Si, Mikkel era un genio.

Lovino jalaba del cuello de la camisa al alemán, las lenguas de ambos se rozaban la una con la otra buscándose desesperadamente, pronto ambos necesitarían tomar aire, luego de lo cual se separarían e intentarían negar que los dos lo habían disfrutado… así que debían de aprovechar ese momento hasta el final.

El sureño podía sentir el rápido latir del corazón del rubio, y eso le hizo sentir satisfecho… aunque fuese momentario… el corazón de alguien había latido por él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Hmmm…. ¿Qué piensan de esto?

Solo para recordarles, la idea del SpaMano fue de **Kaname lin-chan** , pueden ver su review y decirme lo mucho que arruiné su idea. Ella lo relato de una forma más emocionante.

Y bien… a todos los que celebren el día de reyes consideren esto como mi regalo para ustedes, y a las que no lo celebramos pues tomémoslo como un capítulo común y corriente.

¡Capítulo 20 está a la vuelta de la esquina!

¿Cuánto creen que pagaría Hungría por el video de un beso GerMano? En fin…

 **Kira5Awesome:** Leer fics siempre es productivo! Despierta tu imaginación. Lo sé… soy una terrible influencia TT-TT pero por una buena causa xD Lol si es mi culpa de haberte influenciado en un fic-reto yo acepto la culpa! En cuanto a la historia, si… 6 meses han pasado desde el inicio… yo lloraré contigo. ¿Te gustó la aparición de Prusia?

 **isabelchan56:** ¿Te gustó la aparición del prusiano que vendrá a hacer travesuras? Alemania es un suertudo, ya quisiera yo que al menos un italiano se fijara en mi… pero no… el destino no me da ni uno solo TT-TT Suecia es un santo xD.

 **kaname lin-chan:** *Corre y te abraza* Mil gracias a tu persona por haber contribuido al fic. Aún sigo fangirliando por ello. En cuanto a tu review… supongo que Alemania es un imán de italianos. No te preocupes por no haber comentado hace 2 caps, tu asombrosa idea hace que te perdone inmediatamente xD lamento mucho si no es lo que esperabas… hice lo mejor que pude. Por cierto, la magia de Lukas era la único que se me ocurrió para que le ganaran a Alemania… él no se rendiría muy fácil.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Créeme… cuando hice que Feli empezase a desvestirse me quede con cara de "Y que rayos hará Suecia?" Me di una cachetada para recordar que él es muy tímido como para repetir lo que había pasado en su habitación anteriormente, en el cual pensó que todo era un sueño. xD Romano tiene lo que yo quiero… un Alemán que se enamorará de él. No es exactamente lo que esperabas cuando Lovino se despertó, pero ya tenía planeado que Gilbert hiciera la llamada para despertarlo, así que no podía cambiarlo. Pero me hizo reír un montón el imaginar lo que mencionaste!

Bueno mi gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy, comenten que creen que sucederá en el próximo cap!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Todos estaban listos para desayunar, el anfitrión de la casa se había levantado temprano para preparar un delicioso desayuno a sus huéspedes.

Dado que Lovino, quien aún no había dado señal alguna de haberse levantado; y Ludwig, que había dicho que iría a la habitación del anterior a buscar algo que había perdido. Feliciano le había pedido a Mikkel que fuese a buscarles.

Después de varios minutos al fin aparecieron los tres faltantes.

Primero entró el sureño con el ceño fruncido, y con la mirada buscó el plato que tenía servido más comida. Inmediatamente empezó a engullir todo lo que había en él, ignorando olímpicamente al resto de presentes. Detrás de él caminaba Ludwig, tratando de evitar contacto visual con ambos italianos solamente se sentó en la primera silla que encontró desocupada. Siguiendo al alemán se hallaba Mikkel, burlándose de los dos primeros…. Sin embargo, contuvo sus risas al entrar en el comedor, tomando lugar al lado del noruego.

El sueco estaba sentado en medio de ambos italianos, teniendo frente a él al danés mientras que Noruega se hallaba al lado contrario de Feliciano, dejando a Ludwig frente a Romano.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —Preguntó inocentemente el italiano norteño a su amigo el alemán.

Ludwig volteó a ver al italiano, pero no logrando enfrentarle por más de unos cuantos segundos no hizo más que regresar su mirada hacía su plato de comida antes de responder con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

Feliciano consideró aquella actitud muy impropia de su antiguo compañero de batalla, pero no queriendo hacerlo muy notorio decidió hablarle a su hermano.

—Ve~ Fratello, ¿Despertaste bien? —La mirada que recibió de parte del sureño tras aquella pregunta no hizo más que estremecerle.

—No. —Empezó a quejarse agriamente Lovino. —Primero me despierto con la estúpida llamada del albino de mierda que el idiota del macho patatas tiene por hermano mayor, luego me doy cuenta que mi bello cuerpo no funciona como mi cerebro le dice que debe actuar porque resulta que ayer me utilizaron como un trapeador de un lado a otro en la pista de patinaje, y luego…

Sin terminar de quejarse el de ojos olivas se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de rememorar el beso que había tenido que experimentar junto al idiota que tenía enfrente.

—¿Y luego qué? —Preguntó Mikkel mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo empezó a aparecer en el rostro del alemán, puesto que él estaba involucrado en aquello.

La mirada asesina del italiano sureño se posó sobre el semblante del rubio de cabellos alborotados.

—Y luego apareciste tú. —Masculló Lovino.

Tanto Feliciano como Berwald no tenían idea de lo que eso quería decir, el noruego por su parte no le daba importancia, tantos años lidiando con las estupideces de Mikkel le hacían creer que cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido mientras éste hubiese ido a buscarles para desayunar… no sería más que alguna ridícula atribución del danés.

—De nada. —Mencionó Mikkel mientras le guiñaba a Lovino.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó curiosamente el de ojos ambarinos.

El danés sonrió triunfante tras aquella pregunta.

—Sucede que cuando llegué a buscar a Lovino…—La explicación del danés se vio interrumpida tras haber recibido el golpe de un pedazo de pan en su cara.

—¡Que no se te ocurra mencionar nada al respecto! —Gruñó el italiano tras lanzarle el pedazo de pan.

Mikkel al sentirse herido buscó consuelo de parte del noruego.

—Noru~ ¿No harás nada al respecto al ver que lastiman al ser que más te ama? —Los ojos azules del aludido se posaron en la mirada llorosa y esperanzada del danés.

—No. —Respondió tranquilamente el noruego. —Seguramente lo tenías merecido.

Mikkel se resignó tras escuchar las palabras de Lukas.

—Bien… no mencionaré nada…—Susurró tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular. —¡Pero se los mostraré para que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Tanto Lovino como Ludwig observaron el teléfono del danés pasar a manos del italiano norteño.

Berwald se inclinó hacía Feliciano queriendo ver en que estupidez se había metido Mikkel.

Tanto el sueco como el italiano observaban el video donde se mostraba al alemán y al sureño besuqueándose el uno al otro.

—No sabía… que te gustaba Alemania. —Comentó algo confuso Feliciano.

Ludwig estaba a punto de corregir todo aquello diciéndoles que solamente era parte del reto establecido el día anterior, pero Lovino se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa.

—Me voy. —Fueron las palabras mencionadas por Lovino antes de salir apresuradamente del comedor.

—¡Lovino! —Feliciano corrió tras su hermano inmediatamente.

Los 3 nórdicos y el alemán permanecieron en sus lugares.

—¿Se dieron cuenta? —Preguntó Mikkel a los que quedaban.

Lukas simplemente asintió, mientras que Berwald y Ludwig le observaban sin seguir entendiendo.

Ante aquello el de cabello alborotado sonrió confiado.

—Lovino no negó que le gustaba Ludwig. —Mikkel se sentía increíble, quizás algún día debería de aportar sus infalibles servicios de cupido al resto del mundo.

El alemán rodó los ojos.

—Tampoco lo afirmó. —Para Ludwig el saltar a ese tipo de conclusiones era estúpido.

—Sin embargo, eso nos hace pensar que aún no sabe lo que realmente siente por ti. —Comentó Lukas. —Y en la mayoría de situaciones eso siempre termina resultando como enamoramiento.

El alemán no hallaba la lógica en eso, pero no quería decir nada al respecto… al final de cuentas él tampoco estaba seguro de que rayos estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Lovino deseaba marcharse de la casa de su hermano, pero al parecer Feliciano no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Ambos se hallaban fuera de la casa, uno molesto y el otro confundido.

—Feliciano, deja de seguirme y vuelve adentro. —Alegó el sureño mientras seguía su marcha.

El aludido no hizo más que apresurar su paso para alcanzarle.

—Pero Lovino… no te puedes ir aún. —Respondió suplicante el menor.

—¡Claro que puedo! —Dijo aun más enojado que antes.

Feliciano abrazó a su hermano. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero podía percibir el dolor en la mirada del sureño.

Lovino estaba a punto de explotar; sin embargo, no logró alejar a su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede Lovino? —Preguntó preocupado Feliciano, él sabía que tenía que estar relacionado con el video recién visto… luego recordó a España. —¿Es por Antonio?

Lovino frunció el ceño tras la mención de aquel nombre, Feliciano aún no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Tras la falta de respuesta del sureño, Feliciano supuso que había acertado. Seguramente a Lovino le preocupaba que España imaginase que su hermano le había engañado con Alemania.

—Tal vez si le explicas que no era más que un reto él lo comprenda. —Sugirió apaciblemente el de ojos ambarinos.

—España y yo terminamos. —Anunció secamente ante las palabras del otro italiano.

Feliciano quedó estoico ante aquello, tras unos segundos tratando de asimilarlo quiso consolarle, pero Lovino se lo impidió.

—No digas nada. —Comenzó diciendo. —A él no le importó, a mí tampoco me importa.

Aquella era una vil mentira. Por supuesto que aún le importaba, por eso había deseado desesperadamente disfrutar un beso con alguien que le desagradaba.

—Lovino… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? —Cuestionó seriamente Feliciano.

El sureño consideró mentalmente la probabilidad de contarle al menor lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, pero aún se retenía de hacerlo.

—Lovino… ¿Acaso no… confías en mí? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas el de ojos ambarinos.

¡Lo que le faltaba a Lovino!... hacer llorar a su hermano para sentirse más miserable.

—¡No lo comprenderás idiota! —Murmuró contra su hermano…—¡Todo lo que me sucede es una mierda! Solo quiero ir a Roma. —Mencionó el de ojos olivas mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo. —Déjame ir Feliciano, eso es lo que yo hice cuando no quisiste decirme que estaba pasando en Suecia.

El menor sabía que aquello era cierto, pero no quería dejar ir a su hermano.

—Lovino, por favor. —Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro le escuchase. —Tranquilízate y dime que está pasando…

El sureño gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué te diga que está pasando? —El tono de voz del aludido poseía un cierto grado de ironía. —¿No es estúpidamente obvio que no soy feliz? A diferencia tuya… de mí no se enamoran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lovino sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún derecho de tirarle la culpa a su hermano, pero en esos momentos su situación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Feliciano observó detenidamente al mayor. Si bien sabía él que las palabras del sureño eran en cierto modo ciertas, no podía negar que lo que sentía por Berwald no era más que amor.

—¿Y que hay de Ludwig? —Preguntó el norteño pensando en el video.

Lovino observó a Feliciano como si estuviera hablando con el mayor idiota de todos.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con el idiota ese! —Gritó exasperado el sureño. —¡Eso solo fue un estúpido, desagradable y asqueroso beso, idea del maldito de Dinamarca!

Feliciano pensó en esas palabras… pero si él tenía la posibilidad de haber vencido su miedo hacía Suecia y luego quererle… en ese caso debía de existir la posibilidad de que Lovino venciera su odio hacia Alemania y de alguna forma se enamorasen y terminasen sintiendo lo mismo que el sueco y él sentían el uno por el otro.

Debido a que se trataba de Lovino, aquello sería algo difícil… por no decir imposible, pero el menor no quería rendirse porque él era feliz en ese momento y deseaba que Lovino también lo fuera.

"Si tú interfieres no será amor real." Las palabras de Tino resonaron en su mente interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos… Un poco molesto por pensar en el finlandés se convenció a si mismo que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Hay veces en las que interferir si es necesario, de no ser así la intervención del danés y del noruego no le hubiese ayudado a Berwald y a él.

¿Qué sabía Tino de amor real? Nada… él finlandés no era más que un egoísta, no quería al sueco para sí, ni tampoco deseaba que se enamorase de alguien más.

—Me voy. —Mencionó Lovino antes de voltearse y continuar su marcha.

Esta vez el menor no hizo más que observar a su hermano alejarse, dejaría que el sureño tranquilizase su mente y le llamaría al rato, sin más regresó a su propia casa.

* * *

El resto de naciones aún seguían comiendo; sin embargo, el alemán había perdido el apetito… el estar rodeado de los nórdicos no era algo que le motivase realmente y cuando Feliciano regresó no hizo más que sentirse peor… había besado al gemelo de éste. ¿Qué tan diferente podía haber sido de haberle besado a él? No lo sabía, ni lo había pensado mientras besaba a Lovino.

Entonces ¡¿Por qué no podía ver el rostro del norteño?! La única explicación que el alemán se daba era que la incomodidad que sentía se debía por el hecho de que había besado al hermano de la persona que le gustaba… aunque también pudiese ser que cada vez que intentaba ver a Feliciano terminaba confundiéndolo con Lovino, algo comprensible ya que eran gemelos, pero totalmente inaceptable ya que ambos italianos eran lo contrario el uno del otro.

Suecia no hacía más que observar cuidadosamente a Ludwig, por alguna razón le hacía sentir satisfecho el hecho de que dejase de observar a su esposa tan seguido como lo hacía anteriormente.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Mi asombroso ser humano necesita de vuestra sabía ayuda… ¿Se recuerdan que el reto de Suecia e Italia es el decirse un secreto el uno al otro? Pues… no sé que secreto hacer que se cuenten… **(No publicaré hasta que alguien me ayude!)**

Como se han dado cuenta, suelo pedir sus ideas porque a diferencia del resto de mis fics, este es el único que escribo para ustedes (el resto los escribo para mí misma en mi locura). Así que usualmente tomo en cuenta las ideas que comentan. No tengan miedo de decirme lo que quieren…

 **kaname lin-chan:** Lo lamento por haberlo modificado :/ en realidad me gustaba más como lo hiciste tú porque me había emocionado tanto! Pero bien sabía yo que mi subconsciente lo arruinaría… En cuanto a oresama… x3 el será el hero del GerMano! Okno… aún no sé, aunque eso es lo más probable. Yo estoy empezando a creer que Alemania ya comenzó a rendirse. Y con suerte pronto volverá Tino a la acción. Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo del día de los Reyes!

 **isabelchan56:** Yo soy demasiado tacaña como para pagar por un video así… (mejor lo consigo gratis pirateado) El beso fue tan difícil de escribir… no suelo dar mis palabras para describir ese tipo de momentos xD es mucho para mí.

 **Kira5Awesome:** awww! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior. En cierto modo hay que agradecer a España por romperle el corazón a Lovino para que haya GerMano x3 Prusia es todo un loquillo al que amamos, cierto? Créeme que me he dado cuenta de que en estos momentos el GerMano predomina, pero supongo que se ve de esa forma debido a lo mucho que me tardo en publicar… de los 20 caps, solo 3-5 contienen GerMano, y pronto lo dejaré de lado y regresará Tino, ya lo había olvidado!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** España es un salvaje! Okno… yo soy la salvaje por hacerlo malo TT-TT En cuanto a Alemania… yo creo que él sería el Uke de Romano, principalmente porque es alguien que no sabe como actuar en cuanto a sus sentimiento… ya vimos lo que paso en el especial de San Valentin. Así que mi conclusión es que es un Uke y no un Seme. Y si…. Dinamarca fue la causa por la que no continuó a más (mentira…) No creo que España tenga una pareja por aquí… aunque es probable que haga un fic aparte de GerMano que este relacionado a esta historia… ya que una vez empiece a enfocarme en el SuIta nuevamente, dejaré de lado el GerMano. / Responderé aquí el review del ItaAus/ Yo quería un final feliz pero el libro decía que debía hacer sufrir a Feliciano TT-TT en cuanto a Lud… rayos, hasta yo me sentí culpable de hacerlo el malo! Es un buen libro, el único que he leído más de 2 veces, nunca leo el mismo libro… pero ese libro… tiene mi alma atrapada en él. No creo que ese fic tenga otra parte, como te digo… ese solo era una pequeña experiencia de un campesino con el que se encontró el personaje principal del libro. No es la historia del libro.

 **Traposucio:** Todos sabemos que Hungría llegaría a enloquecer por un video así x3 Gracias por leer! Y si… Suicia es Kawaii a morir!

 **NatLB:** Ya te extrañaba! Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche con el GerMano del cap anterior, no era la gran cosa realmente :c


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A:** Realmente les pido disculpas, a pesar de que en el capítulo anterior dije que publicaría cuando recibiera su ayuda (la cual recibí inmediatamente), no logré hacerlo… siendo sinceros… no estoy bien mental y emocionalmente. Quisiera creer que esto no es más que uno de mis bloqueos ridículos que duran unos cuantos días; sin embargo, me temo que no es así. Si no actualizo esta historia antes del 22 de Febrero, fecha en la que me propuse terminar este fic… supongo que no lo haré en un futuro cercano. Aún guardo una leve esperanza, de que milagrosamente pueda lograrlo… pero no quiero que se ilusionen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

—Antonio y Lovino terminaron…—Murmuró Feliciano con tono desalentador mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar. —Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que actuase de esa manera.

La sonrisa bobalicona del danés se deshizo al escuchar aquello.

—¿España? —Preguntó intentando asegurarse de que realmente fuese de ese Antonio del que estuvieran hablando.

Feliciano asintió con tristeza en su mirada, él sabía que Antonio era una buena persona, y que debió haber sido demasiado paciente para haber estado en una relación amorosa con su hermano, pero sabía que terminar con alguien era doloroso, y Lovino había dejado muy en claro que le había dolido.

Mikkel había olvidado completamente que "el país de la pasión" era el novio de Lovino, repentinamente un aura de culpabilidad había llenado su ser.

El representante de Dinamarca, quien creía haberse convertido en un cupido, ahora creía ser la persona que había destruido la relación del español y del italiano sureño. Quizás haber hecho que Ludwig y Lovino se besasen había sido ir demasiado lejos.

Mikkel observó de reojo a Alemania, el cual no hizo más que levantarse de la mesa.

—Debo retirarme. —Mencionó el rubio tras carraspear y tomar su plato para llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlo. —Feliciano, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

El aludido levantó la mirada un poco extrañado por aquella formalidad. Tantos años conociendo al alemán habían hecho que ese tipo de trato fuese innecesario, ellos eran amigos… y eso quería decir que debía haber confianza entre ellos, el tratarse de esa manera tan formal no era normal para él.

Feliciano observó preocupado a Ludwig, seguramente el alemán también estaba molesto por haber sido obligado a participar de aquella cita. ¿Y de quien era la culpa? El italiano pensaba que era completamente suya, principalmente porque Mikkel y Lukas habían sugerido la cita para que él y Berwald se reconciliasen.

Los ojos ambarinos siguieron al alemán hasta verle desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Berwald observaba en silencio al italiano, si bien se alegraba por que Alemania se alejase, no le motivaba el hecho de ver a Feliciano con el semblante entristecido, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, posó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, obteniendo la atención del mismo.

—Berwald ¿Es mi culpa que Lovino y Alemania estén molestos? —Esa pregunta hizo que el sueco frunciera el ceño. No comprendía de donde había salido aquella conclusión.

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Mikkel, que también se sentía un tanto culpable volteó a ver a Lukas, el cual al sentir la mirada del mayor sobre él le devolvió la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba seguro que el danés le pediría ayuda para "arreglar" la situación.

—Noru~ —Canturreó con un tono inocente el de cabello alborotado. —¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar al maravilloso Rey del Norte?

Lukas rodó los ojos. ¿ Acaso Mikkel creía que él podía solucionar todos sus problemas?

—No. Yo solamente estoy aquí porque me trajiste con chantajes. —El noruego recordó cuando Mikkel le propuso ser parte de aquel plan. —Estoy seguro de que no recuerdas cuales eran las condiciones para que yo viniera.

El de cabello alborotado hizo memoria… dándose cuenta que Lukas tenía razón.

—Si no eres capaz de recordarlo, quiere decir que no cumplirás. Así que ya hice suficiente por ti. —Las palabras golpeaban fríamente al danés.

Mikkel volteó a ver a Berwald, el cual le estaba observando con cara de "Es tu culpa que Feliciano se sienta culpable."

Aquella mirada no hizo más que aumentar la culpabilidad en el danés.

—¡Lukas! ¡Por favor! —Suplicó nuevamente Mikkel. Realmente deseaba arreglar aquello, quizás llamar a España para explicarle que Lovino no había hecho más que cumplir un reto que el había impuesto.

El noruego suspiró cansadamente, podía presentir que el danés estaba ideando otro plan que no haría más que empeorar las cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorado de alguien que no dejaba de buscar problemas?

Su mirada se posó sobre el sueco y el italiano, realmente no le afectaba aquella situación, pero mientras Mikkel estuviese involucrado tendría que quedarse.

—Está bien. —Se resignó el noruego.

En realidad no tenía la menor idea de saber que lograrían, pero debía de admitir que de todos los presentes él era el único que realmente podía pensar con claridad.

La mirada de preocupación se desvaneció del rostro del danés al escuchar la voz de su compañero, siendo remplazada por una mirada de emoción. El hecho de que Lukas hubiese decidido apoyarle era realmente una razón para llenarse de alegría.

—¿Sabes la razón exacta por la que España y tu hermano terminaron? —La pregunta iba dirigida al italiano.

El de mirada ambarina bajó el rostro sintiéndose incompetente, Lovino no había confiado en él para decirle que había sucedido realmente entre ellos.

—No tengo idea. —Murmulló. —Lovino solamente mencionó que Antonio había terminado con él y que a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Noruega analizó la situación.

—¡Llamaré a España! —Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados. A lo cual obtuvo como respuesta un jalón de oreja de parte de Lukas.

—No, no llamarás a España. —Mencionó en su muy conocido tono monótono de voz.

—¡Pero si lo hacemos podemos explicarle todo! —Mikkel parecía no comprender el punto, por lo que se ganó la mirada irritada del noruego.

—Lo único que lograrás será quedar como un entrometido. —Explicó más claramente.

—Podríamos preguntarle a Francis o a Gilbert. —Sugirió Feliciano. —Seguramente Antonio les haya comentado algo…

Lukas pensó en aquello, el hecho de que seguirían viéndose como un grupo de entrometidos no cambiaba; sin embargo, no sería demasiado notorio. Pensó en el francés e inmediatamente descartó la idea, estaba seguro de que el autoproclamado "País del Amor" encontraría la manera de empeorarlo todo, y para eso ya tenían a Mikkel. Gilbert tampoco era la mejor opción, pero era el hermano mayor del alemán… lo cual, al darle vueltas al asunto, supuso que podría beneficiarle en cierto modo.

—Iré a hablar con Alemania. —Mencionó el noruego mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se adentraba a la cocina de la cual el germano aún no había salido.

El resto de naciones observó a Lukas alejarse sin dar más explicación.

—¿No deberíamos ir con él? —Preguntó Feliciano.

—No es necesario. —Respondió el sueco.

—Lukas sabe muy bien que es lo que hace. —Comentó orgulloso el danés.

El italiano observó a Berwald y a Mikkel, decidiendo que lo mejor sería confiar en ellos, después de todo, ambos conocían mucho mejor a Lukas.

—Nosotros aprovecharemos este momento para que puedan cumplir su reto. —Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa el de cabello alborotado.

* * *

El noruego ingresó a la cocina y se encontró al alemán de espaldas a él, parecía demasiado concentrado en el agua que corría sobre sus manos.

—Alemania. —Lukas quiso llamar la atención del mayor.

El aludido cerró rápidamente el grifo antes de darse la vuelta en busca de un paño para secarse las manos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el germánico intentando recobrar la compostura y actuar con normalidad.

—¿Puedes darme el número telefónico de tu hermano, por favor? —En realidad el noruego no necesitaba que Ludwig se lo diera, pero quería que el alemán estuviese consciente de que llamaría a Prusia.

El mayor aún seguía un tanto distraído como para cuestionar el hecho de que Lukas debería tener en su teléfono el número del resto de naciones, y aunque Prusia no seguía siendo reconocido como una… también había sido incluido en el directorio telefónico de cada nación.

—Claro. Por favor, espera un momento. —Mencionó antes de sacar su propio móvil y buscar el número de su hermano, que a pesar de saberlo de memoria no estaba en un estado como para recitarlo.

Luego de que lo hubiese encontrado le pasó el teléfono al escandinavo.

Lukas utilizó el móvil del alemán para hacer una llamada que jamás creyó que haría.

* * *

—¡El asombroso yo está al habla! —Anunció el prusiano al contestar. —¿Sucedió algo entre tú y cierto italiano gruñón?

Prusia ignoraba que no era Ludwig el que estaba al otro lado de la línea, pero aquella falta de precaución de su parte no había hecho más que alertar al nórdico de que Gilbert estaba demasiado al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraban… ¿Pero cómo?

Lukas se aclaró la garganta.

—Prusia, soy Noruega. —Mencionó el menor dándole a entender al otro de que no era su hermano con quien hablaba. —Necesito hablar contigo.

El aludido miró con confusión la pantalla de su celular, recordaba claramente haber leído "Luddy" al recibir la llamada. ¿Acaso su asombrosa vista le había fallado? No… el apodo que le había dado a su querido hermanito seguía siendo mostrado en la pantalla de su móvil.

Una idea muy extraña pasó por su mente… el hecho de que Ludwig hubiese tenido un trio con Lovino y Lukas, de aquello dedujo que Ludwig tenía tendencia a los tsunderes… lo cual le hizo tomar nota mental de los gustos de su hermano. El alemán era un masoquista.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido tras el carraspeó del nórdico a través de la línea.

—¿Eh? ¡C-claro que necesitas hablar conmigo! Kesesese~—La risa de Gilbert resonó tras el descubrimiento que había hecho. —No te culpo, todos necesitan hablar conmigo tarde o temprano, soy demasiado sabio.

El noruego no le dio demasiada importancia a las palabras del prusiano, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Mikkel, que no era demasiado diferente a decir verdad.

—Bien, en ese caso actúa sabiamente y ven a casa de Italia del Norte lo antes posible. —Si bien aquella había sido una oración pronunciada con el monótono tono de voz del noruego, había sido cargada con el peso de una amenaza oculta.

Gilbert río estruendosamente una vez más.

—No necesitas rogármelo. —Comentó el albino. —Mi asombroso ser previó que necesitarían mi presencia por allí, así que estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento y… vaya… mis ojos acaban de encontrar a alguien. Kesesese~

Lukas no pediría explicaciones sobre a quien había visto, no era de su interés realmente.

—En ese caso te estaremos esperando. —Mencionó claramente antes de terminar la llamada.

La mirada confusa del alemán estaba sobre él.

—Prusia vendrá pronto, no creo que debas irte aún. —El mayor frunció el ceño, no sabía que se traían entre manos los nórdicos, pero definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno si planeaban incluir a su hermano.

* * *

Lovino había decidido que todo el mundo podía irse a la mierda, con que él saliera de aquel lugar le bastaba. Pero el sureño estaba acostumbrado a que el destino siempre conspirase en su contra, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando al llegar al aeropuerto observó al mismísimo albino que le había arruinado la mañana al llamar al macho patatas.

—Kesesese~—La molesta risa de Gilbert se escuchó cuando reconoció al joven del rulo que estaba intentando pasar desapercibido de su asombrosa mirada.

El albino se acercó instantáneamente a Lovino y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Así que el italiano gruñón ha venido a recibir a mi glorioso ser! —Lovino no estaba de humor para lidiar con la irritante actitud del otro.

—¡Déjame en paz idiota! —Exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel molesto intento de "abrazo de bienvenida" cortesía del prusiano.

—Tranquilo gruñón. —Reprendió Gilbert.

Un extraño silencio siguió a las palabras del albino, la mirada asesina de Lovino estaba puesta sobre él.

—Al parecer despertaste del lado equivocado de la cama. —Comentó el germánico mientras rodaba los ojos. —Exactamente como lo haces cada día.

El ceño del italiano se arrugó notablemente.

Lovino podría simplemente haber ignorado aquel comentario y seguir su camino para tomar algún avión que le llevara a Roma, pero no… él era Lovino Vargas, y como tal le dejaría bien claro a ese bastardo que no podía meterse con él sin salir afectado en cierto modo, por lo que tomando aire profundamente puso en orden los insultos que tenía en mente para lanzárselos sin escrúpulos a aquel hombre, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera empezar, fue elevado del suelo.

Gilbert había notado rabia de parte del sureño, pero eso era común… por lo que no le importo unos cuantos golpes que recibió al tomar en brazos al menor.

Si bien recibió la mirada inquisitiva de varios presentes en el aeropuerto, nadie le detuvo… ¡porque él era el imparable Gilbert Beilschmidt!

—¡Maldición! ¿A dónde mierda me llevas? —Cuestionaba Lovino mientras intentaba zafarse, pero aún estando cansado por todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no lograba mayor resultado.

Gilbert se carcajeó ante la vulnerabilidad del sureño.

—Vamos a la casa de Feliciano. O quizás pasar la noche con mi hermano no fue suficiente y prefieres tener una cita conmigo. —Aunque aquella no había sido más que una broma, Lovino no la tomó como tal.

—¿Por qué querría salir contigo? ¡Eres igual que el estúpido de Antonio! —Ante aquella declaración el menor se enfurruñó, no quería ponerse a pensar en el bastardo español.

—Sabes muy bien que nadie es como Antonio. —Gilbert estaba dispuesto a darle batalla al italiano. —Y eso es lo que temes… no soportas la idea de que no exista alguien que te quiera como él lo hizo.

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar por parte del Lovino.

—Eso no es asuntó tuyo. —Murmuró mientras lentamente dejaba de golpearle desenfrenadamente. —Aunque no seas igual a él… tampoco eres demasiado diferente… eres un idiota y ese es el punto.

Gilbert ignoró el hecho de haber sido insultado de aquella manera, lo soportaría hasta llegar a casa de Feliciano, luego descubriría que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo desde la reunión en Suecia.

* * *

Feliciano empezaría… aunque en cierto modo le incomodaba tener que hacerlo, podía inventar algún secreto y simplemente fingir que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no quería mentirle al sueco, ya no quería más mentiras entre ellos… y si realmente era eso lo que deseaba, lo mejor sería ser sincero con él.

El italiano respiró profundamente, el admitir aquel hecho vergonzoso que podría traer consigo el enojo de Berwald le desmotivaba, pero tarde o temprano el nórdico se enteraría.

—C-cuando me pediste que te ayudara a hacer que Tino aceptase el hecho de que era tu esposa... Yo… eh…—Las palabras estaban acumulándose en su garganta. —Él me pidió que abandonara tu idea y que lo mejor sería convencerte a ti de que él no era tu esposa…

¿Por qué había sido demasiado difícil decir aquello? El hecho de haber confabulado con su ahora "enemigo" en contra de Berwald le avergonzaba.

El sueco no parecía darle mayor importancia, si bien desconocía ese hecho, no era algo de lo que se preocupara, porque debido a ese hecho… se había enamorado de Feliciano, y el italiano le correspondía. ¿Por qué molestarse por un hecho que le había traído tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo? En realidad creía que más bien aquella era una razón por la cual debía estar agradecido al finlandés.

Berwald rozó con su mano la mejilla del italiano, aquel secreto no era algo que lamentar… Feliciano observó temeroso al mayor, pero al no percibir ninguna muestra de disgusto sonrió levemente. Berwald realmente era una persona buena.

—Hmm… no estoy seguro de que esto sea un secreto. —Mencionó el sueco. —Pero creo que debí habértelo dicho desde el principio.

Tomando su billetera la abrió y sacó una fotografía de dos muchachos, uno rubio y de cejas parecidas a las de Inglaterra, el cual vestía un traje de marinero y un sombrero a juego, y el otro era de cabello rojizo y de ojos azules, una macha de pintura atravesaba su mejilla horizontalmente.

—Se llaman Peter Kirkland y Erland Oxenstierna. —Señaló a cada uno mientras pronunciaba sus nombres.

Feliciano observaba el rostro de ambos muchachos, tenía el presentimiento de haberles visto antes…

—Ambos son micro-naciones y son como mis hijos. —El rostro del mayor estaba sonrojado al decir aquello.

La palabra "Micro-naciones" encajó en la mente del italiano, inmediatamente pensó en su hermano Seborga.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No pudo evitar el pensar que tan rápido podía crecer una familia… pero si él era la esposa de Berwald, en ese caso ese par de muchachos serían también sus hijos.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo…**

Okay, okay, okay… acabo de parar ahí porque rayos… eso fue más de lo que podía soportar… No sé que estoy haciendo, no bromeo cuando digo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Mis queridas lectoras, ayer empecé a escribir este capitulo con el autoestima perdida, y aquí estoy… pasadas las 2 de la mañana y con deseo de empezar el siguiente capitulo y terminar la historia lo antes posible, pero no tengo energía… últimamente no puedo hacer mayor cosa, lo lamento. Si tengo suerte publicaré antes del 22 de Febrero.

Todos me dieron ideas asombrosas y se los agradezco, realmente me ayudaron… de verdad.

Vuelvo a disculparme por mi tardanza y por favor, no crean que lo hice a propósito… simplemente mi cerebro esta desconectado de todo, pero me prometí que no dejaría pasar Enero sin publicar este capitulo… lo logré. Aunque sé que soy una decepción para muchos de ustedes que disfrutan de mi retorcida historia.

 **Disculpen que mis respuestas a los review sean cortas… como dije antes, no tengo mucha energía en mi cuerpo y quiero publicar antes de quedarme dormida.**

 **isabelchan56:** Romano será feliz, al menos ese es el plan :) Gracias por tus ideas, en realidad creo que incluso en algún futuro usare la que dice que Feliciano no es virgen xD amé esa!

 **kaname lin-chan:** Tino seguirá siendo un problema. Primero quiero acabar la parte germano para enfocarme más en él. Y creo que tu idea será muy útil para hacer que acepte la realidad :)

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Felicidades! Tu idea fue de gran ayuda en el fic, aunque creo que la arruiné… lo lamento si ha sido el caso. En cuanto al Germano… quiero a un Romano Seme xD pero… aún sigo pensándolo, en cierto modo me perturba.

 **Another Fujoshi Girl:** Primero que nada, gracias por el review! Fue muy motivador mientras escribía este capitulo. Y si, Prusia será la doctora corazón x3 En cuanto a Toño… concuerdo contigo, usualmente lo vemos como un sufrido, lo cual es un tanto ilógico, ya que varias veces se ha visto que pelea frecuentemente con Romano por razones random, siento que el fandom da mucho "me lastimas pero aun te amo." En vez de "No es justo que me maltrates solo porque tengo buen corazón" en fin… lamento mucho mi falta de actualización.

 **NatLB:** Tino aún tiene que volver a aparecer, pero primero quiero que quede claro el GerMano y asi no lo revuelvo todo… xD Esperemos a ver como resulta el futuro de ese par.

 **Kira5Awesome:** No he de mentir, estaba segura de que si habías comentado antes… mi mente me engaña! Pero en realidad me alegra que comentaras justamente hoy, aún no tenía idea de saber que sería lo mejor para escribir de Suecia y pues me diste la idea de Sealand, pero me dio cosa dejar de lado a Ladonia cuando él es prácticamente de su territorio xD así que ahí esta el resultado… Gracias, realmente gracias, comprendo lo de falta de inspiración… en eso ando xD y aún tengo que pensar algo para el reto crack en el que me meti…

Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews que me dan, me ayudan en gran manera, y comprendo si me odian por mi falta de actualización. Realmente trataré de volver… Hasta entonces… Sayonara.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

El prusiano encontró la manera de hacer ingresar al sureño dentro de un taxi, no pensaba llevarlo cargado hasta la casa del norteño, eso sería demasiado complicado.

Lovino se había enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos, sus ánimos por huir habían desaparecido debido al cansancio, ya encontraría una mejor manera para hacer sufrir al idiota de Gilbert.

El germánico le dio instrucciones al taxista del lugar a donde se dirigían, luego de lo cual un silencio rencoroso inundó el taxi.

Gilbert observaba de soslayo al italiano, no podía negar que le causaba gracia el hecho de que Lovino estuviese malhumorado todo el tiempo, se preguntaba a sí mismo como era posible que el carismático de Antonio hubiese tenido la paciencia necesaria para tratar con alguien con ese temperamento. Seguramente haberle criado le había enseñado a lidiar con esa actitud. Lo cual le llevaba a cuestionar la gravedad del problema en el que Ludwig se estaba metiendo.

Sin embargo, aquello parecía prometerle un poco de diversión, y desperdiciar una oportunidad para divertirse sería inaceptable para alguien tan increíble como él, lo cual quería decir que aprovecharía cada instante junto al italiano sureño para que su querido hermano lidiase después con él.

—¡Vamos Lovino! Mientras estés al lado de mi maravilloso ser no hay necesidad de que adoptes la actitud de un ogro. —El prusiano molestó mientras empujaba levemente el hombro del joven del rulo.

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido de parte del menor.

—¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo? —Cuestionó Lovino cansado de la irritante ex-nación sentada a su lado.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y sonrió descaradamente.

—Solo quiero llevarme bien con mi futuro cuñado. —Como respuesta el italiano otorgó una fría mirada.

—Idiota… no te hagas ilusiones, porque ganarte a Feliciano será muy difícil ahora que tiene al vikingo de mirada terrorista sobre él. —Lovino había malinterpretado el comentario del albino, él sabía que Gilbert también había llegado a estar interesado en su estúpido fratello; sin embargo, no había logrado mayor resultado en el pasado.

—Kesesese~—El prusiano se burló de él. —No estoy hablando de Feliciano, me refiero a ti y a West.

La expresión de desagrado y confusión que se entremezclo en el rostro del de ojos oliváceos fue algo que a Gilbert le hubiese encantado que algún buen pintor hubiese retratado.

—¿Qué clase de patata podrida tienes por cerebro? —Cuestionó horrorizado el menor.

El prusiano levantó ambas cejas y observó inquisitivamente al sureño.

—Escúchame Lovino. —Gilbert repentinamente se había vuelto serio. —Sufrir en soledad no es agradable. No es buena idea que te tortures a ti mismo pensando en que has tenido un mal romance con Antonio.

El italiano observó apáticamente al germánico tras escuchar el nombre del español, pero no logró mencionar nada debido a que Gilbert continúo…

—Antonio es mi amigo, pero Ludwig es mi hermano, y si él por alguna razón llega a quererte como yo amo la cerveza… en ese caso creo que lo mejor para ti sería empezar a considerar Beilschmidt como tu nuevo apellido. —Aquella debía de ser una broma, una estúpida y ridícula broma, pero la seriedad en el rostro de Gilbert dejaba claro que no era así.

—¡B-bastardo! Ese es un apellido de mierda. —Tan siquiera considerar una idea como esa le hacía sentir nausea. —Además… sufrir en silencio es mi decisión.

Gilbert se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta llena de cobardía de parte del joven de rulo.

—Beilschmidt suena mil veces mejor que Vargas. —Murmuró para sí mismo el prusiano.

* * *

Berwald y Feliciano había cumplido su reto antes de que Lukas y Ludwig regresaran al comedor.

El italiano observó a su antiguo compañero de guerra, no parecía que hubiese mejorado en el poco tiempo que había estado en la cocina hablando con el noruego.

—Alemania no se retirará aún. —Anunció el nórdico. —Prusia llegará pronto, mientras tanto esperaremos aquí.

Ludwig aún seguía sin comprender que estaba tramando Lukas, en realidad, ninguno del resto de los presentes lo hacía, pero ni Berwald ni Mikkel cuestionarían al noruego. Feliciano por su parte seguía sin leer el ambiente, lo cual dejaba al alemán siendo el único con el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Lukas la razón por la que su hermano debía de hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Puedo saber porque llamaste a Gilbert? —Alemania empezó su interrogatorio.

Lukas tras haber tomado su lugar nuevamente junto al danés se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué cuando esto se salga de control, no será suficiente echarle la culpa a Mikkel." Fue lo que pensó el noruego.

—Tenía que preguntarle algo, pero debido a que estaba en el aeropuerto he decidido esperar a que venga aquí para tratar en persona el asunto. —Ludwig ignoraba de que "asunto" precisamente hablaba el nórdico, pero considerando que Lukas era una nación seria, prefirió dejar de indagar aquello.

Mientras ellos esperaban la llegada de Gilbert una extraña conversación se había iniciado, en la cual Feliciano y Mikkel eran los únicos que realmente participaban de ella, Lukas y Berwald no hacían más que asentir o dirigir miradas inquisitivas al danés de vez en cuando y Ludwig solía comentar en ciertos momentos en los que Feliciano pedía específicamente su opinión.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando escuchar varios insultos en italiano como trasfondo al tranquilo ambiente que inundaba la morada del menor de los italianos.

—¡Traigo buenas noticias! —La voz de Gilbert resonó desde la entrada del hogar. —¡Mi maravillosa persona ha llegado!

Feliciano se acercó rápidamente para recibir al recién llegado y su confusión por los insultos en italiano se disipó al ver a su hermano detrás del prusiano.

El norteño atravesó el lugar rápidamente con los brazos abiertos, Gilbert imaginaba que el de ojos ambarinos estaba corriendo en dirección suya, por lo que abrió sus brazos para atraparlo en un abrazo de bienvenida; sin embargo, aquel abrazó no llegó. El italiano se había lanzado sobre su hermano.

Lovino gruñía ante repentino trato, pero no alejó a Feliciano. Más bien observó a Gilbert sobre el hombro de su hermano y le dirigió una mirada de burla, pero el prusiano no sería azareado de aquella forma. Por lo que corrió al interior de la morada en busca de su propio hermano, y al hallarle en el comedor se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que el alemán perdiera el equilibrio de la silla en la que estaban sentado y callera al suelo junto a él.

—¡West, di que me extrañas! —Exigió el de ojos rojos sin que le importase la presencia del resto de naciones nórdicas.

Ludwig permaneció inmóvil durante unos cortos segundos mientras esperaba a que el repentino aturdimiento desapareciese.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó confuso intentando levantarse. Sabía que su hermano actuaba de forma extraña la mayoría de veces, pero que lo lanzase al suelo solamente por un abrazo era mucho más raro de lo que usualmente actuaba.

—¡Vamos Luddy~! ¿Acaso el gruñón de Lovino ha tomado mi lugar en tu corazón? —Gilbert zarandeó desesperadamente al rubio.

—¡Gilbert! —Se quejó Ludwig. —No tengo la menor idea de saber que estás diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lovino en todo esto?

El de mirada rojiza hizo una falsa mueca de disgusto.

—No puedo creer que prefieras pasar la noche con él antes que decirme que me extrañas. —Aquella acusación denotaba una burla escondida.

Ludwig rodó los ojos.

—Que nos hayamos besado no significa que hayamos pasado la noche juntos. —Respondió el alemán mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Gilbert aún en el suelo observaba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos a su hermano.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —Preguntó sorprendido, si bien tenía la intención de juntar a Lovino con él, no podía negar que le sorprendía que su hermano hubiese tenido la iniciativa para avanzar a algo tan importante como un beso.

—¡Tengo un video por si quieres verlo! —Sugirió el danés antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Lukas.

—No te metas en más líos. —Advirtió el noruego; sin embargo, eso no evitó que Gilbert se acercase rápidamente a Dinamarca para ver el video del que hablaba, eso era algo que sus ojos debían observar para creerlo.

Ludwig y Lukas intercambiaron miradas de condescendencia… ambos sabían lo difícil que era lidiar con ese par.

Mientras Mikkel le mostraba a Gilbert el video, Lovino y Feliciano ingresaron al comedor. El italiano sureño notó la gran concentración que tanto el prusiano y el danés tenían en el maldito celular del último, una nueva ráfaga de furia le rodeó y se acercó en silencio a ambos, luego de lo cual chocó la cabeza de ambos la una contra la otra haciendo que los dos dejasen de lado el video y se sobasen la cabeza.

—Dame eso. —Gruñó Lovino mientras intentaba alcanzar el aparato; sin embargo, Dinamarca sabía que el sureño intentaría borrarlo, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquello se había convertido en una pelea, Lovino golpeó a Mikkel en el rostro y Gilbert lo tomó por la espalda para que dejase de moverse, pero el italiano se zafó del agarre del albino y lo golpeó en el estómago. Tanto el danés como el prusiano enfurecieron por el respectivo golpe recibido y estuvieron a punto de herir al italiano de no haber sido por la intervención del alemán que se interpuso entre Gilbert y Lovino, y Lukas… quien simplemente jaló de la oreja a Mikkel. Suecia simplemente alejó a Feliciano lo suficiente de ese disparate.

—Lukas~—Se quejó el danés haciendo un puchero. —¡Se supone que debas de animarme a ganar, y luego sanar mis heridas!

El aludido rodó los ojos.

—No necesito perder mi tiempo haciendo eso. —Murmuró mientras alejaba al danés de entre los otros 3.

Gilbert frunció el ceño al notar que Ludwig se había interpuesto.

—¿Qué haces West? —Cuestionó el mayor de los germánicos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Tú mismo te diste cuenta que él dio el primer golpe.

—Y se supone que tú eres lo suficientemente mayor como para caer ante ese tipo de provocaciones. —Mencionó firmemente el rubio.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

—Así que ¿esa es la excusa que usas para proteger a tu gruñón preferido? —Se quejó el mayor.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! —Exigió Lovino a espaldas de Ludwig. —¡Ya me cansé de sus estupideces sin sentido!

El tono de voz del italiano logró que todos los presentes volteasen a verle y le prestasen atención.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que todos ustedes intuyen con esos comentarios ridículos y sin sentido? —El joven del rulo frunció aún más el ceño.

—F-fratello…—Habló su hermano menor un poco nervioso. —Verás… yo puedo explicarlo.

Lovino rodó los ojos y se acercó con una mirada iracunda hacia Feliciano.

—Pues soy todo oídos, idiota. —Masculló tratando de controlar su furia.

—Bueno… pues… la verdad es que…—El menor de los italianos no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para calmar al mayor.

—Que tú y West deberían apapacharse el uno al otro. —Simplificó el de cabello grisáceo.

—Gilbert ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó el alemán mientras masajeaba su entrecejo.

—Así es bastardo. ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —Recalcó el sureño.

El aludido dejó que una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica se asomase por su rostro.

—Eres uno de los países que mejor representa el amor y ¿no puedes comprender lo que digo? —Cuestionó Gilbert observando al italiano. —Para que tu cerebro que no es asombroso en ninguna manera pueda comprenderlo haremos algo… Levanten la mano todos los que crean que Lovino y West deberían de salir.

Ante esa petición todos los presentes levantaron su mano a excepción de los principales involucrados.

—No me importa la estúpida opinión de ninguno de ustedes. —Murmuró el de ojos oliváceos. —Ya tengo suficiente de esta ridiculez.

Lovino se encaminó fuera del comedor con dirección a la habitación donde se había hospedado la noche anterior, ahí permanecería hasta que el resto de naciones estúpidas salieran de la casa de su hermano; sin embargo, Feliciano le tomó del brazo antes de que lograse escapar.

—Lovino, espera… —El de ojos ambarinos soltó a su gemelo al notar la mirada rabiosa que le estaba dirigiendo.

—Cállate Feliciano. ¿Por qué diablos no comprendes que no tengo ánimo para lidiar con esto? El idiota de Antonio acaba de terminar conmigo y ahora ¿quieres que lo supere con el macho patatas? Por favor… No me hagas reír. —La voz de Lovino tambaleaba, todos los presentes estaban seguros de que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. —¡Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!

El sureño sentía que pronto se desmoronaría por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero no tenía deseo alguno de que el resto de naciones le observasen aún más débil de lo que creían que él era, por lo que salió de ahí ignorando nuevamente al resto de presentes.

El comedor quedó en sepulcral silencio y Ludwig podía sentir todas las miradas puestas sobre él, seguramente esperaban su reacción. Pero el alemán no hizo más que mantener su mirada seria y reprobatoria.

—Todos ustedes están yendo demasiado lejos. —Al alemán intentó sonar convincente, pero él mismo reconocía que él mismo se había metido en ese rollo al intentar separar a Feliciano y a Berwald… seguramente aquel alboroto no era más que el karma restregándole en la cara que no importaba lo que él hiciese, él debería sufrir las consecuencias de todo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

Este capítulo es el número 22… y hoy es 22 de Febrero… no lo hice a propósito, en realidad había perdido la intención de actualizar este fic. Pero este es un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien que desea poder volver en el tiempo a los viejos buenos tiempos, así que aquí está… Feliz Cumpleaños a mí misma.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Realmente lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado… créeme, pero realmente mi cabeza tiene otras ideas en las que se pone a trabajar y al final no hago más que dejar fics inconclusos… La segunda micronación que mencioné era Ladonia, está entre los dominios de Suecia, y se denomina a sí mismo como la nación del internet… todo un loquillo xD Me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior fuese de tu agrado y espero que este también lo sea… aunque en mi opinión estoy saliéndome de la historia. En cuanto al RusIta que mencionas, bueno… ¡no puedo mentirte! Se nota a leguas que soy gran fan del Crack, y/o cualquier pareja poco conocida… recuerdo que en la época en la que solía leer el manga, había una parte en la que Rusia le pide a Italia ayuda para escoger un regalo… creo que desde ese momento los empece a shipear, aunque nunca he escrito sobre ellos… si he tenido alguna que otra idea fantaseando con ese par. Créeme, desde que preguntaste eso tenía un gran deseo de responderte, pero eso involucraba actualizar el mendigo fic que me trae estos problemas… xD así que también lamento la espera por la respuesta.

 **NatLB** **:** La verdad es que no planeaba poner a Ladonia xD pero luego mi estúpida mentalidad hizo que empezase a ver su cabello como el de Feli (faltando el rulo obviamente) y esa marca de pintura como algo que pudo haber obtenido tras pasearse por uno de los estudios de arte del italiano… y pues de ahí que Feliciano quisiera ser "madrastra" xD no podía decir que Sealand era el único hijo cuando Ladonia es más sueco que Peter… Agradezco tu consejo, creo que es muy útil ya que lo he utilizado en otros fics; pero en realidad siento que mi problema es falta de concentración ya que cada vez que quiero escribir llega a mi mente una idea que me parece mucho mejor para un nuevo fic y pues… no puedo sacarla de mi mente hasta que la escribo, de esa manera procrastino la actualización de esta historia. Y en cuanto a lo que mencionaste de capítulos de relleno xD Creo que me estoy volviendo experta en ello. Créeme, Tino sufrirá por menospreciar a Suecia, y lo lamentará en silencio de por vida…. Pero ambas deberemos esperar por ello TT-TT

 **isabelchan56** **:** LOL sin Dinamarca y Prusia sería difícil crear la conexión entre Lovino y Ludwig xD menos mal existen! Gracias por tus deseos, realmente espero disfrutes este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por leer, lo agradezco de corazón.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Feliciano se sentía dolido, quizás había presionado demasiado a Lovino, lo cual le hacía sentir culpable por haber estado demasiado enfrascado en el hecho de que su hermano podía ser feliz si se enamoraba de su amigo alemán; sin embargo, no tuvo en consideración el hecho de que aunque el sureño no lo aparentase se había apegado demasiado al español… y seguramente se sentía sumamente herido emocionalmente.

Suecia notaba el decaimiento en el espíritu de su esposa, y pensó en alguna forma de reconfortarle, si el problema era su hermano y su situación sentimental debía de haber alguna forma de hacer algo al respecto.

Observó a Lukas y Mikkel, si esos dos podían convivir juntos quería decir que el alemán también podría entrar en el corazón del sureño… de esa manera lograría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se libraría completamente de la preocupación de que Alemania intentase robarse el corazón de Feliciano y al mismo tiempo lograría hacer que el norteño dejase de entristecerse por su hermano.

—Alemania. —La profunda voz del sueco resonó en la silenciosa sala de estar.

El aludido volteó a ver confundido al rubio de lentes, el hecho de que el sueco se refiriese a él específicamente no era algo común desde la conversación que habían mantenido en la sala de reuniones días anteriores.

—Acompáñame. —Mencionó mientras señalaba la dirección por la cual Lovino había salido.

Ludwig lo observó sospechosamente, pero de igual manera le siguió al verle caminar fuera del comedor.

Mikkel tuvo el deseo de seguir a ambas naciones para escuchar lo que Berwald tenía planeado decirle a Ludwig; sin embargo, Lukas le detuvo con una mirada desaprobatoria, la cual fue tentado a desafiar pero prefirió limitarse a quedarse a su lado.

—Lukas ¿Crees que podrías usar tu magia para hacer que Lovino y Ludwig se enamoren? —Preguntó curioso el danés.

El noruego sabía que seguramente Mikkel le pediría que hiciera algún hechizo sobre el italiano para ablandarle el corazón y así poder aceptar al alemán.

—Sí y No. —Respondió. —Puedo hacerlo, pero no pienso hacer algo como eso.

Mikkel hizo un puchero por lo que el nórdico del rulo explicó porque no lo haría.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que yo esté enamorado de ti por culpa de un conjuro y no porque mis sentimientos son reales? —El danés pensó en ello y bajó el rostro avergonzado al notar a donde quería llegar Lukas.

—No…—Respondió y se inclinó sobre el noruego para abrazarle. —Me alegro de que tus sentimientos sean reales.

Lukas se sonrojó levemente e intentó alejarse del danés.

—Bien, en ese caso no quieras que ponga falsos sentimientos entre otros. —Comentó mientras intentaba tranquilizar su mente para que el sonrojo desapareciese pronto.

Por otro lado Gilbert y Feliciano, quienes habían escuchado esa conversación tomaron en consideración la sugerencia del danés. Quizás ese llegase a ser su último recurso para que sus hermanos fuesen felices.

* * *

Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de las otras naciones se intensificó el ambiente entre el par de rubios. Ludwig caminaba con precaución a espaldas del sueco, el cual parecía no notar la desconfianza del alemán.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Cuestionó Ludwig al notar que Berwald empezaba a encaminarse al área de las habitaciones.

Deteniéndose en seco, Suecia se volteó y observó seriamente al alemán.

—¿Te importan los sentimientos de Feliciano? —Preguntó inquisitivamente el rubio de lentes.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, no comprendía a donde quería llegar el sueco al hacerle esa pregunta.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna simplemente asintió, no negaría que le dolía y molestaba el hecho de que Feliciano escogiese a Suecia sobre él, y seguramente jamás lograría disuadir al italiano de cambiar sus sentimientos.

—Hablaremos con Lovino. —Sentenció Suecia tras observar el asentimiento de alemán, a lo cual recibió como respuesta un ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso no has prestado atención a todo lo que ha sucedido? —Cuestionó Ludwig.

El sueco muy seguro de sí mismo, asintió.

—Entenderás cuando hablemos con él. —Respondió antes de llegar a la habitación donde el sureño se había encerrado.

Berwald golpeo la puerta y antes de recibir respuesta entró, Lovino inmediatamente lamentó no haber puesto el pestillo de la puerta.

—¡Les dije que me dejen en paz! —Gruño el sureño con el rostro enterrado en la almohada a la que estaba abrazado.

—Lovino. —La voz profunda del sueco resonó en la habitación. —Hemos venido para hablar contigo sobre Feliciano.

El sureño levantó el rostro levemente, quería ver quiénes eran los que habían entrado a la habitación sin su autorización, y deseó no haberlo hecho al ver el terrorífico rostro del sueco observándole detenidamente.

—¡Chigi~!—Exclamó mientras abrazaba fuertemente la almohada, maldijo a Feliciano… ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien con un rostro tan temible?

Luego observó al macho patatas que se hallaba de brazos cruzados al lado del sueco.

—¿Qué diablos quieren ahora? —Exigió saber el italiano mientras volvía a esconder el rostro. Lo único que él deseaba era estar solo, y mientras más rápido le dijeran lo que debían de decir, más rápido lograría hacer que lo abandonasen en su soledad.

—¿Estás bien? —Alemania se llevó la mano al rostro tras escuchar la pregunta del sueco. Era obvio que Lovino había dejado en claro que definitivamente estaba lejos de estar bien; sin embargo, Berwald no era muy bueno con las palabras e intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía.

El sureño gruñó tras la pregunta.

—Claro que estoy bien, idiota. —El tener el rostro entre la almohada le ayudaba a ganar confianza para insultar al nórdico. —¿Es eso lo que querían escuchar? Bien, márchense ahora.

Ludwig sabía que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, él conocía el temperamento del sureño y aunque desconocía cual era el propósito del sueco al llevarle ahí… estaba seguro que no funcionaría.

—Escucha Lovino, sabemos que no estas bien… —El alemán intervino, lo cual no hizo más que hacer que el italiano se sentase en la cama y los observase furibundamente.

—Si lo saben ¿Por qué mierda hacen preguntas estúpidas? —Señaló Lovino. —Ya me escucharon… no tengo ánimo para lidiar con sus ridiculeces.

—Feliciano se preocupa por ti. —Mencionó el sueco.

El italiano rodó los ojos.

—Es mi hermano… seguramente tampoco se preocuparía por mí si no lo fuésemos. —Atajó el de ojos olivas.

Lovino estaba convencido que la única razón por la que su hermano se preocupaba por él era debido a su conexión sanguínea.

—Eso no es cierto. —Respondió el alemán, pero sabía que la testarudez del sureño no le permitiría avanzar.

—No puedes opinar al respecto. Bastardo. —Se quejó al escuchar a Ludwig.

—Que España te haya dejado de lado no quiere decir que le dejes de importar a los demás. —La voz de Ludwig sonaba seria en ese momento, lo cual hizo que a Lovino le hirviera la sangre.

—No me hagas reír macho patatas. —Murmuró el del rulo. —Ustedes dos… ambos de ustedes están aquí solo porque les interesa el bienestar de Feliciano… no el mío.

El dolor estaba reflejado en el tono de voz utilizado por el sureño.

—No necesito su lastima. —Continuó diciendo. —Tampoco quiero que vengan a decirme palabras de mierda como "Todo estará bien..."

Lovino fue interrumpido tras haber sido envuelto por los brazos del alemán, quien se había acercado a él al observar los ojos llorosos del italiano.

—Lovino, tienes el corazón roto... Todos pasamos por eso. —Mencionó Ludwig al notar que Lovino permanecía mudo. —Pero eso no cambiará a menos de que hagas algo al respecto.

—Idiota… aléjate de mí. —Lovino intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero su fuerza era inexistente comparada a la del alemán. —Si hacer algo al respecto involucra tener que volver con Antonio…

—No. Regresar con alguien que te ha hecho daño no es buena idea, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien más… —Tras decir esas palabras Alemania recordó al sueco… Berwald había sido rechazado por Tino, pero ahora estaba con Feliciano… —No te diré que todos estará bien, pero te diré que debes hacer algo al respecto si quieres dejar de sentirte así.

Al finalizar de mencionar eso, él liberó al de ojos oliváceos del abrupto abrazo.

—Idiota… soy italiano, no necesito que me digas lo que ya sé. —El orgullo de Lovino no quedaría de lado tan fácilmente. —Y en lugar de venir a decirme ese tipo de mierda, deberías escucharla tú mismo… además ¿Quién te dio permiso de abrazarme?

Después de hacer esa pregunta el italiano golpeó en el estómago al alemán; sin embargo, el resultado no fue el mismo que solía obtener al golpear a Antonio. Lovino estuvo a punto de llorar de dolor, golpear el abdomen del rubio había sido como golpear la mismísima pared; sin embargo reprimió sus lagrimas y se mordió la lengua para evitar que una buena cantidad de improperios revelasen su dolor.

Ludwig simplemente se alejó, estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud del italiano.

Tanto Alemania y Suecia salieron de la habitación tras tener esa conversación.

—¿Por qué abrazaste a Lovino? —Preguntó el escandinavo confundido por la repentina acción del alemán.

El otro rubio se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Leí en un libro que un abrazo suele ser efectivo para tranquilizar a alguien con el corazón roto. —Respondió mientras regresaba al comedor donde se hallaban el resto de naciones. El sueco le siguió de igual manera.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Creo que a partir de ahora haré los capítulos más cortos de lo que acostumbro… quizás de esa forma publicaré más rápido.**

 **kaname lin-chan:** No te preocupes ;) Comprendo que la vida real es estresante y no siempre hay tiempo para comentar, pero con tal de que la historia sea leída me basta. Tienes un buen headcanon, aunque yo creo que a Alemania aún le cuesta un poco ser curso xD se le quema el cerebro al pobre! Te prometo que no dejaré la historia a menos que 1) Muera o me de amnesia y no pueda ni recordar mi contraseña para entrar a mi cuenta, o 2) Definitivamente abandone el Fandom. De no ser así eventualmente actualizaré, me he puesto una fecha límite para terminar el fic, y de no lograrlo en ese tiempo entraré en otro hiatus para al fin enfocar mi mente en algo productivo y luego regresar con las ideas claras… pero no importa cuanto dure… tarde o temprano regresaré y la historia tendrá su final. Gracias por tus deseos de cumpleaños! Fue un tanto interesante xD Gracias por leer!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** No sé por donde empezar xD veamos… iré en orden. Yo siento que le falto más salvajismo a Lovino cuando le dijeron que debían ser pareja… hay momentos en los que lo hago muy tranquilo comparado a como realmente es. El PruIta es bueno :3 no lo suelo leer pero cuando lo veo, fangirleo un poco (más bien demasiado.) Sabes que tarde o temprano morirás… así que tarde o temprano Lovino y Ludwig se quedarán juntos ;) En cuanto el RusIta, sería un honor para mí darle una leída! (solamente para decir eso decidí quemarme el cerebro pensando en que escribir para actualizar este cap…) No estoy segura si tienes cuenta en FF, de ser así podrías mandarme un PM. Si aún no tienes, en tu próximo review podrías darme tu e-mail, o cualquier otra forma de contacto para poder hablar de ello (yo eliminaré esa parte del review antes de autorizar que aparezca en la página, de esa forma se mantendrá la privacidad de tu información.)

Bueno… Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que… Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Ludwig y Berwald volvieron al comedor para reunirse junto al resto de las naciones, recién llegaron todos observaban al par de manera sospechosa, deseaban saber que era lo que había sucedido entre ellos; sin embargo, Alemania no hizo más que despedirse de todos a excepción de su hermano.

—Gilbert y yo nos marcharemos ahora. —Mencionó mientras observaba a su hermano mayor.

—West, espero que estés bromeando. —Respondió indignado el de ojos rojizos. —¡Literalmente acabo de llegar!

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Señaló el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, a lo cual Gilbert resopló… —Nuevamente agradezco tú hospitalidad Feliciano.

El italiano bajó el rostro y observó el suelo antes de acercarse al alemán.

—Ludwig… ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta del germánico, Alemania había vuelto a actuar como si fuesen recién conocidos, lo cual le inquietaba. —Lamento haber dicho que Lovino y tú deberían de salir…

Feliciano fue interrumpido tras recibir unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—No te preocupes Feliciano, no estoy enojado contigo. —Respondió Ludwig y observó de soslayo a Suecia, quien se había cruzado de brazos y observaba detenidamente cada acción del italiano. —Realmente debo de volver a mi país y continuar con mi trabajo, nos veremos pronto.

Feliciano no parecía realmente convencido tras esas palabras, pero sabía que lo mejor sería creerle. Ludwig no le mentiría.

De esa forma tanto el alemán como el prusiano salieron de la casa del italiano y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Lukas creyó necesario seguir el ejemplo del alemán, por lo que persuadió a Mikkel para marcharse y volver a sus respectivos países, el cual no puso objeción alguna con tal de estar más tiempo a solas con el noruego; sin embargo sus ilusiones de que eso se cumpliera no duraron demasiado.

—Berwald ¿volverás con nosotros? —Preguntó el nórdico del rulo.

Mikkel se encontraba parado detrás de Lukas cuando la pregunta fue hecha, por lo que empezó a hacerle señas al sueco para que éste se negase.

El sueco no hizo más que pensar que el danés no estaba haciendo más que comportarse como el idiota de siempre, por lo que le ignoró y volvió a concentrarse en la pregunta del noruego.

No quería dejar a Feliciano, pero seguramente se metería en problemas con su propio jefe si él tampoco cumplía con sus responsabilidades.

El italiano notó la indecisión del sueco, por lo que se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Deberías volver. —Murmuró el menor mientras enterraba su rostro entre el pecho de su esposo.

A pesar de que las palabras de Feliciano le indicaban que estaba bien marcharse, sus brazos le hacían creer todo lo contrario.

El italiano era demasiado cálido y no quería separarse de él, lamentó que sus naciones estuviesen en extremos opuestos de Europa.

—Quiero quedarme. —Murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que Lukas escuchase su respuesta.

Mikkel hizo un ademán de victoria.

—¿Estás seguro que prefieres tener problemas después? —Tras cada pregunta el danés estaba empezando a creer que Noruega simplemente no quería viajas a solas con él.

—Noru~ no te preocupes por Suecia. —Susurró en su oído. —Él puede cuidarse solo y seguramente no quieres arruinar ese abrazo tan adorable.

El noruego tembló levemente al sentir el aliento del danés contra su oído, y queriendo evitar ser avergonzado de esa manera tomó a Mikkel desde la corbata que llevaba puesta y lo empezó a jalar hacia afuera.

—¡Lukas y yo nos adelantaremos! —Exclamó energéticamente el danés tras ser arrastrado por el rubio del rulo, dejando asolas al otro par.

—Creo que deberías ir con ellos. —Mencionó el italiano abrazándole aún más fuertemente.

El sueco rozó delicadamente el rostro del de cabello castaño.

—¿Quieres dejarme ir? —Preguntó preocupado el de lentes, temía ser una molestia para el italiano.

Feliciano negó con la cabeza y enterró el rostro contra el pecho del sueco.

—No quiero, pero sé que tienes que volver a casa. —El menor se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla del mayor. —Además, iré a verte pronto.

Feliciano le dedico una triste sonrisa.

El sueco se inclinó para besarle en los labios, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de lograrlo Lovino arruinó el momento.

—¡Hey! ¡Nada de hacer cochinadas en mi presencia! —Gruñó el de ojos oliváceos que se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. —¿Dónde están los demás idiotas?

Feliciano se separó inmediatamente del sueco y corrió a abrazar a Lovino.

—Lovino, lo lamento… yo…—El norteño tartamudeaba intentando disculparse por no haber pensado en los sentimientos de su gemelo.

El mayor se resignó al abrazo de su hermano y percibió la mirada celosa y molesta del sueco por haber interrumpido ese momento, lo cual hizo que se le helase la sangre al sureño, rápidamente alejó a Feliciano con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió…

—Idiota… no me estaba muriendo o algo por el estilo.

—Se han marchado. —Suecia respondió a la pregunta del mayor de los italianos, tenía la esperanza de que el sureño los volviese a dejar solos.

El rostro del sueco dejaba muy en claro lo mucho que la presencia del sureño estaba de sobra, y Lovino prefirió prevenir que lamentar…

—¡Chigi~!—Exclamó sintiendo temor de haber invocado la ira del antiguo vikingo. —Feliciano ¡¿Dónde está tu teléfono?!

—Ve~—El aludido no comprendía a que se debía el repentino cambio de humor de su gemelo, pero al escuchar el tono alarmante de su voz rápidamente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo en el que lo tenía guardado y se lo pasó.

El sureño al tenerlo en las manos desapareció del comedor tan rápido como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tratando de escapar de la mirada del sueco.

—Me pregunto si Lovino necesita ayuda… —Comentó extrañado el del rulo.

—Seguramente podrá resolverlo por sí mismo. —Aseguró Berwald.

* * *

Lovino se volvió a encerrar en la habitación en la que previamente estaba, y se aseguró de poner el pestillo para evitar que el molesto ex-vikingo le alcanzase; sin embargo, cuando se sintió a salvo empezó despotricar entre murmureos.

Había vuelto al comedor con la única intención de hablar seriamente con el alemán, nadie podía darle un sermón como el que Alemania le había dado y luego irse feliz de la vida, no. El italiano no había tenido oportunidad para insultarle debidamente, y todo era culpa suya por haberse quedado pensando en las palabras del germánico.

Ahora que el alemán se había librado de su maltrato verbal, no le quedaba más que llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto con todos los improperios que tenía pensado dedicarle, y por eso usaría el teléfono de su hermano porque él no planeaba utilizar el crédito de su propio móvil, no porque él fuese tacaño, sino porque no valía la pena usarlo en un idiota come patatas.

Lovino observó el teléfono y descartó la idea de enviarle un mensaje, una llamada sería más efectiva ya que de esa forma se aseguraría de que el alemán no ignorase cada insulto que de otra forma fácilmente hubiese podido borrar de su bandeja de mensajes.

El italiano rápidamente encontró el número telefónico del rubio e inició la llamada, pasaron unos segundos y en su misma habitación empezó a escucharse el mismo tono que le había despertado esa mañana.

Frunciendo el ceño caminó en dirección al sonido, el cual provenía cerca de la cama.

—Idiota come patatas. —Murmuró al encontrar el teléfono del alemán, seguramente lo había botado cuando se había inclinado para abrazarle, otra razón para creer que Ludwig era un imbécil.

Feliciano dijo que recién se habían marchado, por lo que podría alcanzarlo y lanzarle el teléfono en la cara, de esa manera él no saldría herido en un intento por golpearle nuevamente, y podría insultarle en la cara como originalmente era su plan…

El italiano salió de la habitación y se dirigió en dirección del comedor para devolverle a su hermano su teléfono; sin embargo, al recordar la mirada del sueco prefirió abandonarlo en el suelo y salir de la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, Feliciano encontraría fácilmente el teléfono.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo!**

Solo para aclarar… este es solamente un fic que salió de una mente que piensa cosas sin sentido, así que usualmente en mis fics suceden cosas que no deberían suceder… como Alemania perdiendo el teléfono (En mi opinión algo difícil de creer.), pero es necesario que cosas así sucedan en mis fics. Así que si tienen alguna queja, demanda, o cualquier comentario háganlo.

Probablemente Tino regrese en el siguiente cap.

 **kaname lin-chan:** Los capítulos empezarán a acortarse para que mi deseo de actualizar se avive… creo que el límite que me ponía antes me estresaba y me bloqueaba la mente, así que lo hare de poco a poco… Me hiciste querer leer ese fic! De casualidad podrías decirme el nombre? xD La parte de Noruega siendo el más sabio de todos ellos fue lo último que escribí… me sentía culpable porque el cap era muy corto así que busque un lugar apropiado para agregarla y ahí quedó. Pronto terminaré la parte GerMano, así que hay que disfrutar lo que queda.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Pensé que Suecia no estaba teniendo suficiente protagonismo así que decidí usarlo a él para llevar al alemán junto a Lovino xD Y pues Suecia… es Suecia, tengo problemas escribiéndolo. En cuanto a tu correo… creo que lo escribiste todo junto y FF se encargó de censurarlo lol… tampoco me dejó editar tu review. En fin, puedes escribirme a (minmingirl arroba punto com) me siento estúpida escribiendo así, pero ni modos.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A:** Aún no aparecerá Tino... Lo siento.

 **Capítulo 25**

Tanto Ludwig y Gilbert se hallaban caminando por las calles de Venecia y el mayor de los germánicos molestaba incesantemente al rubio. Alemania por su parte no hacía más que soportar en silencio los comentarios de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a la actitud del prusiano y no negaría que prefería cuando Gilbert hablaba y le distraía que cuando el de cabello grisáceo permanecía callado tratando de indagar lo que pasaba por su mente, y definitivamente ese era un momento en el que no poseía deseo alguno de que Gilbert intentase saber lo que ocurría en su mente.

—…Y así fue como asombrosamente le demostré al señorito que eres una nación responsable y ordenada gracias a mí… —Alemania realmente no tenía idea alguna de que hablaba el mayor, sus pensamientos estaban más bien en todo el trabajo que seguramente se habría acumulado en su ausencia ese par de días, lo mejor sería llamar a su jefe en ese mismo instante para asegurarle que pronto regresaría al país y así evitar problemas. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en el que se percató que su teléfono no se hallaba en el bolsillo que habituaba guardarle y repentinamente detuvo su paso.

—West, no es momento para descansar. —Mencionó Gilbert al notar que su hermano se había detenido de improvisto.

—No es eso Gilbert. —Comentó Ludwig mientras revisaba desenfrenadamente cada bolsillo de su atuendo. —No encuentro mi teléfono.

El mayor observó confundido al otro, acababa de decirle que le había presumido a Austria que el rubio era una persona responsable y ordenada debido a que había sido criado por él, y ahora resultaba que no hallaba su móvil. Si el señorito se enteraba de ese incidente seguramente su reputación quedaría manchada.

De haber sido un teléfono común y corriente no le hubieran dado demasiada importancia, pero en este caso era el móvil de Alemania, el cual contenía tanto su información privada y el número telefónico de todas las naciones, no podían arriesgarse a que dicho contenido fuese expuesto a cualquier humano.

—Intentaré marcar a tú número. —Mencionó Gilbert sacando su propio teléfono.

Mientras el prusiano llevaba a cabo lo que había dicho, Ludwig intentaba recordar donde pudo haberlo dejado.

—Kesesese~—La risa de su hermano le distrajo de sus pensamientos, se suponía que aquel era un momento en el que necesitaba seriedad, pero al observar la mirada de picardía que adornaba el rostro del mayor no supo si debía preocuparse aún más o tranquilizarse un poco. —Tu móvil está en buenas manos.

A pesar de que las palabras del de cabello grisáceo eran esperanzadoras, su mirada seguía diciéndole lo contrario. Gilbert le pasó el teléfono para que él mismo escuchase a quien estuviese del otro lado de la línea, a lo cual el menor nunca creyó que sentiría gran alivio tras escuchar el repertorio de insultos en italiano a los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de parte de Lovino.

—…¿Dónde estás imbécil? —Preguntó el sureño tras mencionar todos los insultos que atravesaron por su mente.

—Volveré a casa de Feliciano en este momento. —Mencionó mientras observaba a Gilbert, no podía irse hasta recuperar su móvil.

—Bien, apresúrate idiota. Te estaré esperando afuera. —Agregó el sureño antes de colgar.

—Kesesese~ Si tanto querías encontrar una excusa para encontrarte con Lovino pudiste haber pedido mi asombrosa ayuda. —Comentó Gilbert sin quitar su sonrisa de picardía.

—No… no es lo que crees. —Mencionó Ludwig mientras le devolvía el teléfono. —Realmente creía haber perdido mi…

—Shhh~—El de ojos rojizos pusó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del menor para evitar que continuase. —West, no necesitas darme explicaciones. Simplemente mueve tu trasero y no hagas esperar al gruñón.

—Gilbert, estoy hablando seriamente. —Ludwig realmente deseaba que su hermano no malinterpretase lo que estaba sucediendo. Él de verdad creía haber perdido su teléfono.

—¡Vamos West! —Exclamó el prusiano. —¡Abre los ojos! El destino te está gritando que corras a los brazos de Lovino. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

El alemán se cruzó de brazos ante aquel comentario. No era como si él quisiera darle el gusto a su hermano de aparentar que concordaba con sus extrañas suposiciones, pero realmente debía volver a casa de Feliciano para recuperar su teléfono. Sabía que no importaba lo que le dijera a Gilbert, él no cambiaría de opinión fácilmente.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —Preguntó deseando saber si el prusiano le acompañaría nuevamente.

—¿Y arruinarte la oportunidad de pasar un buen momento con Lovino? Kesesese~ ¿Tan mal hermano crees que soy? —Cuestionó el mayor entre carcajadas. —Volveré a casa y me encargaré de los asuntos que dejaste pendientes.

El menor parpadeó impresionado tras escuchar aquello, sabía que Gilbert siempre le apoyaba en su deber como nación, pero usualmente era él quien se lo debía pedir.

El de cabello grisáceo notó la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano menor y le guiñó.

—Soy un hermano mayor increíble ¿Cierto? —Mencionó orgulloso de sí mismo. —Así que no lo arruines y gánate el corazón amargado de Romano.

Gilbert se volteó y continuó caminando en dirección opuesta a la casa de Feliciano mientras Ludwig le observaba aún con confusión, sin esperar más emprendió su caminó a la casa del italiano.

* * *

Antes de haber recibido la llamada de Gilbert, Romano no había camino demasiado. Por lo que al escuchar que el idiota de Ludwig regresaría, decidió volver a la casa de su hermano; sin embargo, prefirió permanecer afuera… no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría pasando adentro entre el sueco y Feliciano.

Impacientemente estuvo esperando durante diez minutos antes de desesperarse… incluso él que prefería caminar a paso de tortuga estaba seguro de que podría haber llegado más rápido que el macho patatas. ¿De qué le servía entrenar demasiado si no podía apresurarse para volver a la casa del norteño? Eso era ridículo en todo sentido.

Lovino se distrajo tratando de pensar en nuevos insultos para el alemán, y tras unos minutos más de espera una idea mucho mejor atravesó su mafiosa mentalidad.

El sureño tomó el móvil del alemán y empezó a rebuscar cualquier tipo de información que pudiese utilizar para burlarse de él; primeramente revisó las fotografías, las cuales no eran demasiado interesantes… la mayoría eran selfies tomadas por Feliciano, en las cuales tanto Kiku como Ludwig aparecían en el fondo de las fotos. Al notar que no había nada realmente interesante en ellas decidió revisar su bandeja de mensajes. Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó su rostro, podría mandarle un mensaje a cualquier nación en nombre del alemán y nadie sabría que había sido fechoría suya.

El italiano estaba demasiado ensimismado en lo que podría escribir que no logró evitar gritar "¡Chigi~!" al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Bastardo! —Murmuró llevándose la mano al corazón, realmente sentía que su corazón había estado a punto de estallar del susto. —¡Maldición! ¡No vuelvas a acércateme sin antes hacerme saber que estás detrás de mí!

El semblante del italiano estaba pálido al inicio y rápidamente volvió a recuperar su color habitual, para luego tornarse en uno rojizo debido a una entremezcla de rabia por haber sido espantado por el alemán y al mismo tiempo avergonzado por haber sido hallado revisando el móvil del mismo idiota.

—Tsk… Tardaste una eternidad, imbécil. —Lovino lanzó el teléfono al dueño de éste; sin embargo, Ludwig lo atrapó sin problema alguno.

—Gracias. —Respondió el rubio, sabía que el sureño ya había hecho suficiente con el hecho de habérselo entregado… de una manera violenta, pero él conocía a Lovino y no le sorprendía que eso hubiese sucedido.

Un momento de silencio incomodo ocurrió tras el agradecimiento del alemán.

El sureño creía que Ludwig estaba esperando una explicación por haber estado husmeando su teléfono y admitirlo no era algo que se le apeteciese.

—Ya tienes el maldito aparato. —Murmuró observando el suelo. —Ya puedes marcharte, idiota.

—Si, así es…—Respondió el rubio, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e ir en busca de su hermano pero la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente, dejando a la vista a un preocupado Feliciano y a un serio Berwald.

—¡Fratello! ¿Estás bien? Te escuché gritar y me preocupe…—El de ojos ambarinos calló al notar la presencia del alemán. —¡Ludwig! Creía que Gilbert y tú se habían marchado. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

La mirada de Suecia atravesaba filosamente el alma de Ludwig, realmente esperaba que el alemán no hubiese vuelto con intenciones de robarse el corazón de su esposa nuevamente.

A pesar de que la mirada iba dirigida a Alemania, Lovino podía percibir el aura de celos que desprendía el sueco, por lo que rápidamente empujó a su hermano dentro de la casa.

—¡Todo está en orden, idiota! —Expresó nerviosamente por la mirada del ex-vikingo. —Nadie ha gritado nada así que vuelve adentro que yo me encargo del macho patatas.

Feliciano observó extrañado a su hermano, pero sí él decía que debía volver adentro seguramente era porque quería estar asolas junto a Ludwig. Ante esa idea el norteño abrazó al de ojos olivas, momento que utilizó para susurrarle en el oído: "No los volveremos a interrumpir." Luego de lo cual le guiñó el ojo antes de tomar de la mano al sueco y regresar al interior de su hogar junto a él.

Lovino volvió a respirar tranquilamente después de que el sueco desapareciese de su vista, tenerlo de cuñado sería una tortura emocional.

Ludwig carraspeó haciendo que el sureño voltease a verle.

—Me marcharé ahora, gracias nuevamente por el asunto de mi teléfono. —Ludwig se volteó y empezó a caminar alejándose del italiano.

Lovino sintió un retorcijón en el corazón. No quería seguir al alemán, pero sus deseos por volver a la casa de su hermano tampoco eran demasiado grandes, por lo que gruñó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Macho patatas! —Gritó llamando la atención del alemán, quien volteó a verle tras escuchar su conocido apodo. —Espérame idiota, vas al aeropuerto ¿Cierto? Yo también iré.

Ludwig observó al menor acercársele, y ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo!**

Primero que nada… Sé que dije que Tino debería aparecer en este cap, pero la parte GerMano no termina aún y eso era algo que no me esperaba… Creo que la presencia de Tino tendrá que esperar uno o dos capítulos más.

Han pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que recibí un Fav o un Follow en esta historia, así que agradezco mucho a **Keyra Tovar** y a **hilda12** por su apoyo :)

 **kaname lin-chan:** Creo que se me está pasando la mano con el GerMano… El SuIta tendrá su gran momento de igual forma y hará que Tino tiemble por haber menospreciado al sueco :3 El reencuentro no fue realmente en el aeropuerto, pero… el beso aún está en proceso xD

 **Tobi lawli-pop:** Din y Noru tendrán su momento a solas en el futuro xD ellos pueden esperar por el momento. Aun necesito a esos 2 para que la historia funcione… Lovino prefiere prevenir que lamentar, por eso prefiere irse con el macho patatas! Lol créeme, al principio pensé en hacer que Ludwig hubiese olvidado su teléfono a propósito, pero dije meh! Así de simple no me hago bolas xD

Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que haré por el momento.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	26. Chapter 26

**NA:** Ehmm… antes que nada, no se si se recuerdan de mi o de este fic… ha pasado una eternidad desde que me pasé por FF, y hace un par de meses tuve el deseo de volver, pero no tenía inspiración para hacerlo… en realidad ha sido algo difícil el escribir nuevamente. Para ser honesta… no recuerdo de que trata ninguno de mis fics, así que cuando por fin decidí leer éste, pues tenía la mente en blanco sobre la continuación, sin embargo, al fin se me ocurrió algo.

Por favor, disfruten y disculpen por la larga espera. (Recuerden que mis manos y mi imaginación aún están un tanto oxidadas.)

 **Capítulo 26**

El alemán sospechaba que la única razón por la que el sureño había tomado la decisión de ir junto a él no era nada más ni nada menos que por la falta de valor para volver a entrar a la casa de su propio hermano.

Era cerca del mediodía, y varias personas caminaban alrededor de ambas naciones, pero ambos intentaban mantenerse absortos en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de disimular el hecho de que caminaban el uno al lado del otro.

Lovino solo tenía intención de llegar al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible y dirigirse a Roma, tenía que poner en orden su vida y nada mejor que hacerlo en su propia casa, por otro lado el rubio no sabía por dónde empezar a organizar sus pensamientos, en tan poco tiempo había sucedido demasiado…

Repentinamente una melodía proveniente del móvil del italiano se dejó escuchar haciéndole saber que estaba recibiendo una llamada, revisando el bolsillo en el que lo tenía guardado se detuvo en seco al ver el número de Antonio en la pantalla. El alemán se detuvo al notar que Romano se había quedado atrás y al voltearse notó una expresión en el rostro del sureño que le dejaba en claro que el dueño del móvil estaba sufriendo un tanto de inestabilidad emocional.

Aunque el rubio desconocía de quién provenía la llamada consideró que lo mejor para los transeúntes a su alrededor sería que él permaneciese cerca del castaño en caso de que éste perdiese la compostura.

Lentamente Lovino se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y sin decir palabra alguna esperó a que el español iniciase la conversación.

— Dime Lovino, ¿besa él como yo te besaba? —El tono de voz del ibérico era serio y cortante, causando que el cuerpo del italiano se entumeciese al escucharle. ¿El español iba a empezar su primera conversación desde que habían terminado de esa manera?

El alemán sabía que tarde o temprano el italiano explotaría y haría una escena en medio de la calle, observando a su alrededor notó un callejón no muy lejos de donde estaban parados, tal vez si lograse hacer que el del rulo se dirigiese allí el espectáculo sería menos peligroso para los transeúntes, el problema era hacer que él se moviese por voluntad propia hacia el callejón.

* * *

Berwald estaba cansado de todas las interrupciones que no le permitían tener un momento a solas con su esposa, quizás ese era el destino diciéndole que lo mejor era volver a casa… pero no quería darse por vencido, realmente deseaba poner en primer lugar en su vida al italiano, sin embargo el resto del mundo parecía tener la meta de interponerse en su objetivo.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo si Feliciano también se sentía decepcionado por las mismas razones que él, pero examinando mentalmente al más pequeño no habían indicios de sentimientos negros como los que él sentía hacia los demás ¿acaso estaba mal poner su amor en primer lugar? quizás el italiano no estaba haciendo lo mismo… Berwald quitó ese pensamiento inmediatamente de su mente, por supuesto que Feliciano pondría el amor entre ellos en primer lugar, era él quien no entendía como funcionaba todo el sistema del amor verdadero, tenía demasiado que aprender, y para ello contaba con el mejor maestro, su amado esposa.

El de mirada ambarina notó que algo rondaba por la mente del sueco, pero con un beso en la mejilla había sido suficiente para tener nuevamente la atención del rubio, Feliciano estaba feliz en ese momento, le agradecería a Lukas y Mikkel por su ayuda, de no haber sido por ellos seguramente se hallaría llorando en ese momento y no tendría la compañía del escandinavo.

Quizás uno de esos días podría planear una reunión familiar e invitar a los nórdicos y a los de su casa para conocerse aún más, ¡Sí, eso sería muy divertido, todos se llevarían bien!... esa sería una buena oportunidad para que sus familias conviviesen juntas un poco más, pero el rostro de Finlandia apareció también junto al del resto de los nórdicos, ¿debería invitarle también?

El italiano ignoraba si tenía la aprobación del finés o no, y la última conversación que habían entablado le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca… además tampoco estaba seguro si soportaría ver a Tino después de haber besado a Berwald…

—¿En qué piensas? —Cuestionó intrigado el de lentes, a lo cual el del rulo se abrazó al torso del sueco e intentó ocultar su rostro entre su pecho.

—No es algo importante realmente. —Murmuró en voz baja el italiano, aunque le hubiese gustado saber cuál sería la opinión actual del de mirada azulada sobre su antiguo amor. ¿Tenía él derecho a saber aquello?

Para el antiguo vikingo eso no sonaba muy convincente, pero no quería presionar al castaño, él le diría lo que pensaba cuando él se sintiese cómodo, no tenía razón alguna para incomodar al menor con su curiosidad, a pesar de que muy dentro de sí realmente quisiera saber lo que rondaba en la mente de su esposa.

El sueco envolvió en sus brazos al italiano, tal vez de esa manera pudiera hacerle sentir lo suficientemente seguro como para que tomase la iniciativa de compartir sus pensamientos con él.

Por el otro lado el menor esperaba a que el rubio le insistiera, de esa manera él podría saber si realmente le interesaba saber lo que estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

En el amor cada acción, aunque fuese simple y sencilla como guardar o no silencio era un arma de doble filo. Y si no aprendían a comunicarse pronto las cosas podrían empeorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

El finlandés no podía negar que el concentrarse estaba requiriendo más esfuerzo del necesario. Debía hacer un reporte para su jefe notificando los temas que se habían tratado durante la reunión en Suecia, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

¿Por qué estaba dándole demasiada importancia a algo que prácticamente no era más que un obstáculo fuera de su camino? ¿No era ese momento el que había estado esperando desde la primera vez que había escuchado ese sobrenombre ser dirigido a él? Si… así era, si no le había dolido el haberle exigido a Su-san que le dejase de llamar así, entonces ¿cuándo se había encendido el interruptor de los celos?

No… él no podía estar celoso… porque él no se había sentido atraído en ninguna forma romántica hacia el sueco, él no podía haber estado tan ciego como para no haber reconocido sus propios sentimientos hacia el mayor… ¿o sí? No. Jamás. Él sabía que no estaba enamorado de él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, porque atraído o no hacía el de lentes… era demasiado tarde para él.

Rendido dejó de lado el reporte incompleto en el que había intentado trabajar y volteo a ver algunas fotografías sobre su escritorio, habían varias en las que los cinco nórdicos se hallaban presentes, pero había una en específico que le había llamado la atención, una en la que solamente estaba Berwald y él jugando con Hanatamago.

Tomando la foto en sus manos y contemplando por unos segundos suspiró resignado… debía decirlo en voz alta, debía escucharse a sí mismo negar cualquier atracción al mayor.

—Su-san… yo… no siento… —Pero ¿cómo podía decirlo sin sentir que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de condena? —...nada por… —¿Cómo podía convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras sin continuar destrozando su corazón? —…ti.

El sentimiento que le embargó al completar la oración era indescriptible y el impacto de la fotografía contra la pared dejaba en claro que no era bueno.

* * *

— Idiota, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando. —Respondió Lovino del otro lado de la línea. El español se mordió la lengua deseando creer que aquello no había sido más que una broma de Gilbert, pero el prusiano era un bromista, no un mentiroso… y él no bromearía acerca de su recién rompimiento con el sureño.

—Vamos Lovi, no quieras ocultarlo. —Murmuró molesto el ibérico. —¿Acaso estabas demasiado triste que caiste tan bajo?

—Maldito bastardo, hijo de… —Inesperadamente la lista de improperios se detuvo dejando al español confundido. Prestando atención e intentando descifrar la causa de la repentina mudez de Lovino solamente fue capaz de escuchar gruñidos contenidos del sureño.

—¡Idiota macho patatas de mierda! ¿cómo te atreves a tocarme el rostro de esa manera? ¿no ves que estoy ocupado insultando al idiota de España? —Antonio se paralizó al escuchar aquello, esas palabras confirmaron lo que Gilbert le había mandado en un mensaje de texto… Lovino estaba con Ludwig. —A ti que te importa lo que esté haciendo con mi maldita vida, bastardo. —La conversación nuevamente era dirigida al ibérico. —¡Fuiste tú el que me mandó a la mierda!

El aludido volvió a morderse la lengua nuevamente, si bien sabía que él había sido el que había deshecho la relación le lastimaba que su plan no hubiese salido como él esperaba. Se suponía que después de haberle roto un poco el corazón al sureño, éste recapacitaría y se daría cuenta que su actitud fría algunas veces (por no decir todo el tiempo) le hería, luego de lo cual dejaría pasar una semana para luego pedirle disculpas al menor y una vez más reiniciar su relación. ¡Pero no contaba conque Lovino fuese a buscar consuelo justo en los brazos del alemán.

Antonio había practicado e incluso se había preparado mentalmente durante meses para no salir corriendo tras Lovino al decirle que debían terminar su relación.

Quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para confesarle que aún le amaba y que todo aquello del rompimiento no había sido nada más que una tontería suya de la cual se arrepentía…

—Lo-Lovi… —El corazón del español palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho. —Yo…

—¡N-no quiero escuchar tus estupideces! Maldición. —La voz temblorosa del italiano resonó a través del móvil del español. —Ni siquiera sé por qué contesté la llamada.

—¡Yo aún te amo Lovino! —Expresó el español presintiendo que el sureño terminaría la llamada en cualquier segundo.

Unos cuanto segundos transcurrieron en silencio antes de que el sureño decidiera responder.

—Y yo te odio más que nunca. —Dijo secamente antes de colgar.

* * *

—¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí idiota? —Murmuró el sureño mientras regresaba el teléfono al bolsillo de donde lo había sacado, luego de lo cual le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al alemán, ¿cómo se había enterado el español sobre lo que había pasado tan solo hace unas cuantas horas?

Un aura asesina empezaba a rodear al sureño y Ludwig podía sentirlo. —Estabas a punto de perder la cordura. —Respondió el rubio.

Escuchando aquello el menor notó lo tensado que su cuerpo estaba y agachando el rostro, no hizo más que hincarse y ocultar el rostro entre las piernas. No quería llorar frente al macho patatas, pero no se sentía en buen estado para salir corriendo en ese momento, sus piernas habían empezaron a temblar y sentía un gran vacío dentro de su estómago.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Ludwig volteó a ver al recién llegado y tras reconocerle suspiró pesadamente, volver a casa sería más complicado de lo que esperaba. —¿Lovino?

—Aléjate de mí, idiota. —Susurró un tanto inaudible el de ojos verdes. —No hay nada que debas estar haciendo aquí, Adriático.

Obedeciendo en cierto modo, el mar se alejó del sureño que permanecía hincado y se dirigió directamente al alemán que le observaba seriamente.

—Dime ahora mismo lo que le has hecho. —Exigió Adriático tomando del cuello de la camisa al rubio. — o te juro que te enviaré al fondo del mar.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el mar empuñó su mano e intentó golpear el rostro de Ludwig, quien facilmente detuvo el golpe utilizando una simple táctica de defensa personal. Antes que el mar pudiera tan siquiera parpadear se encontró en el suelo boca abajo con los brazos contra su espalda y el de ojos azules sobre él.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Ahora, te soltaré, pero si intentas golpearme nuevamente tendré que noquearlos a ambos para llevarlos a casa de Feliciano. —El alemán estaba cansado de siempre ser visto como el culpable y no entendía el disgusto irracional que ese par tenía contra él… con todas las emociones de los últimos días no estaba de humor para lidiar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Lentamente Adriático fue liberado del agarre del rubio, tras lo cual acomodó sus ropas y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—Tsk… no quise derribarte porque eso podría haber alterado aún más a Lovino. —Murmuró bufándose de su liberador. Ludwig no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente, luego de lo cual volvió a ver al italiano que seguía posado sobre el suelo dándole una apariencia miserable. Se cuestionaba lo que había sucedido en esa llamada telefónica.

Sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones se posicionó e inclinó frente al italiano y posó su mano sobre el cabello castaño del sureño. Un gruñido proveniente del malhumorado muchacho se dejó escuchar, sin embargo, antes de poder quejarse o siquiera lograr golpear la mano del rubio para alejarla se distrajo al sentir la vibración de su móvil que indicaba haber recibido un mensaje de texto.

" _Por favor Lovi ¡créeme! Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo, pero por favor, perdóname."_

Lovino crujió los dientes al leer las palabras de Antonio, sabía que el español era un idiota, y él había amado a ese idiota, pero en ese momento lo único que le apetecía era venganza y justo frente a él se encontraba la solución para hacer sufrir al ibérico.

Si lo que Antonio pedía era un castigo, entonces un castigo iba a tener.

—Adriático. —Se dirigió el del rulo al mar que le observaba a unos metros de distancia. —Si mencionas algo de esto a alguien te juro que te patearé el trasero.

Inesperadamente el castaño tomó al rubio del rostro y acortó la distancia entre sí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lovino se hallaba besando apasionadamente al alemán.

El mar observó boquiabierto y horrorizado lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. ¿Acaso no compartían Lovino y él el mismo sentimiento de repugnancia hacia Ludwig? Sin embargo, el más desubicado en ese momento no era nada más ni nada menos que el de mirada azulada a quien con cada segundo que pasaba en ese beso se le dificultaba mantener el control de su estabilidad mental.

Todo aquello debía de estar siendo producto de su mezquina imaginación, e incluso, a lo mejor Adriático realmente le había golpeado y ahora se hallaba alucinando, pero eso no explicaba la sensación realista del tacto suave y cálido de los labios del sureño.

Por su lado, Lovino tenía la mente nublada con ira y rencor, y el impulso que había tenido de besar al amigo de su hermano no saciaba su sed de venganza, gruñendo y sin romper el beso alejó una de sus manos del rostro del mayor y la utilizó para tomar su celular.

Disimuladamente el sureño tomó una fotografía y devolvió el móvil a su lugar. Tanto Ludwig como Adriático seguían perplejos por lo que estaba sucediendo que no notaron la "selfie" que Romano había tomado.

Lentamente el mismo que había iniciado el beso lo detuvo, alejando un poco su rostro observó la mirada anonadada del alemán. Ludwig deseaba voltear a ver a otra parte para ocultar el sentimiento de vergüenza que le empezaba a embargar, sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada al de ojos esmeralda intentando encontrar una explicación a través de ellos.

* * *

—Llámame cuando llegues a casa. —Pidió el italiano norteño antes de lanzarse a los brazos del sueco una última vez.

Minutos antes, Berwald había recibido una llamada de su jefe, quien le exigía una explicación por su ausencia sin aviso previo tras la reunión que se había llevado a cabo en su territorio, luego de lo cual también se le dio órdenes de regresar lo antes posible a casa para tratar varios asuntos pendientes que habían quedado inconclusos tras su partida.

Sin otra opción más que obedecer se disculpó con el italiano quien comprendió sin mayor explicación, sin embargo, despedirse era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaban.

Feliciano recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y escuchó cuidadosamente el latido de su corazón, el cual se hallaba un poco acelerado en ese momento.

Asintiendo la cabeza aceptó la solicitud del castaño. —Lo haré. —Aclaró en voz alta para que Feliciano le escuchase. El menor se alejó un poco y le sonrió ampliamente, Berwald no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro angelical del menor y tras contemplar su rostro por unos cortos segundos se inclinó para besarle tímidamente. Él aún se sentía inseguro de saber cual era la manera adecuada de actuar, pero aquella acción no parecía haber alterado ni asustado al muchacho del rulo, por lo que se sentía aliviado, lo que menos deseaba era arruinar ese momento con su ineptitud amorosa.

—Voy a extrañarte. —Susurró el menor antes de ponerse de puntillas para besar la mejilla derecha, a pesar de no ser la primera vez en estar tan cerca del rostro del mayor, sí era la primera vez en darse cuenta la gran diferencia de altura que había entre ambos. No es que le molestase medir 1.72 cm, pero el notar que no estaba a la altura de los demás países y principalmente a la altura de su ahora esposo era un tanto embarazoso.

El sueco observó unas cuantas lágrimas deslizarse sobre la mejilla del italiano, inmediatamente se sintió culpable, nuevamente estaba haciendo llorar a Feliciano, ignorando la verdadera razón de aquellas lágrimas lo atribuyó todo a su falta de tacto. Realmente quería decirle que él también le extrañaría, quizás podría sacrificar su vergüenza para animarse y así lograr susurrarlo, pero lo mejor que logró hacer fue alborotarle el cabello, haciendo sentir aún más pequeño al de mirada ambarina, sin embargo, el beso que Berwald depositó en su frente antes de voltearse y marcharse fue un pequeño premio de consolación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Waaaah! Finalmente terminé el capitulo, espero les haya gustado! No prometo actualizar tan seguido como solía hacerlo anteriormente, pero no les haré esperar tanto, eso lo puedo asegurar :)

Lol… se supone que debo de responder a los reviews en este momento, pero en realidad me siento muy avergonzada por haberles dejado y no sé como responderles, pero realmente aprecio que hayan leído este fic a pesar de mi ausencia, sus palabras me motivaron a volver a FF.

Gracias a los favs y follows, también por los reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior. Y gracias a ti Julchen… porque me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas.

En fin, regresaré uno de estos días...

Hasta Entonces, Sayonara.


	27. Chapter 27

**He aquí, otro capítulo de esta extraño fic… lamento la espera, tuve que observar unas cuantas cicatrices emocionales de mi pasado para poder inspirarme un poco, pero nada del otro mundo… así que aquí tienen!**

 **Capítulo 27**

A Tino le había tomado más de tres días para armarse de valor y enfrentar nuevamente a Berwald; necesitaba aclarar su mente urgentemente, y para ello era necesario hablar con el sueco. El finlandés simplemente no podía comprender cómo era posible que después de cientos de años conviviendo con el sueco, justo en ese momento su relación empezase a desplomarse de aquella manera.

El de ojos violáceos era capaz de escuchar la palpitación de su propio corazón que desenfrenadamente latía a causa de las muchas sensaciones que le embargaban en ese instante, cada paso que daba hacia la puerta del rubio no hacía más que aumentar la velocidad con la que su corazón dejaba en claro que esa era una situación incómoda para él. Hace unos días había visto a Berwald por última vez en el aeropuerto, y aunque seguía herido por lo que había presenciado en aquel momento, también le invadía remordimiento por las palabras que le había dirigido fríamente… así que allí estaba, frente a la puerta del rubio, a altas horas de la noche, con un corazón acelerado y pocas esperanzas de que aquello tuviese solución.

Tras tocar el timbre, el pensamiento de que quizás el mayor estuviese fuera de casa le hizo darse la vuelta inmediatamente. Aquella no era más que una excusa para evacuar su misión, quizás necesitaba reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tal vez ese debía ser el final… solo tal vez… él debía de continuar avanzando con su vida y perder a su mejor amigo para siempre.

Al dar el primer paso para volver a su propia casa se imaginó un futuro junto a Berwald, un futuro que no existiría si él se marchaba en ese momento, un paso más y pensó en cómo sería recordado por Berwald después de su último encuentro, un paso más y…

—¿Tino? —Se escuchó la voz del sueco a sus espaldas. Petrificado por el susto permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de voltear el rostro y enfrentar al de lentes que le observaba dudoso.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Cuestionó el finés con un tono dolido. —No te preocupes, Su-san, no tomaré demasiado tiempo, solo… quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

El sueco observó detenidamente a Tino, le conocía bien, le había observado durante muchos años y reconocía que el estar parado en la entrada de su hogar en ese momento estaba resultando ser un gran esfuerzo para él.

—Entra. —Respondió Berwald dándole paso para que ingresara a su casa.

Al entrar, Tino sintió como la melancolía y el pánico empezaban a filtrarse en su ser; incontables veces había entrado por aquella puerta, e imaginar que ésta posiblemente fuese a ser la última vez que lo hiciese le desanimaba, no, le mortificaba. Aquello no era normal y respirar se le empezaba a dificultar; en cuestión de segundos colapsó sobre el frío suelo de madera.

El escuchar el golpe tras de sí hizo que el mayor se volteara rápidamente, hallando a Tino inconsciente. Alarmado por la escena se apresuró a socorrer al menor inerte en el suelo, quien no estaba respirando.

* * *

A Feliciano se le estaba dificultando ocultar la emoción que sentía en aquel momento, pronto llegaría a casa del sueco, quien no tenía idea alguna de que el italiano planeaba escabullirse en su casa. El castaño tenía la costumbre de simplemente entrar en la casa de sus amigos sin previo aviso, por lo que visitar de sorpresa a quien ahora consideraba su esposo no debería ser problema.

Por su mente atravesaba una variedad de ideas de todo lo que ambos podrían hacer para disfrutar la velada, quizás podrían ir a un restaurante, caminar por el parque o visitar una galería de arte… aunque el clima frío de Suecia inclinaba más al menor a quedarse dentro del cálido hogar del mayor, quizás preparar una deliciosa cena para Berwald fuera una opción más apropiada, también podrían jugar con Svart y hablar por horas acurrucados en el sofá. Aquella sería una noche en la que Feliciano podría conocer aún más al rubio.

Unos cuantos copos de nieve empezaron a caer alrededor del italiano, haciendo que se distrajera por unos segundos, el ver caer lentamente la nieve le emocionó y le motivó a apresurar el paso para llegar a la casa del nórdico, solo debían esperar lo suficiente para que hubiese suficiente nieve y podrían hacer hombres de nieve en el jardín del mayor.

Llegando a la puerta del rubio tomó el pomo y se decidió a abrirla rápidamente para abrigarse del frío que aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¡Berwald! ¿Estás en ca...? —La voz del italiano desapareció al observar al sueco, el cual se hallaba posicionado sobre el finlandés, y ante los ojos daba la impresión de que el mayor estaba besando desesperadamente al otro nórdico.

Suecia volteó rápidamente en dirección a Feliciano al reconocer su voz, la mirada ambarina del italiano poco a poco dejaba atrás todo rastro de alegría y emoción, siendo reemplazadas por un tanto de desconcierto y dolor. El sentimiento de traición que empezaba a aflorar en el corazón del muchacho del rulo no le permitió seguir contemplando tal escena, por lo que sin siquiera pensar en esperar una explicación de parte del sueco se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas las energías que tenía en ese momento.

Por otro lado, el sueco se debatía mentalmente en lo que debía de hacer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el ir tras Feliciano, pero no podía abandonar a Tino… porque a pesar de que Tino nunca hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos anteriormente, seguía siendo importante para él.

Tras intentar nuevamente traer de vuelta la capacidad de respirar del finés por medio de RCP finalmente logró que el menor recobrase la conciencia.

La cercanía del rostro del mayor dejó en desconcierto al de mirada violácea, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado a esa distancia del él, y tras notar que realmente estaban demasiado cerca recordó la razón por la que se hallaba allí, pero antes que él pudiese decir cualquier cosa observó al mayor incorporarse rápidamente y desaparecer tras la puerta que él recordaba había cerrado al entrar.

El sentimiento de dolor le invadió nuevamente al observar como Berwald le abandonaba nuevamente.

* * *

Feliciano corrió por las calles de Estocolmo sin realmente saber a dónde ir. El sentir el viento rozar sus mejillas y el aire frío ingresar sus pulmones no hacía más que aumentar el dolor que sentía dentro de sí, sus pensamientos iban y venían demasiado rápido como para que él pudiese enfocarse en uno a la vez, además la poca nieve que había caído hasta ese momento no hacía más que dificultar su paso, podía sentir una fina capa de hielo formarse bajo la suela de sus zapatos y sabía que habrían muchas probabilidades de resbalarse y caer si no disminuía la velocidad con la que estaba escapando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la casa del sueco, y aunque estaba seguro que había recorrido una buena distancia, aún no sentía que era suficiente para detenerse.

Su visibilidad se hallaba nublada por las imparables lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos sin querer detenerse. Todo aquello nunca hubiese sucedido si él hubiera permanecido en Italia, o si tan solo hubiese tocado el timbre antes de entrar a la casa del sueco, pero... ¿acaso eso hubiese hecho que Berwald no le engañase? No… Realmente quería creer que todo aquello no era más que una mentira o una pesadilla, pero sus ojos lo habían visto y él estaba seguro de que aquello había sido tan real que toda chispa de incredulidad desaparecía al instante.

No lo podía soportar, sus piernas empezaban a cansarse, al igual que sus pulmones, pero una calle más… esa era su meta, tan solo alejarse una calle más, y de paso dejar atrás aquellos pensamiento que le torturaban. Quería regresar en el tiempo, si tan solo nunca hubiese olvidado su saco en la sala de reuniones hace unos días aquello no estaría ocurriendo, si tan solo no hubiese escuchado la conversación que Suecia tenía en ese momento con Finlandia…

Feliciano estaba ahogándose entre pensamientos, y al hallarse inmerso en su dolor interno olvidó voltear a ver a su alrededor antes de cruzar la calle, el agudo sonido de los neumáticos deslizándose sobre el asfalto congelado fue lo último de lo que fue conciente.

* * *

Lovino observó dudoso la llamada entrante en su móvil, pero de igual forma respondió.

—Feliciano no está aquí. —Mencionó sin saludar al interlocutor, supuso que Suecia le estaba llamando para saber sobre su hermano.

—Lo sé. —Fue la corta respuesta que recibió de parte del nórdico, tras lo que siguió un silencio que no hacía más que confundir al italiano sureño.

—¿Y bien…? —A lo mejor debía colgar la llamada y creer que al raro del sueco se le había marcado el teléfono por accidente.

—Debes de venir a Estocolmo. —El tono de voz del sueco era más frío que de costumbre, y Lovino se congeló al escucharlo.

—Chi-chigi… —Se le escapó en un susurro al sureño. —¿Q-quién diablos te c-crees para decirme que ha-ha… —Feliciano está en el hospital y no puede reconocerme. —El escandinavo respondió antes que Lovino pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta, tras lo cual colgó.

Aquella debía de ser una broma, pero el sueco no aparentaba ser el tipo de persona que va llamando a otras naciones diciéndoles que sus gemelos están en el hospital… aquello era demasiado improbable, pero aún así llamaría a Feliciano para comprobar por sí mismo que no estaba siendo engañado, sin embargo la llamada no hacía más que ir directo al buzón de voz.

El sureño gruñó ante aquello, solo un momento de tranquilidad en su vida era lo único que pedía, no más, no menos, solo un poco de paz en su vida, pero al parecer no habían señales de que ese momento fuese a llegar.

* * *

Berwald permanecía sentado en silencio, un aura sepulcral le aislaba del resto de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro por los pasillos del hospital. El recordar la escena que había presenciado no era algo que quisiera revivir en su mente; había encontrado al italiano de la misma forma que lo había hecho días antes cuando el del rulo se había perdido con Svart, sin embargo, esta vez se hallaba en el suelo y rodeado de varias personas que habían presenciado el accidente, los paramédicos habían llegado antes que él y se encargaban de asistir tanto a Feliciano como al conductor del automóvil, quien posiblemente se hallaba en peores condiciones que la nación. Ese era el pequeño consuelo que el sueco tenía, a pesar de que la imagen del cuerpo inmóvil del menor era perturbante, sabía que una nación no moriría por algo como aquello, pero eso no alejaba de sí el sentimiento de preocupación que sentía por él, el cual aumentó cuando estando en el hospital el doctor le había dicho que podía ingresar a verle, pero la reacción del italiano no había sido la que esperaba, Feliciano estaba sentado sobre la camilla con algunos vendajes alrededor de su brazo derecho, su tobillo izquierdo y varios rasguños se dejaban ver también sobre su rostro, pero la mirada que tenía en los ojos daba la impresión de que su mente se hallaba en un lugar diferente, no había emoción en ellos, algo que el sueco no había visto antes en él.

—Feliciano… —Susurró acercándose a él, la mirada ambarina se dirigió a él repentinamente. —Lo que sucedió…

Gritos de desesperación no le permitieron continuar su explicación, creyendo que el menor se hallaba en dolor se acercó, pero la expresión de terror que se había apoderado del rostro del italiano le hizo detenerse, aquellos gritos no eran de dolor, sino de miedo… miedo a él.

—Lu-Ludwig… —Feliciano murmuró el nombre de su amigo alemán y sus ojos le buscaron por la habitación, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el sueco. En silencio Berwald retrocedió y salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera Feliciano? ¿Por que estaba buscando al representante de Alemania?

Con el ceño fruncido decidió llamar a Lovino.

* * *

—Deberías de tomarte un descanso, West. —Sugirió Gilbert al acercarse a ver los montones de papel acumulado sobre el escritorio del alemán. —Has trabajado sin parar desde que volvimos de Italia.

—No puedo darme el lujo de seguir acumulando trabajo. —Prusia sabía que realmente el mantenerse ocupado no era más que una excusa del rubio para alejar sus pensamientos de todo lo que había sucedido unos días atrás.

—Kesesese~ ¿Acaso necesito llamar a Lovino para que venga a distraerte un rato? —El tono burlón del mayor hizo que Ludwig levantase la mirada de los reportes que se hallaba leyendo.

Irritado por la actitud infantil de su hermano no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria, sabía que contender con el mayor no haría más que alargar la conversación y realmente necesitaba enfocarse para terminar el trabajo que no avanzaba por las muchas interrupciones que el de mirada rojiza hacía.

—Vamos Luddy, no puedes estar todo el día ahí sentado… —A pesar del silencio del rubio, Gilbert seguía insistiendo, por lo que se puso de pie y se sentó nuevamente tan rápido como se había levantado.

—¿Feliz? —murmuró antes de dirigir la mirada nuevamente hacia el papel.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y se alejó con una mirada desafiante, haría que su hermano se relajase, aunque tuviese que tomar medidas drásticas para ello.

Nuevamente a solas, Ludwig observó el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared, llevaba ahí sentado desde que se había despertado esa mañana, y se podría decir que las montañas de documentos que tenía frente a él no habían disminuido en lo absoluto, sabía que no debía culpar a las incesantes visitas de su hermano mayor a su despacho, sino más bien a su falta de autodisciplina para controlar sus pensamientos, quizás necesitaba entrenar más duro para ser capaz de gobernar sus propia mente y no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que le hacían fantasear y alejar su enfoque de lo que realmente importaba.

Avergonzado se recostó sobre la silla al admitir que la mayor parte del día la había pasado encerrado en su oficina intentando descifrar lo que actualmente sentía, porque él reconocía que había algo sumamente erróneo en un día sentirse atraído hacia Feliciano y al día siguiente desear que el hermano de éste siguiese perdiendo la cordura para besarle… aquello simplemente estaba mal, definitivamente mal, principalmente porque él sabía que la única razón por la que Lovino le había besado voluntariamente no era más que el enojo y deseo de vengarse, no necesitaba escuchar al sureño decir algo al respecto, él lo había sentido al instante en que sus labios bruscamente buscaron los suyos y por más extraño que pareciese, eso no le disgustado en lo absoluto, le había tomado desprevenido, sí, ¿pero disgustado? solamente cuando el sureño salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna. Lo cual le hacía divagar en sus pensamientos más de lo necesario.

Dandose unas leves palmadas en el rostro se dispuso nuevamente a leer por novena vez el primer párrafo de la hoja que había entre sus manos, realmente necesitaba dejar atrás sus asuntos personales.

* * *

Bueno… debí haber publicado antes, pero me distraje con otra idea que llevo en mente, pero eso no importa ahorita! :)

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y le dan fav a la historia, realmente me motiva ver su apoyo, principalmente porque empezar a escribir después de tanto tiempo no es algo fácil, y realmente aprecio sus reviews, los cuales leo una y otra vez mientras escribo la historia para recordar que vale la pena seguir imaginando los siguientes caps, gracias, gracias!

 **kaname lin-chan:** Antes que nada… Gracias por comentar fielmente en este fic!, realmente eres buena prediciendo las probabilidades del drama que se está armando en la historia, y espero que al menos algo de este capítulo no te lo hayas esperado ;) lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero ya sabes, más vale tarde que nunca!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Primeramente… Volví? volví… VOLVÍ! me alegra saber que aún hay personas que se alegran de mi existencia TT-TT no hay sentimiento más hermoso que el resurgir del abismo del olvido para saber que este fic aun te causa feels (yo me dí una cachetada mental al no recordar de dónde rayos salió la idea, y luego me dí otra por no saber como continuarla), pero en fin… no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Feli y Berwald tendrán su momento en el armario xD será… interesante. Juju, en fin… gracias por leer el fic después de tanto tiempo :) (y que Sayonara Distance no se entere que te lo dije pero… a ella también le hacías falta)

Recuerden, si dejan reviews, escribo más rápido… okayno…

Hasta Entonces, Sayonara!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Lovino analizó cuidadosamente la situación, tal vez algo de todo el drama del que formaba parte podría beneficiarle de un modo u otro; pensar positivamente, se podría decir, no era una de sus cualidades más aclamadas; sin embargo, el hecho de que su gemelo hubiese perdido los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido después de la reunión en Suecia podría favorecerle grandemente, no es como si él desease aprovecharse de la situación en la que se hallaba su hermano, pero...

—Ve~ Lovino ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —Preguntó preocupado Feliciano observando a su hermano quien había tomado asiento en el sofá junto a la camilla en la que él se encontraba.

Minutos antes, Berwald le había explicado brevemente al sureño la situación en la que había encontrado al menor, y por un momento pasó por su mente el presentimiento de que Feliciano simplemente estaba fingiendo, por lo que se decidió a interrogar al norteño para comprobar por sí mismo la veracidad de las palabras del sueco.

Feliciano era capaz de recordar su posición como país, su relación con el interrogante, su receta favorita de pasta, y el color de la bandera italiana, lo cual era buena señal de que su mente no estaba más averiada de lo normal.

—¿Por qué estabas en Suecia? —Preguntó el sureño, ignorando la pregunta del menor.

—Hmmm… Teníamos una reunión, y lo último que recuerdo es que tú y yo íbamos a ir a comer, pero olvidé algo en el salón de reuniones y mientras tú te adelantaste al restaurante, yo regresé… pero no recuerdo haber llegado al centro de conferencias.

Aún con la mirada pensativa, Lovino se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó a su hermano.

—Fratello stupido… —Siseó tomando al menor del cuello de la camisa. —Más te vale que no estés mintiendo, porque si te atreves a mentirme te juro que nunca más probarás pasta en tu vida.

—V-ve~ —Feliciano empezó a asustarse al ver a su hermano de aquella forma. —¡N-no estoy mintiendo! Realmente eso es lo último que recuerdo… —Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Lovino no ablandó la mirada, aún no estaba totalmente convencido… pero Feliciano no era el mejor mentiroso del mundo.

—¿Y qué me dices del idiota de Suecia? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al de mirada ambarina.

—¿Quién? —Tal vez Lovino se había equivocado en la pronunciación y había querido decir Suiza, aunque no comprendía que tendría que ver él con la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—¿Cómo que quién? ¡No intentes tomarme el pelo! —Exclamó sin soltarle del cuello de la camisa. —Estoy hablando del idiota con el que…

Sin terminar, Lovino se detuvo y soltó abruptamente a su gemelo.

En ese instante había recibido inspiración divina para que todo saliera a su favor, y no afectaría en gran manera la felicidad de su hermano. Feliciano observó la formación de una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Lovino.

—Regresaré en un momento. —Mencionó antes de atravesar la puerta y abandonar a un confundido italiano que no sabía realmente lo que su hermano planeaba hacer.

Lovino se encaminó en búsqueda del sueco, al cual halló fácilmente en la sala de espera del hospital, respirando hondamente preparó el argumento que presentaría ante el nórdico de rostro de terrorista.

Al observarle, Berwald se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó rápidamente al italiano.

—Regresaré a Italia con Feliciano inmediatamente. —Empezó diciendo el muchacho del rulo. —Él no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió desde el primer día de la reunión en tu maldito pais.

Escuchar aquello, hizo que el rubio endureciera el rostro aún más, no tanto por el insulto que había recibido del castaño, sino porque el remordimiento le decía que todo aquello era su culpa, decidido a ver a Feliciano se encaminó a la habitación de donde había salido al ver la reacción del menor. Al notar su intención, Lovino se apresuró a obstaculizar su paso.

—No le verás. —Sentenció el de ojos esmeralda, quien se había armado con demasiado valor para atreverse a desafiar la mirada congelada del escandinavo. —Si realmente te importa él y su salud, lo mejor es que le des tiempo para que él recobre la memoria.

Lovino intentó manipular la situación para hacer desistir al sueco de sus intenciones, si su hermano recordaba algo de su corta relación con el nórdico todo su plan se echaría a perder.

Berwald por su parte no quería aceptar aquello, pero si era cierto lo que el gemelo de su esposa decía… entonces no tendría otra opción que esperar a que Feliciano recordase todo a su tiempo, y cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que ello sucediese, no tenía idea… y si nunca recobraba la memoria ¿Qué haría?

El italiano, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio se arriesgó a hacer un último comentario.

—Si tú y Feliciano deben estar juntos, él volverá a ti a su debido tiempo. —Aquello sonaba un poco esperanzador, pero no le daba completa seguridad al sueco. No… debía confiar en que Feliciano realmente le amaba, y que recobraría la memoria, todo estaría bien entre ellos, solo debía ser paciente y esperar. —Ahora, vete para que él y yo podamos marcharnos.

En contra de su propia voluntad el sueco se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital, Lovino permaneció en silencio observando al de lentes desaparecer tras sus palabras. Antes de moverse se dió unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro para asegurarse que aquello no era parte de un sueño hecho realidad… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¡convencer al grandulón de Suecia había sido más fácil de lo que se había imaginado!

Ahora, la siguiente parte del plan sería un poco más difícil, pero sí había manipulado al sueco, bien podría manipular al macho patatas.

* * *

Finlandia tomó otra botella de alcohol, pronto terminaría toda la reserva que tenía en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia, tomó nota de que tal vez fuese necesario duplicar la reserva, ya que había terminado con la mayor parte de ella en menos de doce horas.

¿Qué otra cosa hacían los desafortunados en el amor? realmente no sabía, siempre miraba en las películas como el embriagarse ayudaba a los protagonistas a olvidar y a encontrar salidas a sus problemas, pero en su caso… su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado al alcohol que no tenía el efecto que él buscaba.

Aquello era vergonzoso, había sobrevivido tantos años ignorando sus sentimientos, y ahora debía sumergirse en la tristeza de la realidad, justamente por eso se había esforzado por no sentir atracción hacia nadie, era por eso que era bueno con todos… porque así no formaría ningún lazo especial con nadie, todos estarían en la misma posición, no habría favoritismo, pero sin notarlo, había creado un lazo más personal con Berwald, y asumir el sufrimiento no le agradaba… y lo más trágico de todo era pensar en la magnitud de su castigo, pasaría una eternidad y él observaría a Berwald y a Feliciano desde la distancia, amándose el uno al otro, mientras él se sumergía en la soledad. ¿Era hora de rendirse? ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hablar claramente con Berwald…

Suspiró al notar que las pocas agallas que le quedaban, sería mejor utilizarlas para aprender a vivir solo, puesto que de ahora en adelante… Berwald siempre estaría buscando al italiano.

* * *

Ludwig le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su hermano, el cual se hallaba pelando las papas que prepararían para la cena. Al asegurarse que Gilbert no estaba haciéndole una broma, decidió contestar la llamada que según se mostraba en la pantalla de su teléfono, era proveniente del italiano sureño que había estado rondando sus pensamientos más de lo que él deseaba.

—Beilschmidt. —Mencionó tras contestar la llamada; intentando no llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, se dirigió a su oficina, donde cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla donde había estado recapacitando su vida…

—Ya sé quien eres idiota. —Murmuró el sureño al otro lado de la línea. —¿Por qué llamaría a tu móvil buscando a alguien más?

El alemán respiró profundamente, si Lovino le había llamado por voluntad propia, debía haber alguna razón… o quizás solo estaba aburrido y quería fastidiarle, como usualmente hacía.

Ludwig quiso responder a aquella pregunta por lo que un extraño silencio se formó a través de la línea.

—Tengo algo que proponerte. —Lovino finalmente rompió el silencio. —Ven a mi casa lo antes posible.

La llamada terminó dejándolo con más dudas que las que tenía horas antes. ¿Por qué los italianos tenía que ser así? ¿Qué tan difícil era ser claro e ir directo al punto?

Emprendiendo su camino fuera de la oficina, abrió la puerta y se encontró al de cabello blanco observándole con una mirada socarrona. —¡G-Gilbert! —El pruso le observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, West? —La pregunta del mayor hizo que el aludido desviase la mirada. —¿Acaso crees que dejaré que te encierres nuevamente en tu oficina?

—Estaba respondiendo una llamada importante. —Justificó el rubio, aunque realmente no sabía si la reciente conversación con el italiano podría considerarse importante. —Debo salir.

Gilbert le observó con falsa incredulidad. —¿Así que ahora sí saldrás a relajarte? —Ludwig rodó los ojos, antes el cuestionamiento de su hermano.

El de ojos azules suspiró y asintió, dudaba mucho de fuese a relajarse al prestarle esa visita a Lovino, pero lo mejor sería acabar con el interrogatorio de Gilbert lo antes posible.

—No te dejaré entrar a casa si regresas soltero. —Mencionó el prusiano antes de darle paso libre al de ojos azules, quien salió frunciendo el ceño tras aquel comentario.

* * *

—Mueve el trasero, Feliciano. —Ordenó efusivamente Lovino al entrar nuevamente a la habitación donde se hallaba su gemelo. —Es hora de marcharnos.

El norteño observó confundido la emoción en los ojos esmeralda de su hermano, y aunque desconocía la razón por la que su Lovino estaba feliz, se alegró, puesto que verle de esa manera era algo poco común.

Durante su retorno a casa, Lovino le dio estrictas instrucciones en caso de que otras naciones intentase comunicarse con él, no mencionó ningún nombre en especifico, porque era claro que si debía hacer una lista de todas las naciones que recibían su aprobación, posiblemente solo él estuviera en ella. También le había asegurado que nada importante ni memorable había sucedido durante los últimos días, y que si escuchaba a alguien decir algo diferente, debía de hablar con él inmediatamente para confirmarlo.

A Feliciano le agradaba la preocupación de su hermano, un tanto extremista, pero le hacía sentir protegido, principalmente porque sabía que podía confiar en él. Tras despedirse, Feliciano entró a su casa, y no negó que le causaba curiosidad saber que había sucedido con sus recuerdos, nunca había imaginado que algo así fuese a sucederle, pero en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no sabía si lo que había perdido eran buenos recuerdos, o momentos que simplemente eran mejor dejarlos atrás.

El silencio de su casa, le hizo sentir incómodo… tal vez debería entretenerse un poco y ocupar su mente con algo que le motivase, caminó por unos segundos alrededor de la sala de estar y observó una de las estanterías donde habían varios libros, tal vez leer algo pudiese ayudarle, pero al posar la mirada sobre un albúm de fotografías, su mano lo cogió inmediatamente, abriéndolo sus ojos se hipnotizaron al observar imágenes de muchos años atrás, lo cual le hizo revivir un pasado muy lejano al que buscaba en ese momento.

* * *

Lovino llegó a su propia casa en Roma justamente una hora antes de que el alemán estuviese parado frente a su puerta. Aunque le seguía disgustando el hecho de haber invitado a su propia casa a un idiota come patatas, debía admitir que estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si esa era una manera en la que podría continuar su venganza contra el bastardo español, por lo que iría tan lejos como se le diese la oportunidad.

Antes de abrir la puerta, el italiano dio un buen respiro y frunció el ceño, sí, eso era algo que no cambiaría. —¿Dónde rayos estabas? —Preguntó molesto el italiano, a pesar de que realmente no llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando.

Ludwig se cruzó de brazos. —Dijiste que viniera lo antes posible, no diste una hora límite. —Aquello estaba en su favor y Lovino no podía negarlo.

—Hmph… solo entra de una maldita vez, antes de que me arrepienta. —Ludwig no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en casa de Romano, usualmente su destinación siempre terminaba siendo la casa de Feliciano.

Al entrar, Lovino se dirigió al sofá más cercano, donde se dejó caer pesadamente. —Escúchame bien, macho patatas, que no repetiré nada de lo que diga. —Mencionó seriamente el sureño. Ludwig se acercó en silencio y tomó asiento frente a él. —Primero te diré la situación, luego hablaré del trato.

—Te escuchó. —Aceptó el rubio, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa de mafioso se formase en el rostro del de mirada esmeralda.

—Feliciano estuvo en Suecia recientemente, tuvo un accidente y ha perdido la memoria… —Espera un segundo… —No me interrumpas idiota.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, Lovino necesitaba decir más que ese breve resumen, el italiano rodó los ojos, antes de continuar su explicación.

—Como decía… Feliciano no recuerda nada de lo que pasó desde la reunión en Suecia, ha olvidado que aceptó esa estúpida relación con el tonto de cara tétrica, tampoco recuerda la repugnante cita a la que fui forzado a ir… —El alemán no sabía cual debía ser su reacción ante tal información. ¿Por qué estaba Lovino contándole aquello? —¿Te gusta Feliciano, no?

Aquella pregunta tomó desapercibido al germánico… y aunque le hubiese gustado afirmar aquello, en ese momento no sabía realmente que era lo que sentía. Lovino ignoró la falta de respuesta y continuó hablando.

—Este es el trato que te propongo. —Los ojos verdosos observaron detenidamente al rubio, asegurándose de tener su completa atención. —Si me ayudas a vengarme del bastardo. Te ayudaré a que Feliciano se fije en ti.

Ludwig entrecerró los ojos, Lovino le había pedido que fuese a su casa, le estaba pidiendo que unieran fuerzas… y le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para ganarse el corazón de su gemelo… aquello sonaba demasiado extraño.

El rubio se levantó y se acercó al del rulo, luego de lo cual se abalanzó sobre él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al italiano contra el suelo. —¿Qué has hecho con Lovino?

El agarre del rubio era demasiado fuerte, y empezaba a lastimar al menor. —I-idiota ¡suéltame ahora mismo! —Exigió adolorido el italiano. Sin embargo, el agarre no perdió su fuerza.

—Te daré una oportunidad para que me digas donde está el verdadero Lovino. —Aquello definitivamente no estaba en el plan del sureño.

—I-imbecil… —El castaño gruñó intentando hallar alguna forma de librarse de la fuerza del rubio. —T-toma mi maldito teléfono, ve a la galería y encontrarás una estupida foto de la que solo yo sé.

El alemán buscó entre los bolsillos del italiano, lo que hizo que el menor gruñera al ser tocado de esa manera tan incómoda. Al tener el móvil en sus manos, Ludwig siguió las instrucciones dadas por Lovino. Y su rostro enrojeció al ver la imagen en el teléfono, aquella distracción era todo lo que Lovino necesitaba para golpear al alemán en la entrepierna.

Lo que había sido una pequeña reunión de "negocios", como le hubiese gustado llamarle el italiano, se había convertido en una batalla entre aquellos dos.

Aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, el castaño observó al de ojos azules intentar ponerse de pie a pesar del obvio dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Tsk… realmente eres un maldito idiota. —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el alemán.

Apesar de que la fotografía le había hecho bajar la guardia por un segundo, aquello no comprobaba la veracidad de la identidad de Lovino, cualquier persona podría fácilmente hackear el teléfono y obtener toda la información que contuviese, pero ¿por qué querría alguien hacerle eso a Lovino?... Aquello hizo que el alemán se arrepintiese inmediatamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio intentó aclarar su mente, ¿Por qué había actuado de aquella manera? No había analizado completamente la información y se dejó llevar por su prejuicio, y reconoció que esa no era su manera usual de actuar.

Los ojos de Lovino dejaban claro que si antes le desagradaba el alemán, ahora lo detestaba diez veces más multiplicado por siete elevado al infinito, y Ludwig sabía que una disculpa no sería suficiente para calmar tanto odio hacia él.

* * *

Haha ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En realidad no esperaba actualizar tan rápido, pero cuando desperté noté que la casa estaba vacía, ¡así que aproveché la oportunidad para hacer esto! En fin, se viene algo bueno en la historia, algo que nadie se espera! (El gran final tal vez?)

Bueno, nuevamente gracias a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer este raro fic.

 **kaname lin-chan** **:** Empiezo a sospechar que estoy hablando con Sherlock Holmes… y debo admitir que me encantan tus deducciones ¡siempre me sorprendes! dime que comes que piensas de esa manera! pensaste en 2 versiones de lo que podría pasar cuando yo me quiebro la vida pensando en una solamente xD realmente tienes talento!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** No hay nada más maravilloso que las confusiones romanticas :3 me siento mal cuando tengo que lastimar los sentimientos de los personajes, pero se me pasa rápido, así que puedo continuar con escribiendo xD haha, no te preocupes por el momento en que dejas review (no es como si estuviera revisando mi e-mail a cada 5 minutos para ver si hay algún correo de FF que ilumine mi existencia, pfff haha… :'v okay… quizás si lo hago, pero no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, yo les hice esperar año y medio) TT-TT Y-yo creo que la última parte de tu review ha sido lo más hermoso que he leído en mucho tiempo, mi kokoro lloró de emoción! *se restriega los ojos tratando de ocultar la lágrimas*


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Feliciano sentía que alguien le estaba observando, desde el momento en el que ingresó al salón de conferencias se había sentido vigilado, al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, pero el sentimiento no desaparecía. Levantando la mirada volteó a ver a la oradora, Hungría, quien estaba dando su opinión sobre el tema que se estaba tratando en ese momento, a su lado se hallaba sentado Austria, el país anfitrión de la reunión; lentamente pasó su vista hacía el resto de naciones que permanecían entretenidas en sus propios asuntos o empezaban a armar conflictos con las opiniones que se habían presentado anteriormente.

Dándole un breve vistazo a cada nación, se detuvo cuando su mirada chocó con el par de ojos azules que suponía eran los que estaban causando su paranoia. El italiano observó detenidamente al dueño de aquellos ojos, ningún nombre estaba registrado en su mente relacionado con aquel rostro que le estaba poniendo nervioso, desviando su vista quiso distraer su mente, sabía que no sería atacado en medio de una reunión como aquella, pero también sabía que si le era difícil concentrarse en las palabras de las otras naciones cuando desconocía de donde provenía aquel inquietante sentimiento, definitivamente su concentración no estaría enfocada en el tema ahora que su curiosidad había sido satisfecha.

Observando los papeles que habían sobre la mesa, tomó uno y empezó a hacer garabatos, tal vez dibujar le tranquilizaría; sin embargo se detuvo repentinamente al notar que lo que estaba dibujando no era nada más, ni nada menos que la mirada terrorífica que había visto el mes anterior cuando se hallaba en el hospital sueco. Tragando la saliva que se había amontonando en su garganta volvió a dirigir sus ojos al hombre con el que había hecho contacto visual anteriormente.

—Su-Suecia... —Murmuró para sí mismo. Poco a poco un leve temblor empezó a hacerse notorio en sus manos.

Lovino, quien se hallaba sentado a su lado con el rostro sobre la mesa, sintió la repentina vibración proveniente de su hermano, molesto le dirigió una mirada irritada, lo único que él quería era quedarse dormido hasta que la reunión terminase, pero al notar que su gemelo no estaba prestandole atención a su mirada asesina, decidió dirigir su vista en la misma dirección que él; al ubicar la causa de la reacción de Veneziano rechinó los dientes.

Gracias a su dibujo, Feliciano reconoció el rostro que le había inculcado miedo al verle en el hospital, y la culpabilidad le invadió al suponer que el nórdico se hallaba molesto con él por haber causado un alboroto en su país. Además un mes había pasado y no había reparado en que quizás debía de haberse disculpado por su reacción al verle aquel día. Revisando la hora, calculó que tan lejos podría llegar si salía corriendo en ese instante, faltaban quince minutos para que la reunión llegase a su fin, si él salía del salón con la excusa de que iría al baño nadie sospecharía…

—Feliciano. —La voz firme de su gemelo le hizo voltear la mirada apresuradamente, aumentando el susto que ya tenía en sí. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—V-ve~ —Feliciano realmente no sabía si debía contarle sus planes de escape a Lovino. —Ne-necesito ir a-al baño. —Murmuró antes de levantarse para salir y desaparecer ante la vista de las únicas naciones que realmente le estaban prestando atención, Lovino y Berwald.

El sueco observó a Feliciano salir repentinamente y tuvo el impulso de levantarse y seguirle, había logrado mantener la distancia por un mes, pero ahora que le miraba en persona tras aquel funesto día, no deseaba más que saber si el italiano había sido capaz de traerle de vuelta a su memoria. Durante toda la reunión había observado el rostro del castaño, quien al parecer se sentía incómodo por alguna razón que él desconocía. Tal vez era aquello lo que le había hecho salir anticipadamente del salón, sí, el rubio se negaba a creer que el del rulo estuviese escapando de él, a pesar de que esa era la corazonada que estaba teniendo en ese instante.

Lovino por su parte permaneció observando el asiento vacío del otro italiano. La reunión estaba a punto de terminar, no debía de preocuparse por perseguir a Feliciano, en ese momento tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.

* * *

Tino había observado el extraño comportamiento entre Berwald y Feliciano, no que le gustase estar de chismoso, pero era algo inevitable ignorar la desesperación en la mirada del sueco y la reacción insensible del italiano. El de mirada violácea se había convencido a sí mismo que Berwald no regresaría a él, y le molestaba el ver que Feliciano había ignorado durante la mayor parte de la reunión a su vecino… ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¡Ah, sí!… porque él no había decidido darse por vencido solo para que el sueco fuese tratado de aquella forma, a pesar de que reconocía que quizás era de esa manera en la que él mismo solía tratarle cuando él era quien estaba en su corazón.

Decepcionado consigo mismo observó al sueco, a pesar de que se hallaba sentado a su lado nunca antes se había sentido tan distante de él, había sido algo muy difícil el tener que sentarse ahí, pero tenía decidido no alejarse más, conservaría para sí la poca —si es que hubiese alguna todavía— amistad que le quedaba con él de lentes.

Distraído en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó en el momento que Berwald se puso de pie, la reunión había terminado. Levantándose rápidamente, sintió su corazón encogerse al notar como el sueco le daba la espalda, por instinto le tomó del brazo antes que él saliera en busca del italiano. El sueco se volteó y encontró los ojos violáceos del finés.

—Su-san. —Susurró el menor antes de soltarle. —Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo.

Berwald dirigió la vista a la puerta y luego la regresó a Tino, aquella escena le resultaba familiar… Tino queriendo hablar con él, Feliciano escapando, Feliciano en el hospital, Feliciano ignorándolo…

—Espérame aquí. —Pidió el sueco sin querer repetir la historia que le había llevado a la situación en la que estaba, tras lo cual abandonó temporalmente a su vecino, regresaría cuando supiese que el italiano estaba a salvo.

El finlandés resopló y se dejó caer sobre el asiento, esperaría solo unos minutos, simplemente quería tener una conversación normal con el sueco, quería probarse a sí mismo que estaría bien siendo solo un amigo del mayor.

* * *

Feliciano había logrado salir del salón de conferencias y había estado deambulando por los pasillos del edificio, había olvidado que Lovino se había quedado con las llaves del auto, así que tendría que esperar a que el sureño también saliera de la reunión a pesar que su intención era escapar, sin embargo, sentía que estaba seguro fuera del rango de vista del nórdico, un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad le embargó por actuar de esa forma, pero muy dentro de él sentía que lo mejor era guardar distancia con aquella nación.

Esperando a que la reunión terminase permaneció sentado en la sala de espera, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción para pasar el tiempo más rápido. Tras unos minutos el bullicio de varias personas acercándose le dio por entendido que la reunión había llegado a su fin. Se despidió de algunas naciones a medida que salían del edificio, y le preocupó que Lovino aún no apareciese, usualmente él era uno de los primeros en abandonar las reuniones.

Preocupado decidió ir a buscarlo a la sala de reuniones, a lo mejor solamente se había quedado dormido; sin embargo, su búsqueda fue interrumpida al sentir que alguien le jalaba del brazo y lo encerraba en un cuarto oscuro.

Asustado empezó a lloriquear e inmediatamente una luz se encendió, observando a su alrededor notó varios suministros de limpieza, seguramente era el cuarto del conserje, sintió alivio por un instante, pero el sentimiento le abandonó inmediatamente al observar los ojos azules que había tenido el deseo de evitar, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos chocó con la estantería a sus espaldas. El sueco acortó la distancia al dar la misma cantidad de pasos que Feliciano había retrocedido.

—Feliciano. —La voz profunda del rubio hizo que el aludido contuviera la respiración. —¿Me recuerdas?

El italiano ignoraba a que venía esa pregunta, sin poder encontrar su propia voz asintió nerviosamente.

La seria mirada del sueco se ablando un poco, pero ante la vista del italiano seguía siendo igual de terrorífica como hace tan solo unos segundos.

—E-e-eres Su-su-e-cc-i-a. —Tartamundeó lo mejor que pudo. —J-juro qu-ue no f-fue mi-min-ten-ción gri-ta-ar e-en t-tu-u c-ca-ra…

El menor se arrodilló ante el nórdico y se preparó para dar sus últimas plegarias.

Berwald frunció el ceño confundido por la reacción del italiano ¿acaso no estaba feliz de recordarle? bajando el rostro observó las lágrimas provenientes de los ojos ambarinos, inmediatamente retrocedió, lentamente se alejó del castaño y tras observarle cuidadosamente por un segundo más, salió del pequeño cuarto.

Si el italiano era capaz de recordarle, quería decir que estaba actuado voluntariamente de esa forma, y en su mente eso significaba que el italiano le detestaba ¿cual era la razón? no estaba seguro, pero posiblemente fuese porque no había sido capaz de protegerle aquella noche.

Entre sus sentimientos había una mezcla de decepción y amargura, le había fallado a alguien que le importaba, y respetaría la decición del italiano. Alejarse era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

En silencio regresó al salón de conferencias donde había dejado sus cosas.

—¡Su-san! —La conocida voz de Tino le hizo parpadear un par de veces. Había olvidado que le había pedido al finés que le esperase.

* * *

Ludwig se llevó una mano a la frente, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza después de aquellas reuniones sin sentido, tomando sus cosas se dispuso a salir del salón, con suerte podría descansar camino a casa.

—¡Psst, West!—La voz de su hermano le hizo perder toda esperanza de tener su añorado descanso.

Una mirada sospechosa fue dirigida hacía Gilbert, el cual estaba escondiéndose detrás de una planta decorativa que estaba en aquel pasillo.

Ludwig se le acercó resignado, no podía ignorar a su hermano.

—¿Qué estás hac… —Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al ser abruptamente interrumpido por la mano del de cabello blanquecino.

—Shhhh… —Ludwig frunció el ceño por el comportamiento del mayor. —Tu damisela está en peligro.

Gilbert alejó su mano del rostro del rubio y sigilosamente se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada de reprobación al alemán al notar que no le estaba siguiendo. Haciéndole señas le indicó que se acercara.

Desde su lugar, Ludwig resopló y se encaminó en dirección al pruso. Gilbert entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de aquel salón.

Ludwig debía admitir que aquella escena le hacía sentir como en los viejos tiempos cuando Gilbert y él se infiltraban en los campamentos de sus enemigos para espiarles, sin embargo, éste era un escenario diferente, no estaban en guerra y dudaba que husmear por una pequeña ranura fuese apropiado sin importar quien quiera que estuviese tras la puerta.

—¡Alejate de mi bastardo! —La voz del italiano sureño le hizo acercar la mirada, encontrando ante su vista a un molesto Lovino, quien estaba siendo acorralado por quien creía sería España. —Para tu maldita información, estoy más que feliz de que lo nuestro haya terminado.

Una risa forzada de parte del ibérico se dejó escuchar.

—¡Claro! así no tendrías que seguir engañándome ¿cierto? —El rostro del español denotaba enojo. —¡Apuesto a que la razón por la que no te dolió en absoluto que lo nuestro acabara fue porque ya tenías a Alemania!

—Siempre has sido un idiota. —Musitó el italiano. —¡Por si lo olvidas, fuiste tú el que me engañó, imbécil!

—¡Puede que yo sea un idiota por haberme arriesgado a que me quisieras un poco más, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que actúes como si fuéramos extraños! —El español tomó de los hombros al sureño y buscó en sus ojos alguna señal que le indicase que aún tenía una oportunidad para recuperarle.

—Bastardo estúpido. —Masculló Lovino tras el agarre del español.

Gilbert observó cuidadosamente a su hermano menor, el cual permanecía estoico ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿Listo? —Susurró el de cabello blanco antes de abrir la puerta por completo y salir corriendo de la escena del crimen.

El silencio invadió el salón por unos segundos. Repentinamente Ludwig se había vuelto el centro de atención.

Rodando los ojos, el español se alejó leventemente de Lovino antes de cruzarse de brazos. El italiano disimuladamente sonrió satisfactoriamente, estaba haciendo sufrir al español, la venganza le brindaba alegría a su alma.

—Yo… —El alemán no estaba cien por ciento seguro de saber que decir, no consideraba que una disculpa por haber estado escuchando aquella conversación fuese la mejor opción.

La tensión empezó a condensarse en el ambiente, la cual era una oportunidad que el del rulo tomaría a su favor.

—Bueno bastardo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un inútil como tú. —Lovino se encaminó hacia el alemán, sin embargo tras alejarse unos pasos del español, éste le aprisionó entre sus brazos.

—Uhmm Lovi ¿Estás seguro que no extrañarás al Jefe? —Susurró seductoramente Antonio al oído del italiano, tomando entre sus dedos él rulo del menor —¿Realmente vas a cambiarme por él?

Alemania se cuestionaba a sí mismo si lo mejor sería simplemente salir de allí, observar esa escena estaba alborotando sus sentimientos y para ser sincero dudaba que eso fuese normal, Ignoraba cual era el propósito con el que había sido llevado allí por Gilbert, ya que ante su vista estaba más que claro que su presencia estaba de sobra… o al menos eso creyó hasta que observó el rostro sonrojado del italiano, seguido de un gemido contenido, tras el cual observó la repentina dificultad que el español presentaba para respirar.

—N-no dep-pe-pendo de ti y no-no te necesito —El rostro del sureño enrojeció y su tono de voz s emanaba irritación. —No eres más que una molestia para mi, ¿Acaso ignorar tus malditas llamadas y mensajes de texto no es suficiente para que te des cuenta de lo sencillo que es superar a un bastardo mentiroso como tu?

Lovino le observó patéticamente y sin esperar respuesta alguna continúo con su camino hasta llegar al lado del alemán. —Y para contestar tú estúpida pregunta… —Repentinamente fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio.

El italiano se tensó tras la acción del alemán, pero sabía que si rompía el beso, habría alguna posibilidad de que el español dudase de la veracidad de sus palabras, por lo que para beneficio propio entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del germánico.

Poco le importaba a Ludwig las consecuencias de sus acciones en aquel momento, el haber visto el rostro del italiano y el haberle escuchado gemir había terminado por convencer de que no tendría oportunidad de volver a disfrutar un momento como aquel en el futuro, se dispuso a tomar por excusa que lo que él estaba haciendo no era más que para cumplir su parte del trato que había hecho con el italiano semanas atrás. Si, ese solo era un favor.

* * *

Bueno, hmm… no sé, me tardé mucho y el capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, lo siento, me encantaría avanzar más, pero por el momento lo debo dejar aquí…

Gracias por su apoyo al leer el fic, realmente aprecio que lo lean y que den fav y follow, tambien aprecio los reviews!

 **Tobi Lawli-pop:** wuahahaha tengo un as bajo la manga, realmente quiero que la historia avance hasta ese punto, pero todo sigue lento… así que Feli seguirá ignorante por un buen tiempo, Suecia sufrirá por la falta de comunicación y pues el resto de personajes simplemente harán que la acción continúe. Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic a pesar de que que otro fandom te haya secuestrado xD

 **kaname lin-chan:** Me alegra que hayan personas como tu en este fandom, después de cada capítulo necesito de tu deducción final, muchas veces pienso que la historia no ira a ninguna parte con lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar, pero realmente te agradezco por continuar leyendo!

No estoy segura de cuando actualizaré el siguiente capitulo, pero con suerte la historia habrá llegado a su fin en un par (tal vez 3) de actualizaciones más.

Pero de aquí a que reciba la inspiración para terminarlo...

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencia:** El siguiente contenido es cliché… (como que si todas mis historias no lo fueran… ) Lo advierto porque creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano. Sorry.

 **Capítulo 30**

El español salió de aquel lugar con una mirada sombría, si bien quería recuperar al italiano, sabía que éste deseaba humillarle actuando de esa manera típicamente orgullosa, con dolor pasó al lado de la pareja que seguía besándose y fuertemente estampó la puerta tras su espalda al salir.

Ludwig se resignó cuando el italiano terminó el beso, tras lo que cerró los ojos y se preparó para escuchar el largo repertorio de insultos que el italiano estaría a punto de proferir contra él, pero tras un par de segundos ningún insulto se escuchó, lo cual debía de ser una marca récord considerando la situación en la que se hallaban…

Una pequeña risa escapó los labios del sureño, el cual estaba demasiado concentrado en el victorioso resultado de su plan de venganza como para darle la debida importancia al atrevimiento del alemán. El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro satisfecho del castaño, el cual dejaba a la vista una leve sonrisa que el de ojos azules no esperaba contemplar en aquel momento.

Aquel gesto era un tanto diferente a las expresiones de felicidad del italiano norteño, pero suponía era lo más cercano a una sonrisa sincera que llegaría a ver en el rostro de Lovino, a pesar de que fuesen razones descorazonadas las que causaban aquel placer en el del rulo; el alemán empezaba a cuestionarse si habría algo más en el mundo que pudiese alegrar el corazón de alguien como Lovino.

La vibración de su móvil interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos haciendo que alejase su mirada del italiano hacia la pantalla del teléfono.

ー¿Feliciano? ーEl nombre del norteño hizo que Lovino hiciese una pausa a su celebración interna. Había olvidado completamente a su gemelo. ー¡Espera! ¡No puedo entenderte! Habla más despacio…

Los ininteligibles lloriqueos de Veneziano eran audibles para el sureño a pesar de que el teléfono no estaba en altavoz y tras unos cuantos segundos la mirada azulada del alemán se dirigió a él antes de guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

ーEstá en la conserjería. ーMencionó mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a aquel lugar, Lovino le siguió con el ceño fruncido, tendría que posponer su celebración y asegurarse que Feliciano no le causará más problemas que los que había causado hasta ese entonces.

Saber donde estaba la conserjería fue algo sencillo, ya que los sollozos del italiano se podían escuchar desde el pasillo.

ー¡Feliciano! ーLa puerta fue abierta abruptamente por el alemán, dejando a la vista al veneciano con ojos llorosos que se hallaba abrazándose a sí mismo.

ーVe~ ¡Ludwig! ¡fratello! ーEl de ojos ambarinos se abalanzó sobre ambos causándoles perder el equilibrio y haciéndoles caer sentados el uno al lado del otro, Feliciano besó las mejillas de ambos y continuó con sus sollozos. ー¡Pensé que no volvería a verlos!

ーIdiota ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí adentro? ーCuestionó el mayor de los italianos.

ー¡Y-yo estaba preocupado porque tardabas en salir… ーGimoteó dirigiéndose a su gemelo. ー...y cuando fui a buscarte, Suecia me encerró aquí!

ー¿A qué te refieres con que te encerró? ーCuestionó el rubio, la puerta no tenía seguro cuando la abrió.

ーSe miraba molesto… ーSusurró bajando la mirada. ーCreo que fue por el alboroto que causé en su país. Debí haberme disculpado pero tenía miedo.

ーEscuchame, idiota. No llores por estupideces como esa. ーEl sureño se levantó del suelo mientras hablaba. ーNo le debes ninguna maldita disculpa a nadie.

Feliciano también se puso de pie y le abrazó fuertemente una vez más. Ludwig fue el último en levantarse pero se limitó a guardarse para sí los comentarios, le parecía extraño que Suecia hubiese actuado de esa forma. A lo mejor Feliciano se había confundido de persona, cualquiera que hubiese sido el caso no era algo a lo que no debía darle mayor importancia, ya que Feliciano actuaba con normalidad, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que el de ojos ambarinos le había pedido ayuda de aquella forma.

En silencio observó como Lovino intentaba alejarse del abrazo de su gemelo.

ー¿Qué diablos crees que estás viendo, imbécil? ーAlegó el de ojos esmeralda al notar la fija mirada azulada sobre él.

ーFratello, no le hables así a Ludwig... ーPidió el menor queriendo pacificar el temperamento de su hermano, fue en ese momento en el que cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. ーVe~… Estaban juntos cuando llegaron. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

A pesar de que la pregunta del de mirada ambarina era inocente, ni Ludwig ni Lovino pudieron evitar que sus rostros se sonrojasen. El alemán desvió la mirada esperando a que Romano explicase la situación.

Aquel sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por Veneciano, quien sonrió para sí mismo al notar que el rubor del alemán aumentaba gradualmente al dirigir la mirada a su gemelo; varías veces había visto aquella escena en películas románticas, tanto como en las calles italianas, esa era la reacción de aquellos que estaban enamorados pero que eran demasiado tímidos para hacer algo al respecto, y al notar la misma reacción de parte de su hermano se le iluminó el rostro.

ーEso no es de tu incumbencia. ーMurmuró Lovino cruzándose de brazos. ーTsk… vámonos a casa, idiota.

Lovino le tomó de la muñeca y empezó a jalarle para salir de ahí, si en algo era experto el sureño era en evadir preguntas que le incomodasen.

ー¡Ludwig, ven con nosotros! ーSuplicó Feliciano alcanzando a tomar la mano de éste.

Lovino les dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos.

* * *

Tino se acercó rápidamente a Berwald al notar la mirada devastadora que éste reflejaba en aquel momento.

ーSu-san... ーEl sueco le observó detenidamente pero permaneció en silencio.

La preocupación se denotaba en la voz del finés, el sueco suspiró pesadamente y posó su mano sobre el hombro del de mirada violácea.

ーQuerías decirme algo. ¿Cierto? ーTino conocía demasiado bien la voz del mayor para ignorar que Berwald estaba triste, lo cual era un tanto inquietante sabiendo que al de lentes raramente se le dejaba escuchar con otro tono que no fuese seriedad y firmeza.

ーYo… ー¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer el menor al respecto? ¿Estaría bien inquirir en los asuntos del mayor? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿No es así? ーRealmente no es importante, eso puede esperar, Su-san… Pero tu…

ーTenías razón, Tino. ーBerwald apenas notó la indecisión de la voz del menor. ーAquel día en el aeropuerto… Tenías razón.

ー¿Eh? ーTras parpadear un par de veces el finés le observó confundido desconociendo realmente a lo que se refería.

ーNo sé como amar. ーEspecificó bajando el rostro.

ーSu-san… ーUna punzada en el corazón le hizo recordar claramente las palabras hirientes que le había declarado aquel día. Se mordió la lengua y deseó poder regresar en el tiempo para retractarse. ーNo es así, fui yo... quien no supo valorar lo que sentías por mi.

Admitir aquello le causó un sonrojo avergonzado, la culpabilidad empezaba a hacer que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos.

ーTino… ーEl sueco deslizó sus manos sobre las mejillas del menor, no quería seguir siendo la razón por la que otros estuvieran llorando.

ーLamento mucho haberte dicho eso. ーA pesar de que hablaba con sinceridad reconocía que una disculpa no solucionaría todo el daño que su insensatez había causado. ーSé que mis celos no son una excusa para justificar mi comportamiento.

ー¿Celos? ーCuestionó el mayor tras aquel comentario, Berwald nunca pensó que que Tino se hubiese sentido de esa manera.

El menor asintió lentamente aceptando la realidad.

ーSupongo que fue cuando noté que habías empezado a ver a alguien más de la misma forma que solías verme a mí, o tal vez cuando empezaste a llamarle "esposa"… ーTino parecía estar esforzándose para decir aquello. ーTe desenamoraste de mí demasiado rápido que me costó creer que mi oportunidad de amarte había llegado a su fin.

Berwald escuchó cuidadosamente las palabras del de mirada violeta y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al pasado, aquellos tiempos en los que el título de "esposa" le pertenecía a Tino...

ーNo creí que me arrepentiría cuando le pedí a Feliciano que desistiera en ayudarte. ーPoco a poco la voz del finlandés se volvía un leve murmullo. ーLo único que tú deseabas era que yo aceptara ser llamado "esposa", y yo le pedí a él que hiciera todo lo posible para que te convencieras de lo contrario…

Un extraño gimoteo se dejó escapar del menor, darse cuenta que el italiano había cumplido la petición de ambos escandinavos resultaba un tanto absurdo, pero esa era la realidad, Feliciano había cumplido con su palabra.

Las manos del sueco aún seguían sosteniendo las mejillas del menor, pero las dejó caer al recordar aquello. Acaso… ¿Era una mentira? ¿Feliciano estaba actuado como si realmente le amara solamente para cumplir la solicitud de Tino? ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que no podía recordarle tras el accidente? Por qué… ¿Realmente puedes olvidar a alguien a quien amas? Aunque minutos antes el mismísimo Feliciano le había declarado que sí le recordaba… pero sus acciones no demostraban indicios del supuesto amor que se suponía había sentido hacia él...

ーSu-san… ーTino tomó las manos del de lentes, haciéndole interrumpir su breve análisis. ーSé que es demasiado tarde para mí, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo… por favor, considérame un… amigo, una nación como yo no puede competir contra alguien como Feliciano.

Esas última palabras le costó mencionarlas, pero el ser envuelto en los brazos del sueco le reconfortó levemente, aquella era una señal de que Suecia había aceptado verle como un amigo. ¿Cierto?

ー¿Fin? ¿Ber? ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás llorando Tino? ーCuestionó una tercera voz proveniente desde la entrada del salón. ー¡No te preocupes! ¡El Rey del Norte está aquí para ayudarte!

Dinamarca se acercó rápidamente a aquel par y observó a Berwald de reojo con la intención de obtener alguna pista que le ayudase a descifrar la causa de las lágrimas del menor; sin embargo, para sorpresa suya también notó que Berwald tampoco daba la impresión de estar bien.

ー¿Qué les sucedió a ambos? ーVolvió a preguntar el de cabello alborotado.

Tino se restregó los ojos queriendo ocultar su vulnerabilidad. ーNada, no debes preocuparte Mikkel. ーSusurró forzando una sonrisa fingida que claramente no convencía al susodicho rey del norte.

Con los ojos entrecerrados les observó sospechosamente, y tras unos segundos pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

ーBien, en ese caso... ¡Vamos todos juntos a mi casa! ーDinamarca llegaría al fondo de aquello, no dejaría que ningún nórdico se sumergiera en la tristeza.

El representante de Suecia gruñó ante la actitud del danés, no estaba de humor para lidiar con él en aquel momento.

ーLukas y Emil están esperando, así que debemos apresurarnos. ーComentó mientras hacía que apresuraran el paso.

El sueco tuvo deseos de detenerse al pasar por la puerta del cuarto del conserje, pero Mikkel le continuó arrastrando junto a Tino, alejándole rápidamente de cualquier oportunidad de saber si el italiano aún permanecía allí. Aunque… ¿Realmente debía de volver a verle? Seguramente volverían a cruzar miradas en reuniones o eventos que requiriesen la presencia de ambos en ellos, pero ¿tendría que vivir como si nada hubiese pasado? Quizás eso sería lo mejor.

ー¡Oigan! ーLa voz del danés le hizo cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ー¡Tino y Berwald también vendrán!

La voz alegre de Mikkel se dirigió al par de nórdicos que habían esperado por él en el vestíbulo del centro de conferencias.

Lukas y Emil se dirigieron una mirada disimulada al observar a los recién llegados, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Mikkel finalmente soltó a Finlandia y a Suecia y tomó de la mano al noruego antes de inclinarse sobre él para susurrarle algo al oído.

* * *

Bueno, les recuerdo que les advertí que iba a ser un capítulo cliché, por otro lado… ¡los nórdicos han vuelto!

Sé que últimamente se me acortan los caps, pero la mayoría de veces no recibo inspiración hasta que publico lo poco que tengo escrito, desearía poder dedicar mi tiempo a FF como solía hacerlo en el pasado, pero uno simplemente no puede sobrevivir de deseos, así que no nos queda más que acostumbrarnos a la realidad.

Gracias por leer, y apoyarme con los favs y follows, realmente aprecio su paciencia.

 **kaname lin-chan:** Nuevamente te pido disculpas por acortar el cap, pero me quedé sin palabras… por otro lado, el rollo en el que todos se están envolviendo por fin nos llevarán al principio del final del fic!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!

.


End file.
